All We Are (Revised)
by poorxbrokexcollegexkid
Summary: This was posted 2 years ago but was deleted for edits. Set in season two, Charlie discovers the existence of werewolves when her long time crush turns into one before her eyes. Now she has to work with Stiles and Scott, to stop Derek from making more werewolves, protect the werewolves from the hunters and discover the identity of the mass murdering ninja turtle known as the Kanima.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER/ AN: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own Charlie and her father. This story was originally published two years ago as "All We Are". I deleted it several months ago and have been fixing the many grammatical mistakes throughout the story (thank you FriendsWithTheMonster for being an extra pair of eyes for this and so supportive of me). I've made a few changes from the original draft of the story, most of the early chapters are mostly untouched from how they appeared the first time that I posted the story although many have been combined into single chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, I really appreciate it whether you love it or hate it, I'd love to hear about it. Charlie and her dad actually belong in another universe called the Fragment chronicles (working title I know it's lame) I'm about halfway finished with the first book so if she seems like a character you want to know more about, PM me, I'd love to share her world with you. Thank you all again for reading and without further ado, here's chapter one.**_

Chapter One:

I glanced at my alarm clock, looked out the window at my old tree house and held my breath. There it was, two quick blinks of the flashlight. I grabbed extra pillows and blankets since it was a cold night and tried to be as quiet as possible while climbing out the window, and headed over to the tree house. My dad was off tonight, and there was no way I'd be able to explain myself if I got caught.

I had a little difficulty climbing, but I managed to hoist myself and the extra provisions up without falling or dropping anything. His back was away from me, the small first aid kit open and the make-up compact I had left up here as a mirror.

"Not too bad this time, I just needed to try and clean it before work-"

"Work? It's one in the morning Isaac" I said tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, keeping his back turned to me.

"It's gonna be worse if I don't go ahead and get it done, the funeral's tomorrow." He said putting the compact down. His movements were slow and cautious protecting himself from more pain.

"At least let me help you," I said.

He turned, and I saw the black-eye. It wasn't the worst injury I'd seen on him, though. I held up the flashlight to make sure I didn't miss any other marks. I knew something was up, though, Isaac only came here when it was awful. "What aren't you showing me?"

Without saying a word, Isaac lifted his jacket and shirt to reveal an infected looking abrasion on his back.

"Oh, Isaac-," I said trying to get my emotions in check.

"It's not bad, and He-he didn't do it I scratched it a few weeks ago when I was in- when I got stuck. I never cleaned it; that's why it looks bad." He said trying to reassure me.

I didn't want to upset him by arguing, so I just nodded.

"Lay on your stomach for me," I said keeping my voice steady, he complied.

I lifted his jacket and shirt up again.

"Pass me the peroxide, please."

He did.

"Now this is going to sting" I warned as I took the top off.

As soon as I had it open I held onto one of his hands with my left hand and poured the peroxide over the wound with the right. He hissed and gripped my hand tightly for a second but then relaxed. I watched the wound bubble with the peroxide and listened as it fizzed. I sat the bottle down and stroked his curly brown hair for a bit while I gave the peroxide time to work.

"If I told my dad-" I started, but he looked up at me worried.

"If you told your dad it would only make things worse." He said. His voice was strained with emotion, and I knew to drop it.

"Okay, I won't say anything. I just wish I could do something." I said as I dug through the kit for Neosporin and began to rub it on his back as gently as possible. When I finished, I grabbed some bandages and tape and covered the wound. "All done."

"Thanks," He said getting up. "And Charlie, you do more for me than anyone," He said squeezing my hand quickly before he began to climb down the ladder.

"Isaac" I called. His head popped back up through the floor.

"At least let me know when you make it home safe." He smiled before climbing down again. I sighed before following him down the ladder and watched him ride off on his bike before climbing back through my window.

xxx

When I woke up, there was a missed call and text from Isaac. _Trapped in a grave_.

Shit! I had fallen asleep and poor Isaac was probably still stuck. I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt, brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before throwing it up in a ponytail, and grabbed my book-bag, before running out the door.

My dad's cruiser was gone so he must have gotten called in early to work. The Tacoma was parked in front of the garage, but it wouldn't help me out. I couldn't drive without my dad with me until I turned 16, and that wasn't going to happen until June. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house and took off towards the cemetery.

When I reached the gates, I had to duck behind one of the tombstones because not only was Isaac's dad standing there beside him, but my dad and my uncle were there questioning Isaac. I was too far away to hear their conversation, but I noticed Isaac looking my way but not at me.

I turned and saw none other than creepy-guy-extraordinaire Derek Hale _lurking_ (there's not really a better description for it) in the tree line behind me. Uncle John seemed to notice Isaac looking, and I had to duck behind the tombstone again to keep from getting caught. I crept back to the gates and decided to wait for him there after that.

It wasn't long before Isaac rounded the corner with a distracted look on his face.

"Hey. I'm so sorry I must have fallen asleep, and I didn't get your message until I woke up." I said in one breath, taking him by surprise.

"It's fine," Isaac said picking up his bike and getting on. I did the same.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said.

That phrase was starting to annoy me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Grave robbers," He said.

He was pedaling faster, and I was having trouble to keep up.

"What did they take?"

"A liver."

He was too far ahead of me now.

He was already walking into the school when I reached the bike rack.

"ISAAC!"

He turned and looked at me as well as about 20 other people. I locked my bike quickly and ran to catch up.

"Are you mad at me?" Isaac was my best friend, not to mention the fact that I'd been head over heels for the boy since 6th grade. He couldn't be mad at me.

He sighed. "I've just got a lot on my plate right now Charlie."

I nodded.

"Do you want to study after school? I could help you with English and you could help me in Algebra 2, and maybe the two of us could get Chemistry figured out." I asked grabbing my books from my locker.

"I can't, I've got some business to take care of after school." He said grabbing his Economics book and began to head to class.

"Does that business have something to do with Derek Hale?" I asked.

He froze.

"How do you know-"

"I saw him in the cemetery. Listen Isaac, you should stay away from that guy he's bad news. My cousin Stiles told me all about him-"

"I doubt Stiles told you everything." Isaac scoffed.

I was a little startled by his behavior, but I pressed on.

"He told me he was a suspect for all of the attacks that were happening and that he's still a person of interest."

"He was innocent. Why don't you ask your cousin what's really going on before you decide who's bad news" He snapped at me before taking off for his class.

I let out a frustrated sigh and headed for English.

I didn't see Isaac again until chemistry. He hadn't come in yet but Stiles and Scott were already seated and whispering. I guessed it was about finding Lydia, who I had failed to learn was missing until the first period gossip swept through because I had been so preoccupied with Isaac. I patted Stiles on the arm and he jumped about a mile in his chair.

"You okay?" I asked.

Scott was staring at me funny.

"What?"

"About the whole Lydia thing, are you okay?" I asked.

Scott had stopped his stare down and Stiles sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry they'll find her." I told him shrugging off their odd behavior because it was Scott and Stiles and normal just didn't seem to be in their vocabulary.

I took my usual seat and waited for Isaac.

Stiles and Scott used to be as close to me as Isaac, minus the whole crush thing- okay in Stiles case anyways. I had gone through a Scott McCall phase after our first "boy-girl" party and he kissed me on a dare. Fortunately, that crush ended about two minutes later when he and Stiles had gotten in a farting contest but what can you expect from 11-year-old boys right?

This year though Scott's co-captain status had elevated him to the notice of the popular kids and I guess Stiles too by proxy. The boys started getting secretive and going off without me so I started hanging out with Isaac more often. Of course, if this morning was any indication of how the rest of the year was going to go, I might need to start looking for a new friend to hang out with.

Isaac came in and sat down beside me without a word.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood," I whispered sarcastically as I began copying Harris' notes and tried my best to ignore Isaac and give him a taste of his own medicine.

He grabbed my hand and I felt the butterflies start training for the circus in my stomach. I looked up at him and his blue eyes stared into my hazel ones, it was hard to stay mad at him when I looked at him. His eye was still bruised pretty badly, but the swelling had gone down some, I only hoped his back was getting better.

"Can you just trust me that I know what I'm doing?"

"Isaac I trust you, I'm just worried about you. Look whatever's going on, we can fix it, my Dad can help-"

"No, no one can help! No one but Derek." I noticed Scott seemed to perk up at that.

"Okay" I said trying to calm (and quiet) him down. "Would you just talk to me?"

"I am talking" He said.

"Fine" I said going back to my notes and ignoring him the rest of the period. I didn't know if Derek was some sort of drug dealer or gang leader or what but I knew he was bad news.

When the bell rang I got up as fast as possible.

"Charlie" I was not going to turn around.

"Charlie" I was not going to cave, I was putting my foot down. He was about to get mixed up in something really bad. I might not be able to stop his dad from hitting him, and maybe I couldn't stop him from going to Derek, but I sure as hell wasn't about to just sit there and watch him really screw his life up.

"CHARLIE!" I caved. I stopped in the hall and waited for him to catch up.

"Please don't be mad at me" He said.

"I'm not mad, I'm worried! You told me to trust you well trust me that Derek guy's bad news. Please just stay away from him. You told me not to tell anyone about your dad and I haven't I sit and watch you get hurt and I don't say a word. But don't ask me to just keep my mouth shut while you throw your life away, Derek can't help you." I said as quietly as possible. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Okay" He said softly.

"What?"

"I'll stay away from him." I surprised myself by wrapping him in a hug which was a little hard considering he was over a foot taller than me. He hesitated for a second before returning it.

"I really do have something I have to take care of after school okay?" He said I gazed up at him something was off but I didn't want to press, I had just won the Derek battle and I didn't want to push my luck.

xxx

Lunch was a bit... well awkward to say the least. Isaac didn't show up and when I tried to call he sent a cryptic: _emergency, can't talk back_.

I tried not to worry. I had made it halfway from the line to the table, pizza in hand when I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders.

"Oh Jesus!" I screamed watching the plate clatter to the floor and turning to see none other than my idiot for a cousin. "Stiles I'm gonna kill you!"

He was rubbing his ears dramatically but when he saw my glare he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry how was I supposed to know you were taking singing lessons from a banshee, I mean seriously, OUCH!"

"You owe me lunch." I told him annoyed. He rolled his eyes and picked up the slice of pizza and put it back on my plate and handed it to me.

"There, five second rule." I stared down. My pizza was now sporting a dust bunny topping, I looked up at him.

"Alright fine be nice-nasty, I still have to get mine anyways." Stiles said getting back in line with me, I rolled my eyes.

"What did you want anyways?" I asked as we moved up towards the counter. Stiles was pointing out about 50 things to the lunch lady.

"What?" He asked distractedly. "Crap, there out of Pizza Charlie." He said. I gave up, there was no use asking Stiles anything when food was around. I settled for a large order of fries and an apple. Stiles had already started chowing down before we hit the register. He took out a messy wad of fives, ones, and lint from his pocket and paid the annoyed looking lunch lady.

"Well I'd say thanks for lunch but seeing as how I have no pizza I don't think I will" I told him before walking off. He followed me and plopped down across from me.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Jeez can't a guy visit his favorite cousin?" He asked his voice going slightly higher which it always did when he lied. I stared at him.

"Stiles, I'm your only cousin"

"Not true, there's Miguel and I like you way better than him... actually I really can't stand him and his violent, scary ways..." Stiles was off on a tangent now and there was no getting him back, I was beginning to think Stiles was abusing his Adderall prescription again.

"Who the Hell is Miguel?" I asked we didn't have anyone in our family named Miguel, I don't think I even knew anyone named Miguel.

"Long story, point being though you are most definitely the favorite which is why I'm sitting with you today." He said.

"Okay." I went to my fries.

Stiles was tapping his fingers nervously looking around him but wouldn't say what he was looking for, I had assumed that he was waiting for Scott since they were attached at the hip.

"Waiting on the boyfriend?" I asked slightly annoyed, after arguing about wanting to spend time with me he hadn't said one word to me.

"What? No. I mean yes- not to the boyfriend part though, Scott's supposed to come by and visit too. So- um, where's your boyfriend." He asked.

"Isaac's not my boyfriend!" I said defensively, Stiles smirked. Crap! I'd given the idiot ammo.

"I didn't say Isaac."

"Why do you want to know?" I asked trying to turn the topic away from boyfriends. He ran a hand through his buzz cut.

"Just curious. I heard Dad say he was going to question him about a grave robber."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." I smirked.

"I was listening to a conversation without the two parties' knowledge."

"You were Eavesdropping."

"Fine I was eavesdropping! So what happened?"

"They stole a liver." I told him smugly I hadn't been able to one-up him on criminal knowledge in years and he still didn't let me live down the fact that I had missed the half-a-dead body adventure at the beginning of the school year but I couldn't go. Isaac had had a bad night. My dad had been gone so I had made my bed up for him and took the couch that way if we over slept my dad would think I had crashed watching old movies and wouldn't know about the teenage boy in my bedroom.

"I know that! I mean with the back-hoe tipping over and Isaac getting trapped in the grave. What was that?" Stiles asked dismissively. So I hadn't one-upped the super sleuth.

"I don't know, Isaac didn't really want to talk about it." I admitted. Just then Scott came over a distracted look on his face.

"And where have you been mister, you had poor Charlie worried sick about you." Stiles said patting me on the shoulder. I whacked his head annoyed.

"I was checking on Allison." He said simply.

"I thought you guys broke up" I said, I hadn't meant to say it or at least I didn't mean for it to come out so blunt but I had a pretty screwed up social-filter and was only slightly more tactful than Stiles who had none... I think it was a Stilinski curse or something.

"We did" He said simply.

"Oh."

"Is Isaac hanging out with Derek?" Scott said suddenly... maybe it wasn't a Stilinksi curse, maybe it was a byproduct of hanging out with Stiles.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I-uh I overheard you talking in Chemistry." Scott said sheepishly.

"So you were eavesdropping." I said what was it with those two boys and their apparent addiction to other people's conversation?

"I didn't mean to hear it I just caught me and Stiles name and I uh couldn't help it" I rolled my eyes as Scott began digging a grave for himself.

"It doesn't matter." I told him.

"Charlie it does, Derek Hale's bad news-" Stiles started seriously.

"I know that! I mean it doesn't matter because Isaac said he wasn't going to go around him anymore." I said slightly annoyed. Scott stared at me for a second before nodding and getting up to leave. Stiles waited about a second longer.

"Well this has been nice cuz, we'll have to do it again soon" he said before chasing after Scott.

"Seriously" I could choke both boys, I followed after them about to give them a peace of my mind when I caught the tail-end of their conversation. I ducked behind the trash can, thankful for once I was short and having bad allergies because even with my poor sense of smell that trash reeked!

"So what do you think he's recruiting?" Stiles was saying

"Yes." Scott said sniffing the air. Sniffing really?

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing I thought I smelt- it must have been the trash." Scott said dismissively.

"Well so is Isaac becoming the wolfman?" Wolfman? What the hell?

"No I listened to her heart, Charlie wasn't lying when she said he wasn't going around Derek anymore." Please tell me the boy's hadn't taken to LARPing and somehow built some crazy story around me and Isaac's conversation.

"I can't understand why anybody'd want to go around him in the first place the guy's a grade a creeper!" Stiles said as they walked off, I couldn't help but agree with him on that one. The boys had walked off.

"What are you doing down there." I heard a voice and jumped about a mile again.

"Damn it! What is this 'scare the hell out of Charlie day'" I asked looking up, Shit! Glaring down at me was Snape's muggle counterpart. Of course.

"No but apparently it's Stilinksi detention day." Harris quipped. I hated that man. I wondered how I missed Stiles getting detention with Harris, I guess I'd been so preoccupied with Isaac I hadn't noticed. Now that I think of it that was usually my reason for missing everything. I watched him walk away and wished I had a paintball gun I could pelt him in the back of the head with.

I got back on my feet and brushed the dust off and tried to get to P.E on time before I got in trouble with Finstock too.

When I got to the locker room my gym buddy was already dressed out and waiting. "Hey" I said slightly out of breath as I opened my locker and practically threw on my clothes. I had two minutes to get into the gym before I'd have to start running laps.

"What happened?" Erica asked me as I slammed my locker shut and took off towards the gym.

"Harris" It was the only explanation needed. We trudged over to the bleachers just as the coach was calling role. Erica and I, had been gym buddies since the beginning of school, she had health problems and I had an aversion to exercise so we got a long great. I felt sort of bad I didn't hang out with her outside of gym but- do I really need to say it at this point.

"Was it bad?"

"Detention with my cousin." I told her, I thought I saw a blush.

"That doesn't seem so bad." She said tucking a dirty blond strand behind her ear... okay, I definitely saw a blush, I'd have to talk to Stiles about that later.

Coach separated us into two teams for "war ball" which was really just a much more violent version of Dodge Ball. Erica handed him a note and sat on the Bench.

"I can't play either Coach." I told him. Finstock stared down at me.

"Oh really Stilinksi and why is that because I'm not falling for the "allergic to sweat" thing again you know I researched that on WebMD it's not real."

"I-uh-"

"That's what I thought. Get out there before I call your dad!"

I jogged over to the team he had placed me on and looked around. Stiles, Greenburg (who I'd been avoiding since the winter formal), Rachel Sawyer (who was asthmatic), and several other faces I recognized. I looked across at the other team getting ready. Scott, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Matt, and every other first string lacrosse player and popular girl. Next time Dad had poker night I was going to make sure Coach wound up with a lousy hand!

"We're gonna die" I whispered to Stiles. "We're gonna die slowly, and painfully" Stiles nodded.

"Hey Charlie I've been meaning to talk to you." I looked over to see Greenburg. Could this day get any worse?

"Now's not a good time" I told him prepping myself for the bruising that was about to come.

If I could just get Scott to hit me in the first round then I could go sit with Erica and not have to worry about dying. Greenburg grabbed my wrist to keep me there, it wasn't painful, I felt bad for the kid really. I should have never gone with him but Isaac wasn't allowed to go (not that we would have gone as anything but friends anyways) and I didn't want to be a pathetic wallflower without a date. That was a mistake. I should have tagged along with Stiles instead I mean it wasn't like he really had a chance with Lydia anyways.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I had a great time at the dance and I was wondering-" I'm not proud of what I did.

I just didn't want him to finish the sentence and people had the balls now- more specifically the jocks had the balls now, I saw one hurtling towards me and I pushed Greenburg in front of me like a shield. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Mike I'm-" I started to say, he held his hand up.

"No problem I can take a hint." He told me. This was definitely not my day.

"Using people as a shield, I have to say I'm impressed Charlie, looks like we're related after all." I slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up Stiles" I muttered annoyed.

I picked up the ball that had hit Greenburg and tried to find a target. Matt was the closest and wasn't moving. I threw the ball it landed beside him.

He smirked at me and picked it up.

"Don't worry Stilinski, I'll go easy on you." He called out.

I smiled, I finally had a way out of the game that didn't involve bruising. I saw him take aim and then saw Stiles throw a ball that hit Matt's gut Matt doubled over. I looked at my cousin.

"I don't like the kid" He said simply.

I looked around, the rest of our team had been smart enough to get eliminated early now it was down to just me and Stiles. We were definitely gonna die. Jackson smirked and the rest of the first string Jocks took aim- well apart from Danny and Scott, Danny was too nice to participate and Scott was, Scott. I knelt down and tucked my head under my hands like they taught us to do during the tornado drills.

"We forfeit!" Stiles yelled. Coach looked slightly disappointed but he had the Jocks stand down.

Jackson threw his ball anyway and Stiles was on the ground.

"Stiles you okay?" I asked.

"That bitch" he wheezed out. I rolled my eyes, yep, he was fine. I headed back to the locker room. I just had to get through one more period and a detention and I was home free.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I Don't own Teen Wolf. So I am changing at least one canon thing in this story so far, in this story Stiles' mom Claudia didn't die until he was in middle school. Thank you all again for reading, and I would love a review- good or bad if you have the time.**

CHAPTER TWO:

 _"Things are pretty boring at home," I told the headstone picking the grass around it nervously. "I mean not completely boring, but boring enough it'd be nice if you came back to liven it up." I looked at the headstone._

 _"Aunt Claudia is getting sick again. Stiles says he's not worried, but I know he is... I am too. Uncle John doesn't really talk a lot, but I noticed Stiles stays over with us or Scott a lot more than he used to." I paused my eyes were getting teary._

 _"I feel like it was my fault because I was jealous that Stile's had Aunt Claudia, and I don't have you, and now he's not gonna have her either."_

 _"What are you doing?" I turned and saw a curly haired boy looking at me strangely. I wiped my face annoyed._

 _"Talking what's it look like," I said defensively, crossing my arms._

 _"Did you know her?" He asked looking at the name on the headstone "Myra Thomlinson May 4, 1888-June 25, 1930."_

 _"Of course not she had died before I was born," I said pointing to the death date. He looked at me confused. A curly blond strand was coming lose from the baseball cap; I tucked it behind my ear._

 _"Why were you talking to her then?" He asked sitting down beside me._

 _"I wasn't talking to her I was talking to my Mom," I told him pulling my knees up._

 _"My mom's in heaven too." He said quietly. I looked at him._

 _"My mom's not in heaven," I told him. He looked at me like I was disturbed. "She's not dead, but I don't know where she is."_

 _"Then why are you talking to her out here?" He asked._

 _"I thought it'd be easier to think about her here," I said resting my chin on my knees. His blue eyes got big._

 _"So you wish she was dead?"_

 _"What? No. Don't be an idiot." I said He turned red, and I mentally kicked myself for trying to talk to him like I did Stiles or Scott. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay." We sat in silence for a little while. "Why do you think it's easier for her to be here?" He spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him._

 _"Because then it'd mean that she didn't choose to leave me," I said, I hadn't realized I was crying until he had brushed a tear off of my cheek._

 _"It's not." He said after a few minutes._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Easier. They left, that's what hurts us not the choice. At least there's a chance your Mom can come back." He was looking at something off in the distance. We sat like that a little bit longer till I noticed the sun setting._

 _"Well I better get going," I said adjusting my baseball cap. "I'm Charlie by the way."_

 _"Isaac"_

 _"I've decided we're going to be friends Isaac," I told him; he grinned ear to ear._

 _"Okay."_

I woke up, Ms. Barrett was only halfway through the lecture. I fought back a groan and thought about my dream. It was the first time I had met Isaac. Before Stiles Mom had died and I'd stopped going to the cemetery, before Isaac's dad started hitting him and Camden went away to war. It was before everything began to unravel, or maybe it had just started, I don't know, it just felt easier then, but then again I guess everything was easier at 11.

I tried to text him again.

 _Everything okay?_

I waited, ten minutes passed and then

 _Last minute stuff for the Argent funeral ttyl._

I officially hated texting. By the time, three P.M rolled around I was way too antsy to deal with Harris. Stiles was already seated and gave me a surprised look, but I just rolled my eyes and sat at the desk ahead of him.

The hour passed by excruciatingly slow. I started writing the time down every time I looked at the clock. When it hit 3:59 I was counting in my head, I glanced over at Stiles and saw that he was doing the same. 51, 52, 53, 54, I was on the edge of my seat, 55, 56, 57, 58, my hands were hovering over my books, 59-

"Sit," Harris told both of us. I exchanged a "you've got to be kidding me look with Stiles.

"But it's been an hour!" Stiles and I exclaimed.

"My detention's an hour and a half."

"You can't do that," Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. I nodded my head in agreement. Harris looked up.

"Oh... But I can."

I hated this Dick! Stiles and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You see, Stilinski 1 and 2, since your fathers were so judicious in their dealings with me, I've decided to make the two of you my personal projects for the rest of the semester." I glared at Harris,

"You two are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer." I really wanted a paintball gun... or maybe just a regular gun. "Now, sit down before I decide to keep you here all night!" Stiles and I were shooting death rays with our eyes, but we sat down.

Un-freaking-believable! He's the jackass that tells some random chick how to commit arson, but it's our dads' fault for doing their jobs. I wish I could... I don't know, but it would be something involving violence to Harris!

I gripped my hair annoyed and decided to have a stare down with Harris the rest of detention, he wasn't playing, though. He sat and graded papers and I seethed. By the time the additional thirty minutes were up, I had devised several gruesome and painful ends for my chemistry teacher.

"That" Stiles started as we exited the class and headed to the parking lot.

"Bitch" I supplied.

He looked at me appreciatively.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"Ask a question, you?"

"Same." He answered we were too much alike.

"Hey, would you be able to give me a ride home? I've got my bike, but it gets dark fast lately and-" Stiles looked down guilty.

"I would Charlie, but I promised I'd help Scott with something."

I thought about the text I got from Isaac and realized what he was talking about.

"You two are crashing a funeral," I said.

He looked at me like he was about to deny it but then just nodded.

"I get it," I told him, his eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"No, not at all, who the hell thinks crashing their ex-girlfriends psychotic aunt's funeral is a romantic gesture?" I asked.

"Scott" we both said and laughed.

"You don't mind? Though?"

"Nah. Go help Romeo woo Juliet... just remind him they both die in the end." I laughed.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a backpack full of missiles I can launch if need be." I joked.

Stiles nodded and ran off. I headed to the bike rack. And began to unchain my bike. Harris pulled out of the parking lot and sent me a sarcastic wave, the asshat.

xxx

When I got home, there was a note stuck on the refrigerator:

 _working late, order out, money on the table- Dad_

. My dad had still not grasped the purpose of a cell phone. On the plus side though it looked like I was getting Pizza anyways so I figured that was a win at least. I tried to call Isaac again but it went to voicemail so I texted him instead.

 _Dad's working late, Pizza here if you want it._

It was times like these I wished I could manipulate Isaac with food like I could Stiles. If I wanted Stiles to do something all I had to do was promise food- well sometimes I had to resort to blackmail but usually the food was enough. Isaac was a different story altogether.

The pizza came and no Isaac, I started chowing down and put Bridget Jones' Diary on because I was in a pity party mood. And Isaac didn't show. I checked my phone and had no new messages. I was starting to get worried.

The sky grew dark out and I headed down the hall to change into my PJ's wondering whether or not I should just call my dad and tell him exactly what had been going on at the Lahey house, when I opened my bedroom door and saw a figure sitting on my bed.

I started to scream but a familiar voice cut me off. "Charlie it's me."

"Holy shit Isaac you scared the hell out of me." I said sitting down, he chuckled at my use of profanity.

I blame Stiles.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. My light was off so it was hard to make out his face but it didn't look like he had any new bruises or cuts- actually, it didn't look like he had any marks on his skin at all.

"Isaac what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said simply, even in the dark I could feel him staring down at me, I felt myself blush.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" I asked to fill the silence.

"I left my phone... somewhere." He said. I looked at him something felt off.

"Isaac what's going on?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you now, but everything's about to get better. There's an early morning Lacrosse practice tomorrow, you need to be there." He said mysteriously.

"What why?" I asked confused, he never asked me to go to a game before, let alone practice.

"Just trust me, I'll explain everything then." He said I saw a smile on his face and I figured he must have made first string or something and wanted to surprise me.

"Okay." I promised smiling back.

"Good" He said getting and beginning to head back to the window before pausing and coming back to the bed. "Oh and Charlie?"

"What?" I asked confused, I hoped he wasn't hurt. He leaned down and looked at me a smirk on his face as he stare from my eyes to my lips.

"Wh-" His lips had touched mine. It wasn't longer than a few seconds but they had definitely been there and they had definitely felt better than Scott's! He smiled down at me. And I touched my lips trying to decide if I had imagined that or not. When I came out of my daze to look at him he was already climbing through the window.

"I'll explain that tomorrow too!"

I was still sitting in my room touching my lips like an idiot when my dad got home. He came in and turned the light on.

"Everything alright kid?" He asked. He had always called me 'kid'.

"Yeah" I said still touching my lips.

"You sure?" My dad looked at me confused, I hadn't moved.

"Yeah."

"Alright then" My dad said walking down the hall to his room. He and Uncle John had learned a long time ago the dangers of questioning the inner workings of the younger generations of Stilinski minds. One thing was sure, I was definitely getting my ass to Lacrosse practice tomorrow

xxx

I'm not a girl- I mean I am a girl, but I'm not the dressed to the nines kind of girl (not that there was anything wrong with that of course). I'm a firm believer in "lousy-best" my personal style isn't so much chic as it is "this looks clean". So why in the hell was I up at 4:30 a.m. staring at my closet like I expected it to suddenly turn into a Macy's? Oh yeah, Isaac. I should just go back to bed for the remaining hour and a half I had left and wear what I normally did. I mean, I had never dressed up around Isaac before. My Winter Formal dress was the same dress I wore to the last distant relative funeral I'd been forced to attend for crying out loud. I should just go back to bed. I turned off the bedside light.

But, Isaac had asked me to go to practice and he never asked me to do that before, and there had been definite lip action (okay so my side was more like a gaping fish but I could work on that). I shouldn't embarrass him by wearing the same old clothes, right? I turned on the light.

But, what if none of that happened and I was having some sort of mental breakdown and I had imagined everything. I mean I thought I saw the flashlight click during the storm last night but when I made it to the tree house it was empty so maybe I'd imagined Isaac stopping by and inviting me to practice, and what would happen if I went? What if when I got to the morning practice Isaac was surprised to see me and I ruined our friendship and he ran off to be a drug dealer with Derek after all and date one of those Lydia Martin wannabe's... could I live with that humiliation? I turned the light off.

Oh screw it! I turned the light back on and started pacing in front of my closet again. I was afraid to run the shower yet because I didn't want Dad to know I was up and I definitely didn't want to have to explain why I was suddenly acting like a teenage girl. There had to be something in there.

My closet consisted of nothing but jeans and shirts- polo's, hoodies, button ups, nothing remotely feminine. I started throwing things out in a mad search to find something that looked like it wouldn't have fit just as well inside of Stiles closet, when I saw it. Buried beneath a pile of shoes at the bottom of the closet was a Macy's bag with the sweater my late great-aunt Agatha had sent me. I had meant to return it but Aunt Agatha hadn't sent the receipt or tags so it had been sitting there since Christmas of 8th grade. I looked down at my chest. There was no way in hell something that fit me in 8th grade was going to fit me in 10th but I couldn't give up hope, it was that or dress like Stiles' twin and suddenly that was not an option.

I opened the bag hesitantly, as if snatching it open would somehow scare the sweater into shrinking. It was navy blue and looked like a turtle neck, I held my breath and looked at the size on the tag, before letting out a sigh of relief. This might actually work.

I dug through the jeans hanging up and found the nicest pair I had and laid the two out on the bed and then hunted up the cleanest pair of sneakers I could find. So it wasn't ultra girly, but it was enough to differentiate me from Stiles and that had to count for something.

I looked at the clock and decided to go ahead and chance the shower, it was 5 now and I still had a lot to get done.

I was in and out in record time, Dad hadn't even seemed to stir. I brushed my teeth and stared at the mirror on the medicine cabinet debating whether or not to open it. Behind that door was a 3 year old weapon I had sworn I'd never use. I had been in 7th grade and had decided to try to be a girl for a change. Aunt Claudia had just passed away, and Mrs. McCall worked a lot of night shifts back then so YouTube had seemed like the only option. I had gotten the money from dad and got some make up from the drug store and had decided to teach myself how to apply it. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't very good following instructions and Stiles and Scott had decided to pop in unannounced. They never let me live it down. My face looked clear enough anyways.

I put the outfit on and examined myself in the mirror. The sweater was a bit snug for my taste but it wasn't too tight, and the color actually looked nice on my pale skin, the jeans were wrinkle free which was a definite improvement to their normal state, and my sneakers were- well sneakers, but I was hoping my feet wouldn't be a point of interest. I thought about leaving my hair down but that seemed like I was trying too hard so I just pulled it into a side braid.

I was gonna write my dad a note but apparently he had beat me to it.

 _Called in early, lunch money on the table- Love Dad_

 _P.S stay safe._

I hoped it wasn't another mountain lion.

The ride to school was a little bit eerie. The sun was slowly rising and there weren't a lot of cars out yet. I tried to enjoy the peace and quiet but honestly, I hated quiet, it reminded you that you were alone. I pulled up to the bike rack about the same time Isaac was.

"Hey" I said jumping off and walking over to him.

I tried to sound playful but I was too nervous.

"What are you doing here? "He asked, he sounded- I don't know, worried, scared.

I stared at him, his bruises were all definitely gone but his eyes looked like a caged animal.

"I'm sorry, you asked me to come. At least I thought you asked me" I trailed off my worst nightmare was coming true.

"That was a mistake" He said.

I stared at him.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have asked you, you need to go home" He said.

"Why? You told me there was something you had to explain, that- that things were about to get better and you'd tell me at practice." I argued.

"I was wrong. Go home Charlie" He told me.

What had happened in the span of a few hours to change him so drastically? And then it hit me.

"You went to Derek didn't you?" I asked.

He had lied. My head was spinning.

"Go home Charlie" He said his voice a little more forceful than before but I was good and pissed now.

"No." I said going to lock my bike, he tried to block me.

"I said go home Charlie" He said putting his hand on my lock so I couldn't secure the bike.

I looked at him, His eyes were furious, they almost looked like they were changing colors.

"No. I got up to watch a lacrosse practice and that's what I intend to do. You're not the only boy I have on the team" I said it bitingly.

I only had Stiles and Scott but I wanted to make him mad because he had led me on with that kiss.

"FINE!" He yelled dropping the lock.

I secured my bike and headed out to the practice field and waited.

"Charlie what're you doing here? Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

I had never even shown up to a game much less one of the Coach's crack of dawn practices.

"Fine I just thought I come support my favorite cousin." I said glaring daggers at the number 14 jersey.

"Um... yeah, I gotta talk to Coach a second but I'll be right back." Stiles said I watched him run to the coach and then to Scott, they were cooking something up but I was still contemplating how I was gonna knock some sense into Isaac to care too much.

Stiles raced back over to me and sat down.

"Stilinksi!" We both looked up. "Slightly more feminine one" Coach amended.

Clearly Coach had forgotten about the video I had of him crying into an ice cream bucket singing "All by My Self" with Bridget Jones the last time he and Val broke up and he crashed on our couch.

"Yeah Coach?" I asked and then I noticed number 14 standing fairly close behind him, his blue eyes staring intently into mine.

"What the hell are you doing on my field, I thought I banned you after the sporking incident last year?" Finstock asked.

Oh yeah, I had almost forgot about my freshman prank, seeing the Lacrosse field covered with sporks really wasn't as satisfying as I had hoped. At least I had two years to plan for senior year.

Isaac smirked at his small victory. It really was a smart strategy, but he should've known he was playing with a pro.

"Oh sorry Coach, I was gonna stop by your office to get you're okay first but since it's beside the boys locker room I thought I'd wait out here for you. You see, I just joined the school paper and I was planning on writing an article, a sort of "Lacrosse for Dummies" to help the school get into the spirit before the Semi-finals and I thought- if you didn't mind of course, that I could sit in on a few practices, sit next to Stiles so he could explain what I don't understand and maybe interview you and some of the players?" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

Isaac had lost his smirk. I had Coach's number, I mean he and my dad were best friends.

"No problem Stilinksi, that's a great idea. Sorry Lahey, you'll have to figure out some way to deal with your performance issues." Coach said before heading back to the field.

I sort of felt bad, but I wasn't gonna let this go. Whether he led me on or not Isaac was my friend and I was going to get to the bottom of this whether he liked it or not.

"So just wondering, are you even on the paper?" Stiles said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Nope."

"You are definitely my cousin. But I'm curious what are you going to do when Coach Finstock figures that out?"

"Have another story ready. The key to Finstock is not to hesitate, he'll believe almost anything but the moment you hesitate his mind starts focusing on what you said- What the hell is Scott doing?" I asked.

Scott had just rushed past the defender and waylaid a guy. Stiles ran a hand over his head.

"Uh- playing Lacrosse?"

"Why is he sniffing the other guy?" I pressed.

"Uh-well, it helps him to get into the game to smell his opponents fear." I stared at him "It's Scott, I don't know!"

Coach looked livid. "McCall the position is Goal KEEPER not Goal Abandoner."

"Sorry Coach" Scott muttered before returning to the goal.

"Is he okay?" I asked Stiles, as Scott knocked another player on their back.

"Stilinski" Coach said stomping over to the sidelines. "What the hell is your friend's problem?"

"Uh, he's failing 2 classes, he's socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line is kind of uneven." Stiles replied. The coach tilted his head a little and then walked off.

"So why are you really here?" Stiles asked when it was just the two of us.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you to watch my favorite cousin-"

"Warm the bench? You're not here for me so who is it Charlie? Greenburg?" I looked away from him and out at the players. Coach was threatening Scott with a suicide from suicide runs. Jackass Whittemore had opted out, Isaac was coming up. I hoped Scott wouldn't hurt him. Stiles followed my stare and his face paled as the two began facing off. "Isaac's on the team isn't he?" I looked at him. How did he not know that already? They'd been playing for an entire semester.

Just then the two boys collided. My heart fell into my stomach as I watched Isaac and Scott fall to the ground they both landed on their knees. I started to get to my feet and run to check on him when Stiles slapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He didn't say anything he just pointed to my Dad, Uncle John, and another deputy Darius, who were headed towards Isaac. My heart left my stomach and hit the floor.

"Why are they talking to him?" I asked Scott and Stiles who just shrugged.

I knew better to call Isaac's name, if they were questioning him he wouldn't be able to answer, but my dad might be able too.

"Dad" I yelled, walking a little closer to the officers.

I didn't want to get too close, the last thing I needed was getting Isaac in more trouble or my dad or uncle for that matter. My dad looked over towards me, said something to Darius and then headed my way.

"Kid? What do you want, I'm working right now." Dad said, he was still using his "deputy" voice.

"Why are you guys talking to Isaac Lahey?" I asked.

It was stupid, I knew he couldn't tell me, but I had to at least try.

"Honey you know I can't-"

"He's one of my best friends" I argued.

"You know anything about his relationship with his dad?" Dad asked me.

I saw the panicked look on Isaac's face though I don't see how he could have heard the question from where he was standing.

"I-uh-" I tried to find a way out of the mess I'd just made for myself and Isaac but Dad had already seen my face.

"I think you better come with me, Kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I do not own Teenwolf. Thank you all so much for all of the support, I didn't realize how much I missed this story until I started working on it again, I'm so glad that you guys love it too. Thank you again and remember, good or bad reviews are always appreciated and welcome.**

CHAPTER THREE

 _"Are you a ghost?" I had been coming to the cemetery every day for a week now and had just worked up the courage to ask him. We were lying between the headstones gazing up at the sky watching clouds._

 _He laughed. I loved hearing him laugh because it always sounded like he was surprised he could actually do it. He sat up and gazed down at me a curl sliding into his face._

 _"Why do you think I'm a ghost?" He asked considering my question for a moment._

 _"Because you're always here. I never see you anywhere else in town and Stiles and Scott said that if the only place I ever see you is a graveyard then you must be a ghost." I said staring up into Isaac's blue eyes as if I could find the answer there._

 _He looked like he was thinking about something but then he started laughing again._

 _"Well when you put it like that, I guess I'd have to be a ghost."_

 _"Isaac. I'm serious."_

 _"No, Charlie I'm not a ghost. My dad owns the cemetery, and my brother works here. Since Camden's going away to school in August, I've been coming with him to spend more time with him."_

 _"Oh." I felt bad. "I can leave so you can hang out with your brother if you want." I offered._

 _"Nah. He's on the backhoe today, and I'm not allowed on it."_

 _"Good," I said without thinking._

 _I didn't want to go away. He smiled and laid back down watching the clouds again._

 _"Isaac?"_

 _"Charlie?"_

 _"What's a backhoe?"_

"Charlie?" Darius was staring at me kindly from behind the desk my Dad was off to the side watching. He had been taken off the case because of me.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked.

Darius smiled at me.

"How long have you known Isaac?"

"Four and a half years, why is Isaac in trouble?" I asked turning to my dad.

"Did you know Isaac's father was abusing him?" Darius asked avoiding my question.

 _It was two days after Aunt Claudia's funeral. I had run to the cemetery because I couldn't go anywhere else. Dad was helping Uncle John, Scott was with Stiles, but I didn't have anybody. I shouldn't have had anybody, she wasn't my mother, but she was the closest thing I had to one and she was gone. I just wanted to escape, I wanted somebody I could lean on, I didn't want to have to put on a brave face and help anymore._

 _I hadn't come expecting to see him; I had come to yell at my aunt for leaving. But I hadn't started in on her long when I heard that familiar voice._

 _"Who are you talking to?" I turned around._

 _He had a hoodie on, but I knew it was him. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, too hurt to worry about what he would think. He hesitated for a second before returning it._

 _"You were right, it's not easier it's harder. It's so much harder she's gone, and she's not coming back and I feel bad because I know she was Stiles' mom and not mine, but she felt like mine." I cried into his chest._

 _He rocked me a little in his arms and patted my back._

 _"I know, but it gets easier I promise." He whispered. I looked up at him, I was going to ask him "when" but then I saw it, the purple bruise covering his left eye._

 _"Oh, Isaac what happened?" I asked tracing my fingers lightly over the bruise. He flinched, but he didn't pull away._

 _"Nothing I fell," Isaac said pulling away from me._

 _"You're lying."_

 _"Am not." He said._

 _"Yes you are, you keep glancing to the left like you always do. Tell me the truth." I told him._

 _"You have to promise not to tell."_

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because it was an accident."_

 _"Okay, I promise what happened?"_

 _"It was my dad-"_

 _"Isaac you've got to tell someone, I can help you, my dad's a deputy we could tell him."_

 _"No, you can't you promised! Besides he didn't mean to. He got into a fight with Camden because he lost his scholarship. I got in the way, but he was really sorry, he even got me a PlayStation. He didn't mean to do it I swear Charlie. He was just upset. Camden said he wasn't going back to school. He said he was gonna enlist instead. Dad's just worried about him that's all. Charlie, please don't say anything."_

"Um- Why is that relevant?"

"Jackson already told us it was happening, Charlie. Not telling us now isn't going to do anything but hurt Isaac more and get you in some serious trouble." My dad said.

"Four years" I answered my dad had turned his back to me. I looked down on the floor.

"Four years, why didn't you say anything?" Darius asked me.

"He asked me not to. It started off little, his dad was upset with Camden and Isaac was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd hurt him and feel bad later so he'd buy Isaac something nice, or do something really fun and cool with him. But then Camden got shipped off and his dad got worse, and when Camden died his dad lost it. I begged him to let me tell someone, but he didn't want his dad to get in trouble, he didn't want to leave him because he was his family, his only family." My dad and Darius exchanged a look.

"Can I talk to Isaac?"

"Not now."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" I asked, my dad nodded to Darius.

"Charlie, Isaac's father, was murdered last night." I felt a chill run through my spine. This couldn't be happening.

"Did you talk to or see Isaac at all yesterday?" Darius asked. I knew not to lie, with my luck a neighbor had seen him and I would only make things worse on both of us.

"Yes. At school and he stopped by earlier in the evening, I had invited him over for pizza."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he couldn't stay for dinner because he had to get home before his dad did... His dad usually punished him if he was late." I said making sure to explain why he was rushing had nothing to do with planning a murder.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not really."

 _"Isaac what's going on?" I asked confused._

 _"I can't tell you now, but everything's about to get better. There's an early morning Lacrosse practice tomorrow; you need to be there."_

"He asked me to come to the Lacrosse practice this morning."

"Was that all?"

"Yes" I lied.

xxx

Dad signed me out of school after that. He had already loaded my bike in the truck and when I got inside he said nothing. I sat staring out the window trying to think of a way I could help Isaac.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just-"

"I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't"

"It wasn't that. Isaac was so afraid of being taken from his dad, or not being taken and his dad hurting him worse and I was afraid I'd lose Isaac if I did."

My dad grabbed my hand.

"Dad he didn't do that. I don't know what or who did but it wasn't Isaac I swear."

"I believe you."

"Then why are they holding him?"

"They have to, right now he's the only suspect and given that he's alone, he's now a ward of the state they have to find somewhere to move him. He'll be okay kid, they'll probably only hold him overnight anyways."

I stared out the window till he pulled into the drive way.

"You know you can tell me anything right Charlie?" I hadn't heard him call me Charlie in so long I'd almost forgot how it sounded coming from him.

"I know dad" I said pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry kid, we'll help your friend out."

"You promise?" I looked into his hazel eyes, there were bags underneath them, and I wondered how much sleep he'd gotten.

"I'll make some calls in the morning, see if I can find him a decent lawyer." Dad said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to bed kid, I gotta be on back on duty at 9. You try and take a nap or something. Don't dwell on this okay? It's gonna all work out I promise."

"Okay Dad." I lied. Isaac was in trouble and I had to help, I just didn't know how...

xxx

I started to call the Sheriff's office and ask what Isaac's bail was set at (if he could even post bail), but then I remembered they'd have caller ID so I decided against that. Besides even though I had about sixteen-hundred saved in my College fund/swear jar (did I mention Stiles is a bad influence?) I couldn't withdraw one cent of it from the bank without my dad.

As soon as three o'clock hit I dialed Stiles.

"Hey Charlie-"

"Stiles I need a ride" I cut him off.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

I started to argue but he had already hung up. I could have strangled him.

I walked outside to get my Bike but my dad had put it in the truck bed in such a way that moving it was virtually impossible. I thought about walking but I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, I didn't think Uncle John would just let him go because I told him Isaac was innocent, but I had to see him, I had to try.

By the time my dad had got back up at 7:30 I had just about wore a hole in the floor from pacing.

"So much for you not dwelling on things." He said fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Dad I-"

"You can't go see him tonight Kid. Look, I know you're worried about the boy, I get that but you're gonna have to be a grown-up about this and the truth of the matter is, is that there is nothing we can do, nothing you can do to help him tonight, and you going up there acting like a moon-eyed teenager isn't going to accomplish anything." He sat his coffee down. I stared at him.

"Dad-"

"Charlie-" I had tears in my eyes.

My dad groaned. "Ten minutes. Do you understand me? You get ten minutes and that's assuming he's even allowed visitors." I grinned at him and grabbed my coat.

Whitney was sitting at the front desk when we came in. Luck was in my favor tonight, Whitney loved me... or rather she had it bad for my dad and I usually reaped the benefits. Honestly I didn't understand why my dad hadn't made a move, Whitney was gorgeous, dark brown skin, long black hair and almond shaped eyes. I was pretty sure half the deputies had it bad for her, but then again she was about ten years younger than dad.

"Stephen you're here early." She said before turning to me. My Dad looked sheepish.

"I'm not asking for special treatment, the Lahey boy's her friend and she was worried about him. I told her I'd bring her only if he was allowed." Whitney's face broke out in a sad smile.

"I think we can arrange that." Okay, I was definitely going to bat for her the next time Dad got in a "dating" mood.

She held out her hand and led me to the back where Isaac was being kept. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was thankful my dad didn't follow.

"Unfortunately, I can't let him out of the cell." I nodded. "I'll give you a little bit of privacy, but they'll be an officer stationed outside the door." She added the last part as a warning.

"Thank you." I told her. She smiled, and walked out the door.

I turned to look at Isaac. He was standing at the bars looking at me wild-eyed.

"Hey" I said, I was trying to keep my emotions in check but they all came screaming to the surface at once.

"Charlie I-"

"It's okay, I know." I said, my eyes were swelling with tears. I put my hand through the bars and laced it with his. His hands were so much larger than mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He leaned his head against the bars

"I'm scared." I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and rock him in my arms like I did the night they found out about Camden.

"We're gonna get this figured out okay? I talked to my Dad, he's gonna help. We're gonna find you a lawyer tomorrow and we're gonna fix this." I had to turn away from him to get myself under control. I heard him groan.

"Isaac?"

"Charlie you need to leave now!" He was breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain you just have to go okay?"

"I'll go get help-"

"NO! just go!" He screamed but he had that terrified look I'd seen earlier.

I ran out the door planning to grab whoever was posted outside to help but I didn't see a guard. I ran a little further down the hall and caught none other than Stiles wrestling with a deputy who looked like he had been wounded in the leg.

"Stiles?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Stiles yelled, trying to snatch a syringe looking- no not looking that thing was definitely a syringe, out of the deputy's hand.

The deputy slammed him against the wall and Stiles hit the fire alarm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked running after him.

"Charlie now's not really a good time to-" the deputy had threw Stiles against the wall and was advancing towards Isaac. I didn't think I just reacted.

I hurled myself on the deputy's back and his injured leg began to buckle from the extra weight. He slammed into the wall trying to knock me off. I held out an arm to brace myself. I screamed out, I felt something crack but I held on tighter with my right arm, he scratched at my face and I lost my grip trying to fight him off and fell to the floor. I watched as he headed towards Isaac, I was going to watch my best friend die and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I shut my eyes tight. I couldn't do this, I couldn't save him, but I couldn't watch him die. I heard a scream of pain and felt someone grab me a little too hard by the wrist and pull me away. I winced and turned to see Stiles, he had a look of pure terror on his face. We were gonna die.

The man had killed Isaac and now he was gonna kill us too. I turned to face our attacker but instead of the imposter deputy I saw-

"What the fuck is that?" I yelled. "Stiles, what the FUCK is that?"

"That would be your boyfriend."

But it couldn't have been. It was Isaac, but it wasn't. The- whatever it was had Isaac's curls, his clothes, his build, but it's eyes glowed yellow and it had elongated canines like fangs, creepy looking ears, and it's nose was more like a snout, and the sideburns- they- well let's put it this way, they would have been the envy of the 70's, and -OH MY GOD! How am I joking right now that thing is gonna kill us Stiles had a vice grip on my wrist and if it wasn't for the fact that we'd both be dead in seconds anyways I would have offered him up as a sacrifice to get him to let go. The creature loomed over us. Any second we were gonna be goners.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, I always felt like my high school experience had been closer to a horror movie but this was downright ridiculous!

"ISAAC!" I heard a growl and turned to see not the terrifying monster, but Isaac, my Isaac, cowering against the wall, and none other than Derek Hale standing over us.

"How'd you do that?" I heard Stiles ask.

Derek smirked. "I'm the Alpha". He turned to Isaac, "Go." Isaac left without a word.

Derek turned to me and raised his fist. I knew I didn't like this guy!

"Whoa, whoa what the hell are you doing? You can't kill my cousin!"

I stared at Stiles flabbergasted, was my cousin- the one seconds ago literally using me as a human shield against whatever Isaac had been earlier actually defending me.

"I'm not gonna kill her you idiot, I'm just gonna knock her out! If I can give her a concussion she'll think she imagined everything." Derek said.

My eyes got huge I hadn't found my voice yet.

"Oh well if that's all-" I kicked Stiles, I was going to kill him! "Ouch! I mean, you can't knock my cousin out just because she knows your wolfy little secret, for one that's not even a very foolproof plan to begin with and for two, dude! Really? So she knows, what's the big deal? I know your big hairy secret, what? Are you saying you want to knock me out?"

Derek stared at him.

"Okay, that was a rhetorical question! Point is, you're not taking a whack at Charlie. She knows, get over it." Stiles said crossing his arm. I was still sitting on the floor watching the scene play out, my wrist was throbbing but I tried to ignore it.

Derek stepped up to Stiles and grabbed him by his shirt. I wasn't sure if he was gonna pummel him or make out with him, the guy didn't have a very wide array of expressions, just "brooding".

"She's your responsibility Stilinski, she tells anyone, and you'll both pay." He let go of Stiles shirt, and glared at me before running out.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Your friend sure seems like a barrel full of sunshine" I said sarcastically.

Now that I knew I wasn't about to die, the scratches on my face, my wrist and every other sore part of my body came screaming back to life, I winced.

"Yep, that's Cousin Miguel for you." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking over at the fallen imposter deputy, I couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

My dad, Uncle John, Whitney, and about 5 other deputies came running in. My dad and Uncle John looked from the empty cell to Stiles, to me, to the body on the floor.

"He did it!" We both said.

My dad hadn't been able to leave- what with the fact that the body was in fact a dead one, so I wound up with Stiles as an escort to the E.R after we'd given our statements. Considering this was not Stiles first dip in the supernatural pool I followed his lead.

I had gone to visit Isaac that much they knew. My time had run out and I was about to head to the front when I saw the imposter dragging Stiles towards Isaac's cell, he had forced me to come with them and then had Stiles open the cell and had some sort of syringe he was trying to give Isaac. Stiles had tried to attack but had gotten thrown off, I had tried to get him off of Stiles by jumping on his back but he turned on me. Isaac had slammed him against the wall trying to defend me, the man had hit his head to hard but it was self-defense, an accident, not a murder they could add on top of the one he was already suspect in.

Uncle John had given me the choice of riding with Stiles or the ambulance with the dead body, at the time I thought Stiles' jeep would be better but after the 5th pot hole I was starting to regret my choice.

"So Isaac is a-" I started trying to get some answers to everything and distract myself for the added pain every bump in the road was giving me.

"A werewolf yes."

"Did he-"

"Kill his dad? We don't know."

Another bump.

"And Derek Hale-"

"Is the big bad Alpha wolf yes."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well uh actually, it's kind of a funny story," He started before launching into a summary of pretty much the last semester of the school year.

Apparently there was a lot I had missed. Scott was a werewolf, he'd been bitten the night they had went to look for the half of a body. Derek had a psychotic uncle that tried to kill everybody and had bitten Lydia but she didn't die or change other than becoming fruit loops for cocoa-puffs. Jackson had been bitten but they didn't know if he'd been immune or if he'd been turned, oh yeah and Scott's Romeo and Juliet affair with Allison Argent had to do with the fact that her and her family were werewolf hunters.

Leave it to Scott to pick the one girl in school who's dad could probably make good on the "If you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kill" you threat!

"I guess it's safe to say that Beacon Hills doesn't really have a Mountain Lion problem then." I said after a few minutes of silence.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh as he pulled into the Hospital. Ms. Melissa was working. She looked from my face to Stiles.

"Do I want to know?"

"No probably not." Stiles admitted.

"Was Scott involved?"

"Stilinskis only tonight" I swore.

Ms. Melissa sighed.

"Follow me."

I had changed into a hospital gown and was sitting on the table waiting to be seen again by the doctor so I could be discharged. Stiles had gone out to the lobby to yell at Scott's voicemail some more. I leaned back on the bed. Most of my injuries had just been bruising, only one of the scratches on my face needed stitches the rest just had to be cleaned. My left wrist however was broken and unfortunately I was right handed so I wouldn't be able to get out of doing school assignments.

I closed my eyes exhausted. I had woke up expecting to finally be with Isaac as more than friends and I had wound up watching him getting arrested for his father's murder, getting questioned by the police, visiting him in jail, trying to fight off someone trying to kill him, nearly getting killed by him myself, getting saved and almost knocked out by Derek Hale, finding just about everybody BUT Stiles and me were werewolves or something, getting questioned by the police again and I still didn't know what the hell that kiss meant!

"Listen. You need to get you're furry little ass down here okay?"

I opened the curtains, Stiles had apparently finally got Scott on the phone.

The janitor stared at him.

"My-uh-girlfriend... yeah, she has a growth hormone imbalance." I fought an eye-roll. "We've got a situation."

"A Charlie knows everything situation."

There was a pause and then:

"Well yeah I told her." Stiles held the cell phone at arm's length. "It's not like I had much of a choice when Derek's new puppy wolfed out in front of her. By the way, you really need to talk to Derek about learning how to use his words, he tried to knock her out so she'd get amnesia... No I didn't let him, what kind of person do you think I am anyway?... Okay so I thought about it, so sue me... we're at the hospital."

"Stiles" I looked at him.

"Hey, how's my favorite cousin doing?" He asked nervously

"Pretty good, and I know you didn't let Derek knock me out which is the important part." I told him sweetly. Stiles sighed with relief.

"Yeah... right, you know I'm really glad you're a rational human being who understands that we all have a moment of weakness." Stiles said.

"Which is why I'm going to warn you ahead of time that this cast can and will be used as a weapon."

 **AN: So what did you guys think about the flashbacks, and Charlie knows everything, how do you guys think it will change her relationship with the boys? With Isaac? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING. Thank you for all of the amazing support, you guys are the best, whether your or returning reader or brand spanking new I'm so glad you're giving my story a chance and whether you like the story or not, I would love a review. Happy Moon Day**

CHAPTER FOUR

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out. It was late when Scott and Stiles dropped me off at the house, and the pain pills had started to kick in. I was feeling like a sailor on a space ship, so when I woke up and saw the familiar figure sitting on my bed, I thought I was still in space land.

"I'm sorry, I just, I had to make sure you were okay." I stared up at Isaac- well one of them anyways there was about three of them currently sitting on my bed.

The sky was gray outside, the night was over but the morning hadn't broke through just yet.

"You should meet the other guy." I joked.

He stared at me and I noticed his eyes were back to the blue color I loved. I blinked and tried to focus on him, but he wouldn't stop moving, the room wouldn't stop moving. He reached out tentatively and ran his fingers lightly across the scratches that went diagonal from my left eyebrow down the right side of my top lip. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." He whispered. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"You're a wolf" I said.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I'd feel better if I got a kiss."

"What?" he stared at me.

"A kiss. Because last time I wasn't ready so I was fish, I gave you fish kish, a fiss kiss" I broke off giggling.

"They gave you pain killers didn't they?"

"Yep and my nose itched but Scott and Stiles wouldn't let me scratch it. That was mean. You'd let me scratch my nose wouldn't you Isaac?"

"Sure" he smiled at me and then suddenly that smile turned into a grin.

"You won't remember a thing will you?"

"I'll remember you're a wolf- a cute wolf. And Scott's a wolf, and Derek's a wolf, and Jackson may be a wolf, and Lydia was bit by a wolf but she's just a fruitcake, and Stiles and me are not wolves, but we're pretty damn awesome cause we fought off a hunter and now I've got battle scars." I told him proudly pointing to my face.

He sighed.

"Yes you are." He agreed.

He leaned in and I lost my breath, my heart was beating 90 miles a minute. He gave me a- well a wolfish grin, and kissed the top of my scratches before trailing down little by little to my eye, and then my cheek, the tip of my nose, when he got to my lips I grabbed the back of his hair pulling him closer. I could feel him smile against my mouth. I thought my heart was going to stop beating or explode or something. I needed to catch my breath but I didn't want to come up for air.

"Charlie are you up?" I heard my Dad. Isaac broke away.

"That's my cue" He whispered. "I know you won't remember any of this, but that was the best good-bye ever." He kissed my forehead and climbed out the window.

xxx

I gave up trying to put my hair up one handed and headed out the door. Getting ready had suddenly become a struggle for me. I was finding out quickly that though I wasn't left handed I still did a lot of things with both hands and showering, and changing were two of those things, add to that the fact that I couldn't get my cast wet and there was no way in hell I was going to ask my dad to come and help, and you can imagine about how long it took me to get ready for school. The first few days I spent home resting I hadn't even bothered trying, until my Dad asked if I needed help, then I figured I should probably get the hang of the one armed thing.

I sat down in front of my Dad who was wearing his PJ's and reading the paper. Nothing new, Isaac's face was on the cover with "Suspect Still At Large" captioned over his head. There had been an article the day after the break out but Stiles and I hadn't been mentioned, thank god for protection of minors.

"Headed to bed?" I asked, there were donuts on the table. Obviously my father had no problem with stereotypes. I grabbed one.

"Eventually." He told me glancing up from the paper. "It takes a while to wind down after hunting a 16 year old fugitive."

"Dad I didn't-"

"I was joking."

"I know but-"

"Don't worry Kid, I'm not upset you were there, I know you're not dumb enough to try and break somebody out (gotta say I'm not so sure when it comes to Stiles), but you shouldn't have got in the middle-" He started, we had been having this argument for three days now.

"He was going to kill him dad!"

"You should have screamed for help!" My dad took a shaky breath. "Look at you. You could have died."

"But I didn't" I told him, placing my hand on top of his callused one.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I can't lose you baby girl" He cried.

I sat there stunned, my dad never cried.

"You won't." I promised. I stared down at the paper. "Dad why is Isaac still considered a fugitive?"

"You gotta be kidding me Kid, he broke out of his jail cell"

"Someone was trying to kill him, and he saved me!" I reminded him.

"Look I'm not saying anything against the boy, he's got my complete admiration for coming to you and Stiles' aid that night, but the fact of the matter is, he's still the main suspect with his dad's murder, and until we can sit him down and talk to him, we have to treat him like a suspect."

I heard a horn blare.

"That'll be your ride." Dad said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. Scott and Stiles were sitting in the jeep waiting for me, Stiles radio blaring way too loud.

"You look awful." Stiles told me as I climbed in the back.

Okay so my hair was wild but I didn't think I looked that horrible, most of the scratches were almost gone, and the one that had stitches was the only one that was really noticeable.

"So I guess we look alike for a change then." I shot back.

"Take a joke Charlie. Jeez, somebody's in a crabby mood." Stiles said, I rolled my eyes.

Clearly Stiles had forgotten our conversation about my cast being a lethal weapon. Scott looked at me his soft brown eyes seemed worried. It seemed impossible to me that sweet Scotty turned into a homicidal monster every full moon... then again, it seemed impossible that Isaac could either, but I had seen him that night in the cell night. I had seen him the morning after too, hadn't I?

 _He leaned in and I lost my breath, my heart was beating 90 miles a minute. He gave me a- well a wolfish grin, and kissed the top of my scratches before trailing down little by little to my eye, and then my cheek, the tip of my nose, when he got to my lips I grabbed the back of his hair pulling him closer._

"You okay Charlie?" He asked softly.

I had my fingers pressed to my lips again like an idiot.

"I'm fine Scotty. How's Juliet?" I asked.

I wanted to change the subject. That had definitely been a dream- a very, very good dream, a spectacular dream really, but a dream none the less. I was sure if Isaac had kissed me like that for real there wouldn't have been a question in my mind about it.

I tuned out his and Stiles conversation as we got closer to school. Between my melt down on the lacrosse field and- well my face, I was going to be a walking freak show. On the plus side, what with Lydia's naked disappearing act in the woods, and Allison's serial killer aunt, at least I'd have competition for the top honors.

I felt a little lost walking in. I had expected Scott and Stiles to disappear like normal, and for me to find Isaac but then I remembered that Isaac was fugitive- a werewolf fugitive, I knew the supernatural secret, and I was pretty sure Stiles was terrified I'd let something slip and he'd have to face "Miguel". I looked behind me to see both boys walking with me.

Last week I had missed hanging out with my other two boys, this week it felt creepy.

"Seriously guys I'm fine." I told them heading to my locker.

"Whoa Charlie are you okay?" I should probably go ahead and get used to that question. It was Matt.

"Hi Matt." I said opening my locker.

Matt was still staring at me.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know how those jail house fights get" I joked, Matt laughed.

I saw Scott look at me like I was an alien and Stiles had a look of absolute loathing on his face, oh yeah, I had forgot about the super-hearing, they were eavesdropping. I decided to have some fun.

"You should see the other guy though."

"I bet" Matt said.

I saw my cousin and friend make a beeline for us.

"Hey there Matt don't you have a class, or a life to be getting to." Stiles said clapping him on the back.

Matt glared at him.

"I'll see you in class Charlie."

"Yeah, that's it, take your little hormones down the hall, thank you!" Stiles waved him off, before rounding on me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's called a joke Stiles, you know that thing you think you're doing when you open your mouth?"

"Typically people don't tell the truth when they're joking like that." Stiles countered.

"My point exactly. Make a joke about it and no body catches on it's the truth." Stiles opened his mouth to retort but just closed it again instead.

"Just be careful okay, Allison's grandfather's the new principal." Scott warned. I nodded.

"You guys worry too much. I'll be fine. See you in chemistry?"

"See you." the two agreed. I started to walk off.

"Charlie" I turned to look at Stiles, he looked serious for a change. "Be careful."

xxx

I sat down in my desk, and went to get out my things, my wrist was aching a little since I hadn't really exerted myself the first three days I hurt it. This was gonna be a long day.

"What's going on with your cousin?" I jumped about a mile in my seat, Matt was sitting beside me. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you?"

"You're fine and honestly, it's Stiles, the better question is what isn't going on with him." Matt laughed.

"Yeah, you've got a point there. So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good I mean my wrist hurts a little but it's not nearly as bad as-"

"No I meant with the whole Isaac thing, you guys were close right?" Images filled my head of Isaac and I, holding hands, hugging, the peck, and the dream I had had. We were close but were we.

"He was my best friend- he is my best friend." I told him. That was the honest truth.

"That's crazy about his dad though, I mean did you hear the stories about what he used to do to him?"

"Matt, no offense but I really don't want to talk about this."

He nodded. He had blue eyes too but they weren't like Isaac's. Isaac's were soft, kind, Matt's were, I don't know what Matt's were but they were unsettling.

"Of course, sorry my bad."

"It's okay." It wasn't okay.

I had heard the rumor and then Scott had confirmed it because my dad wouldn't tell me anything. Isaac had never told me what sort of hell he truly lived in. I shuddered when I thought about the freezer in his basement.

Mr. Roberts started his lesson and I tried to focus on _The Grapes of Wrath_ but all I could think about was Isaac, and werewolves, and kisses that weren't real but felt real. I didn't hear my name being paged over the intercom.

"Miss Stilinski, you're needed in the principal's office." Mr. Roberts said repeating the page.

I gathered my books as quickly as I could with one hand and headed towards the office.

xxx

I could hear my heart racing and prayed Hunters weren't able to hear heartbeats like Werewolves. When I got in the office, Mr. Argent had his back turned to me.

"No need to be alarmed Charlotte you're not in any trouble, I just wanted to see how you were doing, what with being attacked the other day." The chair turned around revealing an older man.

"No one- I thought- I'm a minor" I rambled out I felt trapped, I couldn't seem to organize my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"And you'd be right, but your father was worried about you, and informed me of the situation." He said, I fought the urge to gulp. "Please, have a seat." It didn't feel like an offer. I sat down.

"Candy?" He asked offering me a box of chocolates.

That warning dad had always giving me about not taking food from strangers popped into my head, but I felt it was dangerous to say no, so I accepted it. It wasn't horrible tasting but it seemed a little off from what chocolate was supposed to taste like.

"You and Isaac were good friends weren't you?" He asked me.

I nodded, I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth, and I was afraid of talking to the guy.

"I suppose you did everything together." He said I stared at him something was off.

"Is there a reason you needed to see me sir?" I asked.

He smiled at me but the smile was cold and calculating, it reminded me of the look someone gets right before they win at Chess or something.

"No Charlotte, you're free to go."

I nodded and left. I got a slip from the secretary and headed to chemistry. My head was spinning. I don't know if it was from taking my medicine without enough food in my system or what, but I didn't feel right. I felt sick on my stomach and dizzy, and my mouth and face felt completely numb. I walked into class.

"Mr. Harris, I don't feel so-" everything went black

xxx

My eyes tried to focus but everything was a blur.

"Mr. Argent, I appreciate you coming down personally with Charlie." I heard my dad say, he sounded tired. I remembered this was supposed to be his normal sleep time.

"No trouble at all Deputy Stillinski, when I heard, Charlie looked like she was having some sort of a reaction I was afraid I knew what happened. I feel I should be apologizing to you. Not everyone has been kind about my Kate's death, you see."

"I'm sorry." My dad said.

I picked a spot on the wall and tried to concentrate on it to get my focus back and sit up. My dad noticed the movement.

"Hey Kid take it easy." He told me gently, making me lay back against the pillow.

"Charlie, may I call you Charlie?"

I glared at Gerard Argent, luckily my dad took it as me trying to focus my vision. I didn't say anything. Gerard chuckled, it was creepy how well he played the kind grandfather considering he was cold-blooded killer!

"Charlie, would you mind if I talked to you in private?"

YES! Yes I do mind! I wanted to say but I couldn't manage to speak. I looked at my dad who unfortunately took it as my way of asking permission. He nodded at me and walked out the door.

"I must apologize, I had no idea someone had sent me poisoned chocolates" I stared at him horrified as the realization hit me of what had caused my black out. He'd tried to kill me!

"I was just telling your father all about it. People haven't been very kind about my poor Kate's passing. Someone had been sending me some rather threatening mail, but I never imagined they would stoop to this." He smiled down at me.

He had just reached check mate. His daughter was a serial killer, of course the family got hate mail was it that much of a stretch for my dad or any other officer to believe someone had sent him poisoned candy? And what would his motive be for poisoning me? He had covered his bases well, there was no way I could prove he'd knowingly tried to kill me.

I tried to speak again but wound up coughing instead.

"Your throat will be sore for a while, they had to pump your stomach." He told me. I glared at him.

"Why?" I managed to get out, my voice was hoarse.

"Due to your friendship with Mr. Lahey, and my associate's unfortunate demise, I had to ensure you hadn't followed Isaac into folly." He stood up.

"If it's any consolation, you passed my test. But I would distance myself from your friend, I'd hate to see another father have to bury his child." I watched him walk out the door and shake hands with my dad.

My dad walked back in. I saw tears in his eyes, but he tried to shake it off by laughing.

"You've gotta stop making a habit out of this." He told me. I nodded. He sat there for a while, he never said anything but it was okay, we had an understanding.

"I've gotta head back home, get a little bit of sleep before my shift. You're staying with Stiles this weekend-"

"Dad"

"Don't "dad" me. I've gotta work this weekend and you've only got one good hand and you just had your stomach pumped, you're staying with your Cousin and that's that."

"When is he picking me up?" I asked, I wanted to be in my own room.

"Saturday."

"Saturday that's two days!" Ouch. I forgot my throat was raw.

"What part of "you were poisoned, you had your stomach pumped" did you not get. You're staying here till Saturday." I sighed and let my head fall back against the pillows. My dad kissed my forehead.

"It's for the best Kid." he said before walking out. Great! Now I was stuck here all night. I saw them wheel Erica Reyes in around 2, and Uncle John dropped by briefly to check up on me, so did Ms. Melissa when her shift started.

"Do you know if Erica's okay?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Charlie you know I'm not allowed to talk to you about her." Melissa said, oh yeah, Hippa law.

"Can I visit her at least?"

"I don't know can you stand up at all?" she asked.

Getting up was a little bit difficult. As soon as my feet hit the floor, my head went to spinning again. Melissa sighed.

"I guess that answered my question" She said helping me lay back down.

What was in that chocolate?

"Why don't I tell her where you are and she can come see you instead?" She offered.

I nodded. Man if this is what my life was gonna be running with werewolves, I'd be dead before Sunday!

I'm not sure when I had fallen asleep, the TV was on- I could hear the noise in the background, but there was no other light in the room. All of the curtains had been drawn and I noticed the door was shut too. I panicked. A figure placed their hand over my mouth, I thought for a second it was Gerard coming to finish the job, but the hand was gentle, familiar.

I looked up and saw a face I was worried I'd only see again in my dreams, Isaac. Isaac smiled and dropped his hand from my mouth but held a finger to his lips. I nodded.

He ran his fingers through my tangled hair and cupped my face.

"What are you doing here, you're a fugitive right now." I whispered as softly as I could.

He smiled at me.

"Derek had to pay a visit." He said simply.

I didn't ask him to elaborate. Derek Hale was something we'd never agree on.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

He tilted my chin up and examined my face checking to see if I had any new marks. The image of him trailing kisses down my face the other night came to mind but I tried to ignore it. When he seemed satisfied I didn't have anything new, he let go.

"Oh you know the usual," I said.

I was trying to sound light and casual but the fact that he was inches away from me, had my heart beating like crazy. He smirked at me. Was cockiness a werewolf trait? I couldn't decide if I liked him better like this or shy.

"Do I make you nervous?" He said leaning in closer.

I could feel his breath on my skin.

"N-n-no not at all." I laughed.

He leaned his mouth to my ear.

"You're lying Charlie." He whispered before cupping my face again, this time pulling me to him.

I felt my hands reach instinctively for his curls as he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth to grant him access and hoped to god my breath wasn't awful. I wanted it to last- well, forever but I had break it, I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss and inhaled sharply. Isaac took the opportunity to begin to kiss down my neck. I caught him by the shirt and pulled him back to my mouth. This was heavenly.

"Stop making out with the girl it's time to go" I was really, really starting to hate this guy. Isaac stroked my cheek, before pulling his hood over his head and following Derek to the door.

"Oh and Stilinksi, you saw nothing." Derek warned me.

Of course I didn't. I laid back against my pillows breathless, if I could have visits like that, I think I'd like staying here. I grinned to myself.

XXX

I felt specks of something fall on my face. I squinted my eyes open slightly.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

Inches away from my face and dropping Dorito crumbs EVERYWHERE was Stiles. I hit him with my casted arm.

"Ouch!" He said hopping out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem Stiles?"

"My problem? You whacked me." he complained shoving the spilled Doritos under the bed with his foot.

I made a point of wiping the crumbs off of me dramatically.

"Okay, I can see now that using you as a table was not in the best of taste..." I stared at him. "Fine, I'm sorry alright? I've had a tough night." He said, sitting at the end of the bed. I softened up.

"Alright I'll bite, what happened?" I asked.

"Lydia. I finally get a date with the girl- well a double- well helping cover up the fact that Scott and Allison are on a date, and when I finally get her to loosen up a bit. She has a freaking crazy-town meltdown."

"Tough break. But she went with you to the dance right? Maybe third times the charm?"

"She got attacked by Peter at the dance." Stiles said.

"Yeah, you're screwed dude." He looked at me like I had kicked a puppy. "What? No offense Stiles but if I got attacked the first time, went mental the second, there's no way in hell I'd try to see what the third time would bring."

"I know." He sighed.

"I could be wrong though, I mean Lydia's always been a little bit, off. I mean she dated Jackass Jackson so your chances can't be that low right?" I back pedaled, he looked up at me.

"You think so?" No, I didn't think my cousin stood a chance in hell with Lydia Martin, but I hated to see Stiles depressed, it was unnatural, it reminded me of when he lost his mom.

"Absolutely you just need to find some way back into her good graces."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, you're the one that's been in love with her since 3rd grade. Think of an in she won't be able to say no to, even if she knows that's exactly what it is."

xxx

My dreams ran wild that night. Stiles and I were back at the holding cell, the wolfed out version of Isaac towering over us but he suddenly shifted into a red eyed Derek who turned into Gerard in a Santa Claus suit offering me purple colored candy.

When I woke up I had another visitor but I almost thought I was still dreaming. I fought a groan and tried to pretend I was asleep hoping they'd leave.

"Cut the crap Stilinski I know you're up." I groaned and sat up crossing my arms and glaring at the grumpy werewolf.

"If you're here to threaten me you can save your breath, I haven't said anything and I don't plan too." He smirked at me, I guess cockiness was a werewolf trait.

"I'm not here for that, I want some answers." He said looking at me like I was a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit.

"Answers?"

"Why did Gerard Argent visit you yesterday?" He asked.

"How do you know-"

"That's not important, why was he here?"

Was he seriously ordering me to answers his questions?

"Why do you care?" I asked. He huffed angrily.

"Look, Scott's already causing problems with his infatuation with the Argent girl, the last thing I need is another infatuated teenager I have to keep track of so he doesn't get himself killed." Derek said.

I stared at him hard.

"If you didn't want to deal with lovesick werewolves behaving like idiots, you probably shouldn't be turning teenagers." He glared at me leaning in letting the threat hang in the air.

For a second I thought he might hit me but he pointed at me with his finger instead.

"If you don't tell me why Gerard-" He started, I rolled my eyes but Stiles was right "Miguel" could be quite frightening.

"Gerard was here because he poisoned me and came to gloat-" Derek backed up and looked at me.

"Why would he poison you?"

"I don't know he said he was testing me to see if I was like Isaac. Bit of a chink in his theory though considering that crap is apparently dangerous for normal people too." I rambled on.

"What did he use?"

"I don't know, he didn't say, I think it's on my chart though." Derek grabbed the clipboard and searched my chart for the name, before walking out the door without another word. I grabbed the chart and scanned it till I found the name, Aconitum.

I grabbed my phone and searched the name on Google and pulled up the Wikipedia page. I stared at the first few lines, Aconitum also known as "the queen of poisons" aconite, monkshood, and wolfsbane.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DON'T OWN TEENWOLF. Okay so this is the chapter the story really starts deviating from the original**

CHAPTER FIVE

"I brought food" I saw Scott walk through the door holding a bag of fast food. I smiled.

"McCall you definitely know a way to a girl's heart." I joked. "Where's that reliable cousin of mine that was supposed to be here an hour ago?"

"Stiles is still trying to find an _in_ whatever that means; I asked him if I could pick you up anyways." He said I stared at him for a second.

"I'm not gonna have to ride on the handlebars like 8th grade again am I?"

"No. Mom gave me the car. It's just been a while since we've talked and I feel bad I didn't stop by last night."

"You were wooing Juliet."

"Juliet would have understood," Scott said.

"Alright get out of here for a second and let me get changed," I said, shooing him out the door but not before stealing a fry from the bag.

Getting up was still a little bit of a feat, I wasn't extremely steady on my feet yet, but I managed okay. I slipped on the sweats my dad had dropped off with a little bit of difficulty and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It took a while to get my hair brushed- what with having to evict the family of rats that had apparently turned it into their home.

When I walked out the door, Scott was waiting for me.

"You good?"

"Yep. Let's get out of here." He smiled and led the way. When we got in the car, he turned to me.

"Look, Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just-"

"Don't worry about it Scotty boy, I get it. You thought you were protecting me. And I mean I've known 4, 5 days now and I've been in the hospital twice already, judging by that track record I'd say you were on to something." Scott looked down.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?"

"I've got an idea." I filled him in on my visit with Gerard. I left out Isaac and Derek's first visit, but I told him about Derek's morning call. I mean Derek's the idiot that forgot to threaten me on that one- although I did leave all mention of Lovesick werewolves out. "What I don't get though is you guys heal like super-fast right?"

Scott nodded.

"Why did he have to test me with that Wolfsbane stuff if he could see I was still injured three days later?" Scott gazed ahead of him for a moment his brown eyes deep in thought.

"Because it wasn't a test, it was a message to Derek and anyone else who helped Isaac... It was his way of saying he was still in control of the game." He started the car and took off.

"So how are things with Allison, and I mean, in general, I really don't want any specifics," I said.

We were sitting on the swings at the park by my house eating cheeseburgers. It was where we had always gone, just like the graveyard or the tree house had been mine and Isaac's.

"It's good, the sneaking around is a little tricky, but we've worked ourselves a pretty good arrangement out." He said. He looked over at me. "How about you and Isaac?"

"What about us?" I felt my face go red.

Scott chuckled and knocked his swing into mine.

"Seriously Charlie? You're gonna lie to your best friend who's pretty much a human lie-detector and can sense people's attraction-"

"That's disgusting Scott!"

"Besides," He continued ignoring my interruption. "Even Stiles can tell you like him and he still has no idea what we did at Jen Thompson's 11th birthday." I laughed at the memory.

 _I was nervous as Scott's mom came to pick me up to take me to the party. Aunt Claudia and Uncle John had gone away for the weekend and Dad was working so Ms. Melissa was the chauffeur for the weekend. I was wearing a dress and ballet flats. I wanted to look like the other girls for a change. When the car pulled up, both boys had dropped their mouths as I climbed in the back with Scott (Stiles had called shotgun and refused to move)._

 _"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked me._

 _I stared down at the yellow dress. I saw Ms. Melissa pop him on the shoulder before turning to look back at me._

 _"You look very pretty Charlie," She said before glaring at Scott._

 _"Yeah-um- you look like a girl- I mean you look nice," Scott said._

 _His mother rolled her eyes and drove off._

 _Earlier in the week we had promised not to separate. That promise lasted all of 5 seconds when Stiles caught Lydia in by the pool and then proceeded to stalk the ginger. Scott and I both headed to the living room where a group of kids was gathered. Jackson Whittemore was apparently the ringleader. We sat on the floor by the couch as Jackson mercilessly handed out horrible dares and embarrassing questions to his victims._

 _I watched on as Danny was dared to snort an Altoids. How Jackson even thought of some of these pranks was beyond me? Matt had to admit he had the hots for Ms. Fullerton, and poor Greenburg was sent to moon Mrs. Thompson. I guess it hadn't occurred to me yet because I never hung around with girls, but it didn't take Jackass Jackson long to realize I was the only member of the opposite sex represented. I was in the middle of a conversation with Danny whose nose was still burning and running from the Altoids and Scott._

 _"Stilinksi's in a skirt for a change?" I ignored the comment and kept talking._

 _"Stilinksi, it's your turn Truth or Dare?"_

 _"I'm not playing," I told him annoyed._

 _"You sat down in the circle; you have to play; those are the rules."_

 _"Fine, truth," I said distracted there was no way I trusted Jackson enough to try for a dare. Jackson seemed disappointed which told me I'd chosen right._

 _"Is it true you and your dad are such huge losers your mom walked out on you?"_

 _I was so mad I was crying, my mother had left when I was eight the only explanation in a letter that was mailed to us a week later with no return address. She said that she loved both of us, that she was sorry, but she just couldn't do it anymore._

 _I made a move to tackle him, but Danny and Scott grabbed me._

 _"He's not worth it Charlie, let's just go and find Stiles and get out of here," Scott whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and steering me towards the door._

 _"Wait McCall, you've gotta pay the fine too!" Jackson hollered._

 _"Fine, Dare" Scott said grabbing my hand to make me stay; Scott wouldn't let me leave without him._

 _"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl at the party." Jackson sneered, I'm pretty sure he didn't think Scott would even have the guts to say hello to Lydia, but Scott surprised everyone._

 _"Done." He said turning to me a pecking me on the lips._

 _It didn't last two seconds and it wasn't even particularly memorable but it meant everything in that moment because Scott had found a way to make everyone forget what Jackson had just said. Scott was my knight in shining armor, the love of my preteen life until._

 _"Oh. My. God! Scott you won't believe it Lydia Martin actually let me wrap her in a towel- okay not exactly wrap her in a towel but I did hand her one and it was AWEsome!" Stiles said running in excitedly. Me and Scott quickly dropped our hands._

 _"What happened here?" Stiles asked looking at us suspiciously._

 _"NOTHING!" I yelled._

 _"Yeah, I mean except a bomb going off." Scott said. Stiles and I stared at him until the scent of rotting eggs hit my nostrils._

 _"God Scott that's disgusting!" I said running away from the living room where Scott, Stiles and the rest of the boys had started an all-out fart war. Who knew farts were the destroyer of love?_

"God Scott you really reeked that day." I said holding my nose at the memory, and hoping to distract wolf-boy from the crush trail. Scott bumped my swing again.

"Nice try Charlie, now fess up what's going on with the whole Isaac thing?"

"I don't know. I mean he's a fugitive right now, I don't even know when I'll see him again." I sighed.

"But you like him." Scott pressed.

"Yes, I like him." I admitted finally.

Scott laughed. We sat there for a while, swinging and eating, joking occasionally but just being there for one another. The last time it had been just the two of us, Scott's dad had left. He didn't want to talk to Stiles about it because Aunt Claudia had died the year before and Stiles wasn't coping well at the time, so he came to me. I listened while he vented about hating his father, worrying about his mom, and hating the fact that the truth was that he really loved his dad and wanted him to come home. I sat for a moment and then proposed we should start an "Absentee Parent Club" Scott had stared at me for about a minute before busting out laughing.

"We better adjourn this meeting and find out what Stiles has been scheming at all day." Scott said suddenly. "Knowing Stiles, giving him this much free time for plotting has given him too much of an opportunity to plan world domination or something."

xxx

I glared at the back of Stiles head wishing I had a few spitballs handy as we drove towards the Beacon Hills mall. I was going to kill him!

"Don't frown Charlotte someone could be falling in love with your smile" Lydia told me from the front passenger seat.

For years the Stilinski cloaking device had successfully kept me off of Lydia Martin's radar and now thanks to Stile's in, I was stuck with her for the whole day.

When we had pulled up to the house I had thought something seemed off, for one the living room was actually clean for a change, but when Scott and I got to the kitchen and saw the Queen B sitting at the table like she was holding court with Stiles as her fool, panic began to grip me.

"Well I've gotta get to work" Scott said quickly shuffling out of the room before I could beg him to come along, traitor!

"You're late." Lydia observed. Stiles looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm late?"

"Yes I had set your appointment up for 2, I'll have to call Vivian and have her bump it back to 3 now."

"Appointment?"

"For your makeover, silly." I stared at her. "Stiles told me how horrible the past few weeks have been for you and how he wants to help but he didn't know how so I volunteered my services, no need to thank me. We'll get you Miguel and he'll take care of you while Stiles and I find you a new wardrobe."

"What?" I turned to Stiles this time.

"Because your clothes are at goodwill where they belong" Lydia said.

I rounded on her.

"Lydia I am not a Barbie doll you get to play dress up with because you're bored! You can't just turn me into some sort of mini-you"

"I don't intend to, it takes a special brand of style and class to pull off my look-"

"Yeah it does." Stiles agreed she turned to him, "shutting up now"

"You don't have it- don't feel bad, I've yet to meet anyone in this town that does. What you need is something effortless. You have the potential to be a pretty girl Charlotte, you just need the tools" I glared at her.

"Hey Charlie could I see you in my room, it'll be just a second I promise," He added the last part to Lydia who waved him off before going back to examining her nails.

When we got in the room I rounded on him. "Stiles what the hell!"

"You said find an in, well here it is."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'm doing this for you too you know!" I stared at him he ran a hand over his buzz cut. "Okay, mostly for me. Charlie could you just go along with one of my plans, just this once. Lydia's the town whack job right now and I thought that maybe distracting her with a project might make her feel better, would it kill you to just pacify her for a day?"

I groaned.

"If she starts singing Wicked I'm out of there!" I warned.

And so, here I sat resisting the urge to maim and kill while Stiles hunted a parking spot. Stiles pulled into the parking garage.

"I'll meet you at Macy's" Lydia told Stiles sending him away, the boy looked like he really wanted to argue. "Bye"

So much for Stiles' in. Lydia linked arms with mine and I felt like I was about to be led to the slaughter house.

"You don't have any girlfriends do you?" Lydia asked as we headed towards the salon.

"What?"

"Girlfriends, you know friends that are girls?"

"No, I mean me and Erica get along pretty well but mostly I just hang out with Scott and Stiles" and Isaac. I added the last bit in my head. Lydia nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to understand you a little better, get an idea of what your style should be. You don't act like a tomboy but-"

"My Mom left us when I was 8." I didn't know why I was telling her this, "It was just me and my Dad after that- I mean my Aunt Claudia tried to help but she was sick a lot. It just seemed easier on my dad for me to-" I broke off.

Lydia squeezed my shoulder, it seemed like her trip to crazy town had softened her personality.

"Don't worry we'll have you looking like a girl in no time, as soon as we get rid of that uni-brow."

Softened a bit anyways. She steered me into the salon.

One thing was certain, I liked Lydia's Miguel way better than Stiles'. Miguel greeted us with a hug that took me a bit by surprise.

"Lydia looking fabulous as always, why the emergency appointment?" Miguel asked.

"Not for me, for Charlotte here." Miguel did a once over taking in my wild curls, cast, and the stitches on my face.

"Oh dear." He said.

His black hair had a silver streak in it.

"As you can see, Charlotte here has had a rough few days." Lydia said pushing me forwards.

Miguel nodded he looked like he was contemplating.

"I've got it, we'll do a Brazilian Blowout, a few highlights and maybe add a few layers to shape the face?"

I stared between him and Lydia who were grinning, it was all Greek to me.

"A what?"

"A Brazilian Blowout, it'll straighten your hair out for about 3 months." Miguel said.

"I like my curls-"

"Oh I do too sweetie" Miguel started, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "But as long as that's on" He nodded at my cast. "They're a little unmanageable."

"Can you do something with that?" Lydia said motioning to my eyebrows.

"I'll get right on it." Miguel said. Lydia hugged Miguel again before walking out. "Don't worry honey, this won't hurt a bit..."

xxx

It felt like I was in the Salon for hours (probably because I was). After Miguel waxed my eyebrows (which did hurt by the way!) He worked on my hair and once he had that satisfactory, he showed me the right way to apply make-up.

"Are you ready to see the new you?" He turned the chair around to face the mirror. I'm not sure what I was expecting but the reflection in the mirror wasn't it. My hair had been highlighted and styled straight just like Lydia and Miguel had discussed, and my eyebrows had been cleaned up nicely- as far as what Miguel had done there was nothing wrong. It was beautiful. But the look of my face, I guess I hadn't really examined myself this closely before. I had my dad's hazel eyes, but my face was hers.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. I forced a smile and turned to him.

"I love it." I lied.

"Oh I knew you would, and I promise your curls will come back just as bouncy as before in about 12 weeks. Don't wash your hair for the next three days okay? Bad things will happen." He teased. "I'll call Lydia and tell her you're ready."

"Well someone cleans up very nice but we're not quite finished." Lydia said examining Miguel's handy work.

Stiles was busy trying to hold all of the bags up. I still didn't understand how Lydia even knew what size to look for but then again maybe it was one of her superpowers. Lydia dug through several bags before handing me an outfit and boots. "Go change."

I stared down at the clothes in her arm before reluctantly accepting them and heading to the bathroom. I was pleasantly surprised. The outfit was a navy long sleeved scoop-neck shirt that didn't come down low at all, a cream colored chunky knitted cardigan that reminded me of something Great-Aunt Agatha wore, with wooden buttons, a nice pair of straight-leg blue jeans and some brown ankle boots. Once I put it on, it seemed a little less surprising. It didn't show any skin, but it was definitely fitted. I stepped out.

xxx

"Lydia, I really- I feel really bad about you doing all of this-" I had been trying to find a way to start this since I realized all of the Macy's bags were mine. Lydia was about to get out of the Jeep and I had to say something, I didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents.

"Why? I enjoyed myself." Lydia said like it was no big deal. "Besides Miguel was my treat, I've wanted to do something with your hair for ages-"

Ages? Today was the first day I ever remembered having an actual conversation with her.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have spent all of that money at Macy's on me-"

"I didn't. Didn't Stiles tell you? He had a talk with your dad. That was your money, I just picked out the clothes."

"Well, it was really wonderful to see you Lydia, we'll have to do this again, maybe next time you can make me over." Stiles said quickly shutting the door and driving off before I could climb into the front seat.

"STILES"

"Okay, I realize how talking to your dad and tapping into your college fund for my own selfish means might have been a little wrong-"

"A LITTLE-"

"But Uncle Steve and I both agreed that you really need to have some sort of female influence in your life, and he thought this was a great idea." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And just out of curiosity, how much is left in my college fund?"

"Two hundred" Stiles mumbled.

"TWO HUNDRED? There was Sixteen hundred there to start with." I smacked the back of his head with my cast. Stiles slammed on brakes. And turned back to face me.

"You're the one that told me to find an IN." He complained. "And I mean is it really that terrible? You cuss like a sailor, you'll have your college fund built up in no time."

"Was it worth it?" I asked him. He sighed.

"We actually talked for a change, she didn't ignore me, and there was no crazy supernatural crap to ruin it."

"Then you're forgiven, but the next time you want an in it had better come out of your own pocket or so help me, I'll have this piece of junk sold for scrap metal." Stiles grinned at me.

"Yeah, Okay Charlie whatever you say."

xxxx

Monday at school was awkward. Not only was I sporting much more form fitting close that took a lot of getting used to, and a new hair style (which I had to admit was a lot easier to brush with one hand), I thought I would hate it but oddly enough it was liberating That might've had something to do with the fact that everyone was so focused on my hair no one seemed to remember I was the kid that got taken away in an Ambulance the Friday before.

Another strange occurrence was that I had apparently become friends with Lydia Martin without my knowledge. She was waiting with Allison by the doors when Stiles and I arrived.

"Where's your make up?" She demanded. I looked at her confused and she huffed dragging me by my good arm to the girls' bathroom with Allison in tow.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Allison as Lydia hunted through her purse for her travel case. Allison nodded a smile on her face.

"She can hear you." Lydia warned. I wasn't sure what to say but Allison started laughing so I let myself join in.

"Well, I didn't bring any foundation with me, so we're just gonna have to make do." Lydia informed us. "Please try and make an effort tomorrow Charlotte, I really don't want to have to add this to my morning routine."

That was about how my school day went, and as much as I wished that Isaac was there, I found I wasn't nearly as lonely as I'd thought I would be. If they were in my class, I had a seat by Lydia, Allison, Scott or Stiles, which was pretty much every class but English.

I noticed I wasn't the only one who'd had a makeover when I got to chemistry Erica had apparently been visited by some benevolent Ginger Fairy as well, I made a mental note to ask Stiles later. Harris hadn't seemed to have forgotten his promise to Stiles and me because within the first ten minutes of class Stiles was handed a detention for asking to borrow a pencil and I was handed one for being impertinent (that one was actually pretty accurate though).

At lunch I had started to head to mine and Isaac's usual table when Allison waved me over. I liked Allison, she was pretty cool, very down to earth- I got why Scott liked her; she was nice.

Scott sat at the table behind us, Allison suddenly froze up.

"I know how it looked but she came on to me" Scott said, their backs were turned to one another but we all knew he wasn't talking to the empty chair across from him about this. What the Hell was going on with the star crossed lovers?

"I'm not jealous." And that line was definitely not meant for me.

"You're not?" Scott sounded amused.

"She's with Derek now isn't she, like Isaac?" I spit out my water and they all turned to me.

"That's why they were at the hospital!"

"What?" Scott and Allison asked at once.

"The first day I was in the hospital, um, someone dropped by to visit while someone else who isn't creepy and scary and named Miguel was running an errand." I stared pointedly at Scott.

"Why didn't you tell us he was there?"

"Oh I don't know, something about throats being ripped out and other mentions of bodily harm come to mind." I said sarcastically.

Allison looked terrified. "You can't get caught in the middle of this!" For a second I thought she was talking to me, then I remembered I was nothing more than a prop at the moment.

"Don't you see what's happening? My grandfather coming here" Trying to kill teenagers "Derek turning Erica and Isaac it's, it's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know" Scott said.

"There's always crossfire."

"What am I supposed to do?" Poor Scott sounded lost. "I can't just stand by... I can't pretend to be normal."

Allison gave a humorless laugh. "I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive" Allison got up and walked off. I moved over to Scott's table as Stiles came running up.

"Scott" Stiles pointed to the table across from us. "See that?"

"What it's an empty table?" I asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but whose empty table?" Stiles pressed.

Scott's eyes got wide.

"Boyd."

 **AN: So how did you all enjoy the flashback, any theories on where Charlie's mom took off to or ideas about why Gerard poisoned her?** **I'd love to hear about them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT I'M TRYING NOT TO SPAM YOU ALL TOO MUCH BUT I AM WRITING AN ORIGINAL SERIES AND I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK ON IT AS WELL, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

CHAPTER SIX

We were walking down the hall, actually it was more like Scott and Stiles were walking and I was trailing behind. Things weren't making sense. Why didn't they tell me Erica got the extreme-makeover werewolf edition? I mean I get that there was a lot going on. But I was with at least one of the two practically every minute this weekend, and something like Erica getting the bite seemed a bit too big of news for it to have slipped their minds right?

Oh, my God. That was it, I was so gonna kill both of them!

"I'm gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there, you go to his house, call me-"

"You thought I was gonna ask to be turned didn't you?" I asked.

"Not now, Charlie. Listen, Scott, maybe we should let him. Boyd. I mean Derek's giving them the choice right?" Stiles said shrugging.

"That's why the two of you were so gun hoe for quality time this weekend wasn't it? Why you didn't tell me Erica had changed because you thought I'd ask mister Sourwolf to be in his pack." I was glaring daggers at the two.

"Charlie can we talk about this later?" Scott said before turning to Stiles, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along. I followed suit. "We can't."

"It's like I'm not even here right now!" I exclaimed.

"Charlie seriously, can you save your after-school special for- I don't know, after-school?" Stiles said turning back to me before looking at Scott again.

I made a strangling motion.

"I mean you've got to admit, Erica looked pretty good, the word sensational comes to mind." Stiles had a dreamy look in his eye and for the sake of my sanity I did NOT want to know what he was thinking about.

Scott stared at him like an idiot.

"Ye-Yeah how do you think she's gonna look when she's got a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"Alright," Stiles started "All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They are. You know things are gonna get out of control and that makes me responsible."

Only Scott would think that Derek turning teenagers was his responsibility. On an entirely unrelated note, it looks like Derek liked the high school crush drama considering his pack consisted of nothing but teenagers... did this guy really not have any friends his own age? You know what never mind.

Stiles threw his hands up "Alright I'm with ya. And I've also got to say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up," Scott said.

"No seriously do you just want to try and make out for a sec-" Scott shoved him.

Okay, I'd had enough bromance for today. I whacked them both with my cast.

"OUCH!"

"Seriously Charlie!"

"That's for ignoring me! Did you guys really think it was necessary to babysit me so I didn't go running to Derek?" I asked.

"We didn't think you'd go to Derek, but we were worried you might want to go running to Isaac- OUCH!" Scott said again as I whacked him once more.

"Really Scott? I said I liked Isaac and I do, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go turn into some love-sick idiot and beg to get turned because he did."

"So you don't wanna be a werewolf with super powers?" Stiles asked.

"No! I have a temper as it is. That did not require a comment Stiles" I warned brandishing my cast as Stiles opened his mouth, he shut it rather quickly. "Could you imagine what I'd do if I had Scott's powers?" We all shuddered at the thought. "Being superhuman might be cool, but I don't want to get my dad hurt and I don't want to kill you guys- maybe maim but never kill. So, am I allowed to play with the big boys now?"

"Sure," Scott said.

"Good, what do you need me to do?"

"Cover for me in detention today, we need to leave now-" Stiles said.

I stomped my foot, I didn't care if I looked like a five-year-old.

"That's not Fair!"

"You're the human." Scott shrugged.

I looked at him.

"So is Stiles," I argued. Stiles smirked at me.

"Let me rephrase Scott's argument, you're the human with no license and no car. Have fun in detention." He hollered taking off with Scott down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and headed to Gym.

I handed my doctors note to Coach Finstock and took a seat in the bleachers next to Allison and Lydia, Erica was surrounded by the majority of the males in class and Lydia was glaring daggers. Coach started taking roll.

"Where's McCall and Stilinski?" He asked.

Lydia and Allison looked at me.

"I'm here Coach," I said if I could distract the coach I might actually keep them out of a referral for skipping.

"I meant the other one, McCall's side-kick" I wish I could have recorded that just to watch Stiles' reaction.

"Oh."

"When's the last time you saw them?"

"Uh, I think, the last time I saw them was... the last time I saw them." Coach stared at me.

"Which was?" He asked raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Definitely the time... I saw them... last."

"You and your cousin are too much alike. Tell your dad don't forget Poker at my place Sunday."

"Are you sure you want to lose half your paycheck again?" I asked earning a glare from Coach.

"Just do it Stilinski."

Coach rolled his eyes and went back to calling role. Allison leaned over to me.

"Where are they really?" She asked. I started to say something, but I noticed Erica perk up at the question, she was listening.

"Left to watch that new movie, "Kill Dead 2: Rise of the femme fatale," I said nodding my head in Erica's direction.

Allison nodded. Lydia glared between the two of us.

"Don't tell me Charlotte's another member of whatever secret club you guys have going on lately." She refused to call me Charlie.

"Nope, nothing like that Lydia, I just happen to speak fluent Scott and Stiles," I said.

I don't think she was convinced at all but she nodded and we moved the subject along.

Lydia had apparently decided that since the makeover went so well, I should be enrolled in the Lydia Martin School of flirt. So me and Allison spent the entire gym class watching her play with the emotions of male classmates. At some point, Matt had come over and sat between us.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I was still catching my breath from the look on poor Greenburg's face as he fumbled around to find words to communicate. Allison was clutching her sides.

"Lydia is trying to teach us the art of flirting." I managed to get out.

Matt grinned at the two of us a chuckle escaping his lips.

"All you two need is to laugh. I wish I had my camera right now."

"Ooh" We all said as Greenburg hit the ground.

Jackson was glaring daggers. Lydia rolled her eyes and made her way back up to us.

"And that my dears is how it's done." She turned to Matt. "Would you excuse us?" Matt got up awkwardly and waved good bye before heading back over to Jackson and Danny.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed.

I stared at the ginger, skeptically.

"You should date Matt!"

"What? No. Besides I think he has a thing for Allison anyways." I said, I hated throwing Allison under the bus like that but, that was not about to happen.

"Fine" Lydia said slightly exasperated I rolled my eyes. I decided to placate her by flattery.

"Wow Lydia when you turned on the charm Erica didn't stand a chance."

Lydia made a face.

"That's because Erica had already left... not that she would have been able to keep their attention with me around anyways" She added as an afterthought. Me and Allison exchanged a worried glance.

Uh Oh, Crisis, DEFINITELY not averted.

I took my phone out and texted Stiles and Scott

 _ERICA'S GONE!_

One thing was certain we were definitely knee deep in shit right now.

As soon as class was over I headed to my last period, World History, and tried to resist the urge to take my phone out. I needed to get out of this school, but as Stiles had so kindly reminded me, I was a kid with no license and my arm casted so I didn't even have my bike. All I could do was hope the boys were prepared.

xxx

I ran into detention, I had been trying to get one of the boys on the phone and had lost track. Harris looked up at me.

"I guess we'll have to tack ten minutes onto the end." I fought the urge to roll my eyes and took a seat. "Where's your cousin?"

"Family emergency?"

"Well I suppose you'll have to make up his time as well-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harris raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be here till 6!"

"6:10 actually you were late." I glowered at him and folded my arms over the desk. It was a good thing I wasn't a werewolf, right now I had the urge to kill a certain Chemistry teacher.

I didn't know how long I'd been there before the Batman theme song started going off. Stiles.

"Stilinski shut it off." Harris said. Yeah right. I held up a hand and answered the phone.

"Stiles, where are you? Erica-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, stupid bitch threw me in a dumpster. Scott's at the ice rink but I think it's an ambush. You've gotta get there."

"Stilinksi!"

I held my hand up again. Harris was livid.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? Remember I'm the human without a vehicle?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stilinksi!"

"Would you pipe down I'm on the phone?"

"Just use your feminine Wiles or something and get a damn ride"

"My WHAT?"

"Just get there Charlie!" He hung up. I grabbed my bag. Harris was on his feet.

"Stilinski if you-"

"Yeah, yeah, add it to my bill!" I told him running out the door. Who in the hell would still be at school? I ran into Greenburg, excellent.

"Hey Mike what're you doing here still?" I asked trying to sound playful and swatting his shoulder. He looked at me. I never said I was Lydia Martin.

To my surprise Greenburg was smiling. "H-hey Charlie. You look uh- different." He said I noticed he was trying to keep his eyes on mine. I crossed my arms out of habit, and then uncrossed them twirling a long now straight strand of hair with my fingers.

"Thanks, say you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the skating rink would you?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?"

"Uh, just a contact-"

"You don't wear contacts."

"That must be why they're bothering me, so about that ride?"

xxx

I was going to the lowest level of hell. Poor Greenburg, my new mission in life would be to find him a girlfriend. When he pulled up to the rink. I jumped out.

"So Charlie-"

"Thanks for the ride bye!" I said slamming the door before he could say anything else and ran inside.

When I got inside the sight that greeted me was well... shit hitting the fan.

Scott was standing talking to Boyd who sat on the Zamboni, he hadn't noticed the fact that there were three leather clad people behind him. Seriously what was this the werewolf version of a fifties greaser gang? What next were they all about to slow snap and dance to prerecorded jazz music?

"If you want friends you can do A LOT better than Derek." Scott told Boyd.

My hand hit my forehead. So much for super werewolf senses. No one had seen me yet so I ducked behind the benches and watched the scene play out, Scott was right, I was human and you don't bring a cast to a claw fight.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek said.

Scott turned around, I guess old sour wolf had a sense of humor after all.

"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a, consensus" He said gesturing to Isaac and Erica.

Both smirked. I tried not to think how irresistible that cocky smirk looked on Isaac and focus on how annoyed I was that he had not only joined a werewolf rat-pack or something, but that he had to go and do something as lame as wearing freaking matching jackets... I was failing at that.

"Erica how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked still watching Scott.

"Hmm, In a word, trans-formative." She let her fangs grow out and growled I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much?

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Stilinksi you might as well come out, I can smell you from here." Derek said.

I resented that, I did not smell! I got up from the benches. Isaac looked a little surprised but whether it was because of Lydia's makeover or the fact that I had indeed just brought my human ass to a werewolf intervention I wasn't sure. I hesitated for a second before going over to side with Scott.

"Am I allowed to be a part of this consensus?" I asked.

Derek shrugged. I turned to Boyd.

"I know you want friends but seriously, he's the werewolf version of the Fonz, definitely out of high school but that seems to be the only people he ever hangs out with, and no offense Boyd but I don't think leather really suits you-" They were all staring at me like I had grown an extra head.

I wished Stiles was here, he was the only one who ever fully appreciated my ramblings.

"I think you're done Stilinski." Derek said.

I glared at him. Everyone turned to Scott.

"I wish I had a spray bottle I could squirt you with right now, that's what you do to bad dogs right?"

Derek glowered at me. I saw Isaac smile for half a second before he went back to his bored look.

"I wish I had a muzzle to put you in." He retorted.

What? Derek's got jokes?

"Hey hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott." Derek said smirking.

Scott looked at me and I knew what that meant, "werewolf shit's about to go down get your ass off the ice". I nodded and went back behind the glass.

Isaac and Erica advanced. I wasn't liking this new Isaac, the old Isaac would have never double teamed someone... okay, the fact that he and Erica seemed so chummy wasn't really helping matters either.

Scott knelt down and wolfed out, punching the ice and breaking, so Erica had competition for Drama Queen.

"I meant fair for them!" Scott roared.

I watched between my hands as Scott handed Isaac and Erica their asses. It hurt to see Isaac hurt, but he was in the wrong and that's what I had to keep reminding myself as I watched Scott beat the shit out of him. It didn't make it easier but it kept me in my seat instead of running to help him or break up the fight. For a second it looked like Erica and Isaac had the advantage and I found myself having to force myself to keep from giving Isaac a piece of my mind about his new "friends" but Scott was up in a moment and it wasn't long before the two were beaten.

Derek grinned and I had the urge to slap it off of him.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled at them. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, it's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of GUARD DOGS"

He slid Erica and Isaac over to Derek.

"It's true." Derek said, at least he was honest. "It is about power."

He took a step forward I didn't like the look of this. I got to my feet and edged to the ice again.

Derek swung his hand open and out popped claws. I hesitated. I really didn't like the look of this.

His eyes turned red. This was really bad.

He cracked his neck and revealed his fangs letting out a roar. Shit had officially hit the fan and was moving on to the roof!

He was wolfed out now, he walked over to Scott and head butted him. I held my own head in sympathy.

He started hitting Scott, slicing at his rib cage I had run out onto the ice, tripping over my feet from the slickness, I had to do something. Scott got in a punch and readied himself. Derek smiled and I knew it was bad. I went to run to help but someone grabbed me around the waist. Derek was beating him down.

"Scott. Let me go Isaac!" Isaac had a firm grip on me, earlier today I would have been in heaven but right now I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He was holding me back while I watched his Alpha kill my friend.

Derek had Scott on the ground now.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him.

His foot was on his throat.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

Isaac had somehow maneuvered me so that I was now facing his chest and not Scott. I beat against him trying to get him to let go.

I heard Scott breathe and relaxed. Derek began walking away. I pushed past Isaac and ran to Scott who was on the ground breathing heavy and shaking in pain. Boyd got off the Zamboni and walked over to us. I helped Scott sit up.

"Don't! You don't want to be like them!"

"You're right" Boyd said.

He lifted his hoodie to show the bite on his side.

"I want to be like you." He said walking off.

I glared at the retreating werewolves.

"I hate them." I told Scott.

I noticed Isaac had slowed down.

"All of them." I said.

I said it to hurt him because I didn't think Isaac, my Isaac was still there. I said it because I wanted it to be true, but I knew I was lying when it came out of my mouth. Isaac stiffened and kept walking.

"Come on, we've gotta get you out of here" I said, helping Scott onto his feet which was difficult, on ice, with only one good hand.

I got a text from Stiles saying he was finally out of the dumpster but he was stuck at the mechanics while they worked on his jeep. I helped Scott to his Mom's car and then we drove to the Vet's... Kind of fitting really.

"Why won't it heal?" Scott asked looking at the scratches Derek had given him.

"Because it's from an Alpha." I jumped about a mile high.

"Holy Hell!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Deaton chuckled and Scott looked like he had seen a ghost. Only then did I realize Scott's surprise wasn't entirely from seeing his boss talk about Alphas but from the fact that there was a FRICKIN' dead body on the table.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Dr. D ignored me and looked at Scott.

"I think maybe we'd better have that talk now."

xxx

I waved at Scott as he drove off unlocking my door. Dad was still at work which was a good thing because I had a feeling there was at least a few messages on our answering machine from Harris.

There was a total of five messages from Harris, each more irate than the last. I rolled my eyes and deleted them. I wandered into the kitchen and hunted the quart of "half baked" out of the freezer and grabbed a spoon.

What were you supposed to do when your werewolf best friend gets attacked by your other werewolf... Boyfriend? Best friend I occasionally made out with? With Isaac's Alpha. Then there was the dead body on the table that the Hunters brought in that was killed by something A LOT worse than a werewolf. And how in the hell were we supposed to steal a Bestiary thing off of Gerard Argent who was pretty much Satan incarnate?

I had gotten so lost in thought I jumped when I heard my phone ring. Batman, must've been Stiles.

"Kid?" I heard the familiar voice on the phone.

"Dad?" I questioned.

Either that or Stiles had gotten ridiculously good at impressions.

"Hey, I'm gonna be real late coming in tonight. Stiles is gonna come stay over." That didn't make any sense why was Dad on Stiles phone?

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

"I can't really talk about it, Stiles' will tell you when he gets there your Uncle John and I just don't want the two of you alone okay?"

"Okay Dad."

"Oh and by the way, I got a very interesting visit at the office from your Chemistry teacher."

"Yeah, dad, about that-"

"Save it, you're grounded." He hung up.

I paced the living room, ice cream in hand while I waited for Stiles to get here. When he and Scott walked through the door he looked shaken. I ran to give him a hug, I hated seeing Stiles serious; it was unnerving.

"Are you okay, what happened?" I asked in a breath.

They followed me to the kitchen. I grabbed two more containers of ice cream and spoons (my father and I had a serious problem.)

"Cookie-dough, really Charlie, what do I look like a teenage girl?" Stiles joked.

It was weak and pretty lame even by Stiles standards but he was starting to look like Stiles again. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I traded the ice cream out.

"Rocky Road, finally, a man's comfort food."

"So?" I asked.

Scott filled me in on what had happened at the mechanic shop. The creature had struck again and killed the mechanic, and poor Stiles had been paralyzed and had to watch. Scott paused for a second. "Stiles said he thought the thing recognized him." Scott left shortly after that and I left Stiles alone, he was still pretty shaken but he didn't want to talk and I had learned the hard way that it's better just to let Stiles be until he was ready.

I walked into my room and threw my hair up and started to get ready for bed, thank god Lydia had left my pajamas alone, I threw on the flannel pants and the sweat shirt before I realized that it wasn't actually mine, it had been one Isaac had left one night by mistake that I had never bothered to remind him about. I was going to take it off when I saw it in my vanity mirror, very quick like lightening, two flashes from the tree house.

My heart stopped beating, I didn't know what to do. He was outside, but was he Isaac or Derek Jr.? I hesitated maybe I should just ignore it, it would only make things worse. I saw the light flash again and was climbing out of my window before I realized what I was doing.

Isaac was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the floor, fidgeting with the flashlight. He reminded me of the eleven year old Isaac I had met in the graveyard.

"I was worried you wouldn't show." He admitted looking up at me with those blue eyes, I felt my resolve begin to crumble.

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah well I figured you'd just keep flashing the damn thing all night so..." I trailed off.

He knew I was lying but he didn't call me out on it, he only nodded.

"So- um, you look, different" He said fishing around for a second.

"Same could be said for you." I said nodding to the leather jacket.

"You need to stay away from Scott, he's gonna get you killed." Isaac said suddenly.

My temper started flaring.

"Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you and Erica who double teamed him, and your Alpha who almost killed him-"

"Derek was never gonna kill Scott, and I didn't mean Scott was going to kill you but he's not gonna leave that Hunter girl alone, and it was his girlfriend's grandfather who poisoned you!" Isaac shot back.

"Allison's not going to hurt anyone!" I said annoyed. "Unlike your friend who knocked my cousin out and shoved him in the dumpster!"

"Why are you defending them? Allison's been your friend what? A day, maybe. Scott and Stiles kept you in the dark, they ditched you earlier this year."

"They were trying to protect me, they did the same thing you did at the Lacrosse practice!"

"I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU!" Isaac was yelling now.

He punched the floor annoyed. I flinched and he stopped.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you before my Dad got murdered, I watched him die and I didn't want you to know so you wouldn't get drug around any of this. I guess it's too late for that." We were silent for a few minutes. "Do you really hate me?"

I paused for a moment to think.

"No." I told him finally but not before adding "I don't like Derek."

"You don't understand him." Isaac tried to reason.

"No, I understand him fine, I don't like him and I don't trust him-"

"I don't like Scott."

"So what do we do?" I asked. "I'm not going to stop being friends with Scott and you're obviously not going to stay away from Derek?"

"We choose to ignore it."

"What?"

"From now on when we're around each other, there will be no mention of Scott or Derek deal?"

I could live with that. I offered my good hand for him to shake, he grinned at me.

"You're wearing my sweat shirt." He said.

"Really? I had no idea-"

"And now you're lying, I think I want it back now." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah not happening buddy" He leaned in towards me, I turned away.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

He was looking at me the same way he had when I had asked him in the graveyard if he was a ghost.

"I would've thought that was obvious Charlie." He chuckled, trying to kiss me again.

"No I mean, what are we, are we a well a "we" or is this a friends with benefits thing because if it is I don't think that I-" His lips were on mine, I felt myself melt into him.

"We" He started kissing each of my eyelids and then the tip of my nose, "are definitely a we."

He kissed my mouth again and I found my hand in his hair. I felt my bun come lose and my hair fall down.

"I miss the curls but I think I can get used to this" He said running his fingers through it as he turned his attention back to me, my back was leaning against the wall of the tree house. His mouth left mine and began trailing kisses down my neck. My breath hitched slightly.

"You better go." I said reluctantly. "St-stiles is here and my Dad will be home soon."

I was already grounded the last thing I needed was for my dad to find me making out with a fugitive in the tree house.

"Alright" He said kissing me on the lips before getting up.

"When will you be back?" I asked dipping my head through the opening in the floor he had just jumped out of.

He grinned and climbed one of the pegs on the tree to kiss me again.

"As soon as I can get away again. Will you be around?"

"Have to, I'm grounded." I kissed him again. "You should probably go now."

I heard a car door slam.

"You should DEFINITELY go now" I watched him run off and then ran back to my room before my dad could make it through the door.

 **AN: So Isaac and Charlie have finally DTRed, do Allison and Scott have competition for the star crossed lovers title? Who would win in a sass off between Derek and Charlie, Will Coach lose all his money in Poker? Find out next time on "As the Wolf Turns" err I mean "All We Are" and please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Thank you all so much for the support, I can't wait to read your reactions to this chapter.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _I was terrified of the giant man standing in our doorway, covered in blood. Before I could scream, my mother was at the door._

 _"Charlie, honey, why don't you go into the living room and see if you can find a movie for the two of us to watch." My mom said bending down so that she was eye-level with me._

 _I looked over to the big man who was still glaring at my mother, but she just placed her hand on my cheek directing my attention back to her._

 _"It's alright dear, this is my friend Ennis, and we're just going to have a little talk for a few minutes and then you and I will have our movie night okay?"_

 _"Okay," I said giving the man one final glance before hiding near the entrance of the living room to better hear them._

 _"I thought I told you not to come to my house-" my mother hissed. "My family doesn't know about any of this and I'd like to keep it that way!"_

 _"I wouldn't have to if that idiot brother-in-law and husband of yours didn't get in my way!" The man roared._

 _"Keep your voice down when you're in my house, you may be an alpha, but I am not one of your betas." My mother's voice was quiet, but there was a harshness to it I had never heard before. "Now why are you at my home, covered in blood and terrifying my eight-year-old?"_

 _"Ken is dead, and the police won't release the body to me." The man said, his voice was much softer this time._

 _"Give me a little while to find a sitter and I'll meet you at our usual spot, see what I can do." My mother said._

 _I ran to the cabinet that held our movies and pretended to be looking for a title._

 _"Hey kiddo, my friend has an emergency and needs my help, I know we were supposed to have movie night do you mind hanging out with Scott, Stiles and Theo at Theo's house?" My mom asked me._

 _"Okay Mama"_

I woke up and tried to shake the image of the man covered in blood. He had come only a year or so before my mom took off, and I had always wondered if she had left with him- or because of him. She had called him an alpha in the dream, and now I couldn't help but wonder if she had been involved in all of the supernatural going on. Maybe I was projecting, though, maybe she knew nothing about it and my mind had only thrown the words in to make sense of the fact that my mother left us with little more than a goodbye.

Dad knocked on my door, and I physically shook my head to get rid of any last remnants.

"You okay kid?" He asked seriously, he could read me like a book most of the time.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I told him.

"Mom dream?" I nodded.

I never told him about the man, I'd never told anyone about him. But Dad had figured out Mom was involved somehow.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "We're gonna be okay Kid."

"I know."

"Better get ready, don't want to be late for school." He said walking out the door.

I got up and dressed in a hurry, making sure to smear something on my face, so Lydia didn't drag me to the bathroom again.

Stiles and Dad were already at the table, I grabbed half of the bagel off of Stiles plate and dug in.

"So how're we getting to school?" I asked through mouthfuls of bagel.

Dad grinned at Stiles.

"I thought I'd let you guys take Beulah."

"It's not even fair!" I complained to Stiles as I hopped into the passenger side of the Tacoma.

Stiles was petting the steering wheel; my dad didn't often date, so most of his mid-life crisis attention had been spent on tricking out his truck. It wasn't that Stiles didn't love his jeep, Roscoe, it was just that he really, really loved Beulah.

"You don't have a license; I do," Stiles said starting Beulah and backing out of the driveway carefully before heading towards Scott's house.

"No I mean, I get grounded for last night and you get Beulah." I pouted Stiles turned to me with a serious face.

"I got paralyzed and had to watch a teenage mutant ninja turtle murder somebody with MY jeep."

"You win... hey can you go by the old distillery?" Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean the creepy abandoned building that is now home to the occasional drug deal? Why the hell do you want to go by there?"

"It's the longer route to Scott's and I don't want to have to face Harris yet."

"So we'll pull through a drive-thru or-"

"Stiles would you just do this for me?" I snapped.

He looked at me suspiciously but made the left turn. I stared out the window and watched.

 _I had seen the man once since that day at our house. I was twelve, Scott and Stiles were at camp, so it was just me and Isaac for the summer. We had been riding our bikes around town all day and decided to explore the old distillery._

 _I had found it with Scott and Stiles the year before and didn't think anyone would be there. I had just turned my head to make sure Isaac was still behind me when I ran into something hard and crashed onto the ground._

 _A pair of hands pulled me to my feet, and I was standing face to chest with the same man I had seen with my mother._

 _"You should be more careful where you're going, it's dangerous out here." The man said I stood frozen in fear, the man didn't recognize me, but I recognized him._

 _"Looks like we have an infestation on our hands." I heard a woman's voice this time, and when I turned to look in her direction, she was holding onto Isaac by the scruff of his neck._

 _"An infestation of what exactly?" A third voice asked he was standing beside the building, sunglasses hiding his eyes and a cane in his hand._

 _"Looks like a couple of trespassers" The man that had me said._

 _"No. We didn't mean to; we thought this place was abandoned, we just wanted to go exploring, we're sorry." Isaac said._

 _I was still too frightened to talk._

 _The man by the building smiled._

 _"I don't believe any real harm was done, Ennis, Kali, let the children go. We'll consider this a warning this time, but I must warn you if we find you, here again, the consequences will be most severe."_

 _Isaac and I nodded before getting back on our bikes and getting the heck out of there._

"Mind telling me why you wanted to take the scenic route?" Stiles asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. He wasn't going to drop it.

"I was just checking on a friend." I answered.

I had gone back freshman year to see if the people were still there, I think I kept hoping I'd catch a glimpse of my mom too.

We had pulled up to Scott's house, and I didn't want to have to explain myself to either one. Which I was luckily spared from since all Scott talked about was getting a hold of the Argent's Bestiary from Gerard, and how exactly we could go about it.

I tuned the two out and tried to clear my mind of thoughts about my Mom and tried to focus on memories of Isaac. But it would have been so much easier if I'd had the real him there to distract me. On the plus side, I was grounded, and I hoped that meant he'd be invading my reality very, very soon.

When we got to school Lydia observed me critically.

"Better. When do you get those ugly stitches out?"

"Uh, next week I think why?"

"I wanted them gone for the game Friday."

"Why?"

"So I can make Matt fall for you-"

"Okay one Lydia, Matt likes Allison, and two I can't go anyways I'm grounded."

"Matt is a man and men can be easily swayed and just un-ground yourself. I've made my decision."

"Well when you put it like that" I said sarcastically, heading towards my locker to grab my books. "Lydia, I don't like Matt."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's not my type."

"Are you seeing anyone else?" She asked hands on her hips and staring me down.

"Technically..." I trailed off.

"Who Greenburg?"

"What NO!" Why did everyone think I liked Greenburg? Jeez you go to one freaking dance and you're practically engaged. The ginger wasn't giving up that easy.

"His name is..." Think Charlie "Jose"

Lydia stared at me. "Jose?"

"Yeah, uh, he's my Cousin Miguel's friend."

"Well I'd like to meet this Jose-"

"You can't!"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Uh... he's not actually from here he's- he's from Canada... yep. Jose the Canadian." Lydia raised her eyebrows at me skeptically and then walked off.

I was about to head to English when I saw Harris with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Stilinski, come with me." I cursed my luck and followed him in.

I was going to die. Argent had already poisoned me and Harris loathed the very ground I walked on. I was sure whatever was about to happen wasn't good.

"Miss Stilinksi, Mr. Harris here tells me the two of you've had a disagreement." I heard Ms. Morrell's voice instead as we came in.

"I requested to speak to the Principal about this issue."

"He's away, but considering I am the Guidance Counselor, I'm sure I'm more than qualified to handle this dispute." Ms. Morrell said silencing Harris with the same look she gave us in French.

Harris huffed but launched into his version of what had happened. When it was my turn I tried to spin it as best I could, paying particular detail to the fact that Harris had intended for me to fulfill Stiles' punishment as well. Ms. Morrell looked at Harris.

"Is that true Adrian?"

"W-she didn't elaborate I thought it would teach the two of them a lesson." Harris argued lamely.

"What time did Stiles' call come in?" Ms. Morrell asked me.

"Uh..." I pulled my phone out and clicked on the recent calls so that she could look for right one.

"It seems to me that no additional punishment is necessary-"

"WHAT?" Harris was red faced.

"School policy says we can't hold the kids after 5 P.M and the call came at 5:03, Charlie was on her own time when the phone was answered." Ms. Morrell said. "Although Charlie you really need to work on respecting your elders better."

I nodded stunned.

When I walked to the front desk to get a hall pass, Harris was lumbering towards me.

"You got off on a slight, very slight technicality Stilinski, it won't happen again. I'll be watching every move you make from here on out and I will destroy you"

I had the urge to ask him if he planned to get "my little Stiles too".

I headed back to English for the remaining few minutes. I couldn't believe I'd gotten off!

Matt grinned at me as I climbed into my seat.

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much, we've got group projects on Grapes of Wrath assigned-"

"Shit"

"Don't worry, you're working with me, although you had quite a few bids going-"

"Bids?"

"Sorry it sounded better in my head. Do you want to get together after school to work on it? I think practice gets out early today." He asked.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to miss Isaac but I wasn't even sure when he'd be coming.

"Do you mind coming to my house? It's just what with my new fashion accessory, I'm sort of at the mercy of other people for transportation and plus I'm grounded at the moment so."

"That's fine, would you like a ride?"

"No that's okay, I have to wait on Stiles anyways he's driving Beulah- my Dad's truck." The bell rung. Matt helped me grab my things, I'm sure I was over thinking it because of Lydia's new bright idea, but Matt was laying it on kind of thick. I took my things from him.

"Thanks. See you later." I said making a quick exit to Chemistry.

Harris kept his word. I hadn't been in the room 2 minutes before I'd been given a lunch-time detention for being a distraction (I dropped my pen on the floor).

"Perhaps you can manage to remain here for the entire duration this time." Harris told me at lunch as I re-entered the room.

I really hated this guy. I took a seat and started counting the minutes.

Right now while I withered away in detention, Scott and Stiles were attempting to recruit Allison to help find the Bestiary, Erica was sharpening her claws somewhere- hopefully at the same table as Boyd since that was the main reason he had turned, Derek was most likely brooding and Isaac was? What did a fugitive werewolf do during the day? Train? I assumed Derek must be training the betas but what exactly was he teaching them? How to brood, how to wear leather jackets, how to act cocky? Were they looking for the lizard creature too? Isaac never told me what had killed his father but I assumed for my own peace of mind that it had to be the same thing that had attacked Stiles there couldn't be more monsters out there could there?

The bell startled me from my thoughts and I rushed off to gym class. As soon as Stiles and Scott came into sight I grabbed them

"So?"

"We've got a plan." Scott said.

"Which is?"

"A plan." Stiles said annoyed.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"I don't know that we can trust you-"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Why did you want to go to the distillery this morning?" Stiles asked.

I felt my heart about to explode.

"I can't talk about that here." I told him.

"Does it have something to do with Isaac?" Scott demanded.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"I can smell his scent on you." Scott told me.

I felt myself go red.

"Okay, so Isaac payed a visit late last night-"

"Oh my god! I do not want to hear that!" Stiles exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't do anything!" Scott stared at me. "Okay we may have made-out a little, oh Shut up Stiles!"

Stiles now had his fingers in his ears and was screaming "LA LA LA" at the top of his lungs.

"So who were you looking for at the distillery?" Scott pressed.

"Scott I promise I'll tell you two later, I can't right now." I pleaded Scott looked at me for a second.

"On the way home, you tell us and we tell you, it's probably safer that way anyways." He said motioning towards the entrance to the girls locker room where Erica stood listening. I nodded and headed that way.

As soon as I got to the door, Finstock called me back to the bleachers.

"Stilinski-" I was pretty sure I was the only girl he referred to by their last name only.

"Yes coach?"

"Funny thing happened today, I decided to read the paper and there's no Lacrosse article in it."

"Well you see I kind of had a lot of mishaps and didn't get a chance" I said motioning to my cast, Coach folded his arms nodding his said understandingly.

"Yeah, I realized that which is why I went to Sadler to ask him why he didn't assign another kid to the story and you know what he told me?"

Oh Shit.

"He said that there had never been a story, that actually, you weren't even on the paper"

"Uh yeah, about that. See what had happened was, I had planned to join the paper and I was hoping that I could use the Lacrosse article to get on but then my friend got arrested...and I got hurt... and poisoned..." I waited a second.

Coach looked uncomfortable. I tried to maintain the kicked puppy look and then-

"Well Sadler's an idiot for not thinking of using that article anyways, take a seat Stilinski."

"How the hell do you keep getting out of stuff?" Stiles asked, he and Scott had apparently been using Scott's super-hearing again.

"I told you, don't hesitate" I smiled.

Lydia grabbed me by the arm and steered me over to her and Allison, I had really wanted to talk to Erica today considering we hadn't spoken since- well since she was human, Lydia apparently had other plans.

"Your English partners? That's great!"

"Lydia no." I said exasperated.

The ginger couldn't take a hint and I didn't know what else to do, it's not like I could tell her I was seeing a fugitive.

"You know what, that's fine. It's perfect actually, you need to play hard to get it'll make him want you more." It was like arguing with a brick wall.

xxx

The rest of school was a blur, I think we were studying World War One but I got dates confused fairly easy and honestly, I just wound up imagining what Isaac's next visit would bring. I sat on the bleachers and watched the team practice while I worked on homework. Matt had waved when he came on the field, Stiles had mouthed something that probably rhymed with "What the truck?" and I ducked my head. Greenburg looked at me like a kicked puppy... I was definitely going to hell.

The ride home was a dead silence. I wanted to know where we were at with the Bestiary but I didn't want to tell them why I had Stiles drive through South-side. Stiles stared at me through the rear-view mirror and Scott turned around to face me.

"Well?" Stiles said.

"Well what?"

"Charlie, what's going on?" Scott asked. I sighed.

"I was looking for my mom." And I told them, everything from the man coming by my house when I was little to seeing him and the other people at the distillery. I even told them about my fears that my mom had left with them. The only thing I left out was the mention of alphas, the man had been terrifying but chances were it wasn't real. I never remembered either of them using alphas or betas when I'd had had the dream before.

This supernatural stuff was making me crazy!

Scott filled me in on operation Bestiary, the plan was for Allison to get Gerard's keys to his office so Stiles could check it out during the game Friday. Assuming I could take Lydia's advice and "unground" myself I'd be serving as the backup plan.

The boys took off to take Scott to work and I went to let Matt in who had followed us there. Stiles had offered to stay as chaperone (he really didn't like Matt) but I sent him on. Matt wasn't that bad... a little odd but who was I to talk.

"So what's the project?" I asked pulling out two bottles of water and passing him one.

"Well there was a few ideas we could choose from, but I thought it might be neat to do the photo gallery thing. We find photos from the depression migrant workers and contemporary ones and compare and contrast them. There was other ideas on there if you don't-"

"No I love it, I mean to be honest I didn't care to much for the book, but I like the idea of tying the theme into today, I mean that's what makes a story great right? Being relatable?"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Matt said excitedly. We got on my computer and started searching out some photos for the project when I heard a crash coming from a very suspicious part of the house.

"What was that?" Matt asked worried.

"Uh, my cat" I heard another thud. "He's a big cat... and clumsy... you know what I'll be right back." I took off to my room.

I opened the door to see my bedside table on the floor. "Seriously" I said to myself, it looked like the culprit was gone.

I turned around to shut the door but Isaac was standing by it with a finger to his lips.

I nodded.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Uh yeah just give me a second." I said shutting the door and locking it quickly.

"What the hel-" I started but Isaac's lips crashed against mine. He moved me against the door.

"Get rid of him." He- well he sort of growled, kissing down my neck. I slipped out of the door.

"Are you alright? You're face looks real red." Matt asked concerned.

"Y-yeah- I mean no, my wrist is really bothering me, I think we're going to have to cut this study session short." I said.

Matt stared at me confused.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna lie down for a while, I'll be alright." I told him trying to remain calm and not kick him out the door.

"Okay, I hope you feel better" Matt said beginning to gather his things. It seemed like forever before he left and I could go back to my room. Isaac was sitting on my bed.

"What was he doing here?"

"School project." I said sitting beside him.

"Good. I was worried Lydia had set you up-"

"What how did you know she-"

"Erica overheard her-"

"You had her spy on me!"

"No! Not exactly Derek saw you at the distillery and I was worried about you I asked Erica to keep an eye on you."

"Why was he there?"

"An errand I think. I'm not sure. Are you okay?" He had laced my fingers in his. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah... I think I am. How much time do we have?"

"Not long. Derek went out, but Boyd is supposed to be there for Training at 7 so I've got to be back before then. Erica said she'd cover for us." I didn't know how I felt about that, I was still a little pissed she'd knocked Stiles out and broke the Jeep.

"Better make the most of it then." I said pulling him to me.

 **So, we have a little clue into Charlie's Mom, do you guys have any ideas on what her connection to Ennis and the story might be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _I felt a hand stroke my cheek and smiled._

 _"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I leaned my body against Isaac._

 _I didn't want to open my eyes yet. Isaac didn't respond he just pulled me into a kiss, but something felt wrong._

 _It didn't feel like Isaac, this kiss felt alien, too possessive. I opened my eyes, but it wasn't Isaac's blue eyes I saw-_

"Hey, shh, you're okay."

I was panting and thrashing around. I knew that voice, but it still took me a minute to register the owner who had wrapped me in his arms and was rocking me like a child at the moment.

"Isaac?" I asked.

I blinked a few times trying to make sure I was seeing the real Isaac. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"You alright?" He asked, staring at me intently.

I nodded.

"Just a nightmare, what are you doing back tonight?" I asked.

"Training is getting more demanding, I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back." He was lacing our fingers together now.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You looked so peaceful- you know, before the nightmare, I didn't want to wake you."

"So you climbed through my window to watch me sleep? You're turning into a creeper Lahey" I teased knocking his shoulder with mine.

He chuckled.

"I can leave if you want." He joked.

I grabbed him by his shirt.

"No, I think I have something better in mind," I said pressing my lips to his.

This was right. Isaac was right, my breath seemed to leave my body as soon as we touched. He laid us down against the pillows. We had broken the kiss (so I could catch my breath) and he was laying across from me, studying my face.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember-"

"Charlie" Isaac warned stroking my cheek.

"Do we really want to waste our time together talking about a stupid dream?" I asked going to kiss him again, I don't know why I didn't want to tell him about the dream.

He broke away from me.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked he sounded breathless for a change.

I smirked and pulled him back to me.

"Depends" I kissed him again. "Is it working?"

Isaac raised his eyebrows at me before returning the kiss with full force, his hands began to move from my face down to my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. Isaac pulled away suddenly. I noticed his eyes flash.

"Are you okay?" He was sitting up, his hands were balled into fists.

I tentatively placed my hand over one and opened it. His hands were normal.

He looked at me, his eyes were back to blue again.

"I'm all right, I should probably go, though." He kissed my forehead and climbed out the window.

xxx

My dad stared at me like I was an alien as I grabbed the pop-tarts out of the pantry and plopped down at the table. It was Thursday and I had almost given up the hope of being "un-grounded" or Isaac showing up anytime soon since he hadn't shown at all yesterday.

Okay so it had only been a day, but I was pretty sure it was the beginning of an extended absence. I mean Isaac had told me he wasn't sure when he'd be able to make it back and then there was the whole almost wolfing out in our make-out session...

"You okay Kid?" My dad asked me.

I shook myself from my thoughts and stared at him.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Well it's just you haven't been pestering me with ways to clear Isaac for a while, and you don't really seem to upset about the grounding now that I think about it."

I thought for a second, Dad was right I had bugged him about Isaac's fugitive status since- well since we found out Derek was making "friends" with any socially awkward teen he could find. And as for the grounding, it had only been three days now and most of that time had been spent with Isaac or waiting on Isaac. Besides, even if I didn't have Isaac to entertain me, my dad was lousy when it came to discipline. His idea of grounding was only staying at home, I still had full use of everything and considering I caught rides with Stiles I wasn't home that much to begin with.

"Huh... I guess it's because I realized you were right- about the Isaac thing. Uncle John's just doing his job and there's no way to clear him if you can't find him right?" My dad started choking on his juice.

"I-I'm sorry did you just say I was right?" He spluttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it shocked me too." I teased.

My Dad grinned at me.

"You're growing up kid."

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?"

"Nice try."

"What about a reprieve?" My Dad rolled his eyes at me. "Just for the game tomorrow night, I think they might actually put Stiles in."

My dad was staring at me now.

"It could happen, I just, we've gotten close again and I want to support him." I sort of lied knowing the cousin card was my best bet.

My Dad looked hesitant.

"Plus Lydia invited me to watch the game with her and it's been really nice hanging out with girls for a change."

I was going to be under hell before this all blew over. My dad softened.

"One night and you're back to grounded."

I heard Stiles horn blare, he'd gotten the jeep back finally. I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad!" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Dad said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and headed out to the Jeep.

"Well?"

"I'm in for tomorrow," I told Stiles as we drove towards Scott's.

"Excellent."

xxx

Lydia didn't seem too surprised when I told her.

"I don't know why you're so shocked about getting to go, do this," she said puckering her lips.

I mimicked her, I had forgotten to do the make-up thing so she drug me in the bathroom. "Before anyone" (which was her way of saying Matt without me being able to argue with her) "could see me looking like a train wreck."

"I'm still grounded so it's not exactly like I'm off the hook," I told her my lips still making a fish face.

She glared at me.

"Stop talking or I'm going to get this everywhere" She commanded.

I huffed but obeyed. Allison had left her to speak to Stiles which really meant she and Scott were using the Carrier-Pigeon-Communications-System again.

"Oh please, Charlotte, you're an only child with no mother figure and you've been a Daddy's-girl your entire life. You've got him wrapped around your little finger all he needs is a little plying, and you can do what you like." I didn't like that image.

"I don't just manipulate my dad to get my way!" I said defensively.

I lied because hadn't I done that this very morning.

"I'm not saying you do, I'm just saying you have the potential" Lydia told me as she put mascara on my eyelashes. "There, all better."

I stared at my reflection for a second, I didn't know if I liked what I saw anymore. I made a decision then, potential or not, werewolf mission or not, I was never going to do that to my Dad again, Lydia was right, I was a "Daddy's-girl" and I was wrapped just as much as he was.

xxx

Matt was already waiting in English.

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could get together again today to study, I've found some great pictures of modern migrant workers and I was thinking we could look for the depression era ones together." He told me as I sat down in the desk beside him.

"That sounds great Matt but I can't, my dad's working the night shift the next few days and since he sleeps in the day, I can't have anyone over."

"That's okay, maybe you can come over to my house."

"I'm sorry I'm still grounded-"

"I'm sure if you told him it was for a project."

"I can't, he just let me off the hook to go to the Lacrosse game tomorrow." I wasn't gonna ask my dad for another reprieve.

Matt looked annoyed.

"Sorry I just want to get a good grade on this project, I thought you did to." He accused.

"I do and we will. You can email me the pictures and I'll find some on my own and send them to you, and my Grounding is over Monday anyways so it's not like it's a permanent problem." I told him, I didn't realize Matt was so anal about his grades.

"You're right, I over reacted. I just really want to make this project epic. I guess I'll see you at the game though right?"

"Sure" I said.

We focused on the lecture after that.

I gave up the hope of ever eating lunch during lunch-time again. Harris had given me lunch detention yesterday for yawning and I didn't expect today would be any different, what I didn't count on was my new table partner, Erica.

She was already sitting in Isaac's chair when I walked through the door. Stiles and Scott gave me a wary glance, I shrugged at them and took my seat. I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling from the smirk on Erica's face that it wasn't going to be good.

"Hope you don't mind, me and Isaac have gotten so close lately that I wanted to get to know you a little better." She said.

I stared at her. It wasn't what she said but the way she said it that had me concerned.

"Uh... yeah okay, thanks for not ratting us out the other night."

"Of course. I couldn't let Isaac get in trouble now could I?"

Screw concerned I knew exactly what this Bitch was playing at I was just having a hard time believing it was the same timid Erica from gym.

I went to my notes trying to ignore Erica but she was clearly enjoying herself. She took a strand of hair and started twirling it around her finger.

I stared at her and gave her a "What the fuck?" look.

"I really like your new look, it suits you. It's just so...cute." She smirked.

She was about to find out exactly how cute I looked when I slapped my text book upside her head.

"Isaac liked it too."

Why was it that when I opened my mouth Harris couldn't seem to hand out detentions fast enough but here Erica was giving her entire evil psycho bitch monologue and Harris was suddenly deaf? I glared at her.

"It's not that he doesn't like it now- that he doesn't like you, you're sweet really. He's just concerned about the fate of your relationship."

I started to say something but she pointed to Harris and put a finger to her lips.

"You see that little meeting you guys had the other night really opened his eyes to how delicate the situation is, and how fragile you really are."

I tried to mask my face with a look of indifference but I couldn't, was that the reason Isaac wasn't coming around? Because he was afraid he'd wolf out and hurt me?

"We've gotten to be really good friends, he's told me all about you. And I'd like to help you".

Yeah like I believed that!

"You should just let Isaac go, you're only holding him back. You're not going to be one of us because Derek won't turn you, and honestly Isaac doesn't want you turned. And since you're stuck being a pathetic little human, you're only going to get Isaac hurt playing damsel in distress."

I kicked her under the table. I don't know what the hell I thought I was doing. She looked stunned for a second but then smiled at me.

"Maybe not quite the damsel in distress I was expecting but here's the bottom line for you, either you cut Isaac loose or trust me, it won't be long before he cuts you loose. Like I said, you're cute and sweet and Isaac liked that, but Isaac's not the poor little boy from the graveyard anymore and eventually he's going to realize he doesn't want some tame little girl."

"You think he's going to want you?" I spat as softly as I could.

Erica's smile got even bigger.

"Not at first no, but then again those training sessions are intense and with all of the physical contact and tension emotions run high and I'm not sure what might happen. Besides I can give him something you won't." She whispered.

My face went red I didn't know if I was more mad or embarrassed from the fact that my best friend had probably just heard every word.

Scott grabbed me as I walked out the door. Harris by some miracle had forgot to find a reason to give me detention but it looked like Stiles hadn't been so lucky considering he was still in the classroom.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Scotty-boy." I told him trying to shrug it off. "You didn't tell Stiles did you?"

"No. But listen, don't do anything stupid okay? She's just messing with your head. I don't know Isaac that well but if he's stupid enough to drop you for Erica then you shouldn't have been with him in the first place."

"Thanks Scott." I smiled at him. That was surprisingly inspiring.

"No problem, hey would you mind giving a message to Allison for me?"

"Oh my god." And we're back to the one-track-mind Scott we all know and love.

xxx

I had lost my damn mind. There was just no other way to put it. Yes there was, Erica had invaded my head and all I could think about was how tame I was. I mean when I thought back to any of mine and Isaac's physical interaction, I had always pulled back when things started progressing below the neck, maybe Erica right? But could I change that? I couldn't become a wolf obviously but maybe I could be a bit less- well, tame. The question was would I have a chance? If Isaac was avoiding me and the only people he was in constant contact with was Boyd who was indifferent towards me, Derek who probably liked me about as much as I liked him and Erica who had apparently turned into a nymphomaniac after her transformation I had a feeling it might already be too late.

I flipped my hair upside down a few times trying to make it look sexier- or bigger. And stared at the mirror. It was a no go. I could learn to be sexy though right? I mean so I hadn't exactly mastered the art of flirting, but you don't have to be a flirt to be sexy do you?

I huffed annoyed and started to undress and change into my PJ's but when I got down to my bra and underwear I stopped for a moment and looked myself over. Could I do that? Be confident enough to wear nothing but underwear (and less) around another human being? Around Isaac? I tried prancing around the room in them but it just felt so awkward and then I saw the flashes go off. I threw my pajamas on in a hurry and just about busted through the window in my mad dash to the tree house but Isaac wasn't there. I guess I was so anxious to hear from Isaac I'd imagined the flashlight signal.

I climbed back through and headed to the living room, Dad had left about an hour ago. I was I over thinking this. I mean Isaac had never asked for anything more than making out, and he couldn't accuse me of not giving him more if he hadn't asked right? I mean I was 15 for crying out loud, I couldn't even drive a car was I really ready to get deflowered by some boy? But Isaac wasn't just some boy he was- well, he was Isaac. I bit my lip and headed to my Dad's room. It wasn't like I was planning on jumping the boy's bones as soon as I saw him, I just wanted to be prepared in case that did happen. I dug around in his bathroom medicine cabinet but I didn't see any there so I started looking in the drawers by his bedside table and... Bingo.

I didn't look I just grabbed one and ran, I guess I was hoping that if I didn't look at it, then I could pretend a magic "safe-sex" fairy had dropped it off and I hadn't actually stole it from my father who was apparently still having sex... yuck!

I threw it in the underwear drawer and slammed it shut like it was a smoking gun or something. Clearly I wasn't ready for that yet, I couldn't even look at the thing.

"What was that you just shoved in the drawer?"

"Holy Shit!" I turned around and saw Isaac grinning sheepishly by the window.

I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" I said.

He acted like he was in pain.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were so jumpy." He said taking a seat on my bed. "So what was that?"

I turned red.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said taking a seat beside him.

I felt anxious all of a sudden as Erica's words came back in my head.

"How's training going?" I asked he fell back on the bed.

"Not good, apparently we're doing everything wrong but he won't tell us what he wants us to do instead."

I stiffened at the word _we_.

"So uh- you like hanging out with Erica?" My throat felt dry.

"Yeah she's pretty cool, she said the two of you got a chance to talk in Chemistry." Isaac said he had folded his arms behind his head and looked like he was about to take a nap.

"That's one way of putting it." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You don't like her?"

Shit I forgot about the super-hearing for a second. I didn't want to tell him about our bitch-off in chemistry, so I just settled for the most basic truth I could think of.

"I don't trust her." I said falling back beside him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me.

"Because she's with Derek?"

No because she's a psychotic bitch that's why!

I didn't say anything and he huffed annoyed.

"I'm with Derek, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then give Erica a chance."

Fat chance in hell! I turned my body away from him annoyed which I guess wasn't fair considering I hadn't really given him a good enough reason to hate Erica. I could feel him smile behind me, I don't know how I knew apart from the fact that I knew Isaac better than anyone- at least, I hoped I still did.

"Charlie" he whined pulling my hair back and placing kisses down my temple, and cheeks.

His arms had circled my waist and had pressed my body against his. I was not going to give in!

"Charlie" he said again his mouth moving down my neck now.

My breath hitched as he kissed my collarbone.

"Please." I turned to face him and our lips crashed together. Clearly Isaac didn't have a problem with "tame".

I felt like I was floating. While our tongues fought for dominance Isaac began tracing patterns with his fingers down my arms and sides. He stopped at the hem of my night shirt and looked at me. I nodded and felt his hand touch my bare stomach. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hands were resting on my waist, his eyes flashed for a second and I was afraid he might leave again but he didn't, he just pulled away and sat up clenching his fists and waiting. I sat up beside him and kissed his cheek, and down his neck, and the shoulder nearest me. I grabbed one of his fists and brought it to my lips, when I opened it his hands were back to normal.

"We should probably stop." He sighed.

I nodded and fell back against the pillows disappointed. He followed suit. He grabbed my right hand and laced it with his.

"How much longer do we have?"

"Maybe an hour at the most." He said.

Our heads were touching and his free arm had wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I turned to look at him.

"Are you sure we have to stop?" He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Unfortunately. Try to go to sleep Charlie, I'll be here tomorrow during the game-"

"I'll be at the game." He was silent for a moment.

"Then I'll see you after." He said.

I know I should have protested considering he could get in trouble with Derek but I wanted him to be here when I got home.

"Okay." I said I pecked his lips quickly before rolling onto my side.

He still had his hand around my waist and had pulled me closer to him. It didn't take long before my eyes started drooping and I felt myself surrender to sleep. I thought I heard him whisper "I love you", but it was probably me dreaming.

xxx

My alarm woke me up the next morning. Isaac had already left sometime in the night. I seriously considered hitting the snooze before I realized how much there still was to prepare before tonight.

I hated using Isaac's words against him but he'd let something slip I couldn't ignore. He had said he'd come during the game which meant that at least Derek and possibly Boyd and Erica would be out. Maybe it was nothing but a coincidence but I had learned the past few weeks not to trust coincidences. The Bestiary plan would have to be modified.

I went to get dressed and grabbed the maroon colored sweater from the closet so I'd be in team colors, and blue jeans and sneakers because it had been Stiles idea we were using to get the Bestiary and that- well there was no guarantees on what that would mean.

I texted Stiles to tell him I was ready and headed to the kitchen. Dad hadn't changed out of his uniform yet, he was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"How was work?" I asked grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator and pouring a glass.

"It was work." Dad said he put the paper down and had a "we need to talk" look on his face.

"Kid?"

"Yeah dad?" He seemed really serious and I was a little bit frightened of what might come.

"I was thinking about doing something and I wanted your opinion on it first." I swallowed my milk and stared at him.

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"I- I was thinking about maybe asking Whitney out... on a date." I was stunned for a second. It wasn't that my dad had never dated he went through spells where he went out with a new girl almost every free night. And it wasn't that he was intending to ask Whitney that had shocked me, I liked Whitney, and I knew she liked Dad; that made sense. It was just that my Dad had never asked for my opinion about him dating and he'd never dated someone I knew before, I'd never even seen one of the women he'd dated (I think it had something to do with my Mom and not wanting to introduce me to someone who was temporary). "I don't have to if you're not comfortable-"

"NO! I mean, yes ask her out. I love Whitney, I was just a little surprised. Wow, you must really like her." I said.

He grinned.

"I do, she's incredible. But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Dad ask her out." I said.

I heard Stiles honk the horn and kissed his cheek.

"I will. Have fun tonight, please stay out of trouble."

"Love you Dad!" I said running out the door and climbing in the Jeep, Scott was already waiting.

"We've got a situation." I told them as the jeep drove off and then proceeded to explain what Isaac had said. I ignored Stiles "gross out" looks.

Scott groaned.

"How the hell are we supposed to do this? It's bad enough I've got to play with Gerard watching while Allison and Stiles try to figure out how to steal his keys and slip into the office unnoticed to steal a stupid book, now I've got to worry about what Derek's up to."

"Just play the game Scotty-boy, I'll trail Derek and his little gang"

Scott and Stiles stared at me.

"And exactly what do you plan on doing if they decide to attack? I don't think that cast is gonna be much help." Stiles said.

He was right.

"I think I've got an idea for that just give me till the end of lunch alright?" I asked them both.

"Alright but if you haven't figured out a way, we'll have to figure out a different strategy." Scott warned.

"Deal." I hopped out of the jeep and headed to the entrance.

Lydia wasn't there which was odd considering she had gotten into the habit of inspecting my outfit and make-up lately since she was so determined to play match-maker. I looked at the boys but they either hadn't noticed or weren't worried about it too much. I shrugged it off and headed to my locker.

I thought about asking Allison if there was anything her family had I could use for protection but I decided against it. I knew I was being ridiculous but I didn't want a weapon from the hunters, I'd never use it which would just make it more dangerous for me. It's like my Dad always said, never carry any weapon you would hesitate to use because that hesitation gives your attacker the opportunity to turn the weapon on you. I couldn't use a knife or gun or anything on somebody, not even Derek or Erica, I couldn't even use one on Harris (I could fantasize about it, but the truth was, when it all came down to it, I'd hesitate). But I needed something and if I couldn't go to the Hunters for help, who did that leave?

English seemed to drag on forever. We were watching the movie version of Grapes of Wrath and despite how dreamy James Dean might have looked, I couldn't focus. I had to find a way out of this school before lunch without leaving sick (which meant I wouldn't be able to go to the game) or skipping. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't noticed the paper that had been flung on my desk. I looked down.

 _Don't fall asleep! :)_

Matt was facing the television but he was grinning. I rolled my eyes.

 _I'm trying, my eyes don't won't to cooperate_.

I wrote back and sat the paper on his desk. Matt looked at me for a second. Before scribbling something down and handing it back to me.

 _Late night?_

 _Sort of. I found a few pictures though, did you get them?_

 _No, practice ran late. You sure nothings bothering you?_

I thought for a second and an idea came to mind, a brilliant and evil idea and by the end of it, I was sure Greenburg wouldn't be the only person I owed.

 _My cat_ I paused for a second trying to come up with a name but my mind was blank _Crookshanks is sick at the vet :(_

 _I'm sorry anything I can do to help._

 _I don't want to burden you_.

I'm pretty sure they had a room reserved just for me in hell at this point.

 _No problem, I want to help_. He smiled at me and I was hit again with how odd his eyes looked to me. I bit my lip, did I really want to do this.

 _Do you think you could give me a ride at lunch to Dr. Deaton's? I just want to check on her_.

I held my breath until the note came back.

 _Sure_

xxx

I made a point of being on my best behavior in Chemistry, I couldn't get another lunch detention not today. I noticed Erica was still sitting in Isaac's desk which really pissed me off. I thought about moving to another table but I couldn't risk bringing Harris' attention to me. Erica grinned at me.

"Had a good night?"

"Wonderful" I told her sweetly, "Isaac's such a great kisser."

I was trying to rub it in, I noticed her smile faltered about half a second. I noticed Lydia looked a little shaken up and she was wearing pink gloves on her hands which didn't look like a new fashion statement to me. Allison walked in behind her and I nodded to Lydia hoping the brunette would notice the gloves as well and figure out what was wrong.

Erica didn't seem too eager to talk to me today which was perfectly fine with me. I concentrated on taking notes and made sure I was ready the two times Harris called on me to answer a question. When I left chemistry I was on cloud 9. I had managed to foil two enemies and I was about to have a solution to the Derek problem.

Scott and Stiles came up to me.

"Well?"

"I've got it figured out, I'll see you in gym" I told them choosing not to elaborate and headed to the student parking lot where Matt was waiting.

"Thanks I owe you one" I told him as I climbed in.

"Help me get an A on that English project and we're good." He said.

We pulled up to the Vet's and he started to get out with me.

"I won't be but a second." I told him getting out on my own and walking inside.

The bell chimed and I suddenly felt nervous, I knew Deaton was Scott's own personal Yoda but I wasn't sure if he'd be willing to help me or not.

"Hello Charlie, you should be in school shouldn't you?" Deaton asked as he came in.

"I'm here on lunch, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

 **AN: THOUGHTS, LOVE IT, HATE IT I'D LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I feel like this should go without saying but just in case, I do use dialogue from the show, when a scene I'm writing calls for it. I try to make sure Charlie has her own original voice to contribute and doesn't steal anyone else's lines (I did give her Stiles'  
** **"they call him the abomination" line). Anyways I'm sure you all already knew this but there you go. This is one of my favorite chapters, I hope you all love it too!**

CHAPTER NINE

"I'm not sure what Scott's told you, Charlie, but I don't condone violence."

"I know that's why I came to you," I told him leaning against the counter.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Look Derek is cooking something up besides acne-faced werewolves. We're trying to get that Bestiary thing, but we're pretty sure Derek's going to be getting in the way. Scott's gonna be on the field trying NOT to wolf out in front of Gerard. Stiles is gonna try and sneak into his office to hunt it down. So that leaves me on werewolf-sitting duty and I don't know if you know this, but I can't exactly grow groovy sideburns and fangs!"

"So what is it you're looking for?" He asked arms crossed.

I thought for a second.

"I don't know, you don't have any werewolf strength pepper-spray lying around do you?" I asked sarcastically.

Deaton smiled.

"Not exactly no, but I think I can make you something similar if you don't mind waiting. "

"Could you give me a ride back to the school?" Deaton smiled.

I took that as a yes and ran out to Matt's car.

"Hey sorry, uh Ca-Crookshanks isn't doing so well. Dr. Deaton's letting me stay with hi- with her a little while longer and he's going to bring me back to school. I'm sorry I held you up but thanks again for the ride."

Matt looked disappointed.

"Are you sure, I don't mind waiting-" he said.

"No, go ahead, I don't want to make you late."

"It's just gym"

"I'll be alright Matt, Dr. Deaton is an old friend."

Well, he was old and Scott's friend, right? Matt sighed.

"Okay, I hope Crookshanks gets better." He told me, before driving off.

I ran back inside to Deaton's operating room.

"Why didn't you ask your friend Allison? I'm sure she would have had something similar to what you were wanting." Deaton asked as he searched through several vials of herbs before he found the one he wanted.

"Nothing against Allison, I just- I don't want anything associated with Hunters." I said sitting on the stool.

Deaton was grinding the herb to a pulp and measuring the dust.

"I'm glad to hear it. You're not meant to be a fighter, human or otherwise."

I started to argue with him. Just because I didn't want to severely maim anybody didn't mean I couldn't scrap when I had to, just ask Stiles. Deaton chuckled at my expression.

"That was supposed to be a compliment, Charlie." He said adding the measured dust into a bottle and a filling it with water.

"So what am I meant to be? Some sort of Mage like you? A side-kick?" I asked as he shook the bottle up.

"You're meant to be Charlie." He said, I looked down and noticed what he handed me, a spray-bottle, perfect.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"A slight dose of diluted wolfsbane. Don't worry it's not going to do anything but create a bad enough irritant to slow them down, which means when you use it you had better have an escape plan ready." He said walking to the car and holding the door open for me.

I climbed in.

"So it's the werewolf equivalent of pepper-spray."

"Basically." The drive to the school was a short one I went to reach for the door handle, but Deaton stopped me.

"The four of you need to be on your guard tonight, Gerard is cunning-"

Tell me about it the psycho managed to get away with poisoning me!

"And Derek might be cocky but it doesn't mean he's gotten careless, you can't underestimate him."

He looked so serious, I had to fight the urge to gulp, what had we gotten ourselves into? I nodded.

"Stilinski so glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence!" Coach Finstock said sarcastically as I walked into the gym. "Would you like to explain to me why your thirty minutes late to class or would you prefer I ask your Dad?"

The rest of the class was doing the rope climbing.

"Sorry Coach, female problems" I said sheepishly, Finstock looked disgusted.

"Just take a seat."

"Sure thing." I walked over to where Lydia was sitting her hands still gloved.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked startled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked annoyed.

I could probably list about 30 reasons why Lydia wasn't okay starting with the fact that she was wearing pink gloves in Gym class, but I just shrugged it off. If there was one thing, I had learned the past week about Lydia Martin it was that while she loved to be the center of attention, she couldn't stand pity.

"Okay." I said, leaving her to her thoughts.

Stiles and Scott ran over to me and pulled me to the side of the bleachers.

"Where the hell did you go?" Stiles asked.

"To check on my cat." I said sarcastically.

Scott looked at me funny.

"You don't have a cat."

"Must be why I couldn't find it." I said rolling my eyes. "I did, however, get some Vet approved help for your bad dog situation Scott"

The boys broke out into a grin.

"Operation "Game On" is a go" Stiles said, Scott and I stared at him.

"Really?"

"I thought it was catchy."

"You thought wrong" Scott said which had me cracking up because- well let's face it, Scott didn't come up with comebacks that often.

xxx

I was on the field before the team was. I had managed to steal one of Stiles hoodies from the jeep because I forgot to grab a jacket that morning. And now I was moving from the bottom of the bleachers to the top debating where would be the best place to scan for werewolves. I had a purse with me for a change too with my wolfsbane spray-bottle carefully concealed. This had to work.

The team came on about thirty minutes after I had been sitting there (middle row this time) for warm ups. Coach took one look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me Stilinski, you've become a member of the yearbook now."

"No sir, I just wanted to support the team." I said as innocently as I could.

"You know I'm starting to think you've become some kind of Lacrosse groupie."

"They already have groupies, sir, they're called boosters"

Coach narrowed his eyes.

"You are not to interfere during warm-ups got it?"

"Scout's honor."

"Yeah like I believe that." Coach laughed walking back to the field.

I went back to werewolf watching. I noticed Jackson seemed to have some sort of freak out and attack when Danny came up with Matt (maybe Lydia and I were both wrong and he wasn't even batting for the same team). I ignored it, Jackass Jackson had been acting odd a lot lately.

The crowd slowly started to arrive. First came the fans of the visiting team who had undoubtedly followed the bus over and now had about an hour and a half to kill while they waited for the game to start. Then came the true Lacrosse groupies the boosters- the girls hopelessly in love with various first-stringers, pot-bellied middle-aged men and women reliving their glory days and less extreme versions of the Whittemore family. I scanned the crowd as each new set came through and still no werewolf in sight. Gerard came up to me as he and Allison entered, I clutched my bag tighter (not that the werewolf-pepper spray would probably work on him) but he seemed to be in doting grandfather mode.

"Alright there Charlie? I didn't realize you were a sports fan?" It seemed friendly enough, but I knew he was digging for a motive.

"I'm not, my cousin Stiles is on the team... sort of" I was afraid if I mentioned Scott some kind of Werewolf alarm would go off in his head.

"Allison and I were just headed to find a seat, would you care to join us?"

"NO! I-uh- I mean, I'm meeting Lydia when she gets here, she's trying to set me up with one of the players." God, I wish I could just shut up. "Well uh it was nice seeing you guys, hey Allison I'll call you later about that history project okay?"

"Y-yeah. See you later Charlie."

I walked as far away as I could from them. I scanned the crowd and my heart sank. Erica and Boyd were up in the stands, but their ring leader was nowhere in sight which meant that either he was already up to shenanigans or he had let the two run wild. I guessed the former, Derek didn't strike me as a complete idiot. Then again whether he had hoped it would kill Jackson or not, he still gave him the bite and the potential to be a bigger, worse, more dangerous Jackass than before.

I guess I really was werewolf sitting.

I looked around for Lydia but the game was close to starting and I couldn't see the ginger anywhere. I sighed and walked down near the players' bench.

"Two of the four accounted for." I told Stiles nodding to the bleachers.

Stiles shook his head annoyed. "I'm seriously beginning to question that man's judgment." I stared at him.

"Beginning to?"

"Good point."

"STILINSKI" We both turned our heads.

"The one not on the Lacrosse team."

"Yeah coach?"

"Get back to the bleachers!"

"Sure thing. Watch out Stiles" I whispered the last part.

I didn't go to the bleachers. I paced the grass trying to keep my eyes on Erica and Boyd, Gerard, the game, and scan for the missing Alpha.

Number 42 on the other team had knocked- more like bulldozed one of our players. The Coach was on his feet.

"COME ON! Is that thing even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate." He walked back to the bench and took a seat beside Stiles. "Who or What is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"Eddie Abomowitz Coach." Stiles supplied.

"They call him the Abomination" I added the two stared at me. "I heard the visiting fans talking about it."

"Oh, that's cute" Coach said rolling his eyes then looked at me as if he was noticing me for the first time. "Stilinski didn't I tell you to get to the bleachers?"

"On my way coach" I saluted.

I started scouting

Jackass was yelling at Scott about something on the field, I wonder what that was all about. The werewolves were still watching the game. Finally something was going right; maybe Erica had decided she liked Boyd better. I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't trade anything about Isaac. But I had to admit, Boyd had some very nice muscle definition, good for her maybe now I wouldn't have to use the spray bottle. Derek was still missing, but maybe he and Isaac were having some sort of Werewolf guy night. I know that's extremely unlikely considering Derek wouldn't know fun if it slapped him in the face, but I could dream right?. I saw Gerard hand off the coat to Allison and walked back to Stiles.

"Thunder-cats go"

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes at my code name.

Coach was too busy yelling at the refs about the "Abomination" who was practically murdering the Cyclones to notice me. Stiles got up and made his great escape and I focused my attention back between watching the game and the wonder twins. Josiah Matthews was being carried off the field on a stretcher. Greenburg looked petrified and Matt had come back with his camera, I guess he liked using the carnage as the subject for his photography, I rolled my eyes. Erica and Boyd were in their seats. I still hadn't seen Lydia, which was odd considering she had been talking about nothing but the game since the beginning of the week. Then again I hadn't been friends with her or Allison but for almost a week, maybe this was normal- No, that didn't seem like normal behavior for anybody. I made a mental note to text her when this was all over with.

Danny was sitting on the bench holding an ice-pack to his head, he'd taken a pretty hard hit. Coach bent down and held up two fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Danny looked confused. "Four"

Coach huffed annoyed. "Say two."

"Two?"

"Perfect, now go, get out there have a stick!" He said throwing one of the sticks to Danny.

I sincerely worried about how Coach Finstock prioritized life. I'd have to get dad to give him the "lacrosse isn't everything" talk again.

"Your still short one player coach" The ref reminded him. Why the hell did he have to go and do something like that?

"Where's Stilinski?" Oh, Shit! "Where's STILINSKI!"

"Right here, coach, I have to warn you I've got a broken wrist and horrible hand-eye coordination. But if you're willing to try I'm ready to-"

"STILINSKI shut up and get back to the bleachers!" Coach hollered and then began scanning the stands.

"YOU!" He was pointing to Boyd. Shit could this not get any worse.

"Coach, you still have Greenburg-" I tried to remind him.

"Screw Greenburg, he'll just get knocked-out 3 seconds in or piss himself!" Coach said before turning back to Boyd.

"You. Can you play Lacrosse?"

"No, he has an inner ear-"

"Shut it STILINKSI!" Coach yelled. Boyd started to get up and Erica slapped him on the shoulder. I couldn't hear what she said, but it was clear she was trying to prevent Boyd from playing too. She might have turned into a psychotic evil bitch, but at least she was a smart psychotic evil bitch.

Boyd took off his (seriously I told the boy it wasn't his material!) leather jacket and came down to the field. Apparently Boyd had lost brain cells since the transformation.

"YEAH, that's what I'm talking about!" Coach said before beginning to laugh like a mad man.

He threw his fist up and looked at me triumphantly.

"WE GOT OURSELVES A PLAYER!"

I made a point of wiping the spit off my face. Well, Boyd was Scott's responsibility now. That just left me with... Mother Fucker!

Erica was missing and I was pretty sure I knew where she had gone. I walked as casually as I could until I was out of view of the bleachers (and Gerard) and then booked it to the school. I saw Lydia in her car and it looked like she was crying, she hadn't noticed me so I kept running. I knew it was horrible, but Erica was probably already wherever Stiles was and honestly I just didn't know how to handle the whole crying girl thing. I mean usually I was the only crying girl, I'd never been on the other end before.

When I got to the principal's office, the keys were in the door still but Stiles wasn't there. Could nothing go according to plan tonight? I started running aimlessly trying to think of where they might've taken Stiles. Probably somewhere out of eyesight and earshot of people heading to the parking lot, and then there was the fact that the two kidnappers were two of the most over-dramatic people I knew. It only took me three wrong turns before I found them at the pool.

Derek had completely decimated a basketball (like I said dramatic, and what did that poor ball ever do to him?).

"Holy God" Stiles said.

"Let's try that again."

"Dude, you should really learn to use some manners." I said running up behind Stiles. Derek glared at me.

"You're really getting to be a pain in my ass Stilinski." He said.

"Yeah well you're really not gonna like me in a second, I brought a friend." I pulled the spray-bottle out. Erica laughed outright. Derek smirked at me.

"Are you seriously threatening me with a spray bottle? Go ahead, try it, let's see what your mighty dog training skills can-"

I squirted it and Derek roared in pain, they both had wolfed out on me. Okay, so obviously wolfsbane spray was only a good idea if you were capable of out-running the werewolf. Derek and Erica advanced on us, I cowered behind Stiles like a- well a coward.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking" Stiles started giving Derek the answers he wanted. Slowly I saw him and Erica begin to morph back into themselves. Derek threw my Spray bottle and it bust against the far wall.

"That was your first and only warning Stilinksi! Next time you try that-"

"Let me guess, you're gonna rip my throat out... with your teeth?"

Derek glared. He seriously needed some new material.

"No, she will"

Erica smirked at me. Dammit! I should've hit her with werewolf-spray! "Continue," He said to Stiles.

Stiles stared at me incredulously before going on

"Skin was dark, kind of patterned, uh- I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked annoyed. "Okay? Because I have someone I really need to talk to."

I rolled my eyes. Of Course, Lydia.

Derek just looked at him.

Stiles groaned. "Alright fine, uh- eyes, eyes are uh- yellowish, and slitted, um- has a lot teeth oh and it's got a tale too. Are we good?" The other two looked horrified.

Stiles and I looked at one another.

"What have you seen it?" I asked.

"Cause the looks on your faces, like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

We heard a- what was that? A hiss? A roar? And looked up to see the reptilian monster. Holy shit we were gonna die. The werewolves started to wolf out but Erica got knocked out before she had a chance. Derek shoved Stiles and me.

"RUN!"

The thing hit Derek. He started spinning.

"Derek your neck" Stiles said.

Derek went to feel the back of his neck but seemed to lose control of himself, if it hadn't been for Stiles he would have hit the floor. The evil teenage mutant turtle was watching us. I felt frozen even though I hadn't been hit.

"Come on" Stiles said wrapping Derek's arm around his shoulder. "CHARLIE"

I snapped out of it and ran over to him. Taking his other side and trying to go as fast as I could. Derek and Stiles were having their own private conversation, I couldn't pay attention Derek was dead weight and it was all I could do to keep going. The first thing I heard was "Call Scott" from Derek.

Stiles tried to get his phone out but it fell to the floor and Derek and I went tumbling too, Derek hit the pool and I hit the concrete which hurt like a mother but luckily it wasn't my broken wrist and I was pretty sure it did nothing but bruise anyways.

Stiles eyes flitted between the phone and Derek who was slowly sinking to the bottom.

"Go! I'll get the phone!" I told him Stiles nodded and dove in and retrieved the paralyzed alpha.

I tried to grab the phone but the lizard man was coming towards me, I backed up into the pool just managing to keep my cast in the air and out of the water. Stiles and Derek had resurfaced.

"Well that went well" Stiles muttered sarcastically

"Shut up!"

We watched the lizard-thing crawl around, a few times I was worried he was gonna get Erica but apparently he'd only meant to knock her out, he circled us, but he never would come into the pool. We were trapped but it looked like we were safe for the time being. Too bad our big-bad-wolf was paralyzed.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown" Derek said.

Really?

"You're worried about DROWNING? Did you miss the thing waiting outside with claws and multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Did you miss the fact that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water!"

"You know Charlie you could help" He added.

"I can't let my cast get wet."

Stiles huffed.

"Of course because keeping your cast dry is more important than staying alive!" Stiles muttered to himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then you're going to be the one to tell both of our dad's you shoved me in the pool when we wind up in the E.R again."

"As long as we make it out of here alive, I don't care!" Stiles said.

I swam over to him and reached for Derek's other arm, I could already feel the plaster coming apart, this was going to be lovely!

Derek's mouth bobbed under the water while I tried to get adjusted to his weight, I tried only using my good arm to help hold him up but it was no good. I used my left wrist. And screamed.

"You okay?" Stiles asked me concerned. I bit my lip.

"Just Peachy!" I told him sarcastically and tried again.

It still hurt but I had found a way to manage the pain and keep my side of Derek up. We hadn't heard anything for a while.

"Hey... Listen" Stiles breathed out, we looked at one another and started to swim towards the edge.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop, stop, stop" Derek said.

The lizard man had come back and was stalking the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

The thing edged close to the water, and leaned over but when it reached a hand in it acted like it had been burned.

"What? Did you see that?" Stiles asked the two of us. "I don't think it can swim."

Normally I would have come up with some sort of sarcastic remark but my wrist was hurting too badly, we needed to get out of there fast!

xxx

Not-so-Aqua-Man was still stalking around the pool.

"Okay", Stiles started I couldn't understand the rest of what he was saying.

My wrist was hurting worse than when it had actually been broke. Apparently Derek understood what he had said.

"No, no, no, don't even think about it!" Derek yelled.

"Can't you just trust me this once?" Stiles pleaded.

"NO!" Stiles looked hurt? Annoyed?

"I'm the one keeping you alive okay?" He argued. "Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing you or me?"

"Well I could have if somebody hadn't busted my-" My wrist throbbed.

The two ignored me and carried on their lovers quarrel.

"You think that's the reason I've been holding you up the past two hours?"

Two hours had it only been two hours?

"Yeah"

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive which is why you're NOT letting me go."

Oh god, Stiles couldn't do that, there was no way I could hold wolf-boy up on my own.

"Stiles" Stiles didn't hear me he was too busy having a stare down with Derek. God! They should just make-out already and be done with, nobody fought that much without trying to cover up SOMETHING.

Stiles let go of his arm.

"Stiles" was all Derek managed to get out before he started sinking.

I tried to heave him up. I managed it for half a second before we both started sinking. I wrapped my arms underneath his arm pits this time and locked my wrists. My broken one was screaming but I couldn't let him drown, even if he was annoying, he was Cousin Miguel right?

I couldn't seem to break the surface with him though. I came up for air. Stiles dropped his phone and dove back in, pulling Derek to the surface finally.

Derek was saying something but I couldn't hear it, my wrist was hurting so bad I was seeing dots in front of my eyes. I couldn't help Stiles with Derek anymore I was having a hard enough time keeping myself afloat.

I blinked a few times, I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was the water from the pool.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." Stiles' and Derek's voices kept coming in and out of focus.

I nodded and followed Stiles toward the diving board. I couldn't talk, I had to just focus on getting to the diving board. Stiles and Derek started to slip below the surface and I began to panic, I didn't know what to do I couldn't even lift one of them much less both. I dived down trying to grab a hold of both of them anyway but I felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor coughing up water between Stiles and Derek. Scott had managed to scare the creature away.

Scott told us what he and Allison had discovered and we plugged in the flash-drive only to see what looked like a bunch of scribble marks to me.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"How're we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked annoyed.

I looked down at my cast which looked more like a very bad kindergarten art project. My wrist was swollen- not that I was surprised.

"It's called a Kanima" Derek said walking up with Erica, how did she manage to look like she stepped out of cosmopolitan magazine after getting her ass kicked and I looked like the wet dog?

Stiles was pissed. "You knew the whole time."

"No. Only when it was confused by it's own reflection." Derek explained.

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape-shifter yes but, it's- it's not right. It's like a-"

"Abomination" Stiles finished.

Derek nodded. Erica looked scared, and I was trying to be patient considering this was a life-or-death kind of conversation but I seriously needed some medical attention!

Derek and Erica made to leave, thank god! But then Scott had to call them back.

"We need to work together on this."

Good idea Scott.

"Maybe even tell the Argents."

And then he had to keep talking.

"You trust them?" Derek accused.

I was with sourwolf on this one, I liked Allison, and I trusted her but the rest of the Argents well, to be fair I didn't know her parents but her aunt had been the psycho that had murdered innocent people to kill werewolves, and her grandfather had poisoned me so yeah, trust was an issue for me when it came to them.

"Nobody trusts ANYONE! That's the problem!" Scott had a point. "While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and its killing people! And we don't even know anything about it"

"I know one thing, when I find it" He turned to walk away "I'm gonna kill it."

So much for caring that it doesn't even know who or what it is!

"Um guys... Hate to be the poor pathetic human but I might have re-broken my wrist and I can't exactly heal myself so..."

"I'll take you, Charlie, I've gotta pick mom up anyways." Scott said.

xxx

"Want me to go in?" Scott asked as he pulled up to the pavilion.

"No thanks, they know me here" I joked before walking into the entrance.

Melissa was on her way out and took one look at me in dripping wet clothes and my destroyed cast.

"What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story." I told her sheepishly. I looked back to see if Scott was still waiting in the car but I saw him hugging Gerard Argent which was- well, in a word, disturbing.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. You guys are so amazing, this is a comedy heavy chapter (at least I hope it is). I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER TEN

Stiles had showed up shortly after Scott had dropped me off with a change of clothes. We decided on a story because as much as I tried to beg, bribe, and blackmail the nurses and doctors, they had called my dad.

As far as everyone who wasn't a werewolf, lizard-man, or me and Stiles was concerned, I had run into some of the other team fans in the parking lot when I left to put my purse back in Stiles' jeep. They ran their mouths, I ran mine, and I wound up getting dragged and dumped into the school pool which they mysteriously knew the location of. Stiles who had stopped on his way back from the locker room to talk to Lydia had seen them dragging me off and had followed to help. Also getting knocked in. Stiles had managed to call Scott, who came to the rescue.

When asked how the assailants knew where the pool was, Stiles' reply was "How the hell should I know, it wasn't exactly high on my priorities at the moment."

When asked why my wrist had gotten worse than before, my defense was that I had used it to try and fight off the attackers.

When asked what the assailants looked like we gave the same answer, it was dark they had hoodies on and the hoods up.

Dad didn't ask anything else, I don't know whether or not he believed me, but one thing was for sure, it was becoming disgustingly easy to lie to him. Stiles offered to take me home so Dad went back to work.

Scott drove up about halfway through all of the proceedings. When the three of us were alone, he told us what the Voldemort-Draco-esque hug was all about.

"He stabbed you in the gut?" Stiles was shocked.

Gerard had lost his shock factor for me about one wolfsbane-laced chocolate ago.

"I take it the Argents aren't exactly an option then?" I asked kicking my feet against the examining table. Scott glared at me.

"Too soon?"

Doctor Hillard rolled her eyes as she handed me my discharge papers.

"Think you can manage to keep it in a cast this time?"

"How long we talking?" I asked. Staring down at the red cast covering my left arm.

"6 weeks."

"6 weeks!?"

"What did you expect? I don't know what exactly you were doing, but the bone's cracked through... again, you're lucky it wasn't bad enough to need surgery." I groaned.

I could not take 6 more weeks of being in this thing.

"Can I go?"

"Yes. I'll see you Monday to take those stitches out."

"Can't you just do it now?"

Doctor Hillard looked at me.

"Fine, see you Monday." I sighed.

Stiles grabbed my bag of wet clothes and Scott followed us out. After we had said good night to Scott and got in the Jeep, Stiles turned to me.

"Maybe you should camp out with me and Dad tonight."

"I'll be fine," I said Isaac was coming and I wasn't going to miss him.

"Right because we didn't just almost get killed by some sort of Godzilla thing," Stiles said sarcastically.

"I'll be fine," I told him again.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, don't go crying to me when you're dead."

He was turning onto my street now. I started to argue that I wouldn't be crying because I'd be- well, dead. But he was worried and it was sweet.

"You be safe too," I told him patting his arm before I got out the jeep and headed inside.

Isaac was already on the other side of the door, and not my bedroom door either, my door, door. I started to ask him why when he pulled me into a kiss, it was different. It was desperate, like someone breaking the surface for air. If this is what I came home to, I might need to schedule a few more near death experiences this week. He pulled away and looked down at me. His eyes were clouded with emotions I wasn't exactly sure what was the most dominate.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He seethed out.

Well, that was a pretty good clue.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't even know where to start, the fact that you just about got yourself killed, or that you decided to pick a fight with werewolves?"

"I'm sorry, one, if I hadn't almost got myself killed your big bad alpha, would be dead right now. And two, I did not pick a fight, Derek started it, just ask the basketball!"

"You sprayed him in the face with wolfsbane!" Isaac accused.

"He TOLD me too... and it was diluted anyways so there."

Isaac grabbed his head annoyed and looked at me like I had grown another eye or something.

"Where'd you get it anyways your new hunter friend?" He sneered.

"No, I got it from Scott's Vet!" I just realized how that sounded. "I mean I got it from his boss, Scott doesn't have a vet... at least I don't think he uses a vet- well there was that one time when Derek-"

Isaac cut me off.

"You mean Deaton?"

"Yeah."

"Derek doesn't trust him."

"Shocking!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't trust Derek!"

"I don't trust Scott!"

I busted out laughing and I'm pretty sure he thought I'd lost it then.

"You know, usually trust issues in a relationship deal with the people actually in them."

Isaac cracked a smile.

"We're breaking our rule." He said.

I nodded. He walked into my room and sat on the bed I followed suit. I'm not sure why he didn't head to the living room, then again apart from tonight I hadn't seen him in any other room in my house. I guess it was a habit for him. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I can't lose you, Charlie, I can't."

I looked at his face and that's when it hit me, he was panicking because he had already lost somebody- three somebody's to be exact, but one was very recent.

"Are you okay?"

It was the first time I had asked that the first time I had thought about it because it all happened so fast. He'd been with Derek and then he got arrested and I found out about the werewolves and all of that other stuff. I forgot, I was his girlfriend, but more importantly his best friend and I forgot the biggest most life altering the thing that had happened, his dad died. His Dad who beat him, but his dad nonetheless and more importantly his dad whom he loved.

"I'm fine."

He turned away from me and I touched his cheek, he turned to face me and I looked him in the eye.

"Isaac, are you okay?" I repeated.

He broke down. I held his head in my lap and ran my good hand through his hair. I had only ever seen him cry once before, when Camden died. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, I didn't dare tell him it was okay because it wasn't but I hoped it would get there eventually.

xxx

"Kid you decent?"

Oh Shit! I woke up and felt Isaac's arm still wrapped around my waist where it had been when we'd both finally went to sleep. He seemed to rise at the sound too.

"Uh- N-no dad, give me a second!" I hollered back.

Isaac ran around the room frantically searching for his left sneaker. When he found it he gave me a quick kiss and was out the window. That was almost bad.

I walked out the door and headed to the kitchen, Dad had donuts and milk waiting as well as a huge goofy grin.

"She said yes!" He told me, I gave him a hug, laughing at his excitement.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I hadn't seen my Dad this excited since he took me and Stiles to _Star Wars Episode_ _One_ when we were little (Stiles reminded me a lot of my Dad).

"Maybe just a little."

"So where are you taking Miss Whitney on this fantastical date of yours?" I asked grabbing one of the chocolate covered donuts out of the box and fixing a glass of milk to dunk it in.

"I don't know I hadn't thought that far. "My Dad admitted doing the same.

I rolled my eyes.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow" Dad admitted sheepishly.

"So you asked your dream girl out on a date that's tomorrow and you have no idea where to take her?" My dad nodded. "Are you sure you and Uncle John didn't switch kids at some point because that has Stiles written all over it!"

My dad rolled his eyes. "You gonna ridicule me kid or are you going to help?"

"Take her ice skating"

"I can't skate why would I do that?"

"Because Whitney can."

My dad looked at me.

"Remember you had to work the entire winter break 7th grade so Whitney took me Ice Skating and to a movie."

My Dad had a dreamy smile.

"I forgot about that! Wow, she's really incredible-"

"Yeah she's great, focus!" I snapped my fingers in front of him. "You don't know how to ice skate but she does which means she can teach you, and you have an excuse for physical contact without the really awkward lame shoulder-yawn thing you'd be forced to do at the movies."

"Pretty good Kid, I think I'll keep you around a bit longer." I stuck my tongue out.

"I want you to remember that in a few months when it's time to buy a car-"

"Keep dreaming"

"Your right, besides why buy another vehicle when I could drive Beulah?"

"Okay now you're having delusions of grandeur." Dad got up and ruffled my head. "How about I cut your sentence short by a day and we call it even?"

"I'm free"

"You're free but I swear to god Kid, if I get one more call from the E.R I'm locking you in this house till your 40."

I smirked at him. "Yeah, Okay. Have you broke the news to your boyfriend? You know he's been looking forward to Poker Night all week."

"Bobby's a reasonable guy, he'll understand." Dad started.

I stared at him.

"I'll call him when I get up." Dad sighed.

"Probably a good idea."

"I'm headed to bed, if you decide to meet up with the boys do me a favor and do it AWAY from the house, I love Stiles but I'm starting to think the kid has no clue of what an "inside-voice" is."

"Will do!"

"Night Kid"

"Morning Dad"

xxx

I grabbed my phone my first mission was to clear Stiles with Lydia, so I tried calling and got her voice mail. Great so I was on her list too- that or she was still asleep- it was 9 o clock on a Saturday after all. I texted her the whole story which took about three messages to send completely, that would have to be enough for now. My broken wrist was aching some but I ignored it, I was off of my (not really) grounding and I wanted out of the house.

I called Stiles to see if he and Scott wanted to do something normal for a change.

"Can't Charlie, Coach called an emergency practice later, unless you want to just wait around the field for two hours."

I thought about it. I hated to admit it but Coach had been right, with my limited mobility I depended on Stiles or Scott on the rare occasion he had his mom's car, and that meant (among the other supernatural errands) I had been to A LOT of Lacrosse practices lately. But, it annoyed Coach, and that was immensely entertaining to me. Call me a groupie.

"Come get me"

"Did you talk to Lydia?" Stiles asked.

Oh my god!

"I sent her a message she hasn't responded."

Between Scott and Stiles I think the only names I ever heard anymore were Allison, Lydia, and Derek.

"Would you just come get me? I'm bored as hell." I whined.

"On my way."

xxx

I had walked all the way to the locker-room doors with Stiles, Coach saw me and I prepared for the worst.

"Great Stilinski you're here" Coach had a mad glint in his eye, what the hell? "Step into my office."

I followed him, trying to ignore the half-naked guys staring at me confused. Coach opened the door and shut it closing the blinds quickly. I'm not gonna lie, it was a bit disturbing. I saw him take his name plate off the desk and switch it for another one that read Fucker in charge of you Fucking Fucks. Something told me this was not brought out when parents or other faculty members visited. He sat down in his chair rubbing his hands together deviously.

"I'm not gonna lie, Stilinski I've been on the fence about you. I mean you might be one of the laziest kids I've ever met"

Gee thanks!

"And then there was that whole dating Greenburg thing"

I did NOT date Greenburg, why did everybody think that?

"I mean let's be honest that's probably the worse judgment call you've ever made"

Nope, I could think of a few more recent ones: accepting candy from a stranger for starters, following my crazy coach into his locked office for another...

"After last night though I've decided I like you- mainly because I can't seem to keep you off my field and you're the spawn of my best friend, so here's what we're going to do, since you've decided to shadow the lacrosse team, you're going to be my Stats keeper for the rest of the season."

"Uh- Coach I don't know if you know this but I don't know the first thing about lacrosse!" I told him Coach rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm not exactly a college graduate."

Wait what? Coach Finstock should really just stop opening his mouth altogether.

"Just google it. I want to be able to repeat this season's success next year and keep you out of my hair, it's a win, win."

For who?

He flung his stats book at me.

"Better go ahead and get out there."

I seriously hated Finstock right now.

xxx

I had been sitting on the bleachers going through the confusing mess that was the Coach's notes. His hand writing was worse than mine but I was able to follow it. I thought I had it figured out, and if I didn't I'd just bug him later. There was a different column for different actions: Steals, goals, blocks, saves, etc. and on the start of each row was the players' names. From the looks of it I just had to watch the games and practices and give the players a tally mark when they did one of the actions. I hadn't noticed Stiles coming up behind me.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

I jumped and glared at him. He smirked and sat down beside me.

"Whats that?" He asked pointing to the book.

"Oh, I've decided to rate the Lacrosse players by how hot they are." I told him rolling my eyes.

Stiles glanced at the names clearly missing the columns.

"Why does Scott have the most marks. He's not attractive."

I stared at him.

"Heroism is quite attractive-"

"He has an uneven jawline, nothing can make that attractive." He kept looking. "Jackson's number two?"

"What can I say, Jackass has a nice ass."

Stiles made a gagging noise.

"Wait this can't be a hot list Danny's number three and he wouldn't be on there at all!"

"Have you seen the boy Stiles? He's gorgeous, and that's with a shirt on. Why wouldn't Danny be on a list?"

"I didn't mean a list, I meant your list. Danny doesn't even like girls."

"Doesn't mean we can't appreciate the view." I told him.

"Why is Greenburg the only one behind me?"

"Are you serious right now? You're my cousin" Stiles had some serious issues.

"Yeah but I'm WAY better looking than Matt." I rolled my eyes.

"Stiles it's a stats book... For lacrosse." Stiles turned red.

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just messing with you. As if you'd ever find Scott or Jackson good looking." He laughed.

"Well-"

"Oh my god! Shut up I don't want to know." Stiles said running away to join the rest of the team.

Silly Stiles, if it had been a real list Danny and Scott's places would have been traded around, heroism was attractive but that uneven jawline was a little creepy.

xxx

 _"Everything changes this year" Isaac told me as I cleaned up his busted lip._

 _We were in my room tonight because Dad was on the night shift. I huffed at him annoyed._

 _"That's great now shut-up and be still so I can try to fix this"_

 _I was mad. I knew things had gotten worse but when Camden died six months ago, Isaac had started coming to me in the middle of the night to escape his father. I had started to go to my Dad the first night but he had blocked the door and told me he'd never speak to me again if I did, so I found the first-aid kit and I tried to fix him up. I hadn't quite got the hang of this whole nursing wounds thing and the blood still got to me._

 _Isaac closed his mouth but I noticed a small grin, although when I dabbed the cut with the alcohol swab he winced._

 _"I told you to hold still" I said._

 _It was easier to pretend I was annoyed than to show him how upsetting the whole situation was, If I cried he wouldn't let me help, and he wouldn't let me near where he was really hurt._

 _"Sorry" He said sheepishly. I dabbed his lip with Neosporin, and wondered what they might feel like against mine. Isaac looked up at me and I snapped out of it._

 _"Why is everything going to change this year?" I asked more to distract him from the fact that he had caught me daydreaming than actual curiosity._

 _"Well it has to, I mean, it's high school." Isaac said leaning back on his hands, I rolled my eyes at him._

 _"Yes and we'll be Fresh-meat" I reminded, putting away the first aid kit._

 _Isaac didn't seem phased a bit._

 _"I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." He said a determined look in his eye._

 _I bit my lip._

 _"Oh god not you too! You know between you and Stiles all I hear is Lydia-Freaking-Martin"_

 _Thankfully Scott hadn't been twitterpated or I'd be royally screwed._

 _"You never want to talk about your crush" Isaac argued._

 _Well yeah that's because it's you, you moron!_

 _"I told you I don't have a crush."_

 _"Yes you do, I know when you're lying, so you might as well tell me and then we'll be even. Here I'll help you, I like Lydia and you like-"_

 _"Scott" I don't know why I said it, I didn't like Scott at all like that but I hung out with three boys. One was my cousin, one was Scott and the other was perhaps the most oblivious guy on the planet!_

 _Isaac frowned, which made no sense since he was the one who had practically coerced me into giving a name._

 _"I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." He said again, more to his self this time._

 _"You can't!" He looked at me, and I felt a blush creeping in._

 _"Why not?" He asked._

 _"Uh-b-because, Stiles called dibs and you can't date the girl your friend has dibs on."_

 _"Stiles isn't my friend." He said bluntly. It was true, my boys didn't take well with one another which meant I had to divide myself between the two sets._

 _"He's my friend though which makes him your friend by proxy."_

 _"Charlie it doesn't work that way."_

 _"It does if I say it does" I huffed._

 _Why did he have to like stupid Strawberry-blond evil geniuses that ignored us anyways? Why couldn't he just like curly haired brunettes who use sarcasm as a weapon and cussed like a sailor?_

 _He rolled his eyes. "I'm asking her out tomorrow." He said laying down on my bed._

 _I got up and headed to the door._

 _"I'm going to bed."_

On Sunday Stiles was officially pardoned by Lydia, so much so that he was permitted to drive us to the mall for some "desperately needed retail therapy". I had rolled my eyes but I went willingly, after living most of my life without it, I had to admit it was nice to be back into Lydia's good graces.

"I don't know why you're complaining about the Stats-keeper thing. It might actually work to your advantage." She told me as we sat in the food-court.

"Lydia for the last time, I don't like Matt, or anyone else on the team for that matter" I argued. With Isaac being a fugitive he wasn't technically on the team.

Stiles was getting our order. I felt a little sorry for him since he'd pretty much been Lydia's own personal pack mule the entire day (and mine by-proxy too I guess) but he had volunteered and besides every time I felt guilty as we gave him another errand or Lydia piled yet another bag on top of him, I reminded myself the fourteen hundred dollars his last "in" had cost me.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked she had just went to wipe the table off and I had noticed the tiny scratches around her knuckle.

She jerked her hand away.

"Nothing! My mirror in my room fell and broke the other day, I cut my hand picking up the pieces."

Those injuries did not come from picking something up, it looked like she had punched the mirror more likely, but she had been so defensive I was afraid she'd clam up so I let it go.

"Okay"

When Stiles came back, I backed out of the conversation trying my best to give him as much real Lydia-time as possible. It's funny, I used to hate Lydia on principal first for Stiles driving me crazy forcing me to listen to every little detail of how she embodied perfection, then because Isaac liked her, and later because she had rejected Isaac, now I kind of liked her. Don't get me wrong she could be an out-right bitch when she wanted to be but she was honest (more or less), and she was loyal. I respected her.

We left after that, I wanted to get home to see my Dad before he left for his big date (he had already texted me about 5 times asking for advice... I was starting to think he was the teenager and I was the parent). I asked Stiles to drop me by first which gave him an entire car ride alone with Lydia.

When I got to the house dad was in a panic (he must like Whitney more than I thought). He couldn't find his lucky aviator jacket (which was on the coat rack), then he lost his wallet (in the refrigerator), and then we spent about 20 minutes looking for the keys to Beulah before he realized they had been in his pocket the whole time.

"I left money for pizza, I'm not sure what time I'll be back." He told me as I started to push him out the door.

"Go! Don't forget I want you to behave like a perfect gentleman, and you have an 11 o'clock curfew."

My dad stared at me.

"Okay 12 but don't push it mister!"

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later Kid."

"Have fun." I heard Beulah start up and sighed. They grow up so fast!

xxx

I scrounged around the cabinets until I found the box of mac and cheese and got it down, I'd had pizza for lunch and two nights before that and while I knew mac and cheese wasn't any healthier, it was different which was fine with me. I looked at the instructions and popped it in the microwave... any food we had at home was either ready to eat or microwavable because neither one of us had a clue what we were doing in the kitchen.

Once it was ready and I went to the living room, turned on the T.V and dug in. I found a Doctor Who re-run, the "Blink" episode where the weeping angels first make their appearance and had gotten so absorbed in it that when the doorbell rang I had accidentally tossed the now empty mac and cheese bowl in the air, luckily it was plastic. I ran and threw it in the sink and headed to the door.

Who would ring our doorbell though? Isaac used the window, and Stiles and Scott had a key. I couldn't think of anybody else that would want to come to our house.

"Who is it?"

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm not opening this door until I know who you are!" I told them, "and if you're some sort of Psycho killer or something you should know my dad's a deputy and LOVES guns and stuff so..."

"Charlie" I flung the door open and pulled him inside, was he a complete moron?

"What the hell do you think you're doing someone could have seen you dumbass!" I said locking the door quickly before rounding on him. Isaac was smiling down at me like this was some sort of joke.

"I wanted to see you." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

We walked to my bedroom, like I said, habit.

"Yeah well use the window." I told him motioning to the wide-open window.

"You said I was becoming a creeper." He teased.

Flopping down on my bed.

"You're also a fugitive" I pointed out. Isaac shrugged.

"I'm not worried." He said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down beside him.

"Well that's just lovely" I told him sarcastically. "You know just because you're a werewolf now doesn't mean they're not going to hall your furry ass to jail."

Isaac just smirked at me, before leaning down and whispering, "Like I said, I'm not worried"

He started to trail kisses down my neck and I found myself reaching to pull his lips to mine. I came up for a breath and his mouth was back on my neck. My breathing hitched as I felt his fingers reach underneath the hem of my shirt. He leaned us back against the pillows.

"Isaac" I managed to get out as I felt his hands start to explore.

He came back and captured my lips with his. This was heaven, I was not about to ruin this. Our tongues were dancing around one another my hands had gone underneath his shirt and doing some exploring of their own. I broke for air again.

"Do you want to have sex?"

His hands froze and he looked down at me confused. Why did I have to ruin the moment?

"What?"

"Do you want to have sex? It's just that we're sort of headed in that direction right now so I figured one of us should ask before clothes came off and we reached the point of no return."

He was silent for a moment.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first" I was afraid of what his answer would be.

"Charlie I'm a sixteen year old guy, what do you think?" He ask smiling at me.

"Point taken."

"So do you? We don't have to."

"I think so." I told him.

Isaac sighed.

"Charlie this isn't exactly one of those things you do because you think you want to" He told me.

I thought about it, did I want to have sex with Isaac? Absolutely, was I ready to have sex?

"Yes" I told him he smiled and we resumed our make-out session.

I felt him peeling my shirt off before stopping halfway.

"I didn't bring a condom." He said sitting up.

"I have one." I kissed him again and he broke away.

"Why do you have a condom?" He was about as breathless sounding as I was.

"I stole it" I was kissing down his neck

"From who?" He asked.

"From someone I don't want to think about having sex, can we drop it?" I captured his mouth with mine and began to lift his shirt over his head.

"Was it Scott or Stiles" Why did he have to keep asking questions? I went to my underwear drawer and grabbed the condom out.

"Do you want to have sex?" I asked him again, hands on my hips as I came back to the bed.

He nodded.

"Then no more questions about this, because I promise you if I have to think about where I got this" I tossed the condom to him. "You're not going to get anything"

"Point taken."

My shirt was gone, Isaac kissed from my abdomen back up to my lips, I tried not to moan. Blue jeans followed shortly behind our shirts ending in a pile on the floor. My head felt cloudy with emotion. Isaac was back at my neck again, fumbling with the wrapper, I couldn't even think, all I wanted was to be as close to him as possible.

"Who do you know that needs a double XL condom?" Isaac's voice broke through the haze.

"Oh my god! Go home Isaac" I said sitting up, there was no way I could even think about sex after that mental image!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I burned the condom. Sadly that did not erase the disturbing image still plaguing my mind; it did, however, manage to spread a disgusting smell throughout the house.

Isaac had tried everything he could think of to backpedal his way back into my pants, but it was a no go. No matter how much he tried stroking my arms to raise goose-bumps, kissing my neck- actually kissing any exposed skin he could find, I couldn't shake that horrifying image his question had created.

When it was evident, I couldn't be persuaded he excused himself to the bathroom, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know what went on in there either. That's when I had decided to burn it, the damn ruiner of fun.

Isaac came running out when he smelt the burning plastic. He was holding his nose.

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?"

"Burning the evidence," I told him watching it writhe in the glass bowl I had stuck it in.

Isaac grabbed it and threw it in the sink running water on it to extinguish the flames. He shook his head as he exited the door.

He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You're crazy you know that right?" He kissed my forehead and then grabbed his pants and began to put them on.

I realized I was still in my bra and underwear and threw on a shirt as quick as I could.

"No need to get dressed on my account" He teased. "Actually I should head back before Derek gets angry." He told me throwing his shirt on.

I sighed.

"So what you're just gonna pull a Wham-Bam-Thank-you-Ma'am?"

"Nope, we didn't do any wham-bamming" He grinned at me.

"Yeah, and who's fault was that? I told you to stop asking questions!" I accused crossing my arms.

He laughed.

"I guess it should have been obvious you got it-"

"Don't SAY IT!" I plugged my fingers in my ears. "And stop laughing it's not funny!"

Isaac pulled my hands away, being incredibly gentle with my left one.

"You're right, it's not funny" He conceded.

He kissed me gently.

"I'll see you later." He promised climbing out the window.

Well, that wasn't awkward at all!

xxx

I woke up to my Dad hovering inches away from my face and screamed! Dad and Stiles both needed to learn about personal space.

"What the hell Dad?" I asked slightly annoyed.

He had already given me the recap of, and I quote, "the best date EVER" last night, so there was no reason for him to be acting like an over-excited puppy this morning.

"Get up we're getting your stitches out today," Dad said, I'd almost forgot about that. "I'd take that make-up gunk to put on afterward too if I were you."

"Are you trying to tell me I look like crap?" I asked getting up and grabbing the first things I came to in the closet.

"No, you're perfect just the way you are, but I have a feeling you might want to have it when you get to school.

I tossed my hair back a little annoyed.

"What's that?" My Dad asked suddenly.

I froze.

"What?"

"Your neck, that mark, that almost looks like-" My hand wrapped around my neck.

"No! No- I mean, it- I got it when I fell by the pool. It's a bruise- just- just a bruise."

I grabbed a scarf as well. I was going to kill Isaac.

I walked into my bathroom and got ready. When I came back out, Dad was grinning again. We walked out of the house.

"You still haven't asked why I think you need to get all spiffed up-"

I raised my eyebrows. We were right in front of Beulah about to climb in.

"Spiffed up, really dad?"

"Would you just shut up and let me finish Kid? You're friend's off the hook!" Dad said starting Beulah and backing out the driveway.

"WHAT?"

"The Lahey kid, he's been cleared. The Whittemore boy came into John's office and recanted his statement."

I had to get to school. Not that I wasn't glad that Isaac was no longer a murder suspect, but that meant Derek had something in mind beyond ensuring Isaac got an education.

"Dad we've gotta get to school!" I said.

Dad looked at me.

"Whoa, where's the fire kid? We've gotta get to your appointment first. Isaac will still be at school when we get done."

"But-"

"We'll be in and out in no time," Dad promised me.

xxx

We were not in and out in no time. Dr. Hillard was running late. I tried to text the boys, but I got no response. Great! Well, now I knew why Isaac wasn't worried about getting spotted last night!

"Anyway, we can speed this up?" I asked as I hopped on the examining table for Dr. Hillard. We had a love-hate relationship.

"Depends we don't have to give you anything to numb the pain if you'd like-"

"Never mind."

Dr. Hillard smirked at me. Dad walked out the room, he wasn't so good with needles.

I had to figure out what Derek was planning, why would Isaac being cleared suddenly be important? I mean it's not like they couldn't have gone and threatened Jackass into changing his story immediately after it happened so why now?

I thought back to the night at the pool.

 _"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it"_ Derek had said.

Well, now that that mystery was solved, who were they after? Couldn't be Jackass because they'd clearly already got him and he was still alive. So who did that leave, and how would they know who the Kanima was when Derek said himself it didn't know who it was. My heart started beating faster as it hit me, there was only one other person I knew besides Jackson who had been bitten by and Alpha and hadn't turned.

As soon as Hillard finished with me I was off the bench and out the door, I had to get to school. I was practically dragging Dad away from the reception counter.

"Slow your roll Kid, Isaac will still be there when we get there," Dad said starting Beulah.

I tapped on the window nervously and glanced at the clock 8:30, I had already missed a good bit of English.

I groaned and Dad chuckled, thinking I was just excited to see my friend again. I tried texting Scott and Stiles one more time.

 _Isaac's in the clear watch out!_

I looked down and read the message from Stiles

 _-.- Yeah, we know_.

Shit, shit, shit! We pulled up to the parking lot. I grabbed the doctor's note and jumped out the car.

"Bye Dad, Love you."

My dad rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking spot.

By the time I got signed in there was only 5 minutes left in English and no time to come up with a plan.

"Hey I was starting to think you weren't gonna show" Matt said as I took my seat.

"Yeah, I was getting de-Frankensteined" I said motioning to my forehead.

"Nice, so you want to-" The bell rang.

"Sorry Matt gotta run, Harris has it in for me and I can't be late to chemistry." I told him standing up and going to leave.

I had to get to Stiles and Scott and find out the game plan.

Matt grabbed my shoulder. "Hold up a second, Chemistry's right down the hall, you won't be late."

I stared at his hand on my shoulder. Matt clearly didn't understand what a personal bubble was. Matt noticed my look and dropped his hand.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet later to go over notes, maybe we could even catch a movie or something."

I bit my lip, damn Lydia and her brilliant idea if I weren't so busy trying to figure out how to save her from Danny Zucko and the rest of the Werewolf T-Birds I'm pretty sure I'd try to kill her.

"Listen Matt, I really like you as a friend but-"

I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and my heart started racing despite the fact I was pretty pissed with their owner. His chin was resting on my shoulder.

"She's taken" Isaac told him.

I could feel him smirking. I felt myself turn red. Matt looked angry for about a second but then smiled.

"I understand, hey seriously though if you want to go over today's notes no problem- just as friends" He added looking at Isaac. "Besides we still need to work on that project. Congratulations on getting uh- cleared dude"

"Bye" was all Isaac said.

As soon as Matt was gone I dragged him to the janitor's closet. When I shut the door I noticed him tense up for a second.

"Well it's not exactly as nice as your bedroom but okay" He grinned down at me.

"Cut the shit Isaac what the hell are you doing here?"

"Going to school, I would have thought that was obvious-"

"Why are you back at school and don't tell me Derek has suddenly taken an interest in your academic career."

He rolled his eyes. He kept looking to the door.

"Eliminating the threat, something Scott should have already done. We better get to class." He said moving to the door.

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms.

"You can't do this! You don't even know who it is- it doesn't even know who it is" I tried to argue.

Isaac sighed annoyed.

"We need to go to class Charlie" He said his voice had an edge to it.

I stood there. I wanted answers.

"MOVE"

I stepped out of the way and he walked out the door running a hand through his hair. I leaned against the wall, how was I supposed to fix this?

xxx

"So glad you decided to join us Miss Stilinski, I'll give you a warning today but the next time you arrive late you'll be serving lunch-detention with me for the rest of the year"

I ignored Harris and went to take my usual seat but Erica and Isaac were occupying the table which only made my blood boil worse. I looked around Scott and Stiles had both tried to sit at Lydia's table which confirmed my suspicions on who they thought the Kanima was, Allison was sitting with Jen Thomilson, the only seat available was next to Jared, a nervous kid that was usually with me, Stiles, and the rest of the misfits during team sports in gym class.

"Hi" I said sitting down.

He looked terrified to have a girl sitting beside him... or maybe he was just terrified in general.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity" Mr. Harris began walking up the aisles.

I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm not sure about the Universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" he said patting Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles looked pissed (understandably) I noticed Isaac was staring hard at Lydia.

"So," Mr. Harris continued walking up to the front. "To combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments"

That's just fucking perfect!

"Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in the Stilinksis case, less than one"

Asshole!

Lydia smirked at Stiles, Jackass who was sitting nearest to me started snorting with laughter.

"Erica?" Mr. Harris called. "Take the first station, you'll start with-"

Every male hand (and a few female ones) shot in the air with the exception of Stiles, Isaac, Jackass, Scott and Danny. Harris looked incredulous, Isaac smirked.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall."

Great! "Alright, next two."

I got assigned at a station as well as Lydia and Stiles which meant we only had two musical chairs players to keep the Leather brigade away from Lydia. Allison managed to get to Lydia first. Danny came and sat by me, I tried to pay attention to what he was telling me to do but I kept noticing how Isaac was staring at Lydia like she was his prey (which she kind of was) and then I saw Erica's hand grab Scott's thigh.

"Tramp!" I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Three werewolves' heads snapped over in my direction. Danny was chuckling.

"Didn't know you had a thing for McCall"

"What? No. Scott's like the brother I never wanted." I said trying to focus on our experiment.

I heard the bell.

"Switch".

Jackass sat down beside me. Isaac moved to sit beside Stiles.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Jackson asked I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on what was being said between Isaac and Stiles.

"How the hell should I know? Read the paper." Jackson huffed annoyed.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry-blond strand of hair on her head I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." Stiles threatened.

I rolled my eyes that one was a bit over-kill even for me. Isaac smirked.

"Are you even going to help me with this?" Jackass asked annoyed.

"I managing a C in this class do you really want me to help? Because if you do I have no problem dropping your grade-point"

Jackass rolled his eyes and left me alone.

I missed the first part of what Isaac said because of Jackass' whining.

"... I did ask her out once though" Isaac finished.

Not this again! He did enough moping for two lifetimes over it last year.

"Sounds like the beginning to a heart-felt story, I'm gonna pass thanks" Stiles said sarcastically.

"First day of freshman year" Isaac continued.

If he seriously wasn't over that after what we'd almost done last night, I was gonna turn his stupid werewolf ass into a fur coat!

"You thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school, but she said no" Stiles said.

Yeah that's pretty much how it went. Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine not a chain."

Okay that was a bit hard considering he was 14 at the time.

"Are you going to do anything?" Jackass huffed.

I rolled my eyes, looked at the work sheet and added the next ingredient in.

"Happy?"

Jackass rolled his eyes, I went back to listening.

"Unrequited love's a bitch." Stiles told him "Maybe you should write about it in English class you know, channel that negative energy."

"Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her."

I knew one thing he sure as hell wasn't going to be channeling it in!

"I'm not very good at writing."

The bell startled me and I looked on horrified as Isaac took the empty seat by Lydia. Stiles tried to run over there to her but Harris slapped his hand with a meter stick which I'm pretty sure was illegal since California didn't practice corporal punishment in public schools.

"If you're trying to test my patience Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it will be a failing grade" Harris walked away.

Allison was stuck with Erica and I had... Greenburg. I repressed a groan.

"Hi Mike."

"Charlie. So I saw you and Isaac in the hallway."

"Yeah"

"Didn't he like just get cleared of being a fugitive-"

"Yep"

"And you guys are already together?"

Well we were.

"It's complicated"

Isaac turned back and looked at me. I ignored him.

"Oh" Mike sounded hopeful.

"Not that complicated"

It came out before I could stop it. Greenburg glared at me. I saw Isaac shoulders move like he was laughing. Figures!

"I guess Coach Finstock's rubbing off on you then."

I felt bad.

"Sorry Mike"

The bell went off.

"Time" Harris called. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal."

I stared down at our play-do blob, Scott and Stiles had a similar one. Guess that answers that question.

I looked over at Isaac and Lydia's table where Isaac had picked up a perfect crystal.

"Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

I pushed ours over to Greenburg. "It's all yours"

"LYDIA" Scott was on his feet.

Lydia turned to look at him as well as the rest of the class.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Scott looked around. Erica and Isaac were smirking. Scott sat back down.

"Nothing."

Scott, Stiles, Allison and I watched frozen as Lydia bit into the crystal. Nothing happened. I noticed Scott glanced out the window and followed his stare. Derek Stalker Hale was leaning against his car across the street from the parking lot. And this day just gets better and better!

xxx

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia" Scott told us as we went into Coach's office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked what Stiles and me were afraid to.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes" we all groaned. "Especially after what happened at the pool"

"It's not her!" Stiles asserted.

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but he shrugged it off.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test man nothing happened." Scott tried to reason with him.

"It can't be her" Stiles said, it sounded more like a prayer though.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said "So either we can convince him that he's wrong-"

"That's likely" They all glared at me. "Sorry"

"Or we've got to figure out a way to protect her" Allison continued.

"Well I don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school" Scott said he still wanted to believe everyone had a heart of gold like him.

"What about after school?" Allison asked.

Scott sighed.

"What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison asked grasping at straws at this point trying to find a way to help Lydia.

"By 3 o'clock?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"There could be something in the beastiary" Allison tried.

"Oh you mean the 900 page book written in ARCHAIC LATIN that none of us can read? Good luck with that!" Stiles was lashing out because he was afraid.

Allison sat silent for a second.

"Actually I think I know someone who could be able to translate it."

"I can talk to Derek" Scott sighed "maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her."

"I can try to knock some sense into Isaac" I offered, nobody liked that plan. "Maybe if we could get him on our side we'd have a better chance of convincing Derek, or at least we'd have one less werewolf to fight." I tried to reason.

"Okay, but if anything happens you guys let me handle it." Scott told us.

"What does that mean?"

Really Allison?

"You can't heal like I do" Scott told her.

I rolled my eyes here comes the star-crossed lovers moment.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison got up and started fumbling through her bag. She pulled out a crossbow.

"And I thought I was badass with my spray-bottle" I whispered to Stiles.

"I can protect myself" Allison said

Clearly.

Scott looked at her.

"What?" she demanded. "Did something else happen?"

I noticed Stiles reach for the crossbow.

"Don't" I hissed.

He glared at me.

"I'm pretty sure that thing's not Dummy proof"

"Ha, ha, ha that's why you shouldn't touch it." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your funeral"

"I just don't want you getting hurt" Scott told her. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong you call me, Okay? Cause I don't care if your dad finds out! Call, text, scream, yell, whatever I'll here you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3."

I felt like I was intruding on something private listening to them but it wasn't exactly like I had much of a choice Coach's office wasn't exactly spacious. I wondered what I was missing in his economics class right now- if it was any other teacher I'd be worried about getting in trouble for skipping but with Finstock all I had to say was "female-trouble" and he didn't want to know anything else... it was a pretty good system.

Scott went to walk out the door and almost wound up with an arrow in his back if he hadn't caught it. We all stared at Stiles.

"Ah" Stiles handed the crossbow back to Allison "s-sorry, sensitive trigger"

"Dummy proof" I told him.

"Shut up."

XXX

I walked into Economics thirty minutes late. Finstock glared at me.

"I assume you've got an excuse Stilinksi?"

"Fem-"

"Take a seat." He didn't even let me get the words out.

I grabbed the first desk I came to.

"Like I was saying, this test is so hard I'm not even sure I could pass it!"

I zoned Coach out, I had to get a hold of Isaac and the best chance seemed to be at lunch. I knew he had Algebra 2 this period and I was pretty sure Erica wasn't in that class so if I could just grab him before Erica then maybe I'd have a chance.

I raised my hand. "Coach?"

Coach huffed. "What now Stilinski?"

"My arm hurts I need to go to the nurse."

"Fine go." Coach said.

I grabbed my books and headed out the door. I don't know what I was expecting to happen when I stood outside Ms. Lewis' door but Isaac stepping out of it already definitely wasn't it. He grabbed my hand and led me down to the basement to the boiler room. I remembered he'd come there once when Dad and I went out of town for Aunt Agatha's funeral.

My heart was beating out of my chest. Isaac cupped my cheek.

"You can't kill her!" I blurted out.

He let go of my cheek.

"Not this again."

"Isaac you don't know for sure that she's the Kanima-"

"She failed the test Charlie-"

"Even if she is. Derek said himself she didn't know who or what she is! She can't help it!"

"Why are you defending her how many times did you call her a soulless viper last year?"

"You liked her, I hated her on principal- besides you can't hold the soulless part against me she's a ginger, she can't help it they have no souls." I rambled I was hoping if I made a joke he might forget about the fact that he was plotting murder.

His eyes were still as hard as ever.

"You used to care about her too or did you forget about that." I added quietly I hadn't wanted to pull that card, there was a part of me that still had trouble believing Isaac really was over his crush on Lydia.

"A lot has changed since then."

"Clearly."

"She's killed people Charlie!"

"So have you-"

"He was trying to kill me, you can't hold that against me!"

"You tried to kill me" I said quietly.

"Fine you've made your point I'm a monster too!"

"I didn't mean it like that" I tried to stroke his cheek but he pulled away. "I just meant that she can't help it, she needs help."

I was crying. Isaac had his back turned to me.

"Just give us a chance to help her, give Scott a chance to help-"

"Scott! Scott can't help himself! Derek's the only one-"

"Derek's the cocky jerk who caused this whole mess-" Isaac rounded on me his eyes flashing.

"Derek is the only person who's ever given a damn about me!"

I felt like I'd been slapped. I turned away from him and started to walk towards the door.

"Wow, okay, thank you for that"

Isaac grabbed me and spun me back around.

"Shit Charlie, I didn't mean it that way-"

"No, I think you meant exactly what you said!"

There were angry tears coming down my face. He didn't let me go.

"Charlie."

"Leave me alone Isaac!" I said shrugging away from him and walking out the door as fast as possible.

I had finally lost him.

I hung out in the nurse's office after that. I didn't want to see anybody, I didn't want to see Isaac. The nurse kicked me out last period and I trudged towards history but the teacher was a no show.

I went to the library. Matt, Jackass, and Danny were huddled together. Well that looked suspicious.

"Maybe we did it together." Matt had said.

"Did what?" I asked taking a seat.

The boys got quiet, Jackass glared at me.

"None of your business Stilinski." He told me I rolled my eyes.

"Touchy"

"What are you doing here anyways?" He demanded.

Good question.

"I came to find Matt." Matt stared at me confused.

"Yeah, I can't meet up tonight but I was wondering if we could get together Wednesday to finish our project and I was hoping I might be able to borrow your notes from today?"

"Y-yeah sure." Matt handed them over. "I've got to get to class, I'll be back later."

He told the other two. Jackass continued to glare at me.

"So Danny, how's the school year treating you?" I asked ignoring him.

"Pretty good." Jackass glared at him now. "Actually we're sort of in the middle of a private conversation Charlie if-"

"Don't worry Danny I get it, see you later." I said getting up. Something was definitely going on there!

 _Somethings up with Jackson_ I texted the other three. Scott was the first one to respond about ten minutes later.

 _No time for that now, did you manage to reason with Isaac?_

 _No_

Scott sent another message.

 _Derek's not the one that's going to kill her Isaac and Erica are! We've got to get her out of there!_

Stiles' sent one.

 _Allison and me are on it, Charlie you might have to find another ride. Taking her to Scott's house._

Jackson had disappeared, Danny and Matt- who had apparently only went to class long enough to get a pass back to the library were still at the table though. Danny was doing something on his computer and Matt was playing around with his camera.

I peeked out the library door, Erica and Isaac were headed down the hall! Shit! I ran behind the librarian's desk, she was gone anyways. I sprayed her lysol can everywhere hoping it would mask my scent and ducked down.

"Where is she?" I heard Isaac ask.

Matt stared over to the desk.

"I don't know I think Charlie left a few minutes ago-"

"Not Charlie! Lydia!"

xxx

I held my breath.

"I-I don't know she took off with Stiles and Jackson earlier." Isaac dropped him.

I waited until I heard the door close and stood up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Matt asked. Danny looked shocked.

"I- uh- it's complicated. I don't suppose either one of you could give me a ride to Scott's house could you. There's a group of us studying for the economics midterm.

"Yeah. Come on." Matt said rubbing his shoulder where Isaac had grabbed him


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Matt and I ran into Scott on the way out.

"Why isn't Scott already at his house?"

"Uh- He's got detention, Stiles, and the rest are there, though." Matt nodded staring down at his camera for a second.

"Hey McCall" he called.

For a second, I was worried he was gonna ask Scott about it but he just took a picture of him instead. Scott looked confused. Well, that made two of us.

"Thanks." He said.

We started walking again.

"What was that all about?"

"Just testing my camera. I thought something was off with it at the game, but it happened here too. What the hell is going on with McCall's eyes?" He showed me a picture.

It looked like Scott's eyes had been replaced with flashlights.

"Oh, that's just his contacts."

"Contacts? I wear contacts and it doesn't make me look like I have a laser beams shooting out of them." Matt countered.

"He's got astigmatism"

God, I hope Matt didn't have one of those.

"And that causes headlight eyes?"

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He didn't ask anything after that and I stayed quiet. We trudged through the rows of parked cars till we came to Matt's corolla.

"So" Matt started as we got into the car.

"So," I said

"The fugitive life doesn't seem to have uh- suited your boyfriend-"

"He's not my-" I couldn't say it. "I'm not sure what he is right now."

"Psychotic would be my guess," Matt said sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"He's, had a rough few weeks-" Why was I defending him?

"Okay, I get it, It's _complicated_. Consider the subject dropped. I just" he reached for my hand, but since it was my cast side I pulled away and he looked at me.

"Sorry it's uh- still really sensitive," I said motioning to my cast he nodded.

"What I was saying was, I just don't want you to get hurt and Lahey, well he seems like a ticking time bomb."

We had turned onto Scott's street now.

"Isaac wouldn't hurt me," I told him.

I had just accused him of the same thing earlier, but I didn't like Matt saying it.

"Scott's house is right there on the left," I told him, I noticed a black Camaro parked across the street.

"You know actually, here is fine," I said.

Matt stared at me.

"What are you talking about there's a whole block between us and the house," Matt said, I was already taking my seatbelt off.

"I know I just need some-uh air."

He slowed to a stop but locked the door. I started to panic a little, I had to get to Scott's and something about that just struck me as... creepy.

"Look Charlie if it's what I said about Isaac-"

"It's not" I smiled at him.

Matt didn't believe me, it was probably a mistake- it was definitely a mistake, but I didn't have another option. I put my good hand on his.

"It's not. I've just been cooped up because of my arm, I need to stretch my legs."

I heard the locks click back.

"Just be careful," Matt said.

I nodded and got out the car.

There was no way I could go through the front door, not with the werewolves stalking outside the house. If they hadn't noticed me yet, I might be able to sneak around the back. I trudged through Mr. Lawrence's yard and Ms. Patel's flower beds until I came to the privacy fence separating the McCall's backyard from the Patel's. Well, this might be a challenge. I walked down the side hoping to find the hole that me, Scott and Stiles had used to sneak out when they were little, but it had been patched up already, shit!

I was about to give up when I noticed Ms. Patel had left her step ladder out. This was probably, definitely going to hurt.

I drug the ladder over to the fence trying to make as little noise as possible which didn't go over well considering I was trying to do it one-handed. When I got it set up, I climbed up the ladder. I had lined it up by the bushes, maybe it would hurt less- okay it was gonna hurt either way. Only one thing left to do.

"Fuck" I hissed as I made impact with the ground.

I managed to keep from landing on my broken wrist, but I hit just about everything else. I got up quickly and ran to the back door. Ms. McCall still hid the spare key in the broken flower pot. I put the key in the lock and turned.

I heard a battle cry and managed to move my head just before it got knocked off by an aluminum bat.

"Holy Shit! Stiles what the Hell?" I yelled. "Why do you have a Bat?"

"I thought you were a werewolf! What the hell happened to you?" He asked pulling a twig out of my hair as I walked inside.

He shut the door.

"I thought I'd take the scenic route," I told him sarcastically. "Where's Lydia?"

"With Jackson, upstairs, alone" Stiles said.

I could tell he didn't like the arrangement at all. We walked into the foyer where Allison was keeping watch. There was a chair leaned against the handle of the door. Really Stiles?

"What about Scott?" I asked.

Stiles and Allison exchanged a worried glance.

"When's he coming?"

"He's on his way now," Allison said.

I peeked out the window and looked at the 4 werewolves of the apocalypse.

"What do we do until then?" I asked looking back at the other two.

Allison was searching something on her phone. Stiles looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I think" She paused and grabbed her mouth nervously. "I think I have to call my dad."

"What? NO! He'll kill them!" Stiles and Allison looked over at me.

"They're trying to kill Lydia, Charlie," Allison said.

I bit my lip. I hated this it was always an "us or them" battle no matter who I was with. I sat down on the stairs.

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott-" Stiles tried to reason.

Allison was near tears now.

"I know."

Stiles and I stared at her horrified. She looked between the two of us.

"What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us" She looked at me pointedly on that one "Okay they're here to kill Lydia."

I couldn't say anything. Stiles looked frustrated. Allison raised the phone up only to drop the hand holding it, sighing.

It was turning dark outside and Scott still hadn't come. Allison had grabbed her crossbow.

"I got an idea" Stiles whispered to us. I stood up if it meant keeping the hunters away from Isaac, Scott and Lydia I was all for it.

"Shoot one of them." Okay, not liking the idea so much anymore.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it"

Uh, I didn't I couldn't even manage to get over a freaking fence without hurting myself, I knew my limitations!

"Or at least give it a shot right?"

Allison stared at him for a second. "Okay"

"Look they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit I guarantee you they'll take off!"

I sure hoped so.

"So just shoot one of them."

Allison peaked out of the window.

"Which one?"

"Uh- Derek, yeah shoot him preferably in the head."

I could live with that choice.

"Scott was able to catch the arrow Derek definitely can."

Damn it.

"Shoot one of the other three then." I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and my eyes bugged out as I was pulled into the other room.

"You mean two" Allison corrected.

The hand tightened.

"I mean three."

I couldn't scream the person had their other hand on my throat. That's how I knew who it was. It was meant to be there as a threat, but there was nothing threatening about its grasp, it was gentle. I felt my body relax into my captors for about half a second before I remembered why Isaac was here.

"Where the hell's Isaac?"

I bit Isaac's hand and he let go. I ran over to Allison and Stiles. Isaac was too fast for Allison he had knocked the crossbow out of her hands and knocked her down in a second before moving onto Stiles. He was partially wolfed out which meant there wouldn't be any reasoning with him. I took off up the staircase while he was busy with Stiles.

I didn't think- I knew he wouldn't kill Stiles, Lydia was the one in danger and I had to protect her.

Allison had, had the same thought. We found Lydia in the hallway.

"Get Back!" Allison told her. "Someone's trying to break in okay? Go! You too Charlie. Go."

I didn't need telling twice I dragged Lydia to Scott's room. If it was Isaac that found us, I might be the only person who could keep him from killing Lydia.

"Jackson" Lydia called.

"Lydia he's gone we don't have time for that!"

I felt bad but Jackass wasn't the one they were trying to kill. I dragged her into Scott's bathroom and locked the door. This was bad, this was very, very bad!

Lydia took out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling 9-1-1" she said, she was hyperventilating.

"You can't, what if my dad comes."

"He has a gun! We don't" she screamed at me.

I bit my lip and prayed to God there was enough humanity left in Derek he wouldn't let anyone kill the police that came to the scene.

Lydia dialed the number.

"Hi, I-I-I need the police." The lights went out and Lydia let out a moan of terror. I didn't know what to do.

I heard Allison yell out. "Stiles, Charlie, it's here." Oh god! I couldn't handle werewolves and lizard people. The only bright side at least I wasn't trapped in the bathroom with the kanima.

Lydia was crying and hyperventilating, I didn't know what to do so I did what I saw in the movies, I slapped her.

She glared at me.

"You've got to shut up or they're going to find us" I whispered in her ear.

She still looked pissed but she nodded. We heard the door break.

I couldn't hear the conversation going on but I definitely heard two female voices which meant it was Erica and that by pairing myself with Lydia I just might have ensured both our deaths because there was no way she would stop long enough to listen to the evidence.

Allison opened the door.

"It's safe." She said.

Lydia and I both ran out. Now that we weren't about to die I needed to have a serious talk with Scott about cleaning his bathroom.

Lydia was still kind of shaky, and was looking for Jackson thinking he had ran into another room. I ran downstairs wanting to check on Stiles.

"You okay dweeb?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah no thanks to your boyfriend." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I ran out the door, Erica and Isaac were laying in the grass. Erica was paralyzed, Isaac was unconscious but they were both breathing thank God! Derek and Scott were having a stare down. Stiles and Allison followed shortly behind me.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott."

Yeah you're an asshole on an ego trip!

"You're not an omega. You're already an alpha, of your own pack." Derek smiled, it looked weird on him. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said and right on cue the sirens started blaring and the awkward grin was gone.

We heard the hiss and we all ran out to see the Kanima slithering away. The Kanima gave one of its hiss-growl-things before running off.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd.

Lydia came marching out the door, confirming to everyone what me and Allison already knew.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded.

There was only one person unaccounted for.

"It's Jackson" Scott said.

xxx

I was beginning to think the middle seat in the back of a vehicle was created for the sole purpose of giving the inventor some sort of sick pleasure. Every bump in the road reminded me that I did indeed still have a broken wrist and a lot more bruises thanks to my failed internship as a ninja (I was still finding twigs and leaves in odd places from that one). But if the physical pain wasn't bad enough I was stuck between _that_ couple- you know, the one who has so much built up tension you could cut it with a spork but nobody wants to talk about it.

Apparently after the ride to Scott's Stiles had implemented a new "Lydia Martin always has shotgun" law for the jeep so Scott, me and Allison were shoved into the back.

"We should be fine, it's not even nine yet so you shouldn't have a problem making curfew" Scott told her.

I leaned back so they could talk. Then again if Allison would have just taken the damn middle seat in the first place they wouldn't have to talk around me!

"I know" Allison seemed on edge. She kept looking out the window.

"We'll find him okay? We're going as soon as we drop you girls off." He whispered so only she could here. Well, her and me but apparently I'd become a part of the seat so...

Lydia was watching in the rear-view mirror and rolled her eyes, I concurred. Stiles was trying to make small talk with her but she wasn't paying too close of attention. We had told her that the boys (Jackass included) had come up with the break-in as an elaborate prank so we could cancel the cop call but I don't think she bought it. Possibly because Jackass was a) not even close to being friends with Scott and Stiles and b) didn't have a sense of humor and wouldn't know a joke if it bit him on the ass! We had a lot of explaining to do.

I pulled my phone out, I had three missed calls from dad, shit! I looked around, Allison and Scott were now making googly eyes at one another. Stiles was crashing and burning with Lydia and (I'm pretty sure anyways) purposely hitting every damn pot-hole between here and the school, I needed a distraction. I scrolled through my contact list bored and paused at one name in particular.

I hoped he was okay, he had still been knocked out when Boyd had loaded him in the Camaro. I thought about calling him for a second but decided against it. Chances were the number had been disconnected anyways since it had been under his father's name and besides I'm not exactly sure how the others in the car would take it.

When we finally pulled up beside Allison's car I was literally climbing over people to get out.

"Seriously Charlotte you couldn't wait 5 seconds?" Lydia asked annoyed.

Brushing her clothes off. I stared at her.

"Next time you ride between Scott and Allison." Lydia's expression softened.

Scott rolled his eyes as he moved to the passenger seat. "You poor thing."

"Sure you guys don't need my help?" I asked.

"You're kidding right?"

"Just thought I'd check" I shrugged before climbing into Allison's car.

Lydia had given up shot-gun- possibly so she didn't have to deal with me using the front seat as an obstacle course to get out again.

"Do you mind dropping me off first, I'm pretty sure my Dad has blown a coronary by now, I forgot to tell him I wasn't coming home."

"Yeah, no problem." Allison said. I looked down at my phone. I had already hit the call button before I realized what I was doing.

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service." I don't know why I was surprised.

Allison's car rode a lot smoother than jeep and I was out in no time. My Dad was waiting at the door.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, I had a study thing for Economics at Scott's-"

"Dispatch got a call about a break-in there." Dad said worried.

"Yeah, it was just Scott and Stiles trying to be funny and scare us, unfortunately Lydia doesn't understand their- well, she doesn't understand Scott and Stiles." Dad nodded.

"Would it kill you to call and let me know what you're up to? You know there's still a homicidal maniac on the loose." My dad had his own morbid sense of humor.

"Sorry my phone died" another lie.

"Speaking of maniacs, I got you something." I looked at him funny as he grabbed something out of a black bag on the table; there was no telling what was in the bag.

He whipped out something small and pink attached to a key-chain ring. My heart started racing. "Dad is that- does that mean what I think it means?"

Dad stared at the key-chain.

"What? No! No, absolutely not, you are not getting a vehicle. It's pepper-spray-"

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought it might come in handy, you know after you got attacked at the game, it made me realize you really need something for protection." Too bad the stuff didn't work on werewolves and kanimas. I could probably use it on hunters still though- assuming they didn't shoot me first.

"Uh- thanks Dad." I said taking the key-chain from him.

"Yeah, no problem. What are you doing Wednesday?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to meet my English partner to finish our project but other than that nothing why?"

"Whitney thought it might be fun if we had dinner together, she's cooking." Thank the good lord above! I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a home cooked meal.

"Okay that sounds nice."

"It does"

Dad was back in dream land. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Dad love you!" I told him.

"Love you too kid."

I was half expecting a werewolf in my room but it was empty when I opened the door. The window was wide open still. I thought about leaving it open for a second before his words came crashing into my head again.

 _"Derek is the only person who's ever given a damn about me!"_

If he felt like that then me shutting my window wouldn't be an issue.

Then I thought about him unconscious on the ground. I scrolled through my contacts on my phone again until I found the number and hit call.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked confused.

They had given me this number the first day of school and this was the first time I'd used it.

"Hey, Erica" I heard her scoff. "No please don't hang up!"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I- uh just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." I said twirling my finger through my hair.

"I'm not paralyzed anymore if that's what you mean." She sneered.

"That's- uh- that's good. What about um- Isaac. I don't want to talk to him or anything I just wanted to make sure he was- you know alive, that you both were." I added.

"He's gone." My heart skipped a beat.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"No longer here." Erica said sarcastically. "Listen as _odd_ as this conversation has been, I've got to go-"

"No Erica don't hang up I need to know what you- hello? HELLO" I yelled into the phone.

Damn it!

"Hi." I turned around, Isaac was sitting on my bed, fully conscious.

Suddenly all of the concern I'd felt earlier had disappeared and been replaced by anger.

"Get out!" I told him trying to keep my voice quiet because my dad was still home.

"Charlie please," Isaac begged.

"Go." I said.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I couldn't deal with _him_ right now.

"Kid?"

Shit! I definitely couldn't deal with _that_ right now. I pointed to the closet. Isaac tensed for a second but went and hid.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked opening the door a crack. Dad was in uniform.

"They've got a situation and need some help on a call, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, areyou going to be okay? I can call Bobby" He asked.

"I'll be fine Dad, besides I've got my pink sparkly pepper-spray to protect me" I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Try and stay out of trouble for a change please." He told me before walking out.

"Be careful" I called.

When I heard the front door shut I rounded on the werewolf.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you." He told me shoving his hands in his pockets nervously, I don't know why but the gesture infuriated me.

I crossed my arms.

"Why? You said it today Derek's the only person who gives a damn about you"

"Charlie I didn't mean like that I don't consider you a person!" I glared at him and he realized about a second later what he'd said wrong.

"Damn it Charlie I didn't mean that like that either it's just- you're more to me than that."

"Didn't seem that way in Chemistry." I told him, "You still seemed pretty hung up on Lydia."

"I was shooting my mouth off at Stiles, besides you seemed to be pretty interested in what was going on with Scott and Erica."

"I don't like Scott!" I said outraged.

"I don't like Lydia." Isaac countered I hadn't realized how close he'd come to me till I looked up to see his blue eyes gazing in mine. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek.

"You hurt me today." I told him.

He looked away.

"I know." His forehead touched mine. "How do I make it right?" He asked.

He leaned in and I held my breath-

"Hey Charlie we actually may need your- what the holy hell is going on here?" Stiles had burst through my bedroom door and now resembled a fish out of water with the way his mouth was moving.

I stepped back from Isaac who looked- well, in a word, pissed.

"What's he doing here?" Stiles accused.

"He just came by to-" I looked over at Isaac.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Charlie." Isaac told me before turning back to Stiles. "How's your jaw?"

He smirked before starting to climb out the window.

"Yeah that's right take your little werewolf ass home before I kick it there for you."

Isaac turned around and I stared at Stiles before shooting a warning look at Isaac who turned around and left.

"Really?"

"Okay so maybe I'd get Scott to do it." Stiles shrugged. "We've got to go."

"What's going on?"

"Uh long story short? There's a naked Jackson in the back of the jeep, Scott's with him now, but we sort of need you on baby-sitting duty so we can steal a police van."

"WHAT?"

I grabbed my key chain.

"I'm gonna need you to ride in the backseat as well." Stiles added.

Uh-uh, there was no way in hell I was going to get stuck in the backseat with a naked Jackass!

xxx

"I am seriously going to kill both of you and then I'm gonna bring you back to life just so I can kill you both all over again!" I seethed at the two.

Jackass' head was in my lap.

"Stiles give me your hoodie." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to cover up his junk at least! You know, make it a little less disgusting!"

"No way, I don't want _that_ touching my jacket!" Stiles complained.

Scott stared at him and I started kicking the back of his seat repeatedly until he gave in.

"Fine! I'll just burn it later." He huffed.

I hated my life!

Once Stiles had got the keys, Scott had decided it would be best if he stole the van while we found a secluded area on the preservation to hide. I moved to the front seat as soon as we could get away. We had been sitting in the spot for a few minutes waiting for Scott before either of us finally spoke up.

"So you and Isaac." Stiles said.

"I don't know." I told him fidgeting with my key-chain.

"Seemed pretty sure back at the house." Stiles commented.

"It's-"

"Complicated? What isn't anymore? Scott's a werewolf dating a hunter, Lydia Martin is the town whack job, me and you are actually trying to _save_ Jackson, did I forget anything?"

"Yeah, you forgot the fact that the principal's a geriatric psycho, Jackson grows a tail and kills people, and Cousin Miguel turned my- whatever Isaac is, into a werewolf." I laughed.

Stiles smiled and looked down at my hands, he grabbed the key-chain.

"Hey what is this a laser or something?"

"STILES NO!"

Too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I'm in the middle of summer finals so I won't be updating as frequently this week it should be back to every day come next Wednesday.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"You just had to press it didn't you?" I asked.

My eyes were still watering. The jeep was uninhabitable. Scott had showed up with the van about two minutes after Stiles had doused us with pepper-spray which was very lucky considering Jackass had woke up screaming and we'd had to knock him out.

"How was I supposed to know pepper-spray has now joined the ranks of vampires, skulls, and everything else you girls feel the need to "bedazzle." I thought it was one of those little laser things, that or breath spray!"

"Why would I have breath spray on a key-chain? Why would I have breath spray in the first place? Don't answer that Stiles!"

"Would you two shut up? The temperatures supposed to drop tonight and I don't think Stiles' hoodie's going to be enough to keep Jackson warm." Scott said tossing what looked like Jackass' practice bag on the ground.

"Wait a minute are you suggesting one of us should change him because if you are I've just got to say-"

"NOT IT!" Me and Scott both screamed touching our noses.

Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I hate you both I just thought you should know," Stiles said grabbing the bag and climbing into the van.

I rolled my eyes. Scott and I sat in silence for a bit.

"Stiles said Isaac was with you when he got there."

"Of course he did."

"Charlie, I know you guys used to be close but he's not the same person you knew, you need to stay away from him, he's dangerous."

Oh, that was rich!

"This coming from the werewolf dating a hunter-"

"Allison's not-"

"I know, and neither is Isaac-"

"We just spent the past several hours trying to keep him from killing Lydia," Scott said.

Point Scott.

"Okay, so tonight might not have been his finest hour. But we're not talking about Lydia's safety we're talking about mine and Isaac's not a threat. He could have killed me tonight if he wanted, but he didn't."

"That's so comforting!" Scott said sarcastically. "You need to stay away from him."

"No."

"Charlie this isn't up for discussion-"

"I know which is why I said, NO. Just because Derek called you an Alpha doesn't mean you are one, and you sure as hell aren't my alpha." I told him crossing my arms.

He sighed annoyed.

"Charlie-"

"No Scott, you trust Allison and I don't question you because you know her best, but you don't know Isaac and I do. I trust him- at least when it comes to me."

"Fine." Scott gave up.

We sat there for a few more minutes staring at the tree line.

"Stiles is behind this whole conversation isn't he?"

"What? N- Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"You're always our bearer of bad news," I told him.

"I am not-"

"3rd grade I had you tell Stiles to stop being friends with Heather because she was a "doody-head,"," I told him.

Heather had been Aunt Claudia's friend's daughter, I had territory issues then... okay maybe now too.

"Okay but that was a mutual decision" Scott argued, Scott didn't like her much either.

"6th grade, Stiles had you tell me to quit band before I made the police think there was a cat strangler-"

"He did have a point there, I mean you're the first person I know that got invited to leave band two weeks into school."

"7th grade I made you tell Stiles he looked like a skunk with the frosted tips hair thing he did because Lydia was obsessed with Jackass's dumbass look!"

"Again another mutual agreement."

"He also sent you the first time he wanted me to ditch Isaac."

"Okay, you've gotta a point, what's with you Stilinskis anyways? Usually, you love ragging on everyone?" He joked nudging my shoulder playfully.

"It's not so fun when it's something the other person really cares about," I said.

Some of those things sounded silly but at the time meant everything to us. Heather- as annoying as she was, was someone Aunt Claudia loved which meant Stiles had to love her too. My mother's entire family had been musical geniuses or something so Band had been my attempt to connect myself with her in some way. Stiles didn't want to be Jackass, but he did want Lydia so he wanted to be her ideal. And I don't really think I have to explain Isaac anymore.

The reasons for not liking each other's choices were pretty obvious (even Isaac, he and Stiles just seemed to rub each other the wrong way). But we both understood the importance behind them and neither one of us wanted to be the one to take it away. Which was why we had Scott because Scott was sweet- if not embarrassingly gullible, and no one could stay mad at Scott.

"So it's better that I rip the band-aid off?" Scott asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well, yes." We both laughed. "What the hell is taking Stiles so long?"

Right on cue Stiles burst out of the van.

"It's done and I just want to go on record to say that you are both officially dead to me!" Stiles said dramatically. "If I never see Jackson naked again it will be too soon!"

"I think we can all agree on that one," I said.

"Oh I found his phone in his bag, I went ahead and texted his parents and told them he was staying at a friend's house so at least no one will be looking for him." I glanced down at my own phone.

"I should probably give mine a heads up too," I said walking a little ways away from the van to call him.

"What's up Kid? I'm still at work." Dad answered on the third ring.

"Um, sorry I just wanted to let you know I'm staying over at Lydia's tonight. I didn't want you to worry."

"Did you get scared alone?" Dad sounded concerned, I felt like shit.

"No, nothing like that, I just- Lydia, she's uh- she's really having a tough time right now and needed a friend."

I felt worse than shit.

"That's real sweet of you, I'm proud of you Kid, you, Scott and Stiles. Your friends are lucky to have you."

And the worst daughter award goes to... wait what?

"Stiles and Scott?"

"Yeah, they were at the crime scene I got called to- they're fine don't worry." He added quickly. "It was one of the clubs on the strip they were taking your friend Danny out to cheer him up after his break up. Very sweet of them considering I'm pretty sure the place wasn't exactly their scene- well, at least not Stiles anyways. Hey, listen, Kid, I've gotta run there's still a few more statements I need to take, see you tomorrow and don't forget about dinner on Wednesday."

"Got it. Love you Dad say Hi to Whitney when you see her." I hung up and walked back over to the boys.

"I think I'm gonna need to hear the long story of what happened tonight."

The boys told me everything, from breaking into the gay club, to Jackass paralyzing everyone including Danny, to someone stealing Danny's tablet that apparently had the missing footage (somehow Jackass taping his transformation wasn't all that surprising). They filled me in on every detail even the fact that Stiles while not attractive to gay men, is apparently quite cuddly and adorable to drag queens, although according to Uncle John he didn't dress well enough to actually be gay.

I heard Jackass start screaming. Scott groaned.

"I'll be back." He told us.

I heard an accusing "You" and then a thump before Scott stepped back out.

"Okay, let's split it up 3 hours a piece who's on watch duty first?" Scott asked.

He and Stiles both touched their noses.

"Not it!"

"Damn it!"

"Payback's a bitch cuz!" Stiles said.

I stuck my tongue out and climbed in the van. At least he was unconscious.

The time passed slowly. I tried playing angry birds on my phone but it made me, angry.

I hacked Scott's Facebook after that (Stiles had told me about the "Allison, Allison" for his phone and considering this was Scott and I already knew his email it wasn't even that difficult to guess his password "allison11").

Now that, I have to say was incredibly entertaining.

I added "Twilight", "The Notebook", and about fifty other chick-flicks to his favorite movies. His hobbies included long walks on the beach, needlepoint, cuddling and synchronized swimming. He has now joined Anne Frank in becoming a "belieber".

I smiled to myself, this had to be my best work yet, I think it might have even topped Stiles best. My phone started going off and I heard Jackass groan, shit. I answered it quickly not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey" I heard the other person say.

I fought the butterflies revolting in my stomach.

"Isaac, listen now's not really a good time- wait when'd you get a phone?"

"I didn't, Erica let me borrow hers." Of course she did. Jackass groaned again. "Where are you?"

"At my house?"

"No you're not." He said.

My palm found my forehead

"Let me guess, you're at my house. You know, you're really starting to border on creepy stalker"

"I saw you leave with Stiles remember." He countered.

Jackass' eyelids were fluttering. Shit, shit, shit!

"You're still at my house."

"Yes I'm still at your house there's a blood-thirsty monster on the loose and I don't want it coming anywhere near you!"

If only he knew.

"I'm with a- uh friend."

"What friend? Where's Stiles?"

"He's sleeping with Scott- I mean he and Scott are asleep separately... yeah."

"So who's there with you?"

Jackass was blinking.

"Um, I'm not at liberty to say at the moment."

"You're not at liberty to say?" Isaac sounded furious.

"You did try to kill one of my friends tonight so yeah, I'm not at liberty to say." I shot back.

Jackass' vision had apparently come back and he was glaring daggers, he lunged at me but the hand-cuffs kept him from moving.

"Well, it's been fun chatting Isaac but I have to go now bye!" I said the same time that Isaac was yelling.

"CHARLIE DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THE"

I pressed the end call. I guess we were even.

"YOU!" Jackass yelled. Scott threw open the door.

"He's all yours buddy!" I said hopping out of the van.

xxx

The sun's rays started shining into Stiles' jeep a lot sooner than I would have preferred. The boys were already up. I yawned and tried to stretch, my neck had a crick in it that was driving me nuts. I climbed out of the jeep and headed over to where Scott and Stiles stood.

"How's the prisoner?" I asked, still trying to stretch.

"Stilinskis, McCall, I'm gonna kill you!" Jackass yelled as if to answer my question.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Oh great. So he's in a good mood." Stiles said sarcastically. "Well no time like the present."

Stiles headed to the van. Scott pulled his phone out.

"Why do I have 89 notifications from Facebook?" He asked himself.

"I'm gonna help Stiles" I said running into the van as fast as possible.

I wanted a witness present when Scott saw his new profile.

Jackass had lunged at Stiles who was sitting on the opposite bench I stared between the two before sitting cautiously beside Stiles.

"You know I put those pants on you alright buddy? One leg at a time" Stiles said, Jackass was fuming.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know being up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly the highlight of my day so don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor."

Jackass held his hand-cuffed hands up.

"THIS, is doing me a favor?"

"Yes." Stiles and I both said simultaneously.

Boy was this guy thick!

"You-you're killing people," Stiles told him. "To death. Yeah, and until we can figure out how to stop you you're gonna stay in here I'm sorry."

Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out two sandwiches.

"Now do you want the ham and cheese or the Turkey club?"

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackass asked us.

Stiles tossed him the Ham and Cheese and dug in his pocket.

"Not if they don't think anything's wrong." He said holding up Jackass' cell phone.

Jackass stared at the message.

"Yeah."

Scott threw open the door.

"Why?" He asked holding up his phone "am I "waiting till marriage" and a "sex addict"?"

Jackass scoffed. "I don't know but that's a little contradictory don't you think?" I asked innocently.

I had put the "waiting till marriage" post out but I didn't know where the sex-addict came from. I looked over at Stiles who looked back at me.

"You got bored too?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to put the "allison, allison" story to use for a while now and I finally got the time."

"I've never been more proud to call you my cousin."

"Would you two shut up?" Jackass yelled.

"We all can't stay with him, someone's going to notice." Scott said.

"I can't miss school, Dad's at home today which means he'll get the automated call before I can erase it." I put in.

I just got ungrounded the last thing I needed was to get grounded again for skipping (and if I was going to do it, Jackass was not going to be the person I spent my day with.)

"I can't afford to miss anymore school." Scott said we both stared at Stiles.

"Fine, I'll stay with the asshole-"

"I'm right here!" Jackass yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay with the bitch baby." Stiles said, Jackass tried to lunge again.

Stiles gave Scott the jeep keys with the instructions that he was to park the jeep about two blocks away from the school to keep anyone from questioning why it was there.

"Can we stop by my house, I need to change." I asked.

Scott looked over at me.

"Can you take that crap off of my page?" I held my hand out for his phone and went to deleting.

Sadly phone activities was the only thing I had managed to figure out how to do with both hands without aggravating my wrist.

Dad was already asleep so I was in and out in about ten minutes. We parked the jeep somewhere fairly hidden away so Uncle John wouldn't see it while he was driving around (or anyone else for that matter) and started walking. It was nice, we compared our doomed relationships... Scott won, Psychotic Santa Claus plus two death threats from Allison's father beat out a cheap Cat-woman and Sourwolf.

Scott had me laughing so hard I didn't notice the two people waiting at my locker. Isaac was glaring daggers at me his arms crossed, clearly he was still upset about me hanging up on him the night before. Matt looked very much intimidated by Isaac but was waiting for me regardless- I couldn't decide if it was endearing or creepy. Neither one looked pleased to see Scott.

Scott looked from the boys to me.

"Matt, Isaac" He nodded to them.

"McCall." Matt said back. Isaac said nothing.

"I'll meet you at the entrance after-school okay?" He said turning to me.

I nodded. He walked off and the other two rounded on me.

"What was that?" Isaac demanded.

"He walked me to school. Stiles is sick so he couldn't give me a ride so Scott walked with me-"

"I could have given you a ride."

Nope, Matt was definitely creepy. Isaac glared at him.

"She doesn't need a ride from you. We could have brought you" Isaac said looking at me.

"I'm good walking." I said grabbing my stuff as fast as possible the better to get away from the two.

This was just too weird.

I started towards English and the two trailed after me. I broke out in a sprint, I didn't care what the rest of the school thought of me I'd had enough. Both of them could have easily caught up, I was a couch-potato and they were both on Lacrosse and Isaac was a freaking werewolf for crying out loud but I think they were both too shocked for any of that to register.

I ran in the classroom, apparently it didn't matter that I had literally run away from the two of them because no sooner had I sat down, Matt sat in his desk beside me and Isaac was kneeling at mine.

"I need to talk to you" He told me.

I looked down at him his eyes were serious- not angry, worried.

"You're not even in this class!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"Is that true?" We all turned our heads to see the Matriarch of the Argents herself.

If I could describe her in three words or less they would have to be, creepy as fuck. Isaac tensed beside me and I placed my hand over his to calm him.

Isaac nodded, at least he was learning to pick his battles.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr.-"

Like she didn't already know!

"Lahey." Isaac said.

"Lahey." She motioned to the door, Isaac gave me a fleeting look before walking out. Mrs. Argent walked to the front of the class.

"Don't tell me you're going to give that loser another chance." Matt hissed.

I stared at him.

"It's not exactly your business Matt." I spat back.

Matt turned away for a second.

"He's-" Matt started.

"Thank you Miss Stilinski for volunteering to tell me where you left off." Mrs. Argent said.

Shit!

"page 394?"

I had seen and read Harry Potter way too much for my own good. Mrs. Argent was not amused (okay maybe too much Doctor Who too).

I saw the note pop onto my table while her back was turned. Boy this kid was brazen!

 _I'm sorry okay it's just, I know Lahey. He's bad news._

Mrs. Argent let us get with our partners and work on our project.

"Look Charlie, Isaac and I used to be friends when we were little kids. The whole family was rotten." Matt started.

"He's been my best friend since we were eleven Matt, sorry if I'm offending you but I think I know him a little bit better." I said, handing him the flash-drive that had our project on it.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Matt sighed.

I didn't know what to say, the more I was around Matt the creepier he got. I turned the discussion to our project after that.

"We're still on for tomorrow right?" He asked when the bell rang as we began to gather up our belongings.

"Yeah."

"Your place or mine."

"Mine"

There was no way in hell I was going to his house!

Isaac wasn't waiting outside of English for me, then again we had a hunter for a sub so I don't exactly blame him. When I got to Chemistry I noticed a change though. The wonder wolves were no longer sitting together. Erica was sitting next to Jared who was hyperventilating and Isaac was sitting at our table alone.

"Just because I'm sitting with you doesn't mean you're off the hook yet" I said looking straight ahead because I knew the minute I looked at him I'd be a goner.

"I know. You're not off the hook with me yet either." He said.

I turned to stare at him despite myself- was he crazy? I saw him smirk and felt his hand intertwine with mine underneath the table, it felt nice.

"Meet me outside at lunch." He said squeezing my hand before moving his to the top of the table as Harris strode in. Reason 351 to hate my chemistry teacher.

xxxx

I'm more than slightly convinced I failed the practice test in Economics. Coach had taken pity on us and decided to help us study for our midterms by giving us practice tests, I think I focused on it long enough to answer 6 questions then I started Christmas-treeing the answers.

As soon as Lunch came I was out the door. Isaac was already waiting at one of the picnic tables.

"What's up?" I asked.

He looked around.

"Not here" He told me and drug me across the parking lot towards the tree line.

"Where were you last night?"

"With friends." I answered back.

"You're lying."

"With two friends."

And Jackass.

"Why were you really with Scott this morning?"

"He brought me to school. Why are you asking me this?"

I already knew the answer.

"You know why." He said.

"Then I'm afraid I can't answer you."

"Damn it Charlie people are dying!"

"Yes and I'm not going to let you kill one more!" I countered. "Isn't it bad enough you guys almost made a terrible mistake once already? Do you really want to succeed the next time?"

"Alright I'll drop it for now. What's going on with that Matt kid?"

"He's my English partner." I shrugged.

"He dropped you off at Scott's house yesterday." Isaac pointed out.

"You saw that?"

Isaac smirked.

"Werewolf. How else do you think I knew to try the back door?" He asked.

"You used me!" I yelled.

Isaac shrunk away a little bit.

"I was trying to protect you" He back-pedaled.

"By taking me hostage!"

"You BIT me remember?" Isaac pointed out. "We're getting off topic. I don't think you need to be around Matt- no, I know you don't need to be around Matt. He's a loose cannon."

Okay I knew I'd been thinking the same thing myself, and I knew what I was about to say pretty much meant that I was being obstinate for the sake of being obstinate but damn it all, I was tired of everyone telling me what to do.

"Funny He said something similar about you."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he did. Did Scott tell you we can smell attraction?" I nodded.

I really didn't want to know some of his new superpowers.

"That kid has a problem."

"Greenburg's had a crush on me and you don't seem that worried about him."

"Greenburg's not waiting at your locker twenty minutes before school either." Isaac pointed out. it's not even attraction it's I don't know, it's like he's fixating on you."

"We have to finish that project it's worth 15 percent of our grade, he's coming by tomorrow, I can't exactly ignore him."

Why did he have to tell me Matt creeped him out too? Now I was really freaking out!

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Isaac said.

"Yeah, you thinking like that isn't cause to worry in its own right." I joked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. I noticed the kids at school were starting to head inside.

"We better start heading back."

I started to walk off but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, there's something else I need to tell you."

I looked up at him and he stared at the ground. I waited a minute, two minutes.

"Wow Isaac as riveting as this conversation has been I really need to-"

"oliveyou" he mumbled kicking his feet in the dirt.

I stared at him.

"What?" I asked leaning in closer so I could hear him.

"Damn it this was easier when you were asleep!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What was easier when I was asleep?"

Isaac took a deep breath. He started playing with my fingers and I still couldn't get him to look me in the eyes.

"Isaac?"

"I" he inhaled. "Love you" he exhaled. The butterflies had committed mutiny, now I was finding it hard to look at him, my face went red.

"oliveyoutoo" I mumbled out.

Isaac smirked and tilted my chin up to face him.

"Sorry what was that?"

Oh this wasn't fair! He knew I wasn't good with words.

"I love you too." I said staring into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to stay that way the rest of the day, but I still had to get back to kanima sit, plus I was about to be late for gym and I had already maxed out my "female trouble" for the month.

"We have to go to class." I sighed.

Isaac nodded, taking my hand in his and walking with me back towards the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I was on cloud nine when I walked into the gym, and then I saw Coach.

"Stilinski, my office now!"

Oh shit, what did I do this time?

Scott and Allison gave me questioning looks and I shrugged.

I followed Coach into his office. When he didn't switch his nameplates around, I knew he was serious.

"Are you trying to kill me Stilinski? Do you just get some sort of sick pleasure from my pain? I mean isn't it bad enough my Star player practically has a negative G.P.A and I'm stuck with Greenburg? Do you really have to add insult to injury?" Coach asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry Coach I don't think I know what you're talking about," I told him.

I hadn't had time to purposely annoy him lately. Maybe he was feeling neglected, what with Dad's blossoming relationship with Whitney and all.

"I'm talking about this."

He held up the practice test from earlier the one that had six serious answers and then a C for everything else, even the essay questions.

"Yeah- uh about that-"

"Save it! I just want your word that come test time tomorrow, I'm going to see actual effort and I want call your dad about this."

I was shocked. That was the closest I'd ever seen Coach to acting like a rational adult.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Send McCall in," He told me.

I nodded and walked out the door. I was going to have to actually study for a change. Maybe I could get Jackass to quiz me after school I mean it's not exactly like he had anything else to do. Assuming he didn't turn into the demon lizard anyways.

xxx

I went to the school entrance after school expecting to see Scott there but Allison was waiting instead, she looked worried.

"What where is-" I started.

"He's fine, we need to go. They know!"

I ran behind her and got in the car.

We didn't talk besides me giving directions to the van. When we pulled up, Stiles was leaning against the outside of it texting. He hadn't noticed us, some guard he was! If the situation wasn't so dire, I might have been tempted to slap him upside his head.

"Ouch! Oh my, God." Stiles yelled turning around to see me and Allison.

They both glared at me. Okay so maybe there was no situation that was too dire for that!

"They know," Allison said.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing!" She said.

"No, they can't, I've been texting his parents since last night they don't have a clue," Stiles said waving Jackass' phone at us.

"My Grandfather told me his parents went to the police," Allison said attempting to sound rational.

She was failing.

"They know!"

Stiles looked from us to the phone in his hand.

"Hah," He wheezed out holding the phone like it was flammable.

"Oh-how" He held it out to us and dropped it.

We all ran to the passenger side door of the van and listened to the APB.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed, Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival."

Stiles looked back at us. This was not good!

"Repeat, proceed with caution" Dispatch advised.

We had piled in, me and Allison practically sitting on top of one another, Stiles was in the driver seat dialing a number on the phone.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

"Somewhere very far from this," Stiles said dumping the phone out the window.

"Could this get any worse?" I asked annoyed.

So much for studying for Economics, we'd be lucky if we weren't all serving 3 to 5 at this rate!

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Talking to Danny," Allison said.

When we found a new spot, Stiles and Allison went straight to planning the next move. I got my Economics book out and tried to study, but I gave up after five minutes. There's just no way you can focus on supply and demand when words like Bestiary, Kanima, Cops, Hunters, and Werewolves are being thrown around.

Scott showed up not long after. And then we got the "pack meeting" officially started.

Scott filled us in on what he found out with Danny and the missing tablet. So I was right and there had been something fishy going on yesterday... not that anyone listened.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's Tablet," Scott said.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

He had a point.

"Too bad we couldn't have got our hands on it. Convincing Jackass would have been a lot easier." I complained.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles countered.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott said his eyes got big.

"Yeah, the Bestiary says the Kanima seeks a friend right?" Allison asked.

"Okay hold on so, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know?" Stiles sounded skeptical. "Wait who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison mused.

"There's something else" Scott jumped in. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"No, it can't be. It tried to kill all of us remember?" Stiles argued.

My wrist sure did!

"I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately!"

"Besides, Mr. Lahey was definitely a piece of shit but I don't think he ever actually killed anybody," I added.

"Well I- I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us, remember when we were at Isaac's the first time it just went right by us didn't it?" Scott said.

He was seriously taking this "everyone's a good person" to a new level of sap.

"You're right, it just ran off." Allison agreed.

"And it didn't kill you in the garage," Scott said turning to Stiles.

"Well yeah, but it tried to kill me, Charlie and Derek at the pool." Stiles countered.

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would have, it was waiting for us to come out," Stiles answered.

"Yeah remember, 6 more weeks in this thing for having to haul Derek's ass around and still no thank you!" I said motioning to my cast.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked.

I thought back to that night, the Kanima hadn't really actively pursued us for something that had been supposedly trying to kill us.

Stiles and me looked at one another, Stiles mouth was gaping.

"Wh- Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because, there's something else going on we don't know what it is. We don't know anything that's going on with Jackson. Or why someone's protecting him..." Scott trailed off.

"Know thy enemy" Allison mused, we all looked at her. "It's just something my grandfather said."

Which meant I didn't trust one bit of it!

"Alright I got it!" Stiles said suddenly. "Kill Jackson, problem solved."

I whacked him with my cast.

"Stop being an idiot!"

"He risked his life for us against Peter you remember that?" Scott said annoyed.

Well I didn't but I'd heard about it. Besides as much as I loathed Jackass, and I really did loathe the boy, he didn't deserve to die.

"Well what did we just find out?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us."

"It doesn't mean that he's not worth saving!" Scott said forcefully.

"It's always something with him though." Stiles complained.

Wow they hadn't argued this hard since the Marvel vs. DC war of '08.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!'

"So what!"

"So I, didn't either!" Scott said.

He turned to Allison.

"You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?"

Allison nodded.

"I had someone to stop me, He has nobody!" Scott said.

"That's his own fault!" Stiles scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, if we could save him we should try."

xxx

Stiles gave me a ride home, Allison and Scott volunteered to take first watch which had seemed like a very bad idea but I had mid-terms I apparently needed to study for and Stiles wanted to check on Lydia who was still putting him through the ringer for running off the night of the game (the mall bit wasn't even the worst of it).

Dad had already left for work. I had checked my bedroom to make sure I didn't have any werewolf distractions and then headed to the kitchen to study.

 _I love you._ The words kept playing over and over in my head as I tried to memorize vocabulary terms and compare and contrast various economies. I felt myself smile. Despite the fact that I'd just got off of duty guarding a handcuffed Lacrosse co-captain to try to keep him from turning into a lizard monster and killing everybody, I was still like any other 15 year old girl who had been told "I love you" for the first time. Okay maybe not like any other- I was after all, dating a werewolf but this was as normal as it was gonna get for me.

I went back to my notes. I hadn't got much further when Stiles came by to pick me up for our shift. When we got to the van the doors had been ripped off the hinges. We found Scott and Allison asleep in the car, so much for guarding the Kanima!

Stiles rolled his eyes and tapped on the window. They both stirred.

"You guys might want to take a look at this."

"I have to tell my father" Allison said.

Scott walked off, Stiles and I stared at each other.

"Scott" Allison called. "He's going to kill someone."

Scott nodded. "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I've gotta tell mine too." Stiles said.

I looked at him. Did that mean I could tell my Dad? Did I want my dad to know, the Kanima apparently couldn't be killed but my Dad could, was he safer not knowing?

"This is all my fault." Scott said.

"It's not" Allison told him. "But we have to tell them, we're just a bunch of teenagers we can't handle this."

It felt like we were missing an obvious solution but I couldn't figure out what that was.

"You're right." Scott said.

Allison turned to Stiles.

"How're you going to make your Dad believe all of this?"

"I don't know." Stiles answered honestly.

Scott turned around his eyes flashed gold. "He'll believe me."

"I'll go with you guys, Uncle John likes me better anyways."

Stiles shot me a look.

"It's okay we all know I'm Uncle Steve's favorite."

"Yeah, okay."

xxx

When we got there Jeff was at the front.

"Hey Jeff is my Dad here tonight?" I asked.

"Nope, he's on patrol."

Maybe I could convince Uncle John not to tell dad- or maybe he'd know what the best thing to was.

"Can you buzz us in I need to see my Dad?" Stiles said.

I saw Whitney walking by.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came with Stiles to see Uncle John."

Maybe we could keep her out of the loop to. She nodded.

"See you tomorrow night, make sure to come hungry." She teased.

"Oh I intend to, Dad's idea of cooking is pizza." I told her.

Stiles and Scott gave me a look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Whitney." I told her before following the boys through the door.

xxx

I had tried to imagine how this scene might play out but seeing Jackass and Mr. Whittemore talking in Uncle John's office wasn't even on the radar of possibilities. .

"Scott, Stiles, Charlie, perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father Mr. David Whittemore esquire."

I focused on the wall.

"That means Lawyer." Jackass said.

"I need to speak with you and my son in private about the situation Sheriff" Mr. Whittemore said, I noticed him glance over at me. Uncle John sent us to his private office. The boys set to calling Allison to fill her in, I wished I could borrow Scott's super-hearing to find out what the hell the Whittemores were saying. But, in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't as important as stopping the Kanima. I plopped down in the rolling chair.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him." Allison's voice came through the speaker of Stiles' phone.

The boys were leaned over the desk listening intently. I was trying to but my mind was distracted by the "what if's" of what might be going on in the other room.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked- well at least Jackass managed to keep his clothes on... mostly.

"A fugue state." Allison said.

"He'd have to forget everything, the murder-" Scott started.

"Getting rid of the blood" Allison added.

"He had help with one thing though, the video." Stiles said. "Someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott said leaning forward.

"And you're sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked she sounded doubtful.

I was too a little bit- if I was being completely honest. Then again werewolves were real so maybe Jackass being clueless about the fact that he was a mindless killing machine wasn't that much of a stretch.

"He still thinks he's turning into a werewolf and that somehow being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." Stiles said.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"I think it might be easier to find the missing tape" I mumbled.

After today I think we would have had more luck convincing Derek his life's ambition was to become a Prima Ballerina or something.

The boys shot me a look.

"Sorry shutting up."

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott said.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked.

Hell no!

"Yeah it's us, he'll talk to us." Stiles said confidently. We were doomed! "Right?"

Uncle John came back in, he looked pissed.

"Follow me." He said- well almost growled.

I got up.

"Not you Charlie."

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a part of the pack this time." Uncle John said rolling his eyes.

We all were a little sensitive around the word "pack". The boys followed Uncle John out. I waited about five minutes before trying to tail them.

They were sitting inside one of the interrogation room with the Whittemores and Mrs. Melissa. I was sitting in the room on the other side of the two-way mirror.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore." Uncle John was reading off. "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him, or harass him physically or psychologically."

Scott was staring down at the table shame-faced, Uncle John seemed beside himself, Mrs. Melissa was livid, the Whittemores looked smug and Stiles... looked like the ADHD side of his brain was about to kick in.

"What about school?" He asked.

Uncle John looked like he was about to strangle him.

"You can attend classes while attempting to remain at a 50 foot distance." Uncle John said.

"Okay but what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other" Stiles demonstrated with his fingers.

I smacked my forehead. Uncle John gave him the stare.

"I'll just hold it." Stiles said.

When the meeting was over Uncle John grabbed Stiles by the collar and dragged him out. Melissa followed Scott who looked like he was on a march to death row. The Whittemore's had left without a word.

I tried to slip out the door.

"Not so fast Charlie I want a word with you!" Uncle John said.

I froze. Stiles used the opportunity to slip away. Uncle John didn't seem to care much.

"I'm curious to know why Mr. Whittemore suddenly decided to drop the charges against you three, and only filed restraining orders against Scott and Stiles when Jackson had been pretty adamant about a third party in the kidnapping." Uncle John said.

"I honestly have no idea, I've only ever seen him at school functions," I said, "but if you happen to find out, I'd love an explanation too."

"Hey, considering your only witness is adamant about me not being involved and you're a man of the law and that means you have to believe in innocent until proven guilty, we don't have to mention this to my dad right?" Uncle John looked at me.

"Are you crazy Charlie? You stole a VAN-"

"No I didn't!"

"Accessory after the fact!" Uncle John countered.

"Alleged Accessory After the Fact. For all you know I could have just been hanging out with the two and been completely clueless to the criminal acts" I said.

Uncle John rolled his eyes.

"Did you have no idea about what your cousin and Scott did?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Fine, I'll keep your dad out of it, but I don't want to hear your name even mentioned in any shenanigans for the next month-"

"Shenanigans? How old are you Uncle John?"

"Shut up. Tell Stiles to take you home and then I expect him home. No detours tonight I mean it!" Uncle John told me before walking back to his office. "Oh and Charlie, you can also do me a favor by making sure Steve doesn't bring Finstock with him the next time the precinct has a poker game."

Like I said, I was the favorite.

We were in the jeep driving back to my house. Scott was grounded which meant no Stiles- not that that seemed to matter much since Mrs. Melissa had to get to work so Scott had called my cell (she hadn't said "No Stilinkskis") and we were talking on speaker phone.

"How did you manage that?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I'm awesome-"

"No you're not."

"Gee thanks Scott!" I said sarcastically. Stiles looked over at me.

"You know something about them don't you-"

"No-"

"Charlie" Scott warned.

"I honestly don't know, tonight's the first night I've ever even made eye contact with Mr. Whittemore."I told them.

"Are you sure? It might have something to do with Jackson." Scott asked.

"Trust me alright, I have no idea why I got off the hook. But, I'm 79 percent positive whatever it is has nothing to do with why Jackass turns into a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Oh 79 percent sure, well that just makes me feel so much better!" Stiles said sarcastically.

He pulled up to my house.

"I can talk to talk to Jackass in the morning-"

"No you can't!" The boys said at the same time.

"And what exactly are the two of you going to do to stop me? You both have restraining orders remember?" I said pointedly. "You just suggested it might have something to do with the case, I doubt it but if there's even a chance we have to ask right?"

Stiles was gaping at me, my phone had gone silent.

"I'll see you guys later, bye Scott." I said ending the call.

I looked at Stiles.

"You can't talk to Jackson."

"I am."

"What part of him turning into a blood-thirsty killing machine do you not seem to get?"

"I'm a big girl Stiles I can take care of myself-"

"Says the girl in a cast-"

"Good night Stiles." I told him.

I got out and walked inside. I walked into my room and plopped on my bed, I thought I saw the flashlight signal out of the corner of my eye but it was just one flash so it wouldn't have been Isaac and he used the window mostly anyways.

I closed my eyes. Between now and tomorrow I had to figure out how to pass my economics midterm, talk to Jackass to make sure his dad letting me off really didn't have anything to do with him being the Kanima. Then study with Matt, figure out what the hell the "I love you" confessions meant for me and Isaac and have a "normal" family dinner with my Dad and Whitney... piece of cake right?

I had just begun to doze off when I heard his voice.

"Charlie are you awake?"

I cracked one eye open. Isaac was standing at the foot of my bed.

"No." I told him rolling over on my side.

I heard him chuckle and climb in beside me wrap his arm around my waist.

"Okay." He said kissing me temple. We laid like that for a few minutes.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

I turned to face him, he looked serious. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I need you to promise me that you'll let us handle the Kanima-"

"You mean kill-"

"I mean do whatever's necessary to keep people safe and if that means kill then yes, Charlie, kill."

"No."

"Charlie you can't be a part of this- you've already gotten hurt, the best way you can help me, and even Scott is to stay out of it." Isaac tried reason. "Look Stiles called me-"

"Oh my god" I said covering my face with my hands.

How did he even have Isaac's number? I didn't even have Isaac's number!

"Look he wouldn't tell me what but he said that you were going to try to do something dangerous tomorrow. He's worried about you, so am I."

I never thought I'd see the day Isaac was defending Stiles.

"I'm fine." I huffed out, my boys were giving me a migraine.

"Charlie-"

"Isaac" I shot back we were still laying there face to face in this awkward embrace while we were fighting.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, you guys all expect me to trust you about all of this stuff- and I do... mostly anyways. But now it's time for you guys to return the favor. Can you just believe me when I say I know what I'm doing?"

Isaac looked at me skeptically.

"Or at least pretend to?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Why not."

"Really?"

"Sure I mean it's not like we can't follow your every move just in case right?" Isaac said half teasing half serious.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your vote of confidence in me is astounding." I said rolling my eyes.

I kissed him again.

"I meant what I said earlier."

He looked at me. I stroked his cheek.

"I love you."

For some reason it felt better to say it here, lying in his arms with nowhere to rush off to for a change. He cupped my face.

"I love you too."

He leaned in to me and for that brief moment our lips touched there was no Kanimas or Hunters or Werewolves there was just me and Isaac.

Something buzzed. Isaac looked down and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans but considering the picture of the shirtless guy I was going to have to say it was probably Erica's... at least, I hoped it was.

"It's Derek, I've got to get back." He said kissing my forehead before climbing out the window.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I'm sorry posts have been so few and far between but I should be back to a chapter a day starting Wednesday. Reviews would be amazing but if not that's fine too, I'm just so excited you all are reading and enjoying this. I don't mean to spam you guys but if you have time and are interested I would really love some "alpha" readers for my original story (which also stars Charlie), please PM me if you would like more information.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

We had an early morning practice so I was off with Stiles before Dad got back from his shift. Scott was already with him and neither of my boys was talking to me, great.

"Had an interesting conversation with Isaac about you?" I told Stiles as I climbed in.

Scott rounded on Stiles.

"You told him!" He accused.

"I didn't tell him everything! I just told him she was about to do something incredibly stupid, which she is." Stiles said glaring at me.

"Not this again," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, this again-" Stiles started, but I had put my earphones in and started blasting Marianna's Trench to drown him out.

Stiles started yelling obscenities.

When we got to practice, I headed straight for the bleachers. This whole Stilinski double-standard was really getting to be a pain in my ass! I mean no one seemed to have a problem that Stiles was just as human and just as defenseless as me. Then again, Stiles had managed to keep from breaking any bones but still!

It wasn't like I didn't have a plan for how to handle the whole Jackass thing. Alright, so I had an outline of a plan- okay, maybe a general idea of what I was going to say but that was something. And it was sure as hell more than the two of them.

"You know it's really not safe for you to be out here all alone" I heard a voice whisper beside me.

I turned to see Isaac grinning beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

He gestured to his practice gear.

"I'm on the team remember? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Stats-keeper"

Isaac looked at me.

"It was Finstock's idea," I said rolling my eyes.

He laced his fingers in mine as we waited for the rest of the team to get on the field. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt myself dozing off despite my best efforts, I was definitely going to need a nap by Algebra 2!

Isaac pressed his lips to the top of my head and I sighed contentedly.

"Charlie"

"Mmm"

"I have to go now."

I opened my eyes and watched the teenage boys beginning to make their way onto the field. Isaac stood up, and I opened my Stats book wondering how I was going to get Jackass alone and how I was going to focus on watching the practice.

Two minutes into practice it became quite clear that Isaac was enjoying putting his new skills on display.

Coach came over to me.

"If I'd known making someone a fugitive turned them into a Lacrosse star, I'd have found something to accuse Greenberg of a long time ago... Ah hell I probably would have found something anyways. THAT A BOY LAHEY!" Coach called walking off.

There was something seriously wrong with that man!

Isaac seemed to be having a ball knocking his team-mates on their asses. I noticed Jackass, Matt, and Scott seemed to be his favorite targets. Of course Scott probably knocked him more on his ass then vice-versa.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "show off."

Isaac looked up at me and I swore I saw a smirk under his helmet.

Jackass was glaring, which reminded me I still needed to find a way to talk to him- away from Werewolves with super hearing abilities.

"COACH!"

"What Stilinski?" Coach said annoyed.

"I need to speak to Jackas- to Jackson for a second, there's something off about his stats" I lied.

Coach stared at me.

"Ask him after practice-"

"I can't! I have- uh- I mean I promised to help Mr. Roberts set up for English class."

I waited.

"Fine. Jackson!"

Jackson jogged over.

"Yeah, coach?"

"Stilinski needs your help on something." Coach said before looking out on the field.

Greenberg had managed to get himself tangled in the goal he was supposed to be defending.

"Greenberg WHAT THE HELL do you think you're doing!"

I rolled my eyes. Jackass was glaring down at me.

"What?"

"I need to ask you something."

I noticed numbers 11, and 14 tense at my words and 24 wasn't even hiding the fact that he was trying to catch our conversation as he squinted his eyes at us trying to read my lips. Jesus! What was I going to do with my boys?

I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. Jackass was glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my boys. Jackass seemed to have gotten the point then.

 _Why did you let me off the hook last night_

Jackass paused a moment before taking the pencil.

 _I didn't, my Dad did if it were up to me all of you would be in a holding cell right now!_

I glared at him.

 _We're trying to help you, DUMBASS!_

Jackass glared at me.

 _You've got a funny way of helping._

This was going nowhere.

 _Look whether or not you believe me I am trying to help you out, and I just want to understand why your dad didn't rat me out_.

 _Why don't you ask your loser Mom- Oh yeah that's right, you're so pathetic she ran as far away from you as possible!_

Maybe Stiles was right, maybe we should just kill him.

"Holy shit! That hurt!" I said holding my right hand.

Jackass was holding his nose as blood sprayed out of it.

"You little Bitch!" Jackass yelled.

The whole team had surrounded us, I noticed a lot of confused looks and two sets of glowing eyes. Stiles came around to the side of me looking from my balled fist to Jackass' bleeding nose. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder appreciatively.

"What the FUCK just happened!" Coach demanded.

"Stilinski just hauled off and hit me! She's a psycho!" Jackass said.

I noticed Isaac start to step forward, but Scott grabbed him by his jersey.

"Stilinski?" Coach asked.

"He" This had to be good. "He was inappropriate."

Or not. Coach stared at me.

"He hit on me!"

"Why the hell would I want-"

Coach threw his hand up annoyed.

"I don't give a shit! You two stay away from each other and let's just drop it and get back to practice!" Coach yelled at everybody.

Jackass grabbed the paper we had been writing on and headed back to the field I sat back down. My hand was sore, but it wasn't broken at least.

"Definitely my cousin," Stiles said appreciatively.

"What the hell was that all about?" Scott demanded.

Isaac looked like he wanted to know as well.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Isaac glared at Scott before looking at me.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes at the two.

"I'm sorry, he said Harry Potter was lame and I just lost it." I said in a mock serious voice.

Stiles laughed, Isaac rolled his eyes and Scott glared.

"LAHEY! MCCALL!" Coach hollered.

The boys turned.

"Feel free to join us anytime!" Coach said sarcastically.

Isaac huffed annoyed before heading to the field his eyes locking on Jackson- that didn't look good. Scott gave me a pointed look.

"This conversation isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So?" Stiles asked casually.

"It has something to do with my Mom, but I don't think that's why he's turning into a lizard-man." I said.

"Why'd you punch Jackson?"

"Because he's an asshole!"

"Good enough for me." Stiles said.

"Bilinski, get your ass out here!" Coach yelled.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm starting to think he does that just to piss me off." Stiles said trudging back up the field.

Coach called us to the locker room after practice, I didn't go in until I had the all clear.

"Everybody here?" He asked. "Danny put your shirt on we've got company."

I really didn't mind. I caught Isaac's look and shrugged. There was no reason for him to be jealous, I mean he had a better chance of getting with Danny than I did.

"I think Mike's still stuck in the net." Matt said.

Coach grabbed his face annoyed.

"Fuck Greenberg!" He said pausing for a moment. "Actually no, no one fuck Greenberg I wouldn't do that for all the money in the world- I wouldn't do that if I could get my right testicle back!"

Did he even hear the words coming out of his mouth?

"We've got roughly three and a half weeks between now and State. And I want everyone focused! Alright? So no more girlfriends- or boyfriends" He looked at Danny who rolled his eyes. "I want you all to eat, sleep, and breathe Lacrosse- except you McCall I want you hitting the books hard! Now somebody grab some scissors and go get Greenberg out of the net!"

Mason Rogers got the short stick. Matt headed towards me but Isaac linked my arm with his.

"I'll walk you to class." He told me.

I noticed Matt's glare before he headed over to Jackson.

"You want to tell me what really happened today" He asked as we headed towards English.

"Not really no." I said.

Isaac's hand trailed down to mine. "How's your hand?"

"Better." I laced my fingers through his.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He said as we stopped outside of the class door.

I rolled my eyes.

"I wish my boys would learn to trust me-"

"Your boys?" Isaac asked skeptically.

"You, Stiles and Scott"

Isaac didn't seem to like that grouping much.

"At least tell me I'm the favorite."

"You." I kissed his cheek. "Are most definitely the favorite." I pecked his lips. "Right now anyways." I teased.

I started to walk off but Isaac pulled me back to him, his lips capturing mine. I felt breathless.

"I better be." He whispered a shiver ran down my spine. He kissed my cheek before walking off.

xxx

"You want to tell me what happened between you and Jackson?" Matt asked taking his seat beside me.

I tried to act normal.

"Oh you know, Jackass being Jackass, he made me angry so I decided to put him in his place." I shrugged.

Matt laughed at me.

"Note to self never make Charlie angry." He joked. "Seriously though, I wanted to apologize to you about how I've been acting lately. Lydia had told me that you liked me- honestly I was kind of liking someone else before she said anything but I guess the power of suggestion just sort of made me change my mind and then all of a sudden you're dating Lahey and I don't know I guess I felt kind of put out, but I'm over it now so can we go back to before?"

I didn't know what to say, other than needing to have a serious sit down talk with Lydia about her match-making methods. Maybe Matt wasn't that bad after all, a little creepy but just confused. I smiled at him. "Works for me."

"Since we're friends would you mind telling your boyfriend to take it easy at practice, I think the guy's trying to kill me" Matt said joking.

"No problem."

xxx

I had noticed a change in Erica since Isaac had come back to school. While she was still completely bitchy to me in P.E and the occasional study hall we wound up together in, her personality did a complete 180 when Isaac happened to be in the room, which frankly, pissed me off.

We had been sitting at lunch which was an uncomfortable setting in the first place because thanks to the new security cameras we couldn't sit with Allison which meant we had to find a new table, more specifically, Boyd's table. And who else sat at Boyd's table now? The rest of Boyd's pack, she-bitch included.

The boys were not fond of the arrangement either. Isaac glared at Scott, Scott glared at Isaac, Stiles glared at me and Isaac and periodically checked underneath the table to make sure we were, and I quote, "behaving ourselves".

Erica threw out backhanded compliments to me right and left that were genius enough to require a girl's brain to decode- something our other table-mates lacked. And while I was very adept at translating the meaning, I lacked the skills to return fire with, so I sat and stewed. Boyd ignored all of us and read. I'm pretty sure when he had said he didn't want to eat alone this hadn't been what he had had in mind.

Erica had just made another comment on how well I managed to pull off an awkward body frame how most people just looked weird but I made it positively "cute". I had enough.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said suddenly.

The boys Boyd included could hear the hostility in my voice. I was done playing nice!

"Erica" I called walking off Erica smirked before trailing behind me. The boys all exchanged a worried glance.

When we were in the safety of the girls' room I rounded on her.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Erica crossed her arms.

"You're a liability-"

"Bullshit! We used to be friends Erica-"

"We have NEVER been friends!" Her eyes flashed gold. "Monday night was the first time you ever called me- and that was only because of Isaac. Face it Charlie. You and your little gang like to pretend you're the good guys and Derek's some big bad wolf, but you all use people, he's just upfront about it. I mean be honest with yourself at least, the only reason you even talked with me in gym class before was because you didn't have anyone else." I opened my mouth to retort but what could I say? She was right. I hadn't meant to use her like that I just-

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just- with everything that had been going on with Isaac I didn't have-"

"Save it. He told me all about your little Florence Nightingale act- you know that's what really pissed me off with you, with all of you really. The fact that you were such a good friend to Isaac meant that you weren't some selfish bitch. You just didn't notice the girl you talked to in gym everyday was living in her own hell too. Or Stiles, who was so quick to defend and protect Lydia from being killed, despite the fact that she doesn't even notice him. But he never said a word to defend me when I was being harassed about freaking out on the rock wall. And then there's Scott, who loves to play the hero but he didn't seem to want to help me until after Derek turned me and I was suddenly a liability to him. Derek might have turned me to get more power, but he's the only one that actually cared about me!" She said.

"Erica I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." She sneered walking out the door.

I was a horrible person, we all were. Erica might have been a bitch but we had made her one. I mean how could we expect her- or Boyd for that matter, to trust us over Derek when we hadn't reached out to them until they were a threat? How could I have expected Isaac to?

I had to find a way to make this right.

I opened the door and saw Stiles and Scott doing a very bad job at acting like they were casual. I rolled my eyes.

"You okay?" Stiles asked carefully. "Any claw marks we should know about?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

Scott stared at me.

"You're lying."

"You're pissing me off!" I countered.

It wasn't fair that he and the other wolves could still lie but the rest of us humans had to be honest all the time all of a sudden.

"Somebody's got a bad case of PMS" Stiles muttered, I glared at him. "Shutting up."

"I need a break." I said walking off towards the gym, the boys stood there somewhat shocked.

I guess it wasn't very fair of me I mean, it wasn't their fault I just- I don't know. It felt like the world had decided to spin backwards or something.

I felt a hand pull me into a classroom and turned to see Isaac.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm tired." I told him honestly.

I wanted to be a selfish teenager for a change that fought with her parents and biggest concern was whether or not I'd get a car when I turned 16. Not whether or not my boyfriend was going to wolf-out on someone or get murdered by hunters, I shivered at the thought.

"We shouldn't be in here, there's cameras everywhere we-" He kissed me.

"We'll be fine." He pulled me back to him, I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked I felt his hand drawing circles on my back.

"For not understanding about the whole pack thing." I stared up at him. "I don't agree with how you guys are going about it, but I know you're doing what you think is right."

Isaac pulled me back into our hug pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He said suddenly grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

"What? We've still got two periods, I have that project with Matt. We can't leave, besides you still have to catch up on your fugitive homework."

"Say you're sick, take a mental health day." He said his eyes seemed to be full of some sort of mischief.

"I can't my dad and Whitney are doing dinner tonight, if I pretend to be sick, they'll cancel and they've both been looking forward to it." I told him.

Isaac sighed.

"Fine." He pecked my lips. "You better get to class then." He said letting go of my hand.

I nodded.

Both classes seemed to drag today. I had tried to talk to Erica but she ignored me, I gave up for the time being and turned my attention to Lydia who also seemed to be pissed about something so I sat and twiddled my thumbs (figuratively) for the entire period while I watched the rest play volley ball. History was just about as boring, though I got a little bit of a fright when I walked out the door and Matt was standing there waiting.

"Jesus!" I gasped clutching my chest, Matt chuckled.

"Sorry I was just thinking I could give you a ride home, you know since we're both heading there anyways." Matt said.

"Uh- yeah, sure okay." I told him.

I walked with him down the hall, I noticed Isaac looking at me I couldn't tell if he was confused or angry or both (probably both). I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed sorry. Matt stopped by his locker to get his books, we wound up talking to Allison for ten minutes while she tried in vain to get away (wish I could). Scott and Stiles shot me a look too during Allison and Matt's exchange, I shrugged again.

The car ride itself was awkward and silent, two things I absolutely loathed. I got out of the car in a hurry. I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge pulling out two waters, there was a note on the refrigerator door.

 _Went to get groceries for tonight, be back soon~ Dad and Whitney_

So I was alone with Matt for an unspecified amount of time? Great!

"Well we better get started." I said trying to sound casual as I handed him one of the water bottles.

Matt nodded pulling his laptop out.

"Did you hear about the rave they're throwing Saturday night it should be pretty awesome." Matt said as we waited for his program to load.

"Uh-no, raves aren't really my scene" I said tapping my fingers on the table willing the computer to move faster.

"Too bad." Matt started, I heard the doorbell.

"I better get that." I said quickly, I didn't care if it was the UPS man they were my hero at the moment.

I opened the door, Isaac was grinning at me.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

On second thought maybe not.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Well you said it yourself earlier, I have a ton of make-up work and I thought maybe you could help me with it."

"Sure, tomorrow-"

"I was thinking today."

"Are you trying to make a bad situation worse?"

"I don't want you alone with him" he whispered.

That made two of us. I glared at him a moment before stepping aside so he could come in. He walked over to the fridge and got him out a water before taking the seat directly across from Matt.

"What's he doing here?" Matt asked.

"I-uh forgot I had promised him I would help him with his make up assignments. Don't worry he's not going to bother us right Isaac?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Sure." Isaac said smirking.

"Isaac why don't you go ahead and get started while me and Matt try and finish this." I said.

Isaac shrugged and pulled the make-up folder out of his bag. I took a seat between the two. This was going to be a long day.

xxx

Two hours later Matt and I had managed to finish the English project with only ten snide comments from Isaac.

"Well if we don't get an A with that, I don't know what would" I said stretching.

"Guess you can go home now Matt." Isaac said.

I shot him a glare, it wasn't like I hadn't been thinking the exact same thing, but there was such a thing as tact.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this was your house- actually, I didn't realize you had a house" Matt shot back.

Somebody kill me now! Isaac jumped up and leaned across the table.

"You want to say that again?"

Matt stood up too.

"I think you heard me the first time"

I put a hand on both of them but they shrugged me off. This could not be happening! My Dad was going to kill me if he and Whitney came home to a bloody kitchen.

"BOYS!" I yelled.

I was worried Isaac was going to wolf out, I noticed his hands were clenched in fists.

"What's going on in here?"

We all turned to see my dad and Whitney standing at the entrance to the kitchen looking between the boys to me. Somebody upstairs hated me.

"Homework?" I squeaked out.

"Uh-huh." My Dad nodded. "Boys why don't you help me unload the truck, while the ladies here start putting the groceries away-"

"Actually Dad they were just leaving" I said shooting them both a look.

"Nonsense, besides I was going to invite them to dinner. You both eat don't you?" He asked looking between the two.

I tried to give them both a look, Isaac caught it and nodded.

"Sure" Matt had said.

Isaac's mouth clenched.

"I can stay" He said.

Well this dinner was going to hell in a hand-basket in a hurry. I glared at my Dad who smiled before leading the boys outside.

Whitney shot me a sympathetic look. We started to put the food away.

"Mind telling me what we walked in on earlier?"

"Matt doesn't like Isaac and Isaac doesn't like Matt" I said.

"And they both like you?" Whitney finished.

"They're both teenage boys which means their brains are about as evolved as a neanderthal's" Whitney laughed.

"They're males" Whitney corrected. "Their brains are as evolved as a Neanderthal's"

"Point taken." I conceded. "What do you think he's talking to them about?"

"Guns, weapons of mass destruction, his connection to law enforcement and his ability to hide bodies... you know the usual dad stuff." She laughed. "Don't worry, my dad was a parole officer, I know the territory."

"I'm really glad you and Dad are dating." I told her, she smiled at me.

Matt had walked in with a load of groceries and a slightly terrified look on his face. He started grabbing his bags

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah." My dad and Isaac walked in with the last of the groceries. "I just got a text for where they're selling tickets so I'm gonna head out."

"Well, looks like it's just the 4 of us. Isaac why don't you come with me to the living room while Whitney and Charlie get dinner set up." He placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

I was going to kill my dad. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"No, these kids have homework and you're not about to get out of helping me that easy. Charlie, Isaac go finish your homework in the living room, your dad can help me with dinner."

I seriously loved that woman right now! We didn't need telling twice, both of us grabbed our books and practically ran to the other room.

We were both laying on our stomachs on the floor, I was walking him through the chemistry work-sheet I barely understood, and his fingers were absently drawing circles in my hands.

"Your dad kind of scares me" He admitted.

I wanted to laugh, here he was a werewolf and he was still afraid of my Dad who was literally the grown-up version of Stiles.

"I'm sorry" I said I said in a babying voice he didn't appreciate.

"It's not funny!" He huffed.

"Okay" I relented and kissed his cheek.

"It's a little funny" I said after a minute, he glared at me for a second before we both burst out laughing.

"That doesn't sound like studying" My Dad called from the kitchen.

"Okay, maybe just a little" He admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. The story sort of earns it's Teen rating in this chapter, just a heads up, I don't go into detail, but there are mentions of sex if you guys are not comfortable with that.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Dinner was surprisingly nice- once my Dad got all of the (not so) subtle death threats out of his system, and Isaac got past the fact that the last time he'd seen the two people sitting across from him was when they arrested him. I hadn't heard Isaac talk that much to someone outside of me in- well, I don't ever think I heard him talk that much. Dad and him apparently had a baseball team in common (Oakland A's) something they went on and on about while me and Whitney exchanged exasperated looks.

Whitney and I had just put the desserts down when my Dad switched gears.

"So, Isaac, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Isaac and I looked at one another.

"S-sir?" Isaac asked.

Whitney rolled her eyes at my dad.

"Steve" she warned.

"What it's a legitimate question I have a right to know-"

"Dad, Isaac and me-"

"Save it, kid, I'm not a complete idiot, the two of you have been holding hands under the table the whole time."

Isaac let go of my hand immediately.

"Don't worry Isaac, I like you. I just want to know exactly what you have in mind when it comes to my daughter. So I know exactly what gun to have in mind when it comes to you."

"Sir, I care about Charlie, I'd never do anything to hurt her," Isaac said.

My Dad grinned at him.

"Good answer Isaac, we may keep you around a little longer-"

Whitney slapped my Dad on the shoulder.

"Ignore him, Isaac, he apparently hasn't ever heard of a thing called karma." She told Isaac before turning to my Dad. "You do remember you promised to meet my father this weekend right?"

My Dad visibly paled, and I had to pretend to sneeze to keep from laughing. Isaac looked down at Erica's phone (luckily it was hidden under the table or else we might have had to have an awkward conversation about the shirtless Taylor Lautner screen-saver).

"Thank you for having me Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Whitney but my cousin just texted me he's waiting outside," Isaac said standing up to leave.

"That's right you're staying with Derek Hale now, I didn't know you two were related," My Dad said standing up as well.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's like my third cousin or something." Isaac shrugged.

"How's he doing? I haven't talked to him in years- apart from the whole mix-up earlier this year that is."

Isaac and me stared at my Dad.

"You know Derek Hale?"

"Knew him, like I said I hadn't seen him in years- since he was about 15 actually. You knew him too, you probably don't remember though the last time he came over you were 3 or 4 at the most. He used to babysit you- well help anyways, his sister Laura usually had you."

Isaac and me glanced at one another. The big, bad Alpha wolf used to babysit me? I wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that people actually trusted him with their children at one point in time that shocked me the most. We heard a car horn blare.

"That's my cue," Isaac said. "It was really nice meeting all of you. See you tomorrow Charlie."

"See you."

"Good night Isaac" Whitney said, my Dad waved.

Isaac walked towards the door.

"Oh and Isaac," My Dad called. Isaac turned around. "I'd prefer you use the door instead of the window from now on- I'd hate to have to put electric wiring around them."

Isaac gulped.

The rest of the night was relatively calm after that- well as calm as it got when you ran with werewolves, hunters and... Stiles. I volunteered to clean up so my Dad and Whitney could spoon on the couch like a couple of teenagers. I hadn't worked up the courage to ask my Dad how he knew about the window, but I had a sneaky suspicion the old bitty next door- Mrs. Williams had something to do with it. I also hadn't managed to figure out how to ask him how old Sour-wolf came to be my babysitter and how the hell I forgot something like that, it just didn't make any sense!

xxx

 _"Talia, I thought I told you I'm done." My mother said to one of the people standing at the door. It was too dark to make out their faces, but I could tell my mother was frustrated with the fact that they were at our home._

 _I was hiding in the next room listening in on the conversations._

 _"You don't have that option Miri, your job-"_

 _"Don't tell me what my job is. My "job" as you call it, is why my husband thinks I'm having an affair. Why my four-year-old is terrified of "bad wolves" coming to get her. And why my sister is dead and my nephew is living with strangers. How do you expect me to do my job when Ennis doesn't listen?" My mother demanded._

 _"Because you won't be alone, come with me to the distillery tonight, the other alphas will be there, together will convince him to back down before it's too late."_

 _"What am I supposed to do with Charlie? Drag her out of bed and let her play with her doll in the corner while Ennis goes on another homicidal rant? Steve's at work, I can't leave."_

 _"That's why I brought Laura and Derek, they'll watch her for you while you and I go and talk Ennis down."_

 _"I don't want my daughter to become a part of this world" My mom sighed._

 _"Then she won't be, Laura and Derek will be careful I promise."_

"Kid" I was jolted awake, my Dad was looking down at me, he had his uniform on.

"Is it time for school already?" I asked still half asleep.

"No, I got called in. Listen, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone this time, but I want you to call Stiles if you need anything alright?"

Right, because if an axe-murderer comes barreling through the house Stiles is definitely the one most capable of handling it.

"Okay. Is it another murder?"

"You know I can't tell you that-"

"So it is?"

I was sitting up now.

"Good night Kid," Dad said shutting my door.

I sighed, so much for supernatural free. I thought about my dream and wondered if it was a memory or just something my brain had cooked up from our dinner conversation. If it were real, though, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how my mother got involved with werewolves and what she even was to begin with.

I saw Isaac staring outside my window and nearly screamed. He seemed amused by my reaction. I opened it and he slid inside, I rolled my eyes.

"It's not funny! There's a homicidal psycho on the loose, I have every right to scream." I told him.

Isaac threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine" He said before adding in a very bad impression of me "it's a little funny."

I glared at him.

"You used the window again, I guess you got over your fear of my Dad." I said trying to sting back.

"Not exactly but I figured he hadn't managed to set up the electric wiring yet so..." He flung himself on my bed.

"Uh-huh, and what exactly brings you to my window tonight Mr. Lahey?" I asked laying down beside him staring up at the ceiling.

"There's been another murder-"

I sat up again.

"How did you know, my dad just left- were you guys hunting it?" I said in one breath.

"No, we weren't hunting it, Derek has police scanners."

Figures! He looked over at me.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." He propped himself up staring down at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aren't you already in trouble for staying for dinner?" I asked.

"I can handle it." Isaac smirked.

Slowly he lowered his head, his lips barely grazing mine. I wrapped my hand in his curls pulling him closer to me. When we broke for air he didn't attack my neck like he normally did he just placed a kiss to my temple and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go back to sleep Charlie."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

I was a little nervous- okay I was almost petrified. I usually wasn't the one who initiated things- the only time I really had turned into a fail of epic proportions, but I needed to do this. I needed him to know I cared about him as much as he cared about me and I get that there was other ways outside of the physical realm to tell him this, but I wanted to start something for a change, and so I did.

I pulled him to me, deepening the kiss, as my confidence grew. I found the hem of his shirt and started to try to raise it over his head but I got it caught on something somehow because it's difficult to do with one hand anyways and if you add to the fact that I didn't want to tear my lips away from him long enough to do it well... so much for sexy right?

He laughed. "Let me help you with that." He said tossing it over his head like it was nothing.

We resumed our kissing. I felt his hands trail down to the hem line on my shirt.

"Are you sure about this we don't have to do anything." He said pausing to look at me.

"I'm sure. I don't have anything though, we might need to-"

"I do."

I stared up at him.

"Seem pretty sure of yourself" I joked.

It was lame, I knew it but I was nervous and joking just seemed to be a good way to mask that (as if the shirtless boy hovering over me didn't have super werewolf senses!).

"Well, I figured it was a safer bet then letting you steal one." He teased I raised my eyebrows.

"Really Lahey? You sure you want to go down that road again."

"Point taken." He resumed kissing, only breaking to raise the shirt over my head. "I'm serious though, you don't have to do this." He told me.

"Isaac shut up and kiss me."

There was a mess of clothes beside my bed, Isaac was staring down at me and I knew this was it. And because the universe clearly hated me the only things that seemed to run through my mind was that I was a) very naked and b) the whole sex-ed class we went to in 8th grade where we learned about things breaking and blood and I was starting to wonder who in the hell thought that would be a pleasurable experience!

"Are you okay? Charlie, we'll stop if you're not ready." Isaac's voice broke through.

"What I'm fine just- go ahead, I-I want this." I squinted my eyes shut and braced myself.

"Then why do you look like your about to get hit by a semi?" Isaac asked, I opened them.

"I'm bracing myself" I told him.

"Bracing yourself" he repeated. "For what?"

"It's going to hurt, and I'm extremely allergic to pain." I told him.

"Then we'll stop." He said starting to sit up. I grabbed his arm.

"What no, I want to do this."

"Charlie I don't know how to explain this to you but that face you were making earlier- yeah, it's kind of a mood killer, I don't mind waiting until your read-"

"I am ready, I just don't like pain which is why you should just go ahead and do it- you know rip it off like a band-aid-"

"So you just want to get rid of your virginity" he said clearly upset. "Like a band-aid glad to know I'm so special"

"That's not what I meant, I want to do this with you because I want it to be special; I want to rip the pain part off like a band-aid." I tried to explain, Isaac went from upset to exasperated.

"Charlie it's not going to hurt."

"Yes it is." I argued.

"No it's not."

Easy for him to say!

"How do you know, have you ever had sex?" I huffed annoyed.

"No, not exactly-"

"What the hell does not exactly mean?"

"No, I mean does it count if it's with yourself?"

"Of course it doesn't, if it did there wouldn't be virgins, everybody does that." He raised his eyebrows.

"Everybody?"

I was glad the light was off, my face was red, this was so embarrassing- as if laying in a bed naked with my very naked werewolf boyfriend having this conversation wasn't embarrassing enough!

"Every boy" I clarified.

Thankfully Isaac had learned how to drop a subject.

He surprised me and pulled me into a kiss, I felt breathless.

"Did that hurt?" He asked smiling, his blues eyes seemed lighter than usual to me.

"No."

He kissed my eyelids.

"And what about that?"

"No." His mouth hit the pulse point on my neck, my breathing hitched.

"That didn't hurt at all either did it?"

"No"

xxx

There was nothing sensual and sexy about it, we were awkward and clumsy. And while I would definitely like to go back and work on it until we became as well versed in the horizontal tango as we were in making out, I wouldn't have changed our first time for anything. I was with Isaac, and while he had been wrong- it did hurt, it wasn't so bad, and considering we only had one "wolf" scare, I think it was pretty damn awesome.

Isaac had stayed about an hour after that, we didn't do anything else, he just held me, I think that was my favorite part. I wanted him to stay the night, but he couldn't, Derek would be after him soon and if he wasn't dressed and gone when my Dad got home, Derek wouldn't be the only one. He had whispered a quick "I love you" and was out the window. I tried to go back to sleep, wishing for once in my life I had a better knack for making girlfriends, because as monumental as this moment was, it would be a cold day in hell before I willingly told Scott or Stiles about it.

xxx

Stiles and Scott were at my house an hour earlier than usual, Dad hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Granted, the man didn't make it back home until about 4.

I showered, brushed my teeth and threw on the first pair of clothes I came to not bothering to do any other primping- who knew maybe reverting back to my "old misguided ways" might make Lydia talk to me. Or at the very least, to force me into the bathroom and make me her own personal Barbie doll.

I ran out to the jeep and climbed in the back, Scott looked at me funny but didn't say anything.

"Took you long enough" Stiles complained putting the jeep in reverse and speeding towards the nearest drive-thru.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on." I asked ignoring the comment.

Scott kept glancing back in the rear-view mirror at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He said quickly going to stare out the window.

"We've got to figure out what to do about the Jackson/Kanima thing-" Stiles started.

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "I'm guessing the murder scene Dad got called to last night had something to do with it?"

"There's a survivor, a witness-" Stiles told me.

"What?" That got my attention.

"The wife of the guy it killed, she's in the hospital she just delivered a baby-" Scott started.

He turned around to face me.

"So he couldn't kill her because she was pregnant?"

"That's what we're thinking." Stiles said.

We had pulled up to the intercom to order, Stiles started listing about half the menu. Scott was now staring at me through the side mirror.

"Seriously dude your giving me the creeps what the hell is going on with you?" I asked.

Scott went crimson.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You smell different."

Now I was about to go red. I shouldn't have, I mean I made a point to scrub myself clean to avoid this very conversation- wait, did virgins smell different than non-virgins?

xxx

I was right, Lydia's urge to torture me with mascara outweighed whatever anger she had against me. She didn't say a word when she saw me she just grabbed me by my good arm and dragged me into the girls' room.

"This is why you shouldn't get obsessed with your new boyfriend and ignore your friends." She told me as she applied eyeshadow to my eyes.

I opened them a second a little surprised. It wasn't that I didn't think of Lydia as a friend it was just- well, no that sort of covered it. Not that I didn't want to be friends, I mean I had called both her and Allison friends but I wasn't sure when it had stopped being words I just threw around casually and when I actually started caring about her as a friend. That was another one of the many hidden talents of Lydia Martin, she sort of snuck up on you.

"Close your eyes" She instructed I did as I was told.

"Sorry- wait how did you-"

"Oh please I knew you were with Isaac the second he was back in school-"

I opened my eyes again my mouth falling open a little, I was going to strangle this soulless ginger!

"Then why did you tell Matt I liked him?" I demanded, now she looked confused.

"What are you talking about Charlotte? I gave that up the day of the game. I like to match-make but I'm not going to do the dirty work for you." She told me, I felt a chill creep down my spine.

"You didn't talk to Matt at all about your little idea, or Danny or somebody?" I asked trying to find a plausible non-creepy stalker explanation of why Matt would have lied about Lydia telling him I liked him.

"No. I think Danny likes him anyways, it's kind of sad really. Kind of reminds me of all the girls in 7th grade that liked him without a real chance in hell." Lydia was jabbering on.

I tried to focus, I needed to change the subject. Thankfully Lydia managed that one- granted it was something just as unwanted.

"So you and Lahey." She said, she had moved to my cheek bones making me suck my cheeks in so she could apply blush.

I nodded. She paused and examined her work adding a little more powder before moving to my hair- I guess it's a good thing we got to school so early.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

Wow, she definitely jumped to the point. I felt myself blush. And she grinned.

"How was he?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't exactly have anything to compare it to, it kind of hurt a little."

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Lydia of all people but it was sort of nice, I mean it was nice to actually have a conversation about this stuff.

"So he doesn't know what he's doing." Lydia laughed a little.

So it was true but I felt like I should defend Isaac's man-card- you know since he wasn't here to do it himself.

"Well it always hurts the first time I mean, they have to break through stuff and all. It's not exactly his fault."

Lydia patted my shoulder like I was a five year old.

"Oh honey. One it's called the hymen- if you're having sex you should at least be comfortable enough to use the proper vocabulary. And two, that's a myth, your hymen" I cringed a little at the word. "Isn't a piece of skin covering your whole entrance-"

"I'm not hearing this" I put my hand to my ears Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Charlotte, all I'm saying is if you and Isaac spent an adequate amount of time foreplaying-"

"Oh my god!"

"Or if you used lube, there's no reason it should have hurt" She finished quickly, she had pulled my hair into a side braid. "Just something to think about."

"Are we done here?" I asked ready to leave the conversation.

Lydia gave me the once over.

"Yes, although you probably could have done without the blush today" she smirked.

We both headed out the door, Isaac was waiting. Seriously, I don't know what I did but somebody in the afterlife had a personal vendetta against me- that or got some sort of sick pleasure from mortifying me. Lydia smirked at us.

"I'll see you in Chemistry Charlotte remember what I said." She said before walking off.

I was beginning to think the soulless ginger myth originated with her! Isaac wasn't smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me outside away from the cameras.

"How did you know I was in there?" I asked trying not to fidget.

"I heard your heartbeat." Isaac said.

"So I'm guessing you heard how we could have made last night a little less awkward." I tried to joke staring down at my feet, I knew that wasn't what had him looking like that.

"Charlie." He said cupping my face and making me look him in the eye.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know that Matt is going to die." Isaac seethed out.

"No. You can't do that." I told him. Squeezing his hand. "Look is it creepy that he knew about Lydia's brilliant idea? Yes. But think about it, he got caught, he got rejected he was trying to save face. Maybe he just overheard us talking. Leave it alone. Besides once we do this presentation today I won't have to be around him anymore."

I was trying to be soothing.

"You promise?" He asked finally.

"I promise." I told him, it wasn't a hard one to make I didn't want to be around creepy-ass Matt any more than he wanted me too. I leaned in and kissed him.

"So about the other thing you two were talking about..." He trailed off a mischievous smile playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lover-boy let's get to class." I grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

xxx

English couldn't get over fast enough. I found a seat by Mike and the only time I interacted with Matt was during our presentation- not that he seemed to mind much. Maybe Dad had successfully managed what me and Isaac hadn't been able to do, scare Matt off. I breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang. Isaac was waiting outside the door with an annoyed looking Erica.

"Hi Erica, funny meeting you-"

"Save it Stilinksi, I'm only here to make sure this dumbass does what he's supposed to." Erica told me as we headed towards Chemistry.

"Don't mind Erica, it's her time of the month." Isaac had balls I had to give him that, Erica looked like she was about to use him like a scratching post. "She cares about you too, right Erica?" He glared at her, they were acting like brother and sister, it was kind of sweet if not a little weird- okay, a lot weird.

Chemistry passed relatively smooth- if by smooth you meant confusing and downright weird. First I noticed Scott had taken my seat so that he and Isaac would be sitting together, lovely!

Allison gave me a look before sitting beside Lydia, I started to make my way to Stiles but Erica had beaten me to it. I gave up and sat beside Jared.

If the seating arrangement wasn't enough the body language the table-mates were giving off would definitely set the alarms off- except me and Jared I was worried he had slipped into a coma or something for a second. Scott and Isaac seemed to be having some sort of weird werewolf-Jedi-mind-trick conversation. Lydia was clearly mad with Allison about something (what I didn't know exactly I mean this was Lydia for crying out loud!). And Stiles looked like a baby wildebeest about to be mauled by a lioness who seemed to be enjoying stalking her prey.

Economics was a little better. Coach was busy creating some sort of strategy for State so he sent our class to the library to join the Study Hall kids which was great considering Scott, Allison, and Stiles were all there. I joined Allison on her side of the book shelf while the boys walked on the other side.

We were in the young adult fantasy fiction section which just seemed to scream irony to me. I noticed we had gotten the newest _Fangs and Wings Chronicles_ book _Heavenly Bitten_ and was wondering if there was a way I could scoop the volume up without anyone finding me out.

Call me crazy but it was nice every once in a while to pretend I was Belinda Golightly and that I had an Angel-Vampire, Angel, Vampire, Demon, and Werewolf fighting for my affection- granted now that I knew werewolves were real, the story-line had lost a bit of its appeal. Anyways, young-adult-supernatural-romance novels were my guilty pleasure and I hid them as well as Stiles and Scott hid their playboys- scratch that, I hid them better... much better.

Allison slid the tablet through the book-case and I slid Heavenly Bitten in between my economics and algebra text books.

"It's everything Lydia can translate and trust me, she was very confused." Allison said.

Welcome to the club!

"What'd you tell her?" Scott asked he and Stiles were pouring over the tablet.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Allison said a small smile crossing her face, I couldn't help but smirk too.

Scott laughed, only Stiles didn't seem to catch the joke.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles deadpanned.

Of course he was.

"Uh-Oh, great" Allison said, I had a "coughing fit".

"Yeah Stiles, I don't think that's something I'd lead with the next time you meet a girl." I said, Stiles glared.

"You're one to talk at least I'm not Farts and Warts fan girl."

"I am not! Take that back."

Stiles grinned at me, "Maybe I'll just take this."

His hand had reached through the book case and grabbed the evidence before I could stop him. Scott and Allison looked on from their respective sides clearly amused.

 _"Belinda gazed longingly at Fredric, her kaleidoscopic eyes brimming with tears. 'You can't leave me I-I love you!'_

 _Fredric gazed off into the distance, the moonlight highlighting his perfectly chiseled features like white porcelain. 'You can't love me Belinda I'm,' he paused as if even speaking to his beloved was some sort of eternal agony that was as endless as it was painful. 'I'm not good for you.' He said finally. His stormy stare was cutting into her heart like a knife- not a plain kitchen knife, but a ceremonial dagger as weighted down in romance and sacrifice and symbolism as Belinda felt._

 _'I don't care!' Belinda declared clinging to her beloved as if her very life depended on it. Her shaking hands as soft and pale and warm as mashed potatoes against his cold dead skin. 'Good or bad, you're mine.'_

 _Fredric pulled away from her, his poor soul tortured by the truth._

 _'That's just it, Belinda. I'm not good or bad I'm,' he forced himself to face her. 'Indifferent!"_ Stiles read switching octaves to mimic the characters, I reached through and snatched the book back.

"Fine! You've made your point can we get back to the Kanima thing?" I asked silently daring any of the three to comment.

I would be relocating my books when I got home, God forbid Stiles got his hands on _The Cadaver Diaries_ or even worse, my fanfiction.

"Uh yeah, okay" Scott said clearing his throat. "Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

"Not really." Allison admitted, "But Stiles is right about the murderers."

"Yes!" Stiles said fist pumping, the three of us stared at him.

"Dude!" I said pointedly.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said going on as if me and Stiles hadn't interrupted anything. "There's a story in there about this South American Priest who uses the Kanima to execute the murderers in his village."

"Right, see so maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said motioning towards Allison.

"Until the bond grows strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, Scott was skimming the bestiary trying to find something useful.

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be-" Allison stopped as one of the Substitutes came near to put up a book.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifests it." Scott read, he looked up at the three of us.

"Okay so that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours in therapy!" Stiles exclaimed. "I could have told you that myself."

"What if, it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked.

Scott and Stiles looked over at me.

"You're sure it's not related to his dad letting you off?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so he didn't exactly elaborate on that issue though" I told him.

"His real parents" Allison clarified.

"Yeah does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

I scratched my head. I honestly forgot most of the time that Jackass was adopted, I just assumed he came from the earth fully formed as the Jackass we love to hate.

"Lydia, might." Stiles said.

"Or Danny I mean they've been best friends for forever." I chimed in.

"What if they don't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me and I didn't give him a bloody nose so I'll talk to him myself." Allison said, I had to admire her, the girl had moxie- whatever the hell that was.

"And what do I do?" Scott asked staring at Allison, I busied myself, putting _Heavenly Bitten_ back on the shelf, I didn't really need a fictional love life, my real one was going just fine!

"You have a make-up exam remember?" Allison told him.

Scott looked at me and Stiles, I shrugged, Stiles nodded.

Allison grabbed Scott's hand through the bookcase "Promise me."

"If he does anything you run the other way." Scott told her.

"I can take care of myself." Allison said squaring her shoulders.

"Allison if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything-"

"Like?"

"Anything weird or bizarre, anything-"

"Anything evil" Stiles said poking his head through.

Allison shoved him back.

"That didn't require commentary from the peanut gallery Stiles." I told him.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at me


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

We all had our mission, Allison was supposed to try to talk to Jackass, Stiles was on Lydia duty, Scott's goal was to focus on his make-up exam which left me with Danny. I saw him near his locker and tried to lean against it casually.

"Sup Danny-boy?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Charlie." He shoved his books in his locker and tried to ditch me, I fell in step beside him.

How was I going to go about this?

"Can I help you with something?" He asked giving me the stare reserved only for us Stilinksis'.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're following me, I just figured I'd get to the point and save myself from the confusing rambling-"

"Danny I'm hurt! I thought we were friends, can't a friend just walk with another friend to class?" I asked clutching my heart.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Friends can, you and your cousin... not so much." He retorted. "So are you telling me you really just tore yourself away from Lahey long enough to visit me or is there another motive?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so there may be a tiny hidden agenda to this visit," I admitted sheepishly.

Danny waited for me to continue, I bit my lip.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Jacka-son's biological parents?" I said catching myself before I called him Jackass again.

Danny glared at me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to help him with... something and I think a lot of his problems have to do with the fact that he's adopted."

"You want to help Jackson?" Danny didn't believe me. "The same Jackson you punched yesterday-"

"He had it coming!" I countered.

It probably was a bad idea to argue right now.

"The same Jackson, you refer to as Jackass all the time?"

"I'm trying to be a better person. Seriously, Danny, I'm not trying to screw with him alright? You know me better than that, public humiliation like that isn't exactly my cup of tea when it comes to revenge."

Danny sighed.

"I know, but I can't tell you-"

"Come on Danny! You owe me."

"How do I owe you? Your cousin and Scott still haven't got me my fake ID back from the last time they were "helping Jackson" Danny fumed.

"You used me as your beard and didn't tell me!"

"It was the fourth grade, for three periods and then you ditched me for Theo at lunch because he had double-stuffed Oreos," Danny said annoyed.

I shuddered at the memory, for all of fifteen minutes I had been "boyfriend/girlfriend" with Theo. Granted, it was all in the pursuit of food and I ditched him as soon as I got them, but still.

"Okay, but why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Aside from the fact that I would be sharing a very private and personal bit of information about my best friend to someone who doesn't like him? I don't know." Danny said.

We kept walking in silence towards the cafeteria.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Don't beat yourself up about me dumping you for Theo in fourth grade, it would have never worked out between us anyway."

He rolled his eyes bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Somehow I think I'll survive."

I headed to my locker and dropped my books off.

"I guess you don't need your bodyguards anymore."

I looked up to see Matt glaring at me. My hand gripped the pepper-spray key-chain.

"Isaac's my boyfriend, Erica's his friend, and we all have chemistry together," I said rolling my eyes and trying to play off my nervousness as an annoyance.

"They were also making sure I couldn't talk to you."

I huffed annoyed.

"What do you want Matt?"

"You've been avoiding me." He said shutting my locker door.

"Lydia never said I liked you, excuse me if that lie set my Creeper-radar off." I shot back.

"Man you've got an ego problem!" He exclaimed. "I told you, I'm over it. The only reason you were even a blip on my radar was because I thought you were easy. There's always a prettier girl around the corner Charlie."

"Then why are you wasting your breath talking to me?" I asked I needed to find a way to slow my heart-rate down before somebody else came onto the scene.

"I don't appreciate being shoved against a locker and having my life threatened. Call your fucking guard dogs off." He sneered hitting the locker beside me before walking off.

My hands were shaking. I headed to the bathroom, I couldn't go to the cafeteria- not like this. What the hell was Matt talking about? Isaac hadn't even been around him at all today- except for Algebra.

I had almost made it to the bathrooms near the gym when I saw Erica and Stiles, they were looking down at something, I followed their gaze and saw water pooling outside of the boy's locker-room. I couldn't even get out a "what the hell" before Scott came crashing through the door. Jackass followed making a grab for Scott, but Erica grabbed him first, Stiles trailing behind.

I ran over to Stiles and tried to help restrain Scott, who was struggling hard (but not as hard as he probably could) against us.

"What the hell is going on" I turned around to see Harris striding toward us, but he wasn't the one that made my pulse speed up and had me grabbing Scott tighter.

Matt was trailing a little behind him. Luckily Stiles was too busy trying to hold Scott back and Scott was too busy trying to break away from us without wolfing out to notice. Unfortunately, Erica did.

The boys were still struggling, Harrison was practically foaming at the mouth.

"HEY! Enough, ENOUGH!" He hollered at them.

Stiles and I let go.

"What do you think you're doing? Mr. McCall care to explain?" Harris demanded.

I looked at Scott, who was breathing heavy, Allison had just come out of the locker-room looking shaken, what the hell happened?

Scott said nothing, Harris looked between me and Stiles, "Stilinksis?"

"You dropped this," Matt said trying to give the tablet to Allison, Harris grabbed it instead.

"You and You," Harris said pointing at Jackass and Scott with the tablet. "Actually, all of you, Detention 3 o'clock."

I seriously hated that man with every fiber of my being.

When we got to the gym Lydia wasn't there, which concerned me a little, she hadn't seemed sick earlier, I hoped she hadn't had another episode.

Erica sat down beside me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened earlier" I looked away.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"You're not gonna go run and tell Isaac are you?" I asked pointedly.

"Depends on what I'm keeping from him." She answered honestly.

I sighed here goes nothing.

"If it makes you feel better he's not even at school right now, Derek pulled him and Boyd out at lunch for something"

I stared at her but she didn't elaborate. I guess that explained why Isaac hadn't come charging in like a knight in hairy armor.

"Apparently Isaac doesn't know how to use his words... Not that Matt's much better with that-"

"Did he hurt you?" Erica demanded.

She sounded concerned it was a little surprising... okay, it was a lot surprising.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just- uh- told me to call my "guard dog off." Erica gave me the look, the one that said "I know you're not telling me everything but I'm gonna let it slide for now".

"I'll keep it to myself but you've got to make sure you don't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt the last thing I need is 3 angry werewolves ready to rip my throat out because you broke a nail or something." Erica said examining her nails like she could care less, but she had already betrayed herself.

"Right, wait 3?" I was confused, I knew Isaac and Scott were two of them but the last time I checked Boyd was pretty indifferent towards me.

"The great and powerful alpha has deemed you untouchable- don't feel too special, Stiles is on that list too."

"Derek doesn't want me or Stiles getting hurt?" I was having a hard time believing that, it must have been all the times he threatened to rip our throats out or something.

"Yeah, you're like our pet humans or something." Erica smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't want an apology, but for what it's worth, I really am sorry I used you. I didn't think- but that's no excuse." I told her.

Erica looked at me for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Forget about it, besides we've got to make amends sooner or later now that you and Isaac are screwing around-"

"We- how- you- Isaac!" I sputtered.

"Don't worry he didn't say a thing- well not consciously anyways he's marked you."

"Marked me?"

"You know like how an animal marks their territory-"

"You mean he peed on me?" I was disgusted.

Erica rolled her eyes. "That's not the only way they mark things. I mean he's scented you, sort of put a "Property of Isaac Lahey" sticker on you."

"That's not making it sound any better."

"I'm not trying to make it sound better. It doesn't mean you two are suddenly mated for life or something, it's just a warning to other wolves that- at least for now, you're his. Allison reeks of Scott."

That didn't surprise me.

"So that's why Scott kept sniffing me."

"And why he had his "if you hurt her I'll kill you" spill in chemistry." Erica added.

"That's what that was about" It made sense, Scott had gotten a bit territorial of his human pack lately.

"Yeah. Personally, I can't wait to see what happens when Stiles finds out." Erica smirked.

"Oh god kill me now." I muttered.

Erica laughed.

Me and Erica had moved on to less supernatural subjects after that. She wasn't the same gym buddy Erica I knew before, but this new Erica wasn't half bad. To be perfectly honest there was something about her that reminded me of Lydia... not that I would tell either one of them that- not if I valued my life anyhow.

I was a little disappointed when the period ended. Matt glared at me as he walked past, I saw Erica clench her fists and grabbed her arm.

"You promise you won't say a thing to Isaac about what happened?" She hesitated for a second.

"I promise."

"Thanks Erica, I owe you one." I told her letting go of her arm. A slightly evil looking smirk crossed her lips.

"I'll remember that." I gulped. I owed Erica Reyes an unspecified favor, like that didn't have trouble written all over it!

xxx

There was a special place in hell reserved for asshole chemistry teachers... at least, that's what I told myself as I made my way to the library for detention. If I hadn't got caught earlier, I might have been tempted to go back for _Heavenly Bitten_ but there was no way in hell I was letting my cousin catch me with it twice.

I don't know why he was acting so high and mighty, my guilty pleasure books didn't have sticky pages like some Stilinskis!

"Team Werewolf" which consisted of Scott, Erica, Stiles and I sat at the first table we came too.

"We can't be in detention together, I have a restraining order against these tools!" Jackass whined.

He was starting to sound like a broken record, I mean really, you leave the guy chained up in a police van for a day and it's like he can't shut up about it!

Harris raised his eyebrows clearly unconcerned with daily trials and tribulations of one Draco Malfoy- sorry I mean Jackass Whittemore.

"All these tools?"

"Nope, just us tools" Stiles said motioning between himself and Scott.

Harris rolled his eyes... he was not amused.

"Fine. You two over there" He said his voice exasperated pointing to a table further down.

Matt, Jackass, and Allison sat at the table beside mine and Erica's. I noticed Matt seemed eager to have Allison with them- maybe I should warn her about Matt. Then again the chick carries a cross-bow in her purse, I'm sure she could handle crazy Matt.

"Isaac wants to know if you're okay." Erica said breaking through my thoughts.

Harris didn't seem to notice the fact that she had her phone out. That or he didn't care (I bet I couldn't get mine completely out of my pocket before he'd confiscate it).

"Why does he want to know that?" I asked her narrowing my eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything okay, it's Isaac for crying out loud, it's probably because he hasn't seen you since Chemistry and he's fucking obsessive as hell."

She had a point.

"I'm fine." I answered.

She went back to texting.

"So... you and Boyd, is that a thing now or something?"

I was new to this whole girl talk thing. Erica seemed pissed.

"Sorry... stupid question- I'll just drop it- yeah, dropping it is good." I said.

Erica seemed to have perfected the Derek Hale look.

Erica snorted out of nowhere, I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Your cousin thinks Matt is controlling the Kanima." She laughed.

I thought about it for a second.

"I can see it." I admitted.

Erica looked at me.

"I'll give you the guys a creeper but does that seriously look like the mastermind behind the Kanima?" She asked.

I looked over at their table, Matt was offering a Dorito to Jackass.

"Point taken."

Jackass got up suddenly.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Harris stood up too.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Harris asked.

"I just need to get some water." He said rushing out.

Harris gives the rest of us a warning glance.

"No one leaves their seats!" He said before following Jackass out the door.

As soon as he was out of eye sight, Scott and Stiles rejoined me and Erica's table.

"Do you know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked, he didn't believe in beating around the bush.

"Maybe" Erica teased, I rolled my eyes.

Erica jumped into the story eagerly.

"It was a car accident. My Dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles complained. "You know, there's something deeply wrong with that!"

I definitely second that!

"You know what? I can try to find the insurance policy on Dad's inbox- that's where he keeps everything."

Erica told us pulling out her laptop. We all leaned forward eagerly waiting while she logged in.

"Scott McCall, please report to the Principal's office."

I glanced over at Scott nervously.

"Be careful." I said.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"Uh-huh, that's what I said when I got called in and I wound up in the hospital remember?" I said raising my eyebrows.

I knew he loved Allison but just because she was relatively sane didn't mean the rest of her family wasn't bat-shit crazy.

"I'll be fine" Scott repeated, walking out the door.

Jackass managed to find his way back to the library.

"Look at the dates" Stiles said in his "puzzle pieces are finally clicking in to place" voice.

I leaned back over to see what Catwoman and Batman had found.

"Passenger arrived at the hospital, DOA. The estimated time of death is 9:26 P.M, June 14, 1995." Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles almost whispered.

"Why do you know that?" I asked. It was a little disturbing.

"Because it's 3 days before yours" He told me.

He was right Jackass and I were both summer babies but we were a year apart. The school lets the parent's decide when you're born that close to the deadline whether or not to start your kids or hold them back a year, Jackass parent's held him back, my dad wanted to hold me back but as soon as I found out Stiles and Scott were going there was no way I was waiting a whole year, so I was the baby of the grade.

"Oh. That's sweet." I replied.

I looked at the computer screen and froze on the passenger's name. I couldn't be reading that right.

"Hey could you zoom in on the name for me?" I asked.

Stiles and Erica stared at me but followed my instruction.

"What is it?" Stiles asked looking from me to Erica's computer screen.

"Look at his mom's maiden name." I said pointing to the screen.

"Vujosevic, does that mean something to you?" Erica asked us.

Stiles eyes had gone wide too.

"Yeah, it's my mom's maiden name." I said.

"That must be why his dad let you off." Stiles said. "I thought you didn't know why?"

"I didn't. I mean, I had no idea, my mom never mentioned Jackson or anything, and Dad definitely didn't" I said.

My mind wandered back to the dream she had said her "job" had cost her, her sister did that make Jackson my cousin. The only person I could think of that might have an inkling of what was going on was Derek and something told me he wouldn't be parting with the information willingly.

Harris came back inside and grabbed his bags, we all followed suit.

Harris laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are, you may go when you're done re-shelving." He patted the book cart, I'm telling you special place in hell. "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

I made a strangling motion.

"Hate him!"

"Yeah join the club." Stiles said rolling his eyes as we go to grab some books, I followed suit.

When I got back, Stiles, Scott, and Allison were having a group huddle- I hated it when they start without me!

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section." Stiles explained to the other two. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

I shuddered a little, trying not to think about the possibility that that might have been my aunt but how common was a name like Vujosevic in a town the size of Beacon Hills?

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"Word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles told her.

I watched Erica head over to the biography section and decided to follow her. This wasn't a meeting it was just Stiles filling the other two in and I didn't exactly have anything to contribute yet because I didn't understand how my mom fit into all of this.

I figured I might as well go thank Catwoman for her services to the people of Gotham since I doubt the Justice League is going to.

"Thanks, for helping with the Jackass thing, that was really cool of you." I said as soon as I entered the aisle.

"Helping the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew helps me get information for Derek." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but you already knew Jackass was the Kanima, you didn't have to help us find out his backstory- especially since Derek could probably care less." I pressed.

I mean I was almost positive he knew how my mom fit into the jigsaw and that Jackass and I were related. Speaking of which a part of me was now fighting the urge to vomit about the "nice ass" comment.

"Maybe you guys aren't the only ones who'd like to see this resolved without bloodshed."

"Erica you know you could always join-"

"I'm not talking about me- well I am, but I meant Derek-."

"Derek, the same Derek who gave you and Isaac kill orders earlier this week?" I scoffed.

"You and Scott you don't understand, Derek's an Alpha-"

"No, we understand that pretty well, Derek doesn't let us forget-"

"You don't understand what that means though. Yes, when you're an Alpha you're the most powerful member of the pack but you're also the leader and your decisions must be for the good of the pack... even the hard ones. Derek doesn't want to kill Jackson but right now there's no other option, people are dying Charlie and he has to make the tough call."

I stared at her not sure exactly what to think, Derek being a responsible werewolf was a lot to process.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Erica hissed suddenly.

I didn't have time to argue No sooner had I backed behind her than the Kanima was coming towards us, Erica wolfed out and tried to attack but it was too fast and had managed to scratch her before she could fight back. The Kanima took off just as suddenly as it had come. Erica fell to the floor seizing. I couldn't lift her because of my cast but I managed to roll her on her side. I gave her my good hand to hold.

"SCOTT! STILES!" I yelled, Stiles got to me first.

I saw relief in his eyes for a fraction of a second before he noticed Erica.

"Hey-I- I think she's having a seizure."

He crouched down beside me.

"What do we do?" I asked.

My hand was throbbing from how tight Erica's holding it, but I wouldn't dare tell her to let go. Scott had found us by this point.

I heard Allison breathe a sigh of relief from a nearby aisle "He's alive."

"Who?" I asked.

"Matt, it looks like it knocked him unconscious." Allison said walking towards us.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said cradling Erica's body in his arms.

She still had a tight grip on my hand so I scooted closer to my cousin.

"D-Derek! Only Derek" Erica said her voice shaking with pain.

Scott nodded.

"Okay we'll get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek!" Erica was frantic. "To Derek."

I glare at Scott for a second.

"Don't worry, we're going to take you to Derek." I told her trying to sound comforting she relaxed her grip a little but I'm pretty sure she would have killed me if she wasn't literally writhing in pain at the moment.

"Go. I have to make sure Matt gets seen about."

That snapped me out things I stared between Scott and Allison.

"I don't want to leave you." Scott told her.

I looked at Erica, while they were fighting she was losing precious time.

"Stiles can't take her own his own." Allison argued.

"It feels like I'm taking sides, it feels wrong leaving you with all of this." Scott motioned to the trashed library.

I looked down at Erica. I hated to break my promise but Erica needed to get to Derek and Scott was the one who could get her there the fastest.

"She won't be alone." I sighed. "You and Stiles get Erica to Derek, I'll stay with Allison. But you have to go now, Erica needs help!" I said.

Scott nodded and scooped Erica out of Stiles arms and took off running with Stiles trailing behind him.

Jackass had fled the scene, the library was a disaster zone and there was still the cryptic message on the black board.

"You wanna call 911?" I asked.

Allison nodded taking her phone out and dialing. I looked over at the blackboard and grabbed an eraser.

"We should probably get rid of this." I said erasing the words zombie Jackass had written.

When the ambulance came Allison decided we should be good Samaritans and wait with Matt "at least until his parents came".

You know, if it wasn't for the fact that she probably knew at least 50 different ways to kill someone, I'd think she stepped straight out of a Disney movie.

I dialed their home number all the way to the hospital (we followed behind in Allison's car). Matt had come round when we met him in the E.R, He seemed ecstatic when he saw Allison come through the curtain, and much less so when he saw me.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

Allison said "earthquake" the same time I said "tornado" Matt looked at us skeptically. Allison and I stared at each other. This time I said "earthquake" and Allison said "tornado" this was getting us nowhere.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Matt asked.

"Uh- Erica had a seizure."

My hand went to my phone subconsciously, I hadn't heard from anybody yet about how Erica was.

"Is she okay?"

"Y-yeah, Stiles and Scott took her home." Allison said giving him a reassuring smile.

"So you came to take care of me." He smiled up at her.

Allison looked uncomfortable.

"Yep me and Charlie." She said emphasizing that she wasn't alone.

Matt glared at me a moment.

"Right."

"I'm- I'm gonna step outside for a second, see if I can get an update on Erica" I told them walking out the door.

I needed a break.

I dialed Stiles number first but it went to voicemail, same on Scott's, I tried Erica's figuring it was probably still in her bag but someone answered it on the first ring.

"Charlie"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How is she-" I choked out, it felt wrong sitting up here and not with him, with them.

"It's pretty bad, Derek had to break her arm to trigger the healing process." He told me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him.

I noticed Allison looking at me.

"I've gotta get back in there. I love you."

He sighed, I knew he didn't like this arrangement.

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and walked back inside.

"Is she okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. Stiles says hi." I told her sitting my phone on the table and gripping my hair.

I wanted to get out of there but I was stranded and even if I wasn't, I wasn't about to leave Allison alone with Matt.

When Mrs. Dahler showed up for Matt, I practically dragged Allison out of the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Hi all, I have a quick request for this fanfic I'm pulling from a lot of Slavic and Eastern European folklore and mythology. Obviously I am nowhere near an expert but I am trying to be as respectful and accurate as possible. So if you notice something I have written that is just dead wrong about the folklore or mythology, or you don't believe it's being used appropriately/respectfully, please PM me and let me know. The little information I had found was fascinating, and I thought it would be something exciting to incorporate into the story- especially with Charlie's mom. But the last thing I want to do is be disrespectful or offend anyone so if there is an issue please PM, and I'll be more than happy to correct the problem whatever it may be. This goes for anything. Thank you all for reading, I still need alpha readers for my original story if anyone is interested you can pm me about that as well.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Allison dropped me off at my house; I wanted to go to "the lair". But one, I didn't know where it was and two, no matter how much we trusted Allison, I didn't think Derek would take too kindly to an Argent in his hide-out. Dad was getting ready for work when I walked inside.

"That you Kid?"

My Dad walked into the hall, I noticed the pieces of toilet paper on his face and had to fight a chuckle, neither one of us had exactly mastered the art of shaving.

"No, I'm an ax-murderer," I said rolling my eyes and dropping my bag by the coat rack.

"Yeah, okay," Dad said heading to the kitchen.

I put a pot of coffee on for him.

"So Whitney's family lives in Washington, we're gonna leave after our shift tomorrow and we won't be back till Sunday." He told me.

I nodded picking the toilet paper off his chin.

"I'm going to trust you and Isaac to not act like the hormone-driven teenagers I know you are and let you stay here alone."

"Thanks, Dad-"

"I just want to remind you that while I wouldn't trade having you for anything in the world, your Mom and I were hormonal teenagers-"

"Oh my god dad!" I stuck my hand to my ears I did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Look, kid, I just don't want to be a grandpa anytime soon-"

"I'm not hearing this."

"I can still ask your Uncle John to let you stay over," My Dad warned me.

"Fine, got it no Teen Mom Beacon Hills edition," I said.

"Thank you." My dad told me sarcastically, before taking a sip of his coffee.

I started fixing me a cup pouring about half a cup of sugar and half a cup of cream.

"Why do you even drink coffee if you're just going to ruin it?"

"I don't like it unless it doesn't taste like coffee," I told him taking a sip.

"Well, that makes perfect sense." My dad said rolling his eyes. "So spring break is next week."

"Yep."

"I was thinking me and you could slip down to the coast for the day on Monday, maybe go kayaking or something, just the two of us. We haven't really had any time just for the two of us."

"Yeah, definitely," I told him.

Dad grinned.

"Great, well I better hit the road, try not to blow up the house before I get back okay?" Dad asked.

"Can't make any guarantees." I told him, he ruffled my hair and got up.

"Fair enough. Oh and Kid?" He was at the door.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I was serious about the electric wiring around the windows... you may want to pass it on."

Oh god!

"Sure thing dad."

I grabbed my bag and headed to the living room. I hadn't heard anything from- well, anyone in a while so I decided to call, but my phone was missing. I checked my bag, but it was gone. Damn it! I must have left it at the hospital. I grabbed the house phone and realized I didn't know Erica's number off the top of my head so I tried Stiles.

"Hey, how's douche-bag doing?" Stiles asked as soon as he answered.

"He'll live, what about Erica?" I asked.

"She'll live. Listen, Charlie, me and Scott are sort of tailing Jackson right now, we'll come by later to fill you in, but I need to let you go. Make sure you lock the doors okay... and don't leave your window open tonight I don't care if Edward Cullen is planning on making an entrance-"

"Don't worry Dad's got all of the windows wired-"

"What?"

"It's a long story. Go follow Jackass, I'll order a pizza and sit at home like a good little human." I told him sarcastically.

"Thanks, Charlie. You're the best." Stiles said before ending the call.

I sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Well, now what was I going to do?

I noticed an old photo album sticking out of the corner of the coffee table and grabbed it. It's not like I had anything better to do. The oldest pictures were just of my Dad and Mom. They seemed so young and in love, they were at the preserve, at the baseball field, in a photo-booth. I smiled there was one of them at a theme park with Finstock when he was younger, granted my mom looked about as thrilled to have him date crashing as I would have been. There was another woman in the picture that looked almost identical to my mother. I turned it over and glanced at the back where someone had neatly scrawled: _Steve Stilinski, Bobby Finstock, Miri and Mila Vujosevic._

There was one that made me stop in my tracks. My mother holding a tiny baby in her arms, on the back of the picture was the words _Aunt Miri and baby Jackson._ It must have been a day or two after Jackson was born, meaning Mila had already died from the accident. I didn't know how old Mila was when she died, but Mom was only 19 when I was born so she must not have been able to keep Jackson. Maybe that was why he was so angry? But if she couldn't keep him, why didn't her parents, why didn't Jackson's dad's family take him?

I put the picture down and moved on to the next one.

There was another one a few pictures later that must have been the infamous shotgun wedding. I took in the faces of the wedding party and couldn't help but notice that the vast majority of the bride's side seemed pissed off, which may have explained why I had never met them. I froze when I saw the three people from the distillery and the woman from my dream the other night, the blind man wasn't blind in this one, he seemed less threatening that way. There was also the world's crankiest looking little boy in the picture. I turned the picture over again and read their names _Ennis, Kali, Deucalion, and Talia with little Derek._

Well some things never changed apparently.

I kept flipping through the pages, next came pregnancy pictures and hospital pictures, there was one with a little girl holding me. I flipped it to the back. _Laura Hale and Charlotte Mila, 6lbs 5 oz._

There was a picture of me in what looked like a Christening gown laying in my crib, when I flipped it over it read _Charlotte's Third Day_. I'd have to ask my dad what that meant later.

There was one of me and Stiles at Uncle John and Aunt Claudia's playing with blocks on the floor. Aunt Claudia was playing with us, it was one of the few pictures where she seemed like herself actually.

There was a picture of me and my Mom at Halloween, right before Mom gave dad a pie in the face.

There was even a picture of Derek and his siblings dressed up in one although Derek and another sullen looking teenage boy didn't seem interested in joining in on the festivities. The more I looked the more pictures I found of the Hales intermingling with my family, until my mom stopped showing up in the pictures. When my mom disappeared, so did the Hales. Which meant Derek might have known exactly where she was or at least why she left.

I heard a key jiggle in the lock and shoved the photo album back under the coffee table. Scott and Stiles both headed straight to the kitchen.

"Where's the pizza?" Stiles asked.

"Sorry I forgot to order it." I told him.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

I nodded.

"Just tired." It was sort of true, Scott gave me a "we'll talk later" look, Stiles was busy ordering the pizza and thankfully missed all of this.

How was I going to explain the fact that my long lost cousin was Jackass and the grouchy alpha we loved to hate may or may not know why my mom went AWOL on us?

"Oh I almost forgot." Scott said reaching into his pocket and pulling my cell phone out. "Someone found this and gave it to Mom, she asked me to drop it off to you."

I hugged it to my chest.

"Oh thank god, I love you Scott." I threw my arms around him.

"So what have I missed?" I asked as soon as Stiles hung up the phone with the delivery guy.

"Well little Scott here's decided to be in Derek's pack-"

"WHAT?"

"Relax Charlie, I told him we're catching Jackson my way, we're not going to kill him."

"Well that's reassuring considering how well Derek listens. What else?"

"We followed Jackson to a line selling tickets for a rave-"

"The one on Saturday?"

"How'd you know?" Stiles asked.

"Matt mentioned it the other day, continue." I said brushing it off.

"Well, yeah so we're pretty sure he's trying to kill someone there but the tickets were like 75 dollars a pop, and Jackson scared them off so we're stuck." Stiles said. "Oh and the pregnant lady died-"

"Why didn't you lead with that? What happened?"

"They don't know someone slipped in and smothered her today, they had just finishing questioning mom when we got there for your phone." Scott told me.

"So it was the person controlling Jackass that did it then?"

"We think so." Stiles said.

"Well I don't know how to find the tickets but I might have enough in the swear jar to buy them if we have too. Do you have any brilliant ideas of how to capture Jackass?"

"Not exactly but we're thinking my Boss may." Scott admitted.

The boys stayed long enough to devour the pizza and then were off again, because they had to beat Scott's mom home. I dialed Erica's number.

"What?" The voice was gruff and hard.

"How is she?"

"She'll live." Isaac said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what do you want Charlie?" He snapped.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I-uh, was just going to tell you that my Dad was going to be gone until Sunday if you wanted to drop by" and sleep over.

"I can't." I fought the urge to ask why, his pack mate had been hurt he probably wanted to stay and help care for her, he was probably just worried, and that's what all of this was about.

"Okay, well- uh- I love you."

"Bye." The phone clicked.

xxx

"There's got to be another way to get tickets right?" Scott asked as we hopped out of the jeep.

"It's a secret show" Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not exactly like they're going to be broadcasting where to buy them at." I added. "I mean I think Matt got a text about it the two days ago when we were working on the English project."

"Hey" I felt myself flinch, as we turned to see Matt jogging towards us. "Any of you guys know why no one got suspended after what happened at school yesterday?"

"Forget about it, nobody got hurt" Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Matt glared at him.

"I- I had a concussion!"

"Nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles amended, me and Scott shot each other a glance.

"I was in the E.R. For 6 hours!"

"Okay Matt, you want to know the truth?"

Oh boy here we go!

"You're little "bump" on the head is about this high" Stiles hand was almost on the ground. "on our list of problems right now."

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Scott.

"So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"No, but I found two online, you should keep trying though I hear everyone's going to be there." He sent me and Stiles a glare before walking off.

"I don't like him." Stiles said.

"That makes two of us." I told him, Scott just rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"Are we sure about this?" Stiles asked pausing as we reached the entrance to the school.

"Last night whoever was controlling Jackson tried to kill somebody, but he didn't finish the job so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott said seriously.

Stiles looked over at me.

"Be there to make sure it happens."

Which meant we were probably headed to our deaths.

"You okay Charlie?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really wishing Scott could have been bitten by a care-bear or a my-little-pony or something less dangerous." I joked.

Scott looked at me concerned. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to go with us if you don't want too, we've got Derek's pack now, we can handle it-"

"What and miss a chance to poke fun at old sour wolf? Never." I noticed Isaac walking- well stalking into school. "I'll catch you guys later."

I followed him to his locker.

"How's Erica?"

"She's at home recovering, Derek wants to make sure she's healed up for tomorrow." He wasn't looking at me.

"Oh." I tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Are you okay Isaac?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone Charlie."

"She's going to be okay-"

"I know, now leave me alone."

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" I asked confused how had he gone from "I love you too" to this?

"You're doing it now by not going." Isaac said slamming his locker shut.

"Isaac-"

"Don't you mean Scott?" He asked glaring daggers at me before walking off.

I leaned against my locker.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

I stared after him.

"I have no idea."

The rest of the day went nearly the same, in chemistry I sat beside him and he got up and moved to another table. I tried to catch him after class but he avoided me, by the time I got to Economics I was about in tears. Isaac had never been this mad at me before, I didn't know what to do. I laid my head on my desk and used my arms like a fort to hide the fact that I really was crying (I had gotten to be a great silent crier when I realized how bad it hurt Dad when he heard me). The bell rang, I heard the other kids get up and exit.

"Seriously Stilinksi? I get this shit is boring, trust me I wish I could take a nap, but you can't do that anymore because if I let it slide with you then I have to let it slide with everyone and if McCall does it I lose my star player and if Greenburg does it I'm stuck with him for Summer School."

I looked up at him. He noticed the tears and coughed uncomfortably.

"You okay? Because I could get Ms. Morrell for you, you know I'm sure she has lots of guidancy advice and all and I don't really know how to deal with crying-"

I don't know why but I found myself spilling my guts to Coach Finstock- well the non-supernatural side anyways. He seemed really uncomfortable.

"So let me get this straight you're friends with Lahey, Stiles, and McCall" I nodded.

"And Lahey doesn't like you dating McCall-"

"No Stiles doesn't like me dating Isaac-"

"But Lahey's the one that made you cry, because you really like McCall-"

"No. Scott's the brother I never wanted-"

"So you liked Stiles?"

"Gross! Stiles is my cousin!"

"Sorry I don't really do this whole girl talk thing, are you sure you don't want me to get Morrell? Or Danny he should be good at this stuff." I ignored that comment.

If it was anyone but Coach Finstock I would have jumped all over them for making an assumption like that based on stereotypes but this was Coach Finstock and I knew Danny was probably one of his favorites. That comment probably had more to do with Coach Finstock's unwavering belief that Danny could do anything.

"You're doing great, I'm sort of new to the territory too." I admitted.

"Right, why don't you run this by me again?" He said, So I did.

By the end of it, Coach looked at me seriously for a second.

"You want me to give him a pile of suicide runs today?"

"No thanks, but if it's okay, I think I might skip practice."

I might just head over to Deaton's early.

"Fine you can have a free day but I want you at the next practice with your game face on, I can't have my personal assistant-"

"Stat's keeper"

"Whatever, I don't need you going into States moping about a boy." Coach Finstock told me.

"You got it coach."

"And Stilinksi?"

"Yeah Coach?"

"Don't sweat it, Lahey's never been the brightest crayon anyways."

xxx

"You're here early Charlie" Dr. Deaton said as I walked through the door, I had rode the bus which I have to say was NOT a pleasant experience.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling all that great so I was wondering if I could get my assignment for tomorrow night." Deaton did his Jedi mind trick and I flopped in a waiting chair.

"Fine you caught me, I don't want to be here when Derek and his little guard dog show up." I said, I really hoped he wasn't going to ask for the details.

"Follow me." He sighed.

I walked with him in the back where his operating room was.

"I'm going to drop the subject after this but you need to learn to trust Derek and his pack if this alliance is going to work-"

"Trust Derek?" I scoffed.

"He hasn't always been spot on Charlie but his intentions are good, and I thought you and Isaac were close." Deaton was confused.

I shouldn't have done it. I knew better, it wasn't Deaton's fault but I needed to vent to someone and the Vet drew the short straw.

"Isaac slept with me and now he won't speak to me!" I blurted.

Deaton didn't flinch, though he did look sympathetic which only seemed to make me madder.

"And as far as Derek goes, apparently he used to baby-sit me but I don't remember him, and I don't remember him and I found a bunch of pictures of him and his family but they stopped showing up when my mom took off."

"Given what happened to his family, it's possible Derek intended to put distance between himself and anyone from his former life to protect them. After all, didn't Scott and Stiles do something similar with you when Scott was first bit?"

"I still don't trust Derek." I told the Vet. "And I don't want to be anywhere near Isaac right now."

"Do you trust Scott?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe he knows what he's doing?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far." Deaton shot me a look and I shrugged. "I do believe you know what you're doing though."

"Then why don't we wait on the rest of the group to show up?"

I bit my lip. I didn't like this but Deaton had a plan, and I trusted Scott, and Scott trusted Deaton and Deaton's plan somehow involved trusting Derek and Isaac, so I pulled out my Algebra book and started working on homework and fought the urge to text Isaac since Erica would most likely have her phone (Derek should really invest in buying the boy his own).

Scott and Stiles arrived first, they were having their usual argument.

"I just don't understand why we can't be Batman and Robin at least _some_ of the time. I mean all we do anymore is fight bad guys!" Stiles huffed.

Deaton raised his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

"Stiles you do realize even if you guys were Batman and Robin, you would ALWAYS be Robin." I pointed out.

Stiles gaped at me.

"Nah-uh! Why would you say that?"

Seriously?

"Dude has super-powers." I said motioning to Scott.

"Batman didn't have superpowers, he just had brains and a bunch of cool gadgets." Stiles argued.

"Batman was Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne had money-"

"That's not a superpower!"

"Might as well be."

"Guys!" Scott was glaring at us. "Are you really going to fight about this right now? We're about to be going over how to take a real monster down." I looked at Stiles.

"You're right, Scott's not cool enough to be Batman."

Scott rolled his eyes and me and Stiles decided to give him a break before he turned into Sour-wolf junior.

Dr. Deaton excused himself to go help the last patient of the day. We heard the back door open and Derek and Isaac came strolling through, I groaned, more to try to hide the fact that my heart had started racing.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked clearly about as happy to see Isaac as I was, I wonder what I missed at Lacrosse.

"I need him." Was all Derek said.

"I don't trust him." Scott said pointedly.

Isaac's eyes flitted between me and Scott for a second before he laughed.

"Yeah? Well he doesn't trust you either, _any_ of you." He was looking directly at me.

What the hell was Isaac on about? What had I done, or Scott for that matter? Derek shot him a glare before looking back at Scott.

"And Derek really doesn't give a fuck." He told them sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"Now where's the Vet, is he going to help us or not?" He demanded.

"That depends," Deaton said walking back in.

"Your friend Jackson" I fought back a snort. "Are you planning on saving him or killing him?"

Derek said "Kill" the same time Scott said "Save" so much for Derek's listening to Scott. Scott looked at Derek forcefully before turning back to Deaton.

"Save him." Scott repeated.

Deaton led us into another room before leaving and re-entering with a tray of powders and herbs and stuff, I looked on curiously. Isaac reached out to touch one but Derek stopped him.

"Watch what you touch"

I laughed, Isaac glared at me and leaned on the table. "So what are you some kind of witch?"

Deaton looked at him seriously. "No, I'm a veterinarian."

Isaac made an "oh" face. Dumbass!

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that will be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton said motioning to the vials.

"We're open to suggestions" Derek said.

"What about an affective offense?" Isaac asked.

I looked at him but he stared straight ahead at Deaton.

"We already tried" Derek said "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. It just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"One, it can't swim."

I thought back to the night at the pool, I sprayed Derek with wolfs-bane water, I saved Derek's life (okay Stiles and Scott helped), I re-broke my arm, and best yet, Isaac had come by and kissed me- really kissed me. I tried to catch his eye again but he stared at the floor.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No. He's captain of the swim team" Scott told him.

Deaton moved to one of the drawers and pulled out a medal.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people, a puppet, and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said. "His mother died pregnant too."

"And she might've been murdered along with his father" Stiles added.

"Maybe he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." I finished, my mom had said it was because of her "job" I wondered what that meant.

Derek nodded, Isaac seemed lost in thought.

"How'd you know it's not part of the rules?" He asked.

We all stared at him.

"The kanima kills murderers, if Jackson killed the mother then the baby would die too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said bluntly.

"Hold on. The book said they're bonded right?" Stiles asked suddenly. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but coming from the person who controls him."

"Meaning that if something affects the kanima it also affects the master" I said excitedly.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked confused.

"Meaning, we can catch them... both of them" Scott said.

He looked up at Deaton who smiled.

Derek and Isaac left after that, I let out a sigh of relief and Deaton began handing out assignments, Scott got the Ketamine syringe and the sedating duty, Stiles got Mountain Ash and was assigned to border patrol, and I was supposed to scout for any signs of danger.

I collapsed on the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams started out normal enough- well, as normal as they've been being...

 _I was little again, on the preserve. I was running ahead of Derek and Laura I think, trying to find flowers to make a bouquet for my mom. I found a bunch of little purple flowers._

 _"Don't touch." I heard Derek's voice, Laura was right behind us. I looked back at him. "They're poisonous"_

 _"Come on Charlie, we'll go to our house and get some of my mom's roses instead." Laura held out her hand and I took it immediately._

 _The scene changed. Suddenly I was looking into my room but it looked like a nursery. My mother was sitting in a rocking chair holding me, when three women appeared out of nowhere._

 _"Why have you summoned us, Mircea Vujosevic, we thought you forsook the old ways?" The women demanded, they spoke in unison giving me chills._

 _"I want to know- it's the Third Day, I wanted to present my daughter to you in the hopes that she might find favor"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, I looked around my room for the women but they were gone. It had been no more than a dream but it had felt so real.

I vegged out in front of the TV after that until my alarm went off telling me it was time to get ready. What the hell did you wear to this kind of thing anyways? I ended up just grabbing something out of my closet and throwing it on, it wasn't exactly like I was going to impress anyone anyways, and normal meant I could run away easily if necessary.

When Stiles picked me up I noticed he was quiet.

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine" He said distractedly. "Have you talked with your Dad at all today?"

"No but he's trying to impress Whitney's Dad at the moment, and you know he sort of has a one-track-mind anyways, why?"

"No reason." Stiles said, pulling out of the drive and heading to Scott's.

He didn't talk after that.

"You okay?" Scott asked as we pulled to the back of the warehouse.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked heading to the back to get the bags.

"You didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott said.

"No, I'm fine." Stiles grabbed one of the bags. "Just grab the other bag."

"I can't, remember, Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott told him, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Charlie?"

"Broken wrist remember?"

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck!" Stiles exclaimed, I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Scott's head shot up suddenly.

"No! Not here, not now!" Scott said more to himself as he walked off. I looked over at Stiles concerned.

"What?" Stiles demanded but Scott kept walking. "Scott? What am I supposed to do? Plan officially SUCKS!"

He looked over at me. "You should probably get into position."

"Not until you tell me what's up."

"Charlie"

"Stiles" I shot back.

He sighed.

"You can't tell your Dad okay, Dad doesn't want him to know, he wants him to enjoy his weekend, besides he'll find out soon enough when he comes back-"

"Find out what?" I asked concerned.

"They removed Dad from his post, they fired him. And here's the worst part, it's my fault. I'm the reason!" I wrapped Stiles in a hug.

"Go. We can't catch the Master if you're not watching" Stiles said, squeezing me a little before letting go.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine besides, I've got all this fairy dust to protect me." He told me sarcastically.

"Be careful Stiles." I told him.

"Yeah you too." he said.

I ran inside.

I saw Erica and Isaac briefly, Erica started to make her way over to me but Isaac steered her in the other direction.

I started to head over to Scott but he was deep in conversation with Allison.

"Erica and Isaac seem to be having a good time" I

I fought a flinch as I turned to see Matt.

"So is Scott and your date" I shot back.

"You know, I wouldn't be trying to piss me off if I were you." Matt said.

He went to put a hand on my shoulder but I knocked it off and held my key-chain up to him menacingly. Well as menacing as a sparkly pink can of pepper spray allows.

"Just so you know this sparkly little tube here has enough pepper-spray to keep you in tears for hours, touch me again and you'll find out!" I told him before walking off to where Danny was by the bar.

"What are you doing here alone Danny-boy?" I asked, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Its called going stag."

"Cool, I'm dateless too!" I told him.

Erica came marching up.

"Would you mine telling me why Isaac's looking like a kicked puppy all of a sudden?"

"Doesn't he kind of always look like a kicked puppy?" Danny asked, he had a point.

"I don't know apparently he's pissed with me and thinks there's something going on with Scott but he won't tell me what we're supposed to have done." I answered honestly. "Wait where is he?"

"With Scott."

"That's just great." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if you get a chance will you tell him to give me back my phone? The asshole's had it since Thursday and he's not the only person that gets messages on it!" And with that she walked off, Danny stared at me.

"What the hell is going on between you three?"

"That is a very good question." I said.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me Danny-boy!"

"What are you doing?" Danny asked using his Stilinski tone.

"I'm dancing." I told him.

"That's not dancing, that's embarrassing!"

"It's called the sprinkler." I told him.

"Stop it!"

"Fine." I pulled another move out of my bag of awesome.

"What the hell is that?"

"The lawn-mower."

"Do you know any dance moves that don't resemble a yard appliance?"

"Ooh! I know, this one's perfect!" I told him, going to push my invisible buggy, Danny put his palm to his face.

"And what is that?"

"Shopping cart."

"I have a cool new move too." Danny said suddenly.

"Really what's it called?"

"Walking away!" Danny walked off.

I happened to look up just in time to see Isaac, Erica, and Jackson practically having a fucking threesome on the dance floor. Isaac smirked at me before trailing a kiss on Erica's neck. After that Stiles was definitely my favorite cousin.

I had to get out of there, screw the plan! I saw Scott and started to make my way over to him when I heard a familiar creepy voice.

"You Stilinskis just don't know how to mind your own business do you?" I turned to see Victoria Argent for a split second before her fist collided with my face and I was out cold... I was really starting to hate Allison's family.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEENWOLF**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Bitch," I said rubbing my eye as I came too, well that should be fun to explain to Dad!

I saw Derek come running through the warehouse. I started to ask what was going on, but he kept running only stopping long enough to say "Get out!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, feeling a little bit dizzy. I had to hand it to Victoria, for an older lady she sure packed one hell of a punch. I walked out the warehouse, Stiles, Isaac, and Erica were all waiting. I noticed a giant hole in the side, so much for catching the Kanima.

"Anybody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. "Or why Derek's running through the rave like a madman?"

"What happened to your face?" Erica asked.

"It ran into Victoria Argent's fist."

"Are you even capable of going anywhere without getting hurt?" Isaac demanded.

I ignored him.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked staring at my cousin who had said nothing at this point.

"Scott" Stiles started. "He s-said Scott was dying." I felt the color drain from my face and my knees began to buckle a little, Scott couldn't die.

Isaac steadied me.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Don't mention it, I'm sure your boyfriend will be just fine." His voice felt like acid.

I don't know what came over me, actually I do. Scott might be dying and Isaac was still caught up on whatever delusion of betrayal he didn't feel the need to share with the rest of us so I slapped him.

"You know what? Fuck you! Actually why don't you fuck Erica or Jackass-"

"Hey don't pull my name into this that was all him," Erica said holding her hands up.

"You're a real piece of work you know that!" Isaac yelled.

"Guys would you both shut the fuck up? You're making a scene, Scott might be dying in there for crying out loud!" Stiles yelled.

I bowed my head ashamed.

"Why don't we head back to the Depot and you guys can yell at each other there?" Erica suggested leading Stiles to his jeep.

We rode in silence, Erica drove, Stiles sat beside her and Isaac and I were stuck in the back together not saying a word and sitting as far away as possible from one another.

Stiles phone buzzed.

"It's Derek, he's got Scott he's bringing him to the Depot. It was Victoria Argent that tried to kill him."

So that's why she knocked me out. We got out the jeep. Boyd was laying in one of the cars attempting to heal, Erica and Stiles both rushed over to him. I touched my eye.

"I'll go grab you an ice-pack," Isaac said, heading towards their kitchen area.

"Don't bother I don't want anything from you" I spat.

"Well sorry, but Scott's a little indisposed at the moment-"

"What kind of dumbass are you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You think there's something going on between me and Scott? I'm just curious how stupid are you?"

"You're one to talk, you know when you send a text you should really make sure you send them to the right person, especially something like a picture message." Isaac shot back.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That little picture you sent Thursday night "just for you Scott, got Lydia's help with it" only you sent it to Erica's phone instead."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So you're saying you didn't send this?"

He pulled Erica's phone out and pulled up the image. There staring back at me was me in my bra and underwear, in my room. I felt sick to my stomach. Isaac put the phone up suddenly, his face had turned from anger to concern.

"This wasn't from you was it." He asked.

Everything was spinning, somebody had been watching me. I felt cold. The thought kept repeating itself over and over.

"Charlie" He reached out, but I backed away from him.

He though I had sent that!

"Charlie I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't, don't touch me! I've got to get out of here, I've got to-" I felt myself choke back a sob, as I stumbled backward, he caught me and pulled me into his chest.

"Somebody's-" I couldn't say it.

"I know, Charlie I'm so sorry." He kept whispering over and over into my hair.

"How did I not know?" I sobbed, I felt violated, how often had I changed in front of that window without another thought.

Shouldn't I have noticed something? Shouldn't I have had some sort of feeling or something that I was being watched?

"It's not your fault, I should have known something was up, I should have- I shouldn't have believed that message was real." He whispered into my hair. "I should have known you better than that."

"Scott and Derek are back," Stiles said walking in. "What's going on?"

I ran to him.

"I tell you later," Isaac told him, Stiles nodded and led me into the main room.

"Is Scott okay?" I asked.

We were sitting in one of the train cars. Derek had sent us away as soon as we came in. I was leaning into his shoulder, Stiles had always been my rock.

"He'll be fine, Derek's giving him something now to flush the wolfsbane out of his system," Stiles told me.

Isaac walked back in with the ice-pack. Very gently he held it to my eye. Boyd and Erica were in a different car, we thought it best to give them their privacy.

"You guys going to tell me what the hell is going on now?"

I tensed a little. Isaac stroked my hair for a second. I was still upset with him, but the motion was calming none the less. Isaac brought my hand up to hold the pack to my face and then turned to look at Stiles.

"Why don't me and you step outside for a second."

I knew what he was trying to do, spare me from having to relive it all but I didn't want to be alone. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay?"

That's all it seemed to take. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, one hand going back to hold the ice pack while the other one laced its fingers with mine. His hands squeezed mine as he started into the story.

Stiles looked livid, but he seemed deep in thought when Isaac finished.

"You left your phone at the hospital Thursday right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, in Matt's room."

I felt Isaac tense at the name, but he said nothing.

"The lady got murdered by the master that night remember?" Stiles' eyes were as big as saucers.

"So what are you saying?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe the Masters, the one who sent you the picture."

I felt myself shiver, so not only was someone watching me, it was someone who controlled the murdering monster, I think I'd almost prefer Matt.

"Why? Why would they do that?" I found myself asking.

"To have us all at each other's throats so we stop focusing on them? I don't know." Stiles admitted.

When Scott and Boyd were up and moving, Stiles and Isaac relayed the information to the rest of the pack, I had been passed over to Erica for safe keeping. Last week that would have seemed laughable, but we weren't a pack last week- okay, me and Stiles weren't technically Pack but we were the Pets (I can't believe I just called us that!). There was something comforting about being with them, all of them... maybe we were a pack after all.

Scott was fuming, Boyd grimaced but that may have been from the bullet wounds he was still healing from, Derek had his usual brooding face on.

"Give me the phone Isaac."

Isaac hesitated a second before handing it over to the Alpha. I looked down, I didn't want anybody else to see it, I didn't want to see it to begin with.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He added, I have to say that took me by surprise, Derek didn't apologize and he didn't call me Charlie.

He studied the picture, Erica squeezed my hand reassuringly. The boys waited none of them getting close enough to look at the screen, I appreciated that.

He handed the phone back.

"Delete that, you should have done that to begin with" Derek told Isaac, before turning to the rest of us. "That picture is old."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"She has stitches in it still." Derek said.

"So what are we going to do?" Erica demanded.

"Well for one, Charlie's not going home tonight."

"She can stay with me and Dad-"

"No I can't Stiles, he has enough on his plate, and if I suddenly decide to stay over he's going to ask questions." I told him.

Uncle John didn't need to deal with this.

"Fine, I'll stay with you at the house." Stiles said.

"No. Uncle John needs you."

"You're staying here tonight." Derek said.

xxx

Erica left with Scott and Stiles shortly after that, Boyd was staying overnight to heal. Derek had tried to convince Scott and Stiles to do the same, but Stiles wanted to see about Uncle John, and there was no way Scott was leaving his Mom alone, I was suddenly glad my Dad was in Washington for the week-end.

I heard a knock and jumped. Isaac was standing there holding some clothes awkwardly.

"Sorry, thought you might like to change into something more-uh- comfortable. There's a bathroom you could use." He said.

I nodded. He led me to the bathroom and held out the clothes for me. I took them.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry-"

"I know." I told him before shutting the door and locking it.

There wasn't a mirror in the room and I was thankful, it was small and I could see every end and angle. I stripped quickly and threw on the shorts and shirt he'd given me, bundling my clothes up and opening the door.

Isaac was waiting for me.

"You can have my car tonight, there's only a mattress but it's comfortable enough." I nodded.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked.

My voice sounded strange to me, this whole ordeal was strange.

"I'll find a bench or something, they're not too bad. I can sleep on the one in my car if you still don't want to be alone." He offered.

"Okay."

I didn't know exactly how I felt around him. I wanted him near me, I didn't want to be alone, I loved him, but I didn't know if I still trusted him. He hadn't even talked to me about it, or given me the benefit of the doubt. Forget the fact that we were dating, he had been my best friend for four years, why would he think I would have done that to anyone, let alone him.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He said again.

I couldn't find my voice, I just nodded.

 _I was back in the nursery again, my mother was kneeling in front of the women, My mother seemed terrified of them._

 _"You do not want our favor, you want her to be spared. Be honest Mircea, you cannot lie to us." The women said in unison._

 _"I want to plead for her life, you three never appear at the same time, I know what that means-"_

 _"Do not pretend to know our ways. We are here together as we were on your third day, the child has been called-"_

"Charlie" I heard him.

He was holding me, I didn't know that I had been crying, I was shaking like a leaf. Isaac was rocking me. I looked up to see Derek and Boyd both standing in the door way.

"S-S-sorry, just a nightmare."

Derek nodded and he and Boyd went back to their cars. Isaac rubbed my back a few more times before getting up to head back to the bench. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"Never." He promised.

He pulled me to him and laid down beside me. My head was buried in his chest breathing in his scent.

"I'm so sorry Charlie."

I looked up at him and cupped his face, leaning in and kissing him softly. His eyes were closed, a look of relief on his face.

"I love you." I told him, pulling him closer to me.

His arms wrapped around my waist not possessively but protectively.

xxx

I blinked a few times, Isaac was still asleep beside me, his curls falling a little bit in his face. I reached up and stroked his hair, a small smile crossed his face and he grabbed my hand using it as leverage to pin me down.

"Good morning" I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I could get used to waking up like this" He grinned, leaning in to kiss me.

"Don't get too used to it" We both turned to see Derek standing at the door, every party needs a pooper I guess. "We still don't know who the master is."

Isaac sat up quickly.

"Get dressed." He told us before walking off. Isaac sighed.

"We better get a move on." He told me.

"Do we have too?" I pouted.

"Yes!" Derek yelled from the other room.

Isaac shrugged. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. When I got out Isaac and Derek were both sitting at a make-shift table.

"Where's Boyd?" I asked.

I went to take an empty seat but Isaac pulled me into his lap, I guess he was making up for lost time.

"He's still healing, Stiles should be here soon to pick you up." Derek said.

"I want to help."

"You've helped enough" Derek said dryly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I started to get up but Isaac held me against his chest.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Derek asked. "Or did you miss the fact that Isaac got sent a half-naked picture of you from your phone that they stole- by the way, while they went to kill someone."

I flinched at the mention of the picture.

"You're going home." He finished.

It wasn't fair, I was being punished for something I couldn't even control, I mean I understand I couldn't be on the front-lines fighting or anything but there was other ways I could help. Hell I'd stay here and burn cookies if they'd just let me stay. I stared up at Derek and saw the look in his eyes and that's when it hit me, right now he wasn't seeing me, he was seeing his family in the fire.

"Is this because of the fire or your family, or my mom?" I asked.

His eyes flashed red for a second.

"Do not mention them around me again!"

"Why? That's what this is about isn't it. I saw the family pictures I saw how chummy we all used to be, and then my mom disappeared and so did your family and you know why don't you? Did my mom die in a fire too? Or did she just runaway like you." I demanded.

I had somehow managed to break free from Isaac's grasp. Derek looked like he could kill me, instead he looked over at Isaac.

"Get her out of here!"

Isaac didn't need telling twice, he went to grab my hand but I held it out of his reach.

"I'm not leaving! What happened to my Mom Derek?"

Derek's eyes weren't flashing red anymore they were red. Isaac gave up trying to lead me out and just threw me over his shoulder and ran. When we were far enough away Isaac let me down.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" He demanded.

"I want to help." I told him.

"Yeah you pretty much sunk that dream, you'll be lucky if we can get him to let you back around period." Isaac ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I need to know what happened to her, I know he knows something, he has too. You heard my dad, he was around when I was younger. I saw the pictures, I think I even remember seeing him. He and his family are all over our family album and then they disappear the same time my Mom did. Something happened to her, and Derek knows what."

Isaac pulled me to him, his lips pressed to my forehead.

"Maybe you could ask Deaton or pretty much anybody less lethal than Derek." Isaac said.

I nodded.

"I don't want to go home alone." I admitted.

I didn't know when my Dad and Whitney were getting back and the idea of being there by myself knowing what I did now sent a chill through me. Isaac tightened his grip on me.

"So don't, make Stiles or Scott take you somewhere- I'm sure neither one of them want you there alone either. You know we're going to protect you right- even Derek. That's why he didn't want you involved anymore. It bothers him that someone got that close to his pack without him knowing."

I smiled at the word.

"Pack? I don't remember agreeing to join Derek's pack." I teased.

"No but you and Stiles were in Scott's pack and Scott's in our pack now so... plus, you two have kind of always been-" He broke off.

"The pets. You're gonna stay over tonight right?" I asked him.

"If you want me to." Isaac said.

I saw Stiles jeep pull up. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"See you tonight, tell Sourwolf I'm sorry and I'll behave next time if he lets me stay." I told him running to the Jeep before Stiles could get out.

"Why were you guys standing outside?" Stiles asked as I climbed in.

"Long story ending with a pissed off Alpha." I said, I hadn't told Stiles about my mom or Mila or the strange women in the dream.

"So are we headed to Scott's?" I asked.

"No. Scott got a text from Erica this morning "Pack Meeting, no pets allowed."

Now I felt like a self-centered asshole.

"How's Uncle John?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not too great, he didn't head to the bottle this time at least." Stiles said.

I reached for his hand.

"It's okay, when Dad gets here he'll cheer him up." It didn't matter that Uncle John really was like Batman- or maybe Captain America and that my Dad was basically a big kid. They were always there for each other.

We decided to head back to Uncle John's, Stiles even ordered a meat lovers pizza for Uncle John which trust me, did not go unnoticed or unappreciated. Neither did my eye- unnoticed that is, Stiles told him I had accidentally been elbowed at the rave. I kind of felt like I was intruding until My Dad dropped by around 3. He and Whitney had headed back a little early after Tara called Whitney about it, Whitney was a good-sport and let Dad drop her off at her car so he could head straight over.

It took all of 15 minutes before Dad had all 3 of us rolling (13 minutes had been spent getting onto us about keeping him out of the loop, the other 2 had been spent explaining "what the hell happened to my eye"). Me and Stiles sat and listened while our fathers reminisced about childhood, there was nearly a ten year difference between them but it didn't seem to matter, they were the best of friends.

Stiles phone went off. I glanced over his shoulder and read the message from Scott.

 _Pets allowed now_.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's never gonna let us live this down is he?"

"How many times does Scott actually pull a funny- let him run it till it's dead." I shrugged. "You think they'll be okay?" I asked nodding to our Dads who were both just about purple from laughing over something.

"I think they'll be fine." He told me. "Hey Dad, Uncle Steve, we're gonna head over to Scott's for a while, that okay?"

Uncle John made a waving motion with his hand.

"Sweet. See ya."

When we got back to the bus depot, I made a point of keeping my mouth shut. If Derek was going to let me come back, I wasn't going to ruin it. I wasn't going to stop trying to figure out what happened to my mom either, but I was going to respect Derek's wishes and not mention her or his family anymore to him.

Isaac pulled me back into his lap as soon as we came through the door, Erica rolled her eyes- not that she could talk really since she was fawning over Boyd still. Stiles looked over at Scott with raised eyebrows.

"You're not sitting in my lap buddy"

Wow, I was proud of Scott, two funnies in a day! Derek glared at all of us.

"There's not really a lot we can do in the next few days because of the moon," I felt Isaac tense, "But we should at least have a game plan. Stiles, have they figured anything out at the sheriff's station?"

"Nothing's that really panned out." Stiles admitted.

"Any hunches?"

"Matt Dahler" Stiles started.

"Not this again" Scott moaned.

"No hear me out. The Camera Jackson used to tape himself was Matt's" Stiles told Derek.

"Matt also brought the missing footage to Jackson's attention" Scott countered.

"It could have been to throw suspicion off! And we know he's been over at Charlie's, and she left her phone in his hospital room." Stiles counted off.

"So he magically manages to disappear from his room, murder that Lady and text that picture to Erica's phone knowing that Isaac would be the one that sees it?"

Scott had a point.

"Matt's too much of a sniveling coward to control the Kanima" Isaac put in.

"Well, the Master kind of is a coward if he's using the Kanima in the first place." Boyd reasoned.

"There's no way that idiot's the mastermind behind the Kanima" Erica said crossing her arms.

Derek and me were the only two that hadn't spoken, He looked over at me. "Charlie what do you think?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know, Stiles has a point, the evidence kind of makes sense but"

"But?"

"I don't see the connection between Matt and the people murdered."

"So we're back to square one."

xxx

When the meeting broke up, Erica helped Boyd back to his car. Stiles and Scott went to check out the training area (Stiles was still convinced he was the better werewolf teacher). Isaac and me started to head over to his car when Derek stopped me.

"Charlie can I talk to you."

Isaac looked over at me.

"I'm fine" I told him before following the older wolf to a different car.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you about mentioning them, it's only natural I suppose for you to want to know what happened. But I don't know what happened to her, I wish I did." Derek said leaning against the wall like he'd been carrying the world on his shoulders.

I nodded.

"Do you remember her at all?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Sometimes, more of her essence really though- if that makes sense at all, and lately I've been dreaming about her- actually about your family too, but I don't know if they're real or not." I admitted. "Did you know that Jackson was-"

"No, not until Erica told me the other day. I was younger than you when your mom disappeared, and I don't remember even meeting her sister." He told me.

"What was my mom, do you know?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, whatever it was my mother trusted her a great deal. I know she didn't want you or your dad involved in this world- although I guess it's too late for that."

"A little bit yeah." I told him. "I better go, I think Isaac's on the roof trying to hear if you've killed me or not."

"He is on the roof." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"You might want to work with him a bit harder on stealth then, he's louder than a Cat with a bell on."

"I'm not that loud!" Isaac complained as I walked out the door.

I stared at him raising my eyebrows.

"Isaac I heard you and I don't even have good "normal-people" hearing."

He didn't have a come-back for that one so he grabbed my hand instead.

"How much time do you think we'll have?" He asked.

I looked over to where the training area was, Stiles and Scott were racing through the obstacle course.

"Assuming Stiles doesn't crack his head open and need a trip to the E.R? We'll probably be here a while."

He smiled and half dragged me to his car.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update, on the plus side I passed my classes and I'm going to have a little free time for the next two weeks. Without further ado, here's chapter twenty.**

CHAPTER TWENTY

When Stiles finally dropped me off after dark- we only left after he did, in fact, hit his head. My Dad was heading for the door a bag in hand, and when he saw me, he looked trapped.

"Kid"

"Dad, where you headed?"

"Oh-uh- Whitney didn't get to get her luggage out of the truck when I dropped her off earlier," Dad said innocently.

"Oh." I saw him sigh in relief, "What's with the bag?"

"What bag?"

"The one in your hand, I'm pretty sure that's not Whitney's unless she's a closet Trekkie," I told him.

"Oh uh- about that, see I was thinking- and I don't have to do this- but I thought since you and I are having our one-on-one time tomorrow and I cut her trip short to see about John, I might-maybe spend the night with her?" Dad was looking at me nervously, I pretended to consider this.

"Well alright, but I want you to remember how I raised you young man and be the little gentleman you can be-"

My Dad rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm serious, you should know better than most about what can happen when you let hormones get the best of you."

"Good night Kid-" Dad started out the door.

"Make good choices!"

"Don't run into any elbows" He hollered back. "Be ready to leave at 8 o'clock!"

I heard him rev up Beulah and watched him back out the driveway, it didn't dawn on me until then that I was alone.

I ran inside and locked the door and closed every blind in the house- except for my room, I couldn't go in there, not yet anyways.

I texted Isaac _Home alone_.

I would have texted the other two, but they had enough to worry about. Scott was currently in the doghouse with Allison. Something I'm pretty sure wouldn't have happened if he had just told her what her mother had tried to do, but he swore us all to secrecy on that one. And Stiles was adamant about finding a connection with the murders- more to get his Dad's job back than anything but I didn't blame him, I'd do the same if it were me.

Isaac responded about thirty seconds later.

 _On my way_.

I sat in the living room and turned the TV up loud so I might be able to fool myself that I wasn't sitting in an empty house and that the Master knew where my bedroom was. Master, it felt like I was talking about an episode of Doctor Who. I tried laughing, but it wasn't funny.

I heard someone scream in pain and ran outside to inspect the situation even though Slasher movies had taught me nothing good comes from running towards a scream.

My heart fell into my stomach when I saw him on the ground. I ran over to him.

"Isaac?"

Please don't be dead!

"You're Dad wasn't kidding about the windows."

I flung my arms around him.

"Don't do that to me again!"

"I wasn't exactly trying Charlie," Isaac said sarcastically, I helped him to his feet.

"Why didn't you try the door?"

"I did, you didn't answer it and you didn't answer your texts, and the TV was so loud I couldn't even focus in on your heartbeat. So I was going to break through the window."

"Oh," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, oh. Let's go inside." He said leading me to the door.

He started heading towards my room, but I stopped him.

"Not there."

I took him to Stiles' room when he stayed over. I was pretty sure Stiles would kill me about this if he ever found out, but he still didn't know about the Truth or Dare incident with Scott so we were pretty safe.

I checked every inch of the room, closed the blinds pulled the curtains shut, checked the closet, locked the door. I started to look under the bed, but Isaac pulled me to him.

"Hey, no monsters in here okay?" He kissed my temple. "Do you want me to grab you some PJ's out of your room?"

"No," I told him crashing my lips against his.

I needed him, I needed to forget. Forget the fight, forget the picture, forget the dreams, everything but him.

"I love you," He said suddenly, his fingers combing through my hair. "I don't think I told you that yesterday, but I do. I love you."

I kissed him again.

xxx

This time was better than the first (I'd have to thank Lydia later). We weren't rushing, we took our time getting to know one another. I was lying against his chest, one of his arms draped over my back (I would definitely be dead if Stiles ever found out).

I looked up at Isaac to see a lazy smile on his face. "What?"

"You know," He said moving a hand up my back to run his fingers through my hair. "I think we're starting to get the hang of this."

I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep Isaac." I snuggled closer to him.

xxx

Morning came too soon. I groaned when the alarm on my phone went off, I silenced it and went to get up, but Isaac pulled me back to him, his face nuzzling my neck.

"Isaac I've got to get up," I told him, his grip wouldn't relax.

"I have to get dressed." I tried again.

"I like you better this way" He whispered.

I tried to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine.

"My Dad will be here in twenty minutes-" Suddenly he was practically pushing me out of the bed and scurrying around trying to find his clothes. I stole his shirt, I used to think that was lame in the movies, but I sort of got it now, it was like a trophy. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I need that."

"I thought I'd just add it to my collection." I teased.

"Yeah well if you do that and I show up at the Depot shirtless, Derek might just add me to his collection. I was supposed to be on guard duty last night and what we did- well, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't qualify in his book."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, last night had been my idea after all.

"I'll grab you some clothes from your room."

"Get sweats we're going down to the coast. Dad actually thinks I might be able to Kayak with this thing on" I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and disappeared for a few seconds bringing back enough clothes for a week at the coast. I looked at him.

"I uh- I wanted to give you choices." He said.

I kissed his cheek and pilfered through the pile finding what I needed before heading to the shower in Dad's room. Isaac didn't go into the bathroom with me, but he sat in front of the door while I was in there.

I was quick, in and out. Isaac pulled me into him as soon as I opened the door.

"What's got you so grabby lately?" I teased.

"Full moons coming." I nodded and he leaned his forehead against mine.

There was more to this.

"Isaac?" I cupped his cheek so he'd look at me.

"I don't want to lose you again." He told me, looking down.

"Hey" I lifted his chin. "You didn't lose me before."

"I almost did. Somebody was watching you Charlie, and instead of protecting you I blamed you."

"You didn't know."

"Maybe. But I do now and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you, I promise." I heard the horn blare.

"I better go before he comes in." I kissed his lips. "You're not going to lose me okay, I promise." I kissed him one more time before heading out the door.

xxx

Dad was ready and waiting as I climbed into Beulah. "So Whitney sort of brought it to my attention last night that Kayaking might not actually be doable with your arm in a cast".

"No" I said feigning shock.

"Don't act so high and mighty Kid, admit it, you forgot too!" Dad shot back.

Dad backed out of the driveway and then started drowning down the road.

"Maybe for a second" I replied sheepishly. "So what's the new agenda then?"

"Whatever you want, we could still head down to the coast and hit the boardwalk." Dad suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said.

I went to turn the radio to my station, Dad sat through about three songs before he changed it.

"Ugh. No." Dad said finding a station that played 70's, 80's and 90's, I glared at him.

"Navigator controls the radio." I reminded him.

"Not when she's got lousy taste in music! I thought I raised you better?"

"Okay Old Man." I shot back. "I'm sorry you don't like the hippity-hop, and rock"

Dad rolled his eyes at me. "Honey my generation started the Hippity-hop,"

"Yeah, okay" I said pretending to be annoyed but it wasn't long before Journey's "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" and I was butchering it with my dying cat voice right along with my Dad's.

We stopped at a diner about half-way between home and the Coast and grabbed some breakfast. I started to ask him about Mom then, but it didn't seem like the right time. We were having too good of a time.

We resumed our quest of destroying the best of the 70's, 80's, and 90's. Dad kind of surprised me a little by starting the conversation about Mom. Nothing serious, just stories about them in high school.

He said he fell for her the minute he saw her. He pretended to be in Band the entire first week of Freshman year just to get close to her (the Band director was furious when he found out), she said no. He serenaded her with "Lady" by Styx in the cafeteria (that song by the way has got to be about the corniest ballad in the history of EVER) she threatened to kick him where the sun didn't shine if he did that again.

"Wow she sounded charming" I said sarcastically, Dad was really starting to sound more and more like Stiles.

"I won her over eventually."

"How?"

"I got desperate, every over-the-top idea I had she just shot down, I was out of ideas so I just asked her. No gimmick, no boombox over the head- yeah that one did not end well at all. I just told her how I felt and went for it." Dad shrugged.

"What did she say?"

"Finally!" You're Mom really hated over the top." Dad laughed.

"Dad"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Mom?" I didn't mean to blurt it out. "Why did she leave?"

"I wish I knew honey, your mom started getting really secretive that last year she was with us. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't." Dad said. "I tried to talk to Talia and Alan after she left but they didn't offer any answers for me either."

"Alan?" I asked.

I knew Talia was Derek's mother but I had no clue who this Alan was.

"Dr. Deaton, he was a close family friend of your mother's he even took her in after Mila died."

"Why didn't they keep Jackson? Why didn't you tell me about Jackson." I asked.

"Mila was a few years older than us. Miri moved in with her after their mother died when Miri was 14. She was only seventeen when Mila died, they wouldn't have let her take him, Alan and Talia helped her so that she could be a part of Jackson's adoption process, she actually got to pick out the Whittemore's, she used to visit him a lot. But they didn't want him to know he was adopted at first and we were worried that was too big of a secret to put on a six year old so we never told you." Dad explained.

"I saw a picture that had "Charlotte's Third Day" written on the back, what is that?" I asked.

I knew it had to be connected to my dreams, I didn't know how they could be real- I mean there was no way that I could remember what had happened at three days old. But werewolves were real and those women were terrifying and there was a reason I was dreaming about them.

"Third Day is an old superstition your Mom's family believed in. There's a Slavic myth about the Sudaje, these three spirits who would visit a baby on its third day and determine what sort of life it would lead. They were sort of like the fates, only they visited one at a time and only the mother could see them. There was another spirit- I forget his name that would come after the Sudaje left and write the order in which they came. Once he wrote it, it would happen and you couldn't change it, the order the Sudaje came was supposed to tell you what sort of life you lead."

"Did they ever come all at once?"

"Not that I remember your mother telling me but it's just a story honey, it's not real."

We never made it to the coast, we just rode around, in silence at first. I was mulling over everything. It hurt to know I had never had any sort of connection to my mother but Dad was right, I had people who loved me, and more importantly, I had him. He had given up his first love for me, and probably much more than that. I turned the radio up a little and reached over and grabbed his hand (it was a little bit awkward considering I had to cross my body to do it).

Bad English's "When I see you Smile" came on and Dad grinned over at me. "I drove everyone crazy with that song when you were first born, it seemed like they wrote it just for me and you." He told me.

XXX

Dad and I did a Lord of the Rings movie marathon the rest of the day. He was on the night-shift the rest of the week and it was spring break so neither one of us had to worry about getting to bed early. It was about 1 in the morning when we finished, the living room was covered in popcorn and M&M's (There had been a heated discussion turned all out food war on who was the better comedic duo I was team Merry and Pippin, Dad preferred the comedic styling of Gimli and Legolas, we both decided that Gollum/Smeagal trumped them all though). Dad looked over at me.

"One does not simply "tidy up" at One o'clock in the morning"

My Dad had just discovered internet meme's guess which one his favorite was?

"Yeah." I agreed.

We were almost as bad as Stiles and Uncle John when it came to cleaning.

"I'm glad we got to spend some time together Kid." Dad said kissing my forehead.

"Me too, night Dad, love you."

"Love you too."

I walked down the hallway, I still didn't want to set foot in my room but I was more terrified of having to tell my Dad why so, I sucked it up.

The blinds had still been left open just how I left it, Isaac was standing in front of them, he pointed to me and then the window. I got the message and went to open from my side. When it was open he made a motion for me to move away so I did just in time to see him dive through. He looked up at me a goofy grin on his face.

"That was awesome." He whispered steadying himself as he stood upright.

I had to fight not to laugh, he looked like he had just scored a goal or something.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

I thought about it, it had a rough middle, but over all I think today had been a very good day. I got to see my Dad in a whole new light, he wasn't just this perpetual Peter Pan, he was much cooler than that, cooler than Harry Potter, or the Doctor, or even Stiles' beloved Batman, my Dad really was my hero.

"Yeah. I think I did." I went to do my walk-through but Isaac stopped me.

"Get in bed."

I raised my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'll check the room, what's the point of me "guarding" you if I let you sweep the perimeter?"

I raised my eyebrows again and he stared me down.

"Fine."

I crawled into bed and watched as Isaac locked the door, closed the windows, closed the blinds, checked the closet, my bathroom, and even under the bed.

"Boogeyman free." He told me climbing in beside me after hitting the light.

I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him.

"Did you talk to your Dad about her?" He asked quietly after a moment. I turned so I could face him.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" He asked.

I bit my lip, I started to tell him but the truth was I still didn't have the full story.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I told him.

He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Okay."

I rolled back over and was just about asleep before.

"You know I'm here for you, right? Not just about that, about anything. You're still my best friend." I turned back over, and kissed him.

"You're still my best friend too." I wrapped my arms around him. "You always will be."

Isaac was gone when I woke up, it was probably for the best, there was a lot I needed to do today and the boys didn't need any part of it. I needed answers, I thought about Google but considering Scott's boss was practically a Cryptologist anyways and he had known my mother so I decided to start with him instead.

Getting a ride was a little bit tricky, Dad needed to sleep and I couldn't exactly tell Stiles anything so I finally had to break down and call a cab. The office was empty of customers when I arrived. If Deaton was surprised to see me, he didn't show it.

"Charlie always a pleasure. Why don't you follow me." He said leading me into the back.

He had a table set up with the black powder stuff Stiles referred to as Fairy Dust, and some tiny capsules.

"What's that?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

"A little side project I'm working on for a friend, no big deal, what brings you here today, Scott won't be in until later"

"Oh- uh- I sort of came to see you about something actually." I grabbed one of the stools and sat down. I twisted my fingers for a few seconds nervously, Deaton waited patiently for me to start. "I- I have a few questions for you, but you can't tell Scott or Derek or anybody about this."

"Anything you tell me will remain between me and you Charlie." Deaton assured me.

So I told him about yesterday, everything my Dad said, about Mom, Mila, the Sudaje, even him knowing my mom."

"What it is you'd like to know Charlie?"

"Where's my mom?" I asked first.

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me or Talia. The alpha she worked with was a bit, volatile, to say the least. She broke ties with him shortly before she left, I assume she was hoping by leaving she would keep herself and you and your father safe."

"An alpha, what was she?"

"An advisor of sorts, your mother's family has a long history of working with wolves." Deaton said.

"Was that all?" Deaton asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do you know anything about the Sudaje or why I would be seeing them in my dreams or why they were altogether."

"I'm afraid I don't know any more on the Sudaje then your father. As far as the dreaming goes dreams are supposed to be a message from our sub-conscious. It's possible given the past few weeks that your mind is searching for a way to connect to your mother and explain her absence."

"So I'm going crazy?" I asked.

That's just what I needed now.

"Not at all, Charlie, you just need to open up, talk about how you're feeling with someone. It's a lot to put onto one person's shoulders-"

"Who do I talk to?" I demanded "If I tell any of the werewolves or Stiles they won't let me do anything- they already think I'm weak and defenseless as it is! Lydia's already riding the crazy-town train as it is so she's a little too busy and Allison, I don't know, I don't trust her." Deaton looked a little shocked at my rant- I was a little shocked by my rant.

"Why don't you trust Allison?"

"I don't know! She's a hunter, her Mom knocked me out, her Grandpa poisoned me, I haven't met her Dad yet but I'm sure he has a flaming arrow or silver bullet or something with my name on it!" I counted off.

"So you don't trust her based on her family, and a life that was chosen for her? You don't think that's a little biased?" Deaton countered.

I glared at him, I hated when other people were right.

"She took my place." I mumbled.

"What?" Deaton asked.

I sighed.

"She took my place, with Scott and Stiles. Earlier this year before I knew about all of this supernatural crap. Scott and Stiles stopped hanging out with me to protect me, and Allison took my place as the third amigo. That's why I don't trust her."

Deaton smiled at me.

"I think you'd find the same insecurities on her side if you reversed the situation."

"What?"

"Since you've been "in the know" you've been right in the middle of everything going on while Allison has had to limit her involvement because of her family."

Yep the Guilt had officially hit.

"Oh."

"You know Charlie, I'm here, if you feel like venting."

"Really?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to hear about a problem before it becomes so catastrophic you all have no choice but to call me."

"Thanks Dr. Deaton."

"Anytime."

Scott came running in a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late Doc I just- Charlie what are you doing here?"

"I needed a check-up."

"I was actually just going over the hours and list of duties with our newest file clerk-"

"File Clerk?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

Deaton gave me a pointed look.

"Yes, that is if you're still interested Charlie, I'll warn you I pay Scott about two dollars more an hour but then again he did save my life so-"

"I'm good with that."

I officially loved Deaton. Now I might actually have a chance at saving enough in the "swear jar" to buy a car or go to Comic-Con. And best yet I'd never have to spend another summer watching bratty kids for slave wages again!

"Good, I'll see next Monday after practice."

"She gets spring break off?" Scott asked incredulously.

"She's a good negotiator." Deaton replied.

Damn, I must be, I had walked into a job and got to keep my spring break without opening my mouth. Scott rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

xx

Dad and I celebrated with pizza (we were a pizza eating household!) when I told him about the job. Whitney came over and the three of us got to spend about two hours together before they both took off to work.

Isaac's timing was impeccable tonight, Dad had just turned the corner up the street when I heard the door-bell I ran to open it but it wasn't Isaac.

"Where's Isaac?" I demanded.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too." He walked past me and went to surveying the house. Okay I was not a seven year old kid anymore and I was seriously not about to be baby-sat by Derek... again.

"Where's-"

"He's at the Depot. The Full Moon's tomorrow I thought it might be a bit dangerous for him to guard you tonight."

"He wouldn't- he didn't do anything the night before the full moon last time." I argued, it had been the first time he had kissed me.

"You two weren't having sex the last time." Derek scoffed.

I turned red.

"By the way, has your hormones turned you both into morons or something?"

"We're being safe!" I defended.

"That's good- way more information than I ever wanted to know, but good. But besides that, you're 15, he's a werewolf- who still hasn't learned to fully control the wolf yet by the way, and then there's the Kanima going around killing people! Do you really think now's the best time for all of that?"

"I love him!"

Oh my God! What the fucking hell? Was I really having this conversation with Derek Hale right now?

"You're 15, you don't know what love is, your hormones are just racing and turned you into an idiot." Derek dead-panned.

I made a strangling motion with my hands.

"Your just a- a-" I couldn't say it.

"Quit while your behind Charlie."

I huffed angrily.

"I'm going to bed!" I told him marching off.

"Best idea you've had all night." Derek called after me, I walked into Stiles' room and slammed the door. I went through my list and checked the blinds, the window, the closet, under the bed, I started to lock the door but considering I didn't have Isaac to protect me from beside me I left it unlocked just in case something did attack so Derek wouldn't have to break down the door.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, tonight was going to be a long, long night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. So, guys, I'm a little worried, I know updates have been kind of sporadic and I'm sure you all are busy with your own lives, but the last chapter only got one review. Would you guys mind please letting me know what you think, even if you hate it? Thanks for your time and here's Twenty One.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"What are you doing in Stiles' room Kid?"

Shit! I had meant to switch rooms before my Dad got home.

"Oh- uh, Stiles is always complaining that his mattress sucks, turns out he's just a wimp."

Dad stared at me.

"That excuse was lame even by your standards, but I'm too exhausted to figure out what's going on," Dad told me.

"Do you have work again tonight?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"Station or Patrol?"

"Patrol, you hanging out here tonight?"

"No, Lydia's having her birthday party and I'll probably crash with Stiles," I told him.

"You kids have fun," Dad said. "I'm heading to bed, night Kid."

"Morning, Dad."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He walked down the hall to his room. Shit! I had forgotten all about Lydia's birthday extravaganza and I didn't have anything to get her. But what would she want? I mean Lydia was rich, what could I get her that she couldn't get herself? Nothing clothes, shoes or accessory related, we had already established I had no real taste in that department.

I decided to call Stiles. If anybody knew what to get her it was the boy that had loved her since the third grade right?

"I'm heading to your house now. I have no idea what to get Lydia, and I need to think of something good because what with her getting dumped and being the town whack-job I might actually stand a chance!" He said as soon as he picked up the phone.

Or not.

"You are a seriously demented, horrible human being you know that right?" I told Stiles through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Danny and I have been through this like a million times already. Look I'm a hormone-driven teenage boy with a small window of opportunity to get my dream girl what do you expect?" Stiles shot back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll be ready when you get here but a word of advice, try a little tact or Lydia won't even stay a dream, girl," I warned.

I could almost see Stiles rolling his eyes on that one.

"Yeah, okay." He hung up on me.

An unknown number was calling me, I panicked for about a fraction of a second (okay maybe longer) before answering.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Charlie." He said. I liked how Isaac said my name on the phone, it always sounded like a breath of fresh air.

"Did you get a new phone?" I asked him confused, he always called on Erica's.

"No, I'm borrowing Derek's. Derek wants to know your plan for tonight."

I heard three voices in the background.

"Derek?" They asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so I want to know what your plan is." Isaac amended. "Happy now?" He asked the background noise.

"I'm going to Lydia's party and then I'm going to crash at Stiles with him and Scott."

"I don't think you should go to that party, Jackson might be there and the Master- whoever he is," Isaac told me.

"I'll be fine, Scott and Stiles will be there to protect me, and I have my handy-dandy-pepper-spray." I heard a distinct- Derek-esque snort.

"You could stay here, in my car, away from us-"

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I'm pretty sure Derek's going to have enough on his plate as it is trying to keep the three of you from killing him or each other. Without having to worry about playing "keep away" with the human."

"I'd feel better if you were with me tonight, I have a bad feeling."

"Isaac it's just the moon talking, I'll be fine," I promised. "Like I said I have Scott and Stiles, they're more than capable of keeping me alive one night-"

"They couldn't even keep your hamster alive when you and your Dad went to your Great Uncle's funeral in Atlanta-" Poor Neville!

"Okay, I'm more than capable of keeping myself alive for one night."

"Charlie-"

"Just trust me, Isaac, it's just the moon. I promise I'll get Stiles to drive me to the Depot first thing in the morning so you can see I'm alive and in one piece." I looked down at my cast, "more or less."

"Fine. I better go, Derek's glaring at me."

"Wow, Derek glaring? I never could have imagined it." I said sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"See you then." Isaac sighed.

I heard the phone click.

xxx

Stiles was more jittery than usual, I climbed in the Jeep and he sped off.

"How much Adderall did you take?"

"Maybe a little more than the recommended dosage," Stiles said.

"How's Uncle John?"

"Same."

"Don't worry, we'll get this figured out and he'll be back as Sheriff in no time," I told him.

He nodded.

We pulled into the Mall.

"So, any ideas on what to get Lydia?" I asked.

"Divide and conquer?" Stiles suggested, I shrugged.

"Works for me."

Stiles headed to Macy's and I headed to Miguel hoping I might be able to pick his brain.

"Charlotte nice to see you again," Miguel said as I walked into the salon.

"Nice to see you too, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Say no more, I have an 11:30, but I can make time to wax those caterpillars for you."

"What? No!" My hand flew up to cover my eyebrows. "Lydia's birthday party is tonight-"

"I know, she's my 11:30."

"Do you have any suggestions on what would be a good present? Most of my friends are guys and Lydia doesn't really strike me as a "Call of Duty" kind of girl," I told him, nervously glancing behind me.

"Let me wax your eyebrows and I'll tell you the perfect thing." Miguel bargained.

"Deal."

"I thought you were looking for Lydia's present!" Stiles accused when I met him at the Jeep, the back looked like it was overflowing with bags and-

"Stiles is that a flat screen?" I asked.

Stiles turned red.

"Maybe. Answer the question." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"I talked to Miguel-"

"Why the hell would you ask him? If I don't know, he sure won't" I rolled my eyes.

"Not Cousin Miguel, her hairstylist Miguel." I clarified, climbing into the jeep.

"Oh, well?"

"She likes art- like drawing and painting if you go to Michael's we could get her some canvases or a sketchpad or easel or something." Stiles beamed at me.

"This is why I love you."

The trip was relatively fast, Stiles got a small easel, several different sizes of canvas, a sketch-pad and some pencils and watercolors. Between all of that and the flat screen television I was afraid to know how much he had spent. I started to get her some chalk or colored pencils or something but it didn't seem right, this was Stiles in, if I got art supplies too she'd know Stiles had had help. I was about to just see if I could con-him out of a Macy's bag when a I saw them, an aisle of decorative journals. Lydia really didn't strike me as a Diary kind of girl but Dr. Deaton had said yesterday that it was good to vent so maybe a journal was exactly what Lydia needed... maybe I could use one too for that matter. I grabbed two, one with a Cherry Blossom Tree in full bloom on cloth covering, gold foil lined pages and a red ribbon for marking pages and the other was a simple brown leather bound book. I stared at the two and put the brown one back. Let's face it Coach was right, I was probably the laziest most procrastinating person in Beacon Hills. That journal would have been lucky if I got around to writing my name on the "This Belongs To" page.

I got a message from Lydia on our way back to the house, to come by early so she could make sure I was dressed appropriately. What she really meant was: "come on now, so I can treat you like a life-sized Barbie doll". Stiles had the Jeep almost on two wheels in his mad dash to turn us around. Nothing got in the way of any possibility of seeing Lydia. Unfortunately for him, as soon as I got there she dragged me out of the car with a quick "Bye Stiles" before leading me inside.

xxx

"Lydia, I'm not sure if you fully grasp the concept of a birthday." I told her as she shoved me into the shower.

The strawberry-blond (I slipped up and called her a ginger out loud and got a two hour lecture from Stiles on the difference between gingers and "his" Lydia) narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh?" She asked.

I started to squirm under her stare, Jesus she could be scary!

"Well-uh- generally speaking, people typically buy you presents not the other way around- unless you're a hobbit- " I started the death rays in her eyeballs were turned on "which you are definitely not."

I hadn't seen the outfit Lydia had laid out for me and I really didn't want to.

Lydia put her hand on her hips.

"That may be true Charlotte but there's another birthday tradition you're forgetting about, the birthday girl gets what she wants and I want to see you dressed like a girl for a change. So get out of your clothes and get a shower before I turn the water on and force you."

Like I said, scary!

She walked out of the door, as soon as she was gone I ran back and locked it, and checked around the room before quickly stripping down and hopping back into the shower, I wonder if I'll ever be able to walk into a room without having the urge to do that again.

When I was out and had the bathrobe on Lydia had left for me, I headed back inside her room where she was waiting. She motioned for me to sit in front of her and took out her make-up bag.

"Why do you have a new bruise or scrape every time I see you?" She asked slightly annoyed as she began to coat my eye with concealer.

"Hazards of running with Stiles and Scott I guess."

A hard look came into Lydia's eyes for a moment, but just as soon as I was going to ask her about it, it disappeared.

"Hazards of having almost nothing but boys for friends" She amended.

And werewolves, but I couldn't exactly add that bit in.

"My mom is gone this week you know." That had to suck, being alone on your birthday, I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I'm telling you that in case you and Isaac want to get some practice in, you're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms." Lydia cut me off.

"Oh-uh thanks? Isaac's not coming though."

"Why not?" She demanded. Think Charlie!

"Um- he's grounded." Might as well be.

"Grounded." Lydia repeated, she didn't sound convinced. "I thought he was living with Derek Hale"

"He is."

"So you're telling me Derek Hale, grounds people?"

Yeah, it did sound a bit farfetched.

"Apparently." I shrugged.

Lydia went back to my make-up.

"So... How's life?" I asked not really sure what to say, I was really bad at this girl talk stuff.

Lydia stared at me.

What a stupid question! The girl had been dumped, attacked, ran off naked for two days and had mental melt downs about once a week on top of the fact that my pack had tried to kill her not even two weeks ago.

"You know what never mind, bad question."

Lydia curled my hair and when she was satisfied with the way my face and hair looked, she brought out the Macy's bag. Sitting inside was a navy colored party dress.

"Do I have t- Never mind."

I caught Lydia's look and went to change. When I stepped back out Lydia surveyed me critically, circling around me like some sort of couture vulture or something.

"Well?" I snapped.

She clapped her hands together, "I think our dear Charlotte has finally fulfilled her potential"

I helped her finish setting up for the party after that, I offered to help make the punch but she didn't want me anywhere near it, and snapped the few times I had come close while she was mixing it.

When Allison got there it was a relief and I decided Hunter or not the tall brunette was golden in my book. Scott and Stiles showed up shortly afterwards, Stiles carrying a box big enough to fit a small refrigerator in so either he had put all of his presents from Michael's in a box together or he had gone with the flat screen instead.

"Did you bring my present?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He handed me a wadded mess- well at least he tried to wrap it. "What the hell are you wearing?" He said suddenly looking me up and down.

"Lydia, wanted to play "dress up"" I told him sarcastically. "Did you guys figure anything out today?"

"I found a connection with the murders" Stiles told me.

I glanced over my shoulder, Lydia was pouring punch into glasses and Allison and Scott were acting more awkward than two middle-schoolers locked in their first slow dance.

"Well?" I asked.

"Swim team." Stiles smirked.

I stared at him.

"What? I know the Kanima and Master can't swim but seriously?"

My cousin was losing it.

"The 2006 swim team, all of the victims were on it, and guess who else was on it?"

I looked at him. Why hadn't I thought about it I mean Isaac had told me when we first met that his brother had an athletic scholarship for swimming.

"Camden Lahey-"

"And his dad was the coach."

"This is huge have you told your Dad yet?" I asked.

"No, I still don't know why the Master's having them killed, we need to find motive."

I nodded I felt something in the back of my mind nagging me, like there was some detail or puzzle piece I had forgotten about but I shrugged it off.

Lydia kept pouring punch looking around the room anxiously, that's when I noticed we were still the only ones there. Stiles and me rejoined the others.

"No one's here" Stiles said pointing out the obvious as usual.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott suggested.

I doubted that, this was a Lydia Martin party which meant it should have been packed from the word go, "should have been" being the operative words there.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack-job- Ouch" I had slapped him across the back of his head.

"Tact remember, we just had this conversation earlier today Stiles!" I scolded.

Allison looked over at Lydia who was still pouring punch, it broke my heart.

"Well we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past few weeks" Allison asserted.

I nodded my head in agreement, maybe having another girl in the group wouldn't be so bad, we could be the Three Musketeers instead- you know since there was actually 4... never mind.

"Well, she's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years!" Scott countered, maybe the moon was making him grouchy- at least he wasn't trying to maul anybody anymore.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar... yet" Stiles retorted.

"Got to love the Stilinski cloaking device" I told Stiles.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said firmly.

I smacked the back of his head this time.

"Do me and Allison seriously need to go through Manners 101 with the two of you again?"

"What about a chance to get back to normal?" Allison countered.

"Normal?" Scott questioned.

"She wouldn't be the town whack-job if it wasn't for us!" Allison told him pointedly.

Scott looked over at Lydia and sighed.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the Lacrosse team here-"

"If anybody says no tell them if they don't show up the coach will have them doing suicide runs until they commit suicide"

The other three looked over at me.

"Perks of being personal assistant to the coach- Damn it! Now the Bastard's got me saying it." I complained.

Scott pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Yeah I know some people who could get this thing going" Stiles pulled his phone out, "Like really going."

"You okay?" I asked Allison.

"Yeah, just a little spooked about- something, you look a little creeped out yourself, want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight. We should head over to Lydia." Allison nodded. "I'll let you do the talking if that's okay, I tend to perpetually stick my foot in my mouth."

Allison laughed, "I don't know that I'm all that much better."

"I asked her how life was treating her earlier."

"Yeah, I'll do the talking." Allison said.

Lydia handed us two glasses, "try the punch."

I hesitated.

"Thanks Lydia but I don't really drink"

It may have been silly but as much as I had lied to my dad lately I wanted to at least be honest about no underage drinking.

"Just a sip?"

"No thanks."

Lydia glared at me and snatched the glass back before heading over to Stiles.

"Like I said, my foot is perpetually flying into my mouth."

xxx

It wasn't too long before people started showing up, I dialed the rest of the nerd herd at school who all jumped at the chance to be at a Lydia Martin rager. Scott managed to get the Lacrosse boys which in turn got a good bit of the popular crowd. Unfortunately, Matt was one of the said players, I noticed I wasn't the only one upset to see him there this time.

A group of drag queens showed up at one point, all blowing kisses to Stiles.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked walking over to him.

"No, probably not." Stiles admitted.

"Just checking."

I wandered around aimlessly for a bit, Scott and Allison were still sort of avoiding one another, Stiles took to the punch like a fish to water and I couldn't keep myself from worrying about Isaac and how he was doing. I fought the urge to call, the moon was out completely now, so it wasn't exactly like he was himself at the moment anyways.

"Hey Charlie!" I heard a voice call excitedly behind me, I turned to see Greenberg and fought a groan.

"Hi Mike." I forced out.

I shouldn't be so awful I mean, Mike was a sweet kid, dopey- yes and absolutely unable to take a hint, but sweet.

"Hold on I wanted to introduce you to someone." Mike said going back into the crowd before leading a cute blond girl over. "Charlie this is Kayla my girlfriend." He told me proudly.

The blond smiled nervously.

"Kayla this is my friend Charlie."

I was nearly speechless. Greenberg had done the impossible, he'd found a girl who willingly wanted to spend time with him and- oh my god, I really was hanging around Finstock too much!

"Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand, I shook it.

"Yeah, you too, I don't think I've seen you around before do you go to Beacon Hills?" I asked, she smiled tucking a short blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman."

That explains it.

"Excuse me, Mike I need to borrow my cousin for a second."

"No problem Stiles, this is my girlfriend Kayla." Mike said puffing his chest out a little.

"Yeah, okay sure thing Mike, Kayla" Stiles said sarcastically before dragging me off.

"I wonder how much he paid her to hang out with him tonight."

"I don't think he did Stiles."

"WHAT? Why do I have to live in a world where Greenberg can get a girlfriend and I can't?"

"You're aiming for Lydia Martin. I'm sure if you lowered your standards you'd find plenty of Freshmen girls with low self-esteem willing to date you."

He glared at me.

"We've got a problem" Stiles huffed.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"A Jackson's here problem which means-"

"The Master's probably here too. We need to tell Allison." I told him.

I knew that Scott was probably already tracking Jackson's every move. Stiles nodded and went to look for her outside while I searched in the house. I found her in the hallway upstairs she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Allison you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

Allison shook herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, she sounded shaky.

"Jackson's here." I told her.

"Does Scott know?"

"I think he's tracking him right now, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine just do me a favor, stay away from Matt he's-" Her phone went off.

"Dad?" She put her finger in her ear, I watched as her expression changed from shaken to distraught. "I'm on my way" She told him.

"Allison-"

"I have to go there's been an emergency, tell Scott I left." She told me running off.

When I found Scott he was on the other side of the house staring at the empty window seat like he was about to kill something. "Scotty you okay?"

He seemed out of it. "Yeah where's Allison."

"She said there was a family emergency and she had to leave. Are you sure you're okay."

"We need to find Stiles, there's something in the punch." For once, me being a square paid off. We went back outside separating to look for the missing member. I saw Scott find him across the pool and started to make my way over when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Matt sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let. Me. Go." I told him.

"I'm talking about Allison and the fact that she won't speak to me anymore-"

"Matt, you give off a creeper vibe from 50 miles a way that's not my-"

His grip tightened and he shook me.

"Did you tell her about the pictures?"

My eyes went wide. Stiles was right. It had been Matt, he wasn't just a creeper he was the Master and he had his hands on me. I'm not exactly sure what came over me.

"You need to back the FUCK off of me right now or-"

"Or what?" Matt taunted, "you'll call one of your little guard dogs" He looked over to where Scott was helping Stiles up. Scott's eye's locked with mine and suddenly the two were racing through the crowd.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I brought my own." Jackson was staring at me in a daze.

I didn't think, I just reacted, I pulled my keychain from the little pocket inside the dress and sprayed Matt directly in the face with it. He staggered backwards and fell into the pool just as Scott and Stiles came running forward, Stiles pushing me behind him protectively.

"Help! I can't swim" Matt screamed, the glazed eyed Jackson dove in and fished Matt out.

"We've got to go." Scott said, Stiles had his arms around my shoulders leading me to the jeep. Somebody yelled that the cops were coming and we had to fight the crowd to keep from being separated.

"Where's Lydia?" Scott asked looking around.

There was no way to find her in all of this.

Stiles helped me into the Jeep but they both stood frozen staring at the street, I turned to see what they were staring at and felt chilled to the bone as I looked back. There standing in the middle of the street as people raced by, I saw Matt with the Kanima curled around his feet.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Thank you all so much for the reviews and likes and follows and just for reading, you have no idea how much your encouragement meant this week. If you're interested, I do have an original story I'm working on with Charlie as the main character, and I would love some feedback. Thanks again and here's Chapter 22. This one's a little intense and has a lot of abuse, hostage situations, among other things so proceed with caution. I don't think it's very graphic, but I don't want to upset anyone either. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Uncle John was staring at the three of us like we had grown an extra head or something.

"So this Matt kid is the real killer?"

We all nodded. Uncle John shook his head.

"No."

"Yes!" Stiles asserted.

Uncle John rolled his eyes annoyed, I glanced over at Scott. How in the hell were we going to convince Uncle John that Matt was behind all the murders when we still didn't know why he was ordering the murders?

"No," Uncle John said exasperatedly.

Part of me wondered if we'd have a better shot convincing my Dad, but Dad was on patrol and unavailable to talk for one thing. And honestly he didn't have the credibility Uncle John did (even with Uncle John being off the force).

Stiles stared down at the yearbook, it was like I could see his brain switching gears as he tried a new tactic on his Dad.

"Dad come on, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder okay? So, all you have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out what class they all have in common."

"Yeah except for the girl killed at the rave- Kara wasn't in Harris' class." Uncle John pointed out the logical side of his brain starting to pull the pieces together. He hadn't softened up yet, but Stiles had done it.

"Oh, so they dropped the charges then?" Stiles asked innocently.

"No." We all stared at him hopefully. "But that doesn't prove anything. You two don't believe this do you?"

He looked at me and Scott. I wasn't sure what I believed anymore, honestly.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just need to trust us Mr. Stilinski, we know it's Matt," Scott said looking at him with his sad puppy eyes.

Uncle John stared at me.

"Yeah- uh what he said."

I didn't have sad puppy eyes, I could turn on the waterworks, but I preferred to only use that in absolute emergencies- they tended to lose their potency when you pulled them out too frequently.

Uncle John sighed.

"Matt took Harris' car" Stiles started in before his Dad could interrupt. "He knew that if the cops found tire tracks and enough of the victims were in Harris' class then they'd arrest him."

Uncle John looked at the yearbook contemplating what Stiles had said.

"Fine. I'll allow the remote possibility of that being the case, but, give me the motive on why this kid would want most of the 2006 swim team and their coach dead."

He had us there. I bit the inside of my mouth trying to think, I wondered if Isaac might know, I mean Matt definitely had a grudge against the Laheys', maybe something had happened there. Too bad Isaac was indisposed at the moment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles said.

Scott and I stared at him confused, I mean it's not that the two of us weren't used to being about 5 steps behind Stiles it's just, this was fast work even for him.

"Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years."

My hand hit my face. This was not going well. If we could just wait until Isaac wasn't a raging killer, I was pretty sure we could find a motive. But that meant we had to wait until the morning and we needed Matt behind bars now.

"You could hold him for something else, though."

They all stared at me, I did not want to do this. I didn't want my uncle or dad to know about the picture. But if it got Matt behind bars long enough for them to pin him to the murders and kept someone else from dying it would be worth it.

"What else?" Uncle John asked looking me, I took a deep breath.

The boys seemed to have figured out where I was going with this. Stiles balled his hands up into fists still angry about the entire situation. Scott grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I shot Stiles an apologetic look before beginning.

"There's a-" I started and had to clear my throat. "There's a-um picture of me that Matt took without me knowing about it. One he sent to my friend Erica's phone."

Uncle John stared at me hard.

"What kind of picture?"

I looked over at Stiles, he gave me a nod and took over.

"One of her in her underwear-"

Uncle John swore.

"When did this happen?"

"Thursday night-"

"And you three are just now telling me about it! Does your father know?" He demanded.

I shook my head, Scott wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Did Erica save this picture?" He asked, head in his hands. I shook my head.

"No, we deleted it," Scott said.

"Does she still have the number that sent the picture?"

"Yes, but it came from my phone- I had left it in his hospital room by accident that night."

"Then there's nothing we have to hold him on." Uncle John was frustrated.

Stiles looked at his father.

"Nothing to hold him on! How about Aggravated Stalking, Invasion of Privacy, child pornography! She's 15 for Christ's sake!" Stiles exploded.

"What do you want me to say, Stiles, you deleted the evidence, and the picture came from Charlie's phone in the first place! Without any evidence, it's your word against his and lately the three of you haven't exactly been in the running for outstanding citizens."

I looked at Uncle John, there was no need to turn on the waterworks, it was coming out just fine on it's on.

Uncle John sighed. "Charlie I'm not saying I don't believe you. I do and first thing tomorrow me, you, and your Dad are going to have a serious discussion on what we can do. But from the perspective of the law, there's not enough evidence to press charges."

"We don't have time for that Uncle John, we need to put him away now. He's the one behind all of the killings."

"We need Evidence-" Uncle John argued, Scott shook his head.

"We already have the evidence, we just need a closer look at it."

"That would be in the Station where I no longer work" Uncle John reminded us.

"Your still the Sheriff to everyone up there" I told him.

I mean that's why Tara had called Whitney in the first place, she wanted help getting a petition ready for the council to appeal their decision.

"Trust me they'll let you in" Stiles assured him.

Uncle John raised his eyebrows.

"Trust you?" Uncle John questioned.

I didn't ask him to trust me, truthfully I didn't really trust me anymore.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles questioned.

Uncle John looked over at Scott and back to Stiles.

"Scott I trust."

xxx

Whitney was sitting at the front desk... of course she was.

"John?" She questioned before looking to see me and the boys in the background. "Charlie, Stiles, Scott? What are the four of you doing here at this time of night?"

Stiles was muttering instructions to Scott. I looked up at Uncle John.

"I'll let you handle this one?"

Uncle John rolled his eyes. I looked around the room and noticed my Dad's aviator jacket sitting at one of the desks, that was odd, he always took it with him when he went on patrol for good luck (I don't really remember the story behind it, but I learned the hard way not to mess with the man and his superstitions after washing his lucky socks in the middle of baseball season) maybe he let Whitney borrow it?

Whitney led us to Uncle John's office before heading back to her post. Scott instructed Uncle John to look through the hospital footage.

"I don't know guys," Uncle John said as he sped through the surveillance footage, "There was a six car pile-up that night, the hospital was jammed."

"Keep going" Stiles urged, "Look he'd have to pass one of the cameras in order to get to Jessica's room, he's got to be on footage somewhere!"

I tried to think of what room Matt had been in in the ER, maybe that would give us a better idea of what direction he would have taken when Stiles voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"THERE!" Stiles pointed excitedly. "He's right there!"

"Scroll back some" Scott said, we watched as the back of Matt's body came into view.

"That's him, that's Matt!" Stiles told him excitedly.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Uncle John pointed out.

"Matt's head." Stiles told him. "I sit behind him in history, the kid has a very distinct cranium its weird."

Uncle John shot him "the look"

"Are you crazy?"

"Alright Fine!" Stiles huffed. "How about his jacket, how many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

Let's see, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, The Fonz, the T-Birds, Hells Angels...

"Millions literally" Uncle John shot back.

"Can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "I mean there has to be a shot of him coming at the camera's right?"

Uncle John sighed but did as he was asked.

"There, There he is again!" Stiles yelled.

"You mean the back of his head" Uncle John sounded beyond annoyed.

"Okay but look he's talking to someone." Stiles pointed out.

We all leaned forward and stared at the screen.

"That's my Mom" Scott said, pulling out his phone and dialing Mrs. McCall immediately, he put her on speaker phone.

Scott explained what was going on.

"Mom it's important, try to remember."

"I'll try but do you know how many people I talk to on a daily basis at the hospital?" She sounded exhausted.

"The guy would have been sixteen, dark hair, normal looking-" Scott started.

"He looks evil!" Stiles cut in, we all rolled our eyes.

"Scott I've already talked to the police about this" Mrs. McCall complained.

"I'll take a picture and send it to you." He told her before snapping a shot of Matt's yearbook picture. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." Mrs. McCall said, we all held our breath. "Yeah I recognize this kid, he's the one who found Charlie's phone."

Uncle John stared over at me.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"It's nothing Mom, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Scott said.

Uncle John stared at the frozen screen.

"Charlie give me your phone."

I handed it over.

"So can you arrest him?" Stiles asked.

Uncle John looked between me and the boys.

"Not for the murders no" Uncle John said looking down.

"If you can get him tonight about the pictures, I know someone who can tie him to the murders."

"And who would that be?"

"Isaac Lahey, his Dad was the Coach, his brother was the captain. I think Isaac and Matt used to be friends or something but Matt told me the whole family was rotten- I know it's a bit of a stretch, but maybe Isaac knows why Matt would want most of his brother's swim team dead."

Uncle John looked at me for a second, mulling over what I just said.

"If Isaac has a motive, then that put's Matt at, at least two of the murders- the hospital and the rave." Stiles said.

"Actually 3, a credit card receipt was signed by Matt for an oil change where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Stiles demanded.

"About two hours before you got there." Uncle John told him.

"What's that thing you always say? One's an incidence, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern-"

"Yeah and with what he did to Charlie, that's more than enough for a warrant." Uncle John interrupted.

"Scott call your mom back, see if she can get here. If I can get an official I.D I can get a search warrant." Uncle John was in Sheriff Mode again. "Stiles go to the front desk tell Whitney or whoever's up there to let Scott's Mom in when she gets here."

Both boys jumped into action. Uncle John looked at me seriously.

"I'm going to need a statement from you too Charlie, I need to know everything about what's gone on with this Matt kid."

I nodded.

I started at the beginning, when I just thought he was trying too hard. I ran through everything I could think of. His mood swings about not being able to work with him on our project. I thought about the first time he had gotten upset, Dad was working nights so he couldn't come over. It was the day that Erica had gotten in my head, when I stole the condom, when I pranced around in my underwear- Oh my God!

"He's been taking the pictures in the tree-house" I said suddenly as the realization hit me.

Uncle John stared at me.

"I kept seeing flashes but I thought they were from a flashlight, I didn't know it was a camera" I explained.

"Very good Charlie!"

I felt chilled as I turned around, standing in the doorway with a gun to my cousin's head was Matt. Uncle John gripped my hand.

"It's Matt right?" Uncle John said releasing my hand and holding his in the air. "Whatever's going on Matt, I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt smirked.

The hand holding the gun was steady, I stared at Stiles, wide eyed with fear. This could not be happening, Stiles couldn't get hurt- Stiles couldn't- I couldn't even finish that thought.

"You know it's funny you say that." Matt laughed coldly. "Because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

I wondered how much damage he could do with Jackson as a mindless slave, were we really so naive to think that arresting him would stop him?

"I know you don't want to hurt people" Uncle John tried to reason.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people, you four weren't originally on my list but I can be persuaded and one way is to try dialing someone on your phone like McCall is doing. That could definitely get someone hurt."

Scott took his hand out of his pocket. Stiles, Scott, and Uncle John threw their phones on the desk. Matt stared at me.

"Mine's already up there" I motioned to the phone by the keyboard. Matt smirked at me.

"You know before we go anywhere else, I want a trade, Charlie." He motioned for me.

"NO!" Stiles yelled. Matt dug the barrel of the gun into his skin a little.

"It's okay Stiles, he doesn't scare me." I said pointedly as I walked over and let Matt grab me, he shoved Stiles away harshly, and ordered us out of the room.

When we made it to the cells, Matt ordered Stiles to handcuff Uncle John. Stiles reluctantly did it.

"Tighter" He yelled.

Stiles glared at him and he moved the barrel to my temple.

"Do what he says." Uncle John told Stiles, Stiles sent him an apologetic look and tightened the restraints.

We headed back towards the main entrance. "I've got a little surprise for you after your little stunt at the party" he whispered.

My blood ran cold as I saw the lifeless bodies of Thomas, Grant and Whitney.

"NO!" I tried to run to her but Matt had a firm grip around me.

I noticed the Aviator jacket again on the desk and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

He's on patrol, he's on patrol I kept repeating to myself as tears fell down my face.

"You're a monster" I told him.

I wanted to lash out, to scratch his eyes out of his face but I was afraid he would hurt Uncle John or send Jackson after my Dad.

Matt smiled at that, trailing a finger down from my cheek to my neck.

"I thought you liked monsters Charlie, or do you only fuck them?" He placed kiss on my neck, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you going to kill everyone here?" Scott asked.

He had to smell the fear.

Matt brought his attention away from me.

"No." He scoffed. "That's what Jackson's for, I just think about killing people, he does it."

My eyes went over to the aviator jacket as we walked by. He had to be on patrol, I hadn't seen him here and he had told me himself he was going to be on patrol, he just forgot his jacket- his lucky jacket.

xxx

Matt had us delete the evidence, including my phone which Scott had smashed to smithereens. I couldn't think. Whitney was dead, my uncle was trapped, Jackson was out there somewhere and I had no idea where my father was.

"Deleted." Stiles said more to himself as he typed away at the computer. "And we're done. Alright Matt, now there's no record or anything of the people you've brutally murdered since they deserved it because they killed you first- whatever that means, we're good here right? Just let me get my Dad and we'll all go and you can continue with the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

I saw a headlight and heard a car screech to a stop. Please don't be my Dad!

"Sounds like your Mom's here McCall"

Oh no! I didn't want Mrs. Melissa to get hurt. I glanced over at Scott.

"Matt don't do this" Scott pleaded. "When she comes through the door, I'll tell her to leave, I'll tell her we didn't find anything, please Matt!"

We heard the door open, my heart started beating faster, I had already lost Aunt Claudia, and now Whitney, I couldn't lose Mrs. Melissa too!

"If you don't move now" Matt warned. "I'm going to kill Charlie, then Stiles, and then your Mom"

Matt marched us out. I tried to keep my eyes from straying to Whitney's lifeless body or my Dad's jacket

"Open it" Matt demanded.

"Don't!" I cried.

Matt's grip got tighter.

"Please." Scott begged.

"Open. The. Door." Matt repeated, pressing the barrel into my temple.

Scott reached for the handle, I couldn't watch this, I looked over to Stiles. He was just as terrified as I was. I held my breath. He turned the handle.

I let out my breath, I had never been so glad to see Sourwolf in my life! We were saved! He fell to the floor revealing a halfway transformed Jackson... Or not.

I was horrified, our only hope was paralyzed from the neck down and I was being used as leverage against the only other person who could do something. Matt sat at the desk a smug look on his face, he forced me onto my knees beside the chair.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked incredulous.

It was funny, a few hours ago I would have had a similar reaction, but now the people who had made up my second family, and the woman I had hoped would be family one day were dead.

"Isaac was right, he is a sniveling coward."

Matt's grip on me became painful as he stood up, yanking me along with him and sneered down at Derek.

"Well Derek, not all of us are lucky enough to be a big, bad, werewolf."

We all looked at each other stunned, how did he-

"Oh yeah, that's right, I've picked up a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas it's like a fucking Halloween party every full moon- except for you two, what do you turn into Stiles?"

"The abominable snowman." Matt glared at him, "It's more of a seasonal thing though."

Matt put his hand on my thigh and I literally had to dig my nails into my palm to keep from slapping him or flinching. I looked out the door and tried to pretend I was somewhere else. I heard Derek and Scott growl.

"I guess you just turn into a monster slut right?" He whispered into my ear.

Stiles charged at him before any of us could stop him. Matt's hand went back around my throat and the gun back to my temple. He nodded at Jackson and the next thing I knew Stiles was on the ground laying on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me!" Derek demanded.

Matt let go of me so he could squat down beside the paralyzed couple, I ran to Scott, who wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must suck though, to have all that power taken away by a little scratch to the back of the neck. Bet you're not use to feeling this helpless."

"Still got teeth, come down here a little closer and see how helpless I am." Derek challenged.

"Yeah Bitch!" Stiles added, although it came out kind of muffled since he was still face down on Derek's chest.

Matt was about to retort when another set of headlights drove by. Matt looked at Scott excitedly.

"Is that her?" He asked eagerly.

"Matt-" Scott tried again.

Matt waved the gun at him.

"Do what I say and I won't hurt her." Matt promised, "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

Matt dragged him off of Derek and placed his foot on Stiles throat cutting off the air supply.

"No! Matt Please!" I begged.

Stiles was turning red.

"Okay!" Scott said immediately, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder keeping me sane enough to not try and charge Matt and knock him off of my cousin like I wanted to.

"Take these two to the office." Matt ordered Jackson.

Jackson picked up both Stiles and Derek as if they were nothing and trudged down the hall.

He walked over to me stroking my cheek with his thumb, I tried not to flinch. Scott was growling but we both knew there was nothing he could do- there were too many lives at stake.

"You're not the one I wanted." He told me patting my cheek a little too hard, "but it looks like I'll just have to settle."

I turned my face away from him and he grabbed me by the chin roughly and turned me back to him. "I really don't want to have to paralyze you Charlie- it would be so much fun to watch you squirm."

Scott balled his hands into fists, his eyes flashing yellow. Matt shook his finger at Scott.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if you don't want Jackson to start ripping throats out." Matt warned.

He looked past the two of us.

"Speak of the devil! Take her and put her with the others, make sure they don't leave! McCall, I think it's time we meet your mom" He instructed.

I felt Jackson's cold scaly arm wrap around mine as he dragged me to Uncle John's office.

"Charlie!" Stiles exclaimed.

I knelt between the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked gruffly he sounded like he was in pain.

"I'm not the one paralyzed." I tried to joke.

"Is Mrs. Melissa-" Stiles started to ask.

"I don't know, he sent me here as soon as Jackson came back." I told him.

We heard a gunshot and I flinched grabbing Stiles hand.

"You don't-" I started.

"I'm sure they're fine." Stiles tried to reassure me but we all knew it was a lie.

"Where's the pack?" I asked suddenly trying to distract us from the all-consuming silence that had seemed to take over.

"At the Depot-"

"Alone?" Stiles and I demanded.

"Don't worry, Isaac's watching the other two."

Had he lost his mind?

"You left Isaac in charge-"

"I didn't exactly have a choice!" Derek shot back.

He grimaced.

Matt shoved Scott back into the room.

"The evidence is gone! Why don't you just go?" Scott said it sounded somewhere between a plea and a demand.

"You think the evidence matters!" Matt demanded.

I flinched despite myself.

"No. I want the book."

Scott and I exchanged a confused glance.

"What book?" Scott asked.

Matt thought there was something going on because he stomped over to where I was kneeling- stepping on Derek in the process, and grabbed me by my hair forcing me to stand.

"What book?" He sneered pressing the gun underneath my chin as his other hand wound my hair tighter around it. "The bestiary, and not just a few pages I want the entire thing!"

"I don't have it!" Scott told him.

I felt the gun begin to bruise under my chin.

"It-it's Gerard's" Scott said as he began to panic.

Matt threw me down on the floor, I barely missed landing on Stiles head. Scott looked down at me, checking to make sure I was alright before he ventured interrupting Matt who had taken to pacing in frustration.

"Why do you want it anyways?" Scott asked.

Matt was still pacing which was fine with me. "I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"Answers to this!" He said lifting his shirt.

I had to bite back a scream, his side was completely scaled over- just like Jackson when he was in the Kanima form.

"So you're finally starting to show on the outside what a hideous beast you are on the inside." I spat.

It was stupid- beyond stupid, he had a gun, he controlled the Kanima, he had killed Whitney and the others, paralyzed Stiles and Derek and had Mrs. Melissa and Uncle John locked in a holding cell, but I heard the words before I could think to stop them. The handle of the gun collided with the left side of my face knocking me to the floor.

"Another comment like that Charlie and I'll use the other end." Matt warned before grabbing Scott and walking out the door.

"That was stupid." Derek said.

I touched my cheek gingerly.

"Tell me something I don't know." I responded.

"Like why Matt's suddenly got scales like Jackson?" Stiles quipped.

"You two know the answer if you think about it." Derek said, grimacing again.

Did he get hurt somewhere else and just not tell us?

"Honestly I can't really seem to think about much of anything right now." I told him.

"He broke the rules." Stiles said realization dawning on him, it hadn't hit me yet but then again Stiles could figure anything out it was why Scott and I refused to sit near him at the movies.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't focus on anything, it felt like I was running on nothing but adrenaline... I was running on nothing but adrenaline.

"The universe always balances things out." Derek said.

"Because he's killing people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked.

Like the deputies, like Whitney. The aviator jacket sitting on the chair came back to my mind, I pushed it away. He's on patrol I reminded myself.

"And killing people himself" Derek added.

"And because Matt broke the rules of the Kanima, Matt becomes the Kanima" Stiles said.

Great, just what we need, two blood-thirsty monsters!

"Balance" Derek said.

"Would he believe us if we told him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely." Derek responded.

There was an awkward pause, Derek grimaced again. I blinked a few times, my vision felt off.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets the book isn't he?" Stiles said quietly.

Another pause.

"Yes." Derek said.

Stiles furrowed his brow in concentration, his face strained and a groan escaping his lips... nothing.

"Great so now what do we do? Just sit here and wait to die?" He demanded.

Derek grimaced again. "Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxins out of my system faster... like triggering the healing process."

I looked down at his jeans, his fingers had turned to claws and he was digging into his flesh. I turned away, Stiles tried to look over.

"What do you- Oh-oh that's gross."

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Yeah. See if there's scissors or something in the drawer you can stab me with"

I had to ask.

When I first met Derek- well first remembered meeting Derek, I had daydreamed about causing the Alpha bodily harm, now I felt sick. I nodded and went to stand up, but spots started showing up and I felt myself swaying.

"On second thought, my claws work just fine, sit down Charlie." He ordered.

I didn't need telling twice, I felt like I was spinning.

Scott and Matt hadn't come back yet I was starting to worry.

"So... that hypothetical situation we talked about earlier getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked gazing up at the ceiling.

"I think so." I looked over at him hopefully. "I can feel my toes."

That had to mean something right.

Stiles groaned. "Dude! I can feel my toes."

I sighed.

I tried to think about anything but the Aviator jacket. He's on patrol I kept repeating it back to myself over and over- except it didn't make any sense. Even if Dad was on patrol surely he and the other officers would have stopped in by now, I mean dispatch was located at the sheriff's station surely someone would have thought something was off right?

A barrage of gun fire went off.

"Charlie get flat on the ground!" Derek instructed. I did as he told me. Scott came busting through the door.

"Take them!" Derek instructed. I glanced back at Derek as Scott grabbed a hold of Stiles and guided me down the hall.

"He'll be fine." Scott promised me.

I hoped he was right. He set Stiles down in the interrogation room.

"Don't move" He told us.

Stiles gave him "the look"

"You know what I mean" Scott said.

"Scott you haven't seen anyone else here have you?" I asked.

"Besides the Hunters? Charlie I really-"

"Have you seen my Dad?" I blurted out.

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't get his jacket out of my head or Whitney and the other deputies bodies I had to know.

"No I haven't seen him. He must still be gone." He told me rushing out, I waited a few seconds before heading to the door, ignoring the spots.

"Wh-where are you going Scott said to wait here." Stiles said panicked.

"I'm going to find my Dad," I said running out and shutting the door behind me before he could argue.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

I was running aimlessly, there were spots in my line of vision, but I ignored them, I had to find my dad. Someone grabbed me, and I started to scream, but their hand wrapped over my mouth. I stared in shock as the person released me.

"Allison?" I asked.

Had I hit my head that hard? I mean I knew Scott had said the hunters were here, but I hadn't expected to see Allison with them.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Matt- we found out he's the one controlling the Kanima, we were trying to get him arrested, but it went wrong- Why are you guys here?" I asked suddenly.

With the gunfire that just went off, this didn't seem like a rescue mission. Allison ignored my question.

"Where's Derek?"

Alarms were blaring in my head, something about Allison was off.

"I- I don't know, I left to look for my Dad."

"You need to get out of here Charlie." She warned me before taking off.

I headed towards the exit again, Dad's jacket sticking out like a sore thumb.

I forced myself over to the desk stepping over Grant and Thomas carefully, I felt sick. I looked all around the desk area but my dad wasn't lying between any of them, I breathed a sigh of relief for the moment.

I grabbed my Dad's jacket and put it on. I don't know why I did it, maybe I was hoping some of its luck would rub off on me and I would find him, alive. Maybe I was worried and just wanted him near me and the jacket was as close as I could get at the moment. Whatever the reason I wasn't going to take it off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped until I saw Derek staring back at me.

"Charlie go hide now" Derek growled, moving to push me under a desk.

"I can't I have to find my Dad, there are hunters everywhere and he could be hurt," I said.

I couldn't say dead, he couldn't do that to me.

"Find somewhere to hide, I'll find your dad-"

"Don't let him die, Derek, whatever you have to do just don't- I can't-"

"I'll save him, Charlie, I promise," Derek promised before running off.

I went to look for a place to hide. When I heard some scuffling and crouched down behind a desk, fighting the urge to hold my head- the sudden change of position had it throbbing and the spot's weren't leaving this time.

I saw Gerard dragging Matt out the door.

No! Matt might be the only person who could tell me where my Dad was.

Reluctantly I ran to Grant's corpse and dug around for his gun, it seemed revolting to take something from a dead man but I had no choice. I grabbed the weapon and ran out the door following Gerard as silently as I could- I couldn't give up the upper hand.

Gerard had dragged Matt to the nearby creek. He had forced Matt's head underwater. I held the pistol shakily.

"Let him up!" I demanded.

My voice was quivering like crazy, Gerard stiffened and turned around, holding Matt like a hostage. He gave me a patronizing smile.

"Now Charlie, this boy's killed plenty of people- people you care about. Surely you're not trying to save him?"

"M-my Dad? I want to know where he is." I tried to demand.

"He's-" Matt started.

"I think you already know the answer."

Gerard turned back around forcing Matt under the water.

"STOP IT! Let him up or I'll-"

"You'll what? Shoot me? I'm afraid you'll just have to Charlie. I can't let this pathetic excuse for a human being live a second longer." Gerard said not bothering to face me as he continued to hold Matt under, Matt wasn't struggling as hard anymore.

"I'm warning you, Gerard," I told him. He laughed at that and I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. I pulled it again and again. Matt had stopped struggling. Gerard turned to face me.

"You know," Gerard said standing up and walking towards me.

I stumbled backward.

"You really shouldn't handle a weapon you'd hesitate to use... or don't know how to use." He said grabbing the gun and flung it away.

"Personally," He continued grabbing me by the neck and forcing me deeper into the river. "I'm not a fan of guns- not personal enough and there's just nothing like making sure the job's been done efficiently."

He was forcing me under the water like he had with Matt. I tried hitting him, scratching, kicking, everything. I couldn't die, not here, not now, and definitely not at his hands.

I couldn't breathe if I breathed I'd die. My head felt like it was about to explode, more and more dots began appearing in my vision. I felt my strength leaving me as I struggled fruitlessly against Gerard.

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, Whitney and Aunt Claudia would be there. I hoped Isaac didn't hate me for breaking yet another promise. I hoped Scott and Derek wouldn't blame themselves (they both had that annoying tendency). I hoped Stiles and Dad and Uncle John would be okay- maybe Lydia would realize what an awesome catch Stiles really was and something good would come out of it. I hoped it wouldn't be so bad.

I tried hitting Gerard again, but I missed. I couldn't concentrate. I felt cold all over, I felt drained. I hoped they'd know I tried, I breathed in and everything went black.

PETER HALE PERSPECTIVE.

He watched from the shadows as Gerard Argent bonded himself with the Kanima. Well, this was an interesting development, something his nephew undoubtedly wasn't prepared for and something he just might be able to use to his advantage.

He waited until the aging hunter had left and went down to the river to inspect the bodies. The boy was of no consequence some little nothing trying to play God and not fully comprehending the power he had been wielding. The girl, however, she brought back memories.

He had seen her through Lydia's mind, of course, Charlotte the other Stilinksi, attached by the lips to one of Derek's little Betas. Peter smiled at the thought, Derek did love to relive past mistakes vicariously through those teenagers- though admittedly Scott had been his doing. Peter would have known this girl, this Charlotte though without Lydia's memories. She was almost the spitting image of Mira, and he had known her as a child. Though, he doubted she'd remembered him- he had been quite thorough in removing himself among other details from her mind. It was a pity she'd had to die. She could have been so... useful.

Peter started to walk off when he heard it, very faint but still beating despite everything.

"Well, well, my dear, there might be use for you yet." He whispered as he pulled her out of the water.

The veterinary office was closed when he arrived- not that it was ever open. He forced his way in, the mountain ash luckily did not cover the lobby. He didn't have to wait long for the proprietor either. For someone supposedly retired, Deaton had an annoying habit of meddling and tonight was definitely a night that would keep him busy. Deaton turned on the light immediately.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Deaton told him before noticing the girl in his arms, he rushed out the door to take the figure from him.

"I came to drop off this time," Peter smirked. "Tell my nephew to consider that as my gesture of goodwill and tell him I need to speak with him-"

"And what makes you think I would give Derek any message from you?" Deaton demanded.

"Besides the fact that the girl needs a hospital and you're in no place to argue? I'll keep the fact that Gerard Argent had successfully drowned her to myself" Peter smirked turning to leave before looking back. "Oh and I might report seeing a dead body to the authorities or they might be inclined to ask how you found one and not the other. Good night."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

 _I was standing in my room- my nursery again but the women and my mother had both disappeared, in their place was a man with pale- almost translucent skin, and silver hair. He was holding me- well the new born me in his arms. Unlike the women and my mother, the man actually saw me and waved me over._

 _"We've been expecting you, haven't we Charlotte?" The man asked my past self._

 _"Who are you?" I asked moving farther into the room._

 _"Now there's a loaded question if I ever heard one." The man laughed. "For now, I suppose you could call me a friend."_

 _"I've had too many "friends" that turned out to be enemies, I'd rather have your name." I pressed._

 _The man glared at me, for a moment I could have sworn I saw flames flashing in his eyes but they vanished as soon as they disappeared. The baby seemed unconcerned in his arms._

 _"Alright, you can call me Usud-"_

 _"Usud, what kind of a name is Usud?"_

 _"What kind of a name is Charlotte?" Usud countered. "Whether you believe me or not, I am here to help."_

 _"What about the women who were here before, are they trying to help?"_

 _"They're fate, they're neutral, it's in the job description."_

 _"And you're not neutral?"_

 _"I'm supposed to be, but I owe someone a favor and here we are," Usud sighed, moving to put baby me in the crib before walking over to me._

 _"And how are you going to help me?" I asked crossing my arms._

 _"Well for starters, I'm going to wake you up" He grinned._

 _Usud slammed his hands against my chest forcing the air out of my lungs._

"Go get a doctor she's awake!" Isaac called to- was that an armed guard, why was an armed guard in my room. I looked around, the room I was in had white washed walls and there was a bunch of machines buzzing. I looked down at my right arm and saw an IV sticking out of it. I wasn't in my room I was in a hospital!

Everything came flooding back, the party, the pictures, finding out about Matt, being held hostage by Matt. Whitney and the other deputies being murdered. I glanced around the room and saw my Dad's jacket on one of the empty chairs, a sigh of relief hit me- he was okay.

Isaac was hovering over me worriedly as I took in everything. His hand went to stroke my cheek but I flinched and he recoiled immediately a hurt look on his face. I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to, but something about the gesture reminded me of Matt from that night- I hated Matt.

"Where's my Dad?" I asked trying to distract us both from what had just happened. Isaac had a strange look in his eye.

"Charlie your Dad-" he broke off. "Your Dad was at the station that night-"

"NO! No he wasn't there I saw the bodies okay, my Dad was on patrol he wasn't there I know-" I was having a hard time breathing, the heart monitor was going off like crazy.

"Okay." Isaac said backing off of the subject he reached his hand out to touch me but seemed to think better of it.

The Doctor came rushing in, Uncle John and Ms. Melissa shortly behind her. Uncle John threw his arms around me, I felt tear drops falling on top of my head- I must have scared him badly. I noticed he was in his uniform again.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" The last thing I remembered was leaving Stiles in the interrogation room to find my Dad, I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him.

"They're both fine, I sent them home to crash." Uncle John told me letting me go so Ms. Melissa could hug me. I looked over at Isaac, he seemed so uncomfortable.

"Right, I'm- I'm going to go. I need to let everyone know you're up." Isaac said shoving his hands in his pockets. "See you Charlie." He ducked out of the room before I could call him back.

"We tried sending him away, but he wouldn't budge." Ms. Melissa whispered in my ear. "I think you found a good one there."

Dr. Hillard huffed a little impatiently.

"If the two of you don't mind waiting a little longer before continuing this love fest, I'd like to examine my patient."

Uncle John eyed her with an annoyed look on his face and Melissa shot the M.D a warning look but I didn't mind, I found her lack of bedside manners oddly comforting.

"I see they gave you your job back, did you tell Dad yet? He said if they didn't rescind your termination him and the boys would be up there next week with pitch forks." I joked Uncle John buried his face in his hands.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." He told Ms. Melissa before walking out the door.

How could I have been so stupid? His deputies were dead- not all of them but even one was too much, Whitney was dead for crying out loud and here I was telling jokes. I hoped my Dad was okay.

"How long was I out?" I asked, Melissa placed her hand on mine.

"Two days." Dr. Hillard told me.

"Two days!"

Did my Dad know I was here, did he know I was okay?

"Where's my Dad?" I asked.

Dr. Hillard looked at Ms. Melissa.

"How much do you remember Charlie?" Dr. Hillard asked me cautiously.

"I don't remember how I got here, I remember we went to the station because we'd figured out Matt was the killer- but we needed to look at the evidence. Whitney let us in." I paused it was starting to sink in. Ms. Melissa squeezed my hand. "We saw Matt on the hospital footage talking to Ms. Melissa so Scott called her and she recognized him. Uncle John told Scott to call her back to come in and give an official I.D. He told Stiles to tell Whitney to let her in when he got there but when Stiles came back Matt came with him with a gun." I tried to stay focused on just the facts not the details.

"Scott tried to text his Mom not to come but Matt saw him." Ms. Melissa had an unreadable expression on her face at that. "Matt made Stiles handcuff his Dad to the wall in the cells, we saw the bodies when we were walking back." I bit my lip, I couldn't get the image of Whitney's bloodied corpse out of my head- suddenly I wished I didn't remember anything.

"Ms. Melissa came shortly after that, Matt had locked me and Stiles in a room." I didn't know if Ms. Melissa knew that Derek had been there but if she did I was pretty sure no one else was supposed to know.

"I heard gun shots. Matt came back, I made him angry so he hit me. He took Scott again. We heard more gunfire. Scott came back for us, he put us in an interrogation room but I was worried about my Dad so I ran off. I looked through the bodies but he wasn't there."

"I saw Matt take off with-" I started to say Gerard but that didn't seem very wise. "Without anyone following him so I took Grant's gun and followed. I thought he might have known where my Dad was, I thought maybe he had used the dispatch to send the patrol cars off on a wild goose chase so they wouldn't realize what was going on. I don't remember anything after that. Did they catch him?"

"Charlie, Matt's dead." Dr. Hillard said slowly.

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say, I didn't know how I felt honestly relieved, sympathetic, at peace.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Melissa had wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I- I don't know." I answered honestly. "I mean I'm upset about Whitney and the others- I'm really upset about Whitney, but honestly I'm just worried about my Dad right now. Where is he?" I asked again. The two women exchanged worried glances.

"Sweetie," Ms. Melissa said. "Your father- he was at the station-"

"No. He was on patrol, he told me he was going to be on patrol."

"No honey, they found his squad car, the door had been ripped off the hinges and there was a lot of blood -" She tried again.

She didn't understand though, she'd been locked in a holding cell that night, she hadn't seen the bodies for herself.

"Did they find a body?" I asked, not allowing myself to look at her or Hillard.

"No but-"

"Then he's not dead" I stated.

"Charlie, there was too much blood for him to have been able to-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed, angry tears rolled down my face.

I snatched my hand away from her. Why wasn't anyone getting it? He was on patrol, he wasn't there, and the only reason he wasn't here now was because he was upset about Whitney.

"Melissa why don't we step out a little while and let Charlie rest." Dr. Hillard advised, she was staring at the heart monitor.

Melissa nodded and the two left.

When I was sure they were gone I grabbed the hospital phone and dialed my Dad's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

 _"Hi you've reached Steve Stilinksi's phone- this is Charlie speaking Dad's too much of an old man to want to figure-"_ I heard my voice start before Dad's voice cut in

 _"Charlie I thought you were setting up my voicemail not finding new ways to riff on me in public_ " My voice came back.

 _"Riff? Really Dad? Okay, okay this is the voicemail of the insanely hip Steve Stilinksi leave a message at the-"_ I heard the beep.

"Hey Dad it's me, look I'm so sorry about Whitney but I wanted to tell you I'm okay and I know you're devastated but I really need you to come home, people are starting to think you died. So would you please come home or at least call me to let me know you got this? I guess I'll talk to you later, love you, bye."

I kept trying his phone, I was on the fifth call- or maybe the 15th when my boys walked in.

"Dad it's Charlie... again, look I know you're not in the mood to talk but- just call me okay?" I begged hanging the phone up.

The boys exchanged a nervous glance.

"He's NOT dead!" I told them vehemently. "And if you feel like arguing you can leave."

All three stayed put. Stiles on my bed and Scott in the chair, Isaac leaned against the wall far away from me. I sighed, I really hated Matt.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked hesitantly.

I was starting to hate that question- no not starting to, I already hated that question.

"How did I wind up in here?" I demanded looking pointedly at each of them.

"Deaton found you on the river banks where they found Matt." Stiles said slowly. They think someone had tried to strangle you, Dad ordered an armed guard to be posted at your door at all times. Officially, Matt had been working with someone else- someone who double crossed him."

"And unofficially?" I asked.

"It was Gerard." Scott said miserably.

The boys were forced out by Dr. Hillard soon afterwards. Isaac went to leave to but I managed to find my voice this time.

"Stay?"

He looked over to Dr. Hillard who rolled her eyes but nodded following Scott and Stiles out the door.

He took a seat in the chair, watching me but not saying a word. I stared at him. I felt tired- why did I feel tired, I'd been out for two days?

"You haven't said much." I told him trying to memorize his features.

He sighed rubbing his face, he had to be exhausted too.

"Sorry. Derek told me to tell you he would have been by to check on you too but with the guard at your door he really didn't want to raise any suspicions." He said, evading giving a reason to his silence.

We sat there staring at each other in silence a little more. I couldn't do this. "I'm sorry." He looked up a little stunned.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to-" I broke off, he was by my side in a second.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He still was being careful not to touch me. "Derek told me what had happened I shouldn't have"

I grabbed his hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong Isaac, I was" I paused trying to find the right word. "Confused- and I can't guarantee it won't happen again but it's not about you. I need you, okay?" He nodded.

I pulled him down so that he was lying beside. Very hesitantly he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down to kiss my cheek before laying his head on the pillows, this felt like home.

"You think if I got Dr. Hillard to write a doctor's note Dad might let you sleep over?" I teased I was worried about my Dad, and what would happen next and humor was my defense mechanism. I felt Isaac tense for a second, he didn't say anything he just pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered burying his face in my hair, it's the last thing I remembered before I drifted off into a deep- and thankfully dreamless, sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I do not own Teen Wolf. I am so sorry for how long this has taken; I had to do some heavy re-writes and edits with this one, and then I caught the stomach flu- anyways, bad week. But I am back and hopefully this is up to your standards, as always thank you all for your support, Happy Moon Day, and enjoy.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"Get me a crash cart now!" Melissa was yelling.

Isaac was thankfully a heavy sleeper due to the effects of the latest full moon on his body, so I managed to crawl out of bed without waking him. It took a little work, but I figured out a way to maneuver the IV drip so that it followed me without trouble.

"Is that-" I could hear Dr. Michaels voice now.

As quietly as I could I pulled the door handle open and peeked through.

"Yes," Melissa said shortly before moving to work on the patient again.

"How is he even alive?" Dr. Michaels asked in awe still.

"Well, he's not going to last long if you don't stop asking questions and start helping me. Has anyone gotten a hold of Sheriff Stillinski?" Melissa asked looking over to some of the other nurses and CNA's as Dr. Michaels and some other people I didn't know began to roll the man towards surgery. I leaned forward to get a good look and almost fell back at the sight of my Dad.

"Daddy?" I opened the door wide now, I didn't care if I got caught maybe if he heard me, if he knew I was safe, alive he'd fight harder.

"Honey you need to go back to bed," Melissa said grabbing my shoulders to keep me from following the gurney.

"No, Ms. Melissa you don't understand, he needs me, I need him- he needs to know I'm here, he needs to know he's got to fight-"

"He knows all of that honey I promise. But we have to work on him and the last thing, he needs- the last thing any of us need is having to worry about you again okay? Go to bed honey, I promise we'll get you the moment anything changes-"

"Wait!" I moved to the chair and grabbed his lucky jacket before handing it to her. "He always has it for luck-"

"I'll make sure he gets it," Melissa promised pushing me gently towards the bed before closing the door.

I was far too wired to sleep, but the truth was, there was only one person (if they were even real) that could help and I only knew how to reach them in my dreams. The problem was getting there.

 _"Usid!" I had been calling his name in my head the moment I closed my eyes, but now I could finally see the nursery again_

 _He was standing by the window, rolling his eyes._

 _"It's Usud, come on! How hard is it to remember, it's four letters! I remember your name." Usud said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration._

 _"Usid, Usud, whoever you are, you said you were here to help, well, I need your help, my dad-"_

 _"Is out of my hands," Usud said._

 _"No- you can help you work with the fates or Sudaje or whoever you can-"_

 _"I can't, all I do is record what fate has decided. When I write it down that's it, there's no going back. I wrote your dad's story about nineteen years or so ago. No way to change it now."_

 _"But you're changing mine! That's why I didn't drown-"_

 _"Well partly, that and a psychotic werewolf with delusions of grandeur but that's beside the point-"_

 _"If you can change mine, change his!"_

 _"I can change yours because it technically hasn't happened yet, I opened a portal into your subconscious as a baby so that this future version of yourself would be able to find me for help. I don't have a portal to your dad's past-"_

 _"So make one!"_

 _"I'm a scribe, not a time-traveler, I don't make futures, I just write them-"_

 _"Except mine?"_

 _"You were chosen."_

 _"The Sudaje said the same thing," I said. "You can have the whole "chosen one title if you'll heal my dad-"_

 _"One, no thanks, I've written your future, not a big fan of living it. Two, I've already told you I can't control your Dad's future and even if I could, he doesn't need my help."_

 _"So he's going to live?"_

 _"Thanks to Derek-Bites-Everyone, and a few skilled doctors he had the misfortune- or fortune I suppose in this situation, of running into as a small child. You'll meet them soon enough, but I have to say they're not exactly big fans of people- they're not exactly people. When the time comes have a chat with old three eyes, tell him Usud sent you."_

 _"Three Eyes?"_

 _"Can't say more than that, sweet dreams Charlie. I'm sure I'll see you the next time you have a supernatural crisis- or you and Isaac break into yet another episode of "will they/won't they". Till then-"_

"How the hell did you not know Derek decided to include Charlie's Dad in his new pack?" I could hear Scott asking.

"Contrary to popular belief Derek doesn't tell me everything," Isaac said slightly annoyed. "Obviously Derek must not have thought the bite took if he left him out in the woods like that."

I decided to stop pretending to be asleep.

"But he did survive, so he's a werewolf?" I asked, ignoring their questioning looks. "Yes I saw him, I know he's here, I know Derek bit him, moving on."

"We don't know for sure, he seemed to resist the bite at first and then he had some sort of mercury poison- Deaton is looking into it to see if the Kanima is evolving. His eyes flashed gold once when Scott and I went in there but-" Stiles started.

"But what?" I pressed.

"He doesn't smell like us, I don't know how to explain it, whatever he is he's not human and he's not a werewolf," Isaac said.

"Is he alive?" I said.

"Well yes-" Scott started

"Is he going to stay that way?" I said looking every boy in the eye.

"Well I mean we can't say for certain but it seems that way," Stiles said.

"Then it doesn't matter. He's alive, that's good enough for me," I told them crossing my arms. "Is he awake yet?"

"He's in and out the doctors want to look at you before they let you see him, though. Which means we probably need to get out of their way," Stiles said before quickly adding "Don't worry I think I saw Finstock with him earlier."

"Yeah, because that's comforting."

I fell back against the pillows, trying not to wince as each of the boys hugged me goodbye.

xxx

"Melissa, I appreciate your concern, but I've been a doctor here for almost ten years now. I think I know how to care for my patients," Dr. Hillard said annoyed as they paused outside the door.

"I don't doubt your abilities but that girl in there isn't just another girl- she's one of my kids. Her Dad isn't able to make decisions at the moment and her Uncle has left me in charge of the medical decisions right now"

Got to love Mama McCall. There was a moment of silence.

"I've got a notarized letter if you need it-"

"Come on" Dr. Hillard said opening the door.

"Charlie how are we feeling today?"

I gave her a look.

"Health-wise?" Dr. Hillard amended.

"Sore." I told her.

She took a flashlight out and flashed it in my eyes.

"Any dizziness, nauseousness, headaches?" She asked me, pulling on the blood-pressure machine and wrapping the cuff around my upper arm.

"Not really no." The cuff tightened and then released.

"Blood-pressure's a little low" Dr. Hillard noted. "I'm going to put in an order for some tests tomorrow but if all goes well I'll have you in a regular room by tomorrow night and I'm hoping home by Wednesday. Does that satisfy you?" She looked over at Ms. Melissa at that.

"Yes." Ms. Melissa said.

Dr. Hillard rolled her eyes.

"I'll send someone to check on you in an hour or so." She told me before walking out the door.

"When can I see Dad?" I asked Ms. Melissa as soon as we were alone.

"I'm not sure yet honey, he was out alone for nearly three days, and he's got a bad infection. He's going to have a long road to recovery and right now we can't risk you catching that infection and slowing your recovery." Ms. Melissa said.

I saw Isaac walk up to the door, Ms. Melissa stroked my hair before getting up.

"I'll leave you guys to it." She told me smiling at Isaac before walking out the door.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry you can't see him yet, I could visit him for you, I can carry notes for you guys." He offered, he sat on the edge of my bed, careful not to touch me.

I reached my hand out to grab his and that seemed to be enough of an invitation. I felt horrible for crying about it, I should have been happy Dad was going to be okay but it was like as soon as I stopped focusing on that, everything else that happened that night just hit me all at once. Whitney was dead, Thomas, and so many other deputies I had grown up knowing as my extended family. They were all gone, and whether I had meant to or not, maybe I was partly to blame.

"I love you." He whispered kissing the side of my head.

I couldn't say anything, I just buried myself deeper into his chest.

I fell asleep in Isaac's arms that night. I'm sure it couldn't have been very comfortable for him- his frame was much longer than what the bed had been set up but he didn't complain and he didn't leave.

 _I was in Isaac's arms, in my room again. He was kissing down my face and my neck, I felt myself smile._

 _"If you keep that up, we might have to worry about Dad doing more than putting electric wiring on my windows." I joked._

 _Suddenly his his touch felt cold and wet._

 _"I think we're past that point-" I opened my eyes in horror and turned to see Matt's corpse. I tried to get away from him but he held me down._

 _"What's the matter Charlie? I thought you liked Monsters" I tried to fight him off of me._

 _"Isaac-"_

 _"Oh I wouldn't call him if I were you, he's a little_ _ **indisposed**_ _at the moment." Matt taunted. I turned my head away from him and looked down to see the Kanima hovering over Isaac's bloody figure._

 _"Isaac." I screamed._

 _"Charlie it's alright." Matt said but it wasn't his voice coming out._

 _"No. Please, I ca-"_

 _"Charlie" I knew that voice, Matt's corpse was morphing._

 _"Not him-"_

 _"_ Charlie" I felt myself flinch as I felt the arms around me for a second, they didn't let go this time.

"Charlie it's me, it's Isaac." I turned to face him.

"We're okay." He promised. "You're okay, you're safe." He was stroking my hair.

I buried myself in his chest breathing in his scent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I shook my head, I wanted to forget it. I wanted to forget everything. But I couldn't, Whitney was dead, Dad was- I didn't even know what. Matt was dead but that didn't mean anything and I had a bad feeling that this was far from over.

xxx

I woke up the next morning, Isaac still had his arms wrapped around me. I smiled at his curls and went to move them with my good arm. That's when I saw the IV and I remembered, we weren't in my room, we were in a hospital bed, Whitney was dead and my Dad was currently fighting for his life.

How could I forget that? How could I do anything anymore, the most important person in my life was sentenced to a fate he didn't even get a choice about. I kept running the past few weeks over and over in my mind. If I had told him would it have made a difference? Would he have been safe from the dangers of the supernatural or would he be dead? Not that that would have mattered anyways, I had doomed Whitney and probably my Dad too the minute I used the pepper-spray on Matt.

I felt a sob shake through me, that's all I seemed to do since yesterday and maybe before that even: forget, remember, and cry.

Isaac's arms had pulled me closer to him. "Tell me what I can do." He whispered one hand stroking my hair, I turned my back to him.

"There's nothing you can do, it's my fault. If I hadn't have pepper-sprayed Matt then Whitney might still be alive and Dad would still be human"

It should have been me. I sat up disentangling myself from him. He looked shocked.

"Charlie-" He reached out for me but I pulled away.

"I need you to leave me alone Isaac." I told him staring down at the sheets.

This was wrong.

"Charlie-"

"I can't- we can't- , Whitney's dead, all of those deputies are dead, my dad is down the hall and I'm lying here with you like nothings wrong- like it's not my fault!" He gripped me by the shoulders.

"Charlie, what happened to them wasn't your fault- they would have been at the station that night anyways." Isaac tried to reason.

"Matt went after Whitney because of me! I pepper-sprayed him at the party and he almost drowned and he went after Whitney because of me. It was my fault." I should have just waited for Stiles and Scott to come to the rescue. "I wish Gerard had-"

Isaac's had kissed me suddenly. He pulled away and cupped my face with his hands. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." He told me, I looked away from him. "Look at me Charlie." I looked up at him, his eyes stared intently into mine.

"What happened was _not_ your fault- Charlie listen to me. What happened to Whitney and the other deputies was Matt's doing, not yours." I let him hold me.

I didn't tell him he was right but I didn't argue.

I kept hearing Matt's voice in my ear, " _I have a surprise for you"_ I could feel his hot breath against my ear and shivered despite myself, if Isaac noticed he didn't comment.

When the nurse came later to take me down for the tests I was a little relieved to be honest.

Melissa was with me through every test- I'm not exactly sure how she swung it but judging by the nurse's terrified look and Dr. Hillard's pointed glare when we met her down the hall I'm pretty sure there was probably some form of threatening and maybe even some blackmail involved (she would have made a great Stilinski).

When we got back to back to the room Melissa helped me get showered (Isaac wasn't back yet). As she set up, I studied myself in the mirror. This was the first time I'd seen myself since Wednesday, the black-eye I had gotten from Victoria was nearly healed- it had turned a nasty yellow color, the right side of my face was swollen and a deep purple from where Matt had hit me. My fingers reached out tentatively and grazed it. It wasn't the only mark he'd left on me but it was the only one visible.

 _"I have a surprise for you..."_ I pushed his voice out of my head. My neck had brown hand-print shaped bruises.

 _"I'm not a fan of guns..."_ Gerard Argent staggering towards me flashed in my mind. I gripped the sink.

"Charlie you okay?" Melissa asked placing a hand on my shoulder, I flinched for a second.

"I'm fine."

I'm not fine. I didn't think I'd ever be _fine_ again.

When we finished, Dr. Hillard was there waiting, my test results were "promising" so they were moving me into a regular room.

Stiles was waiting in my new room, it was a little larger than the ICU room and wasn't crowded with a ton of machines- they even had enough room for a cot.

Melissa left as soon as she and the other nurse got me settled in.

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of told Isaac and Scott to get lost for tonight. I figured the two of us were over-due for some quality cousin time." Stiles said nervously running a hand over his buzz cut.

"Okay." This was weird.

"So- I- uh brought all of our movies." Stiles said, going over to the TV and hooking up a DVD player. "Willow" was the first movie on the docket.

For a few minutes I forgot about that we were watching it in a hospital room, or why we were in a hospital and who was missing. I was just laughing with Stiles while we quoted pretty much anything that came out of the Brownie's mouths.

"You know I'm pretty sure if were supernatural beings we'd be Brownies." I told him seriously.

The Brownies had just caused a crazy mess hitting Mad Martagan and the evil queen's daughter in the face with love dust.

"If we weren't were-squirrels or something of course." Stiles amended.

I didn't realize what he was trying to do until we had finished "Willow", and the "Princess Bride" and were on to the 1991 version of "The Three Musketeers"- it was the same method I'd tried (although we'd watched "Robin Hood: Men in Tights", "Spaceballs" and "Monty Python's Holy Grail"). I got quiet and Stiles looked over at me.

"Not a very good band-aid is it?" He asked quietly wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"No but I appreciate the effort." I leaned my head against his shoulder. My chest felt hollow. He paused the movie and we sat there in silence for a little while.

"I feel like I can't breathe sometimes. Like I can still feel- I can see everything that happened that night and I'm frozen, do you or Scott do you guys-"

"Yeah, sometimes, I can't get the images to go away sometimes."

"What do you do to get rid of them?" I asked looking over at him. Stiles reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I don't know" He answered honestly.

We both turned back to the movie, neither knowing what to say.

"When do you have to go back to school?" I asked. Trying to fill the silence

"Tuesday." Stiles said.

"Do you know where I'm going when I get released?" So far Melissa had been making the medical decisions and Dad in the ICU for who knows how long, I wasn't sure if I'd go home, or with Uncle John or where.

Stiles looked hurt. "With me and Dad- you know- unless you don't want to-"

"I do! I just you were- I thought maybe..." I trailed off.

"Charlie you're family, nothing will ever change that." Unless I did something stupid again that got them killed.

xxxx

When Isaac came back the next morning to trade shifts I was still awake. He and Stiles exchanged a gruff greeting and Stiles took off to see about his Dad who was in the ICU with my Dad. Isaac turned his attention over to me. His eyes narrowed when he saw my face.

"You haven't been resting."

"I'm fine." I told him he sat on the edge of my bed. I was too afraid to sleep after the nightmare I'd had the night before.

"You're lying." He said softly, he reached out to hold my hand but I moved it to rest in my lap.

The image of his bloody corpse kept popping into my head, Matt had killed Whitney because of me. Just because he was dead, didn't mean that the Kanima had stopped- or Gerard and the hunters for that matter, the last thing I wanted was to see that image in real life.

"You're being annoying." I countered.

Isaac ignored my remark, his hand went slowly and softly to touch my face lifting my chin to make me look at him.

"I'm not leaving you okay? So you can stop trying to push me away because it's not going to work." He told me seriously. I looked at him my eyes tearing up I wrapped my arms around him, I felt guilty because I couldn't push him away and because a part of me didn't want to.

He laid us down, his strong arms circling me like a force-field.

"Go to sleep Charlie, I'm right here." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

My hand gripped his arm, reminding myself he was there with me as I started to drift off to sleep. I was too exhausted to try to argue with him.

"How is she?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

"She's hanging in there." Isaac responded.

I squeezed my hand on Isaac's arm. He was still there, it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes. Danny's brown orbs were staring down at me.

"Danny what're you-" I was confused. Danny smiled.

"I wanted to return a favor." Danny smiled, I noticed the bag he had in his hand. I raised my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes pulling out the contents, two coloring books and yoohoos with the crazy glasses straws... the same thing I had brought to the hospital when we were 10 and he'd had surgery.

"So they didn't have any "Danny Phantom" and "Pepper Ann" coloring books this time but I figured "Phineas and Ferb" might cut it." He told me as he laid everything on the little table. He looked at Isaac apologetically. "Sorry I didn't think to bring another one-"

"No it's cool. I was actually about to head down to the cafeteria anyways, Ms. McCall said they had some pretty good lasagna today, you guys have fun. I'll be back in a little while Charlie." He told me kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving.

Danny smiled at his retreating form. "I approve. He's good for you."

"Well, considering my one true love plays for the other team- or is it the same team, I never can remember, I've been forced to" I stopped short, how was I making jokes what was wrong with me.

Danny reached over and squeezed my hand. We sat there in silence, Danny seemed to be deep in thought.

"Don't worry Charlie you're the only girl I've ever loved." He said dramatically. I snorted.

We went to coloring after that and talking about nonsense. Danny didn't tell me he was sorry for, or ask me if my dad was okay, and I would never be able to thank him enough for that. I was a little disappointed when Isaac returned and Danny left. It was the closest I'd come to forgetting and I didn't want to remember. Isaac gave me a funny look when he walked in.

"Don't worry I'm going to drop by after practice tomorrow." Danny promised giving me a hug before starting towards the door. "Take care of her Lahey." He said.

Isaac nodded already moving to sit on the bed with me.

Erica and Boyd dropped by shortly after that. Boyd had a book in his hand.

"I don't really know what genre you prefer but I heard you talking to Stiles about "Doctor Who" so I thought you might like this- it's not exactly aliens and time travel but it's science fiction and it's pretty cool stuff." He said holding out _1984._

I was touched, Boyd horded his books like a Dragon did treasure and this was a used one.

"Thanks Boyd." I told him taking the book and placing it gently in my lap, "I can't wait to read it."

"Yeah, I thought it might be nice if you had a distraction-" He cut off, Erica and Isaac were both glaring at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm okay" I wasn't okay but Boyd had nothing to do with it.

"Isaac why don't you and Boyd go get food or something, me and Charlie need some girl talk." Erica pretty much demanded, Isaac turned his glare on her but followed Boyd out the door.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You're lying."

"Your point?" Why did any of the werewolves even bother asking me that when they knew the truth? Why did anybody for that matter?

"Boyd and I came to say good-bye." She told me.

"Why? Gerard tried to kill me, we don't know what the hell is going on with Jackass at the moment-"

"Exactly. Things are getting to serious, we heard another pack and we're going to try to join up with them-"

"When?"

"The night of the game. Everybody will be busy, it's the best time to get out of here." We sat there in silence.

"I don't want to die Charlie." Erica said quietly, almost like she was pleading with me for my approval.

"I know." I didn't want her to die, or Boyd, or anybody, an idea popped into my head, I might not be able to protect the rest of them from me but there was one person I could save.

"Erica?" The blond stared at me.

"Do me a favor."

"Okay?"

"When you guys go, take Isaac with you." If he was with another pack, if he was away from Gerard and Beacon Hills and the Kanima and _me_ then maybe he'd survive. Erica looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to die." I told her honestly. She bit her lip, considering me for a second.

"I'll do my best." She promised finally.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:

 _"I've got a little surprise for you after your stunt at the party." Matt whispered in my ear, tucking my hair behind my ear softly, I flinched. We turned the corner and were greeted with the bloody remains of the deputies on duty._

 _I stared down at Whitney's lifeless body, there was blood everywhere I tried to run to her, but Matt yanked me to him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I fought a scream._

 _"You're a monster" I spat at him tears streaming down my face. He leaned his mouth down close to my ear his hot breath making me shiver, I felt sick to my stomach._

 _"What's the matter, Charlie?" He trailed a finger from my cheek down my neck hovering dangerously above my chest. "I thought you liked monsters." I felt his mouth on my neck, and closed my eyes in disgust "or do you only like to fuck them?"_

I felt his arms around me and I started to claw at them to get them to let go of me.

"Charlie" He was holding me down, I kept my eyes closed I couldn't- I couldn't stand to look at him again. I started kicking and flailing around trying everything I could to get him off me.

"Charlie wake up! It's me-"

I opened my eyes; it was dark. I saw blue eyes and my own widened in terror. I tried to claw at him again. But his hands moved mine holding them above my head, being careful not to put too much pressure on my casted one.

"Charlie, it's _me_."

I blinked a few times, tears streaming down my face, the blue eyes staring at me weren't the cold and menacing ones of Matt, but Isaac's warm, loving ones. He let go of me. I noticed his face was covered in scratch marks that were quickly fading.

A nurse and the guard came running in, "is everything alright?" the nurse asked looking from me to Isaac.

I stared at her still dazed.

"She's fine, it was a bad dream," Isaac said shooting her an apologetic smile.

The nurse looked me over considering what he had said for a second before nodding and walking out with the security guard.

"It's okay."

He went to stroke my cheek and I flinched. He backed away holding his hands up. I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'll use the cot, give you some space." He told me gently.

Part of me wanted to pull him to me and ask him to hold me. The other part- the part that still had the scratches on his face seared into my memory, The part that remembered Whitney's death was a direct result of my actions knew better. The best thing for Isaac was to get away from me, and that meant nodding my head and turning my body to face away from him. I heard him sigh, and I fought back tears. It was for the best.

"I love you," He told me, I pretended to be asleep.

Isaac was gone when I woke up, I felt like the wind had knocked out of me. _It's for the best._ I reminded myself; I wasn't sure if he left for good or not, but maybe Boyd and Erica would have a better chance of persuading him away from me.

Dr. Hillard walked in shortly afterward.

"Good Morning Charlie, how are you feeling?"

I gave her "the look", this was not the Dr. Hillard I preferred. I liked the cranky "this is how it is" version not the "the hospital sent me to sensitivity training again".

"Right." Doc said before sitting down on my bed. "I'm going to shoot straight with you Charlie. Physically you're as good as could be expected but mentally, emotionally- I'm worried, we all are." What did they expect?

I started to retort, but she cut me off.

"I'm not saying you're acting irrational or crazy or anything- considering everything you've been through, but I'm not comfortable releasing you without an evaluation-"

"You mean like a shrink?"

"I mean-" Dr. Hillard broke off, "Yes a shrink."

"You know Angela there is such a thing as a professional courtesy." Dr. Hillard and I both turned to see Ms. Morrell walk into the room. "Generally speaking those in my profession prefer psychologist to shrink."

I looked between the two women confused.

"You're not a psychologist, you're a Guidance Counselor- and the French teacher" How many jobs did this woman have?

Morrell just smirked at me.

"I'm a woman of many talents."

Hillard rolled her eyes.

"Your Uncle, Ms. Morrell, and I felt it would be easier for you if you had someone you were already familiar with."

"What did dad say about it?" I asked.

I still hadn't been allowed to see him; I knew he had been transferred to a regular room, but the nurse said he had asked for no visitors. Part of me was worried he knew it was my fault Whitney was dead, and he was- whatever he was. The thought terrified me, but he'd probably be safer that way.

"Your father isn't in a good place at the moment Charlie; he's barely making decisions for himself. For now at least, your uncle's going to take over looking out for you." Dr. Hillard said.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just talk."

Easier said than done.

"I saw a nice little park area coming in, why don't we go there? If that's okay of course." Ms. Morrell said looking over to Hillard, who nodded.

"Okay."

"Would you like me to push you?"

"I'd rather walk if that's alright."

Hillard nodded again.

I didn't realize how tiresome walking was when you hadn't done it in a while, Morrell seemed to notice my fatigue and steered me to a bench as soon as we hit the park area.

"What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Anything you want, what happened, how you're feeling-"

"I'm fine."

I'm not fine. Morrell looked at me.

"They said when Dr. Deaton found you, you were wet do you know why?" She asked.

 _Gerard's hands wrapped tightly around my neck plunging me into the water._

I felt my hand touch my neck, "No."

"Do you think you might have tried to save Matt?" She asked

 _"Stop let him up or I'll-" The gun was shaking in my hand, I needed Matt alive, he was the only person who could tell me where my Dad was._

"No- I- I don't know." I hugged myself.

"I'm not trying to interrogate you, Charlie; I want to help you. We don't have to talk about this if-"

"I don't" I cut her off.

"Okay." She said softly she placed a hand over mine. "The nurse on night shift said you've been having nightmares, is that true?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about them?" She asked.

I started to tell her no, but there was something about her demeanor that was so inviting for help and Dr. Deaton had said it was good to vent, so I did. I didn't mention anything about werewolves and kanimas or Gerard or even Usud. But I told her about being back at the precinct with Matt, seeing him in my room, seeing Isaac dead. I even told her about what happened to Whitney, how Matt told me it was because of me. By the end of it I was expecting her to have me committed or something but she only squeezed my hand. There was something about her that reminded me of Dr. Deaton; maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to her.

"Charlie, Whitney's death was the result of a very troubled young man's rage, not anything you did-"

"But I-" She didn't understand, she didn't know everything that had happened.

"But nothing, it wasn't your fault. Tell me about your dream last night."

I did, I told her everything I remembered, Whitney's body, Matt's hands and the way they made me feel, I even told her about attacking Isaac in my sleep.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, victims often relive experiences-"

"I attacked my boyfriend-"

"You were in the haze of a dream; your body was in a "Flight, Fright, or Freeze" mode. His touch confused you, so you fought him."

"I hurt him-"

"You were having an episode which is why you need to start opening up- you can't just block this all out and ignore it and until you decide to face it you're going to continue having episodes." Morrell told me pointedly.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"So what's your verdict?" I asked her finally as we stood up to leave.

"I'm recommending Hillard release you tomorrow conditionally"

"Conditionally?"

"I think you need about two more weeks out of school- I'll help your Uncle set something up so you can get your make-up work, and whether or not you come to me I think you should be in counseling at least once a week." I didn't like that but I didn't like the hospital anymore.

"Fine."

When I got back to my room Uncle John was waiting. He was still in uniform but he was dozing a little in the chair he was sitting in- I wondered how long it had been since he slept.

"I'll let you tell him the good news" Morrell said slipping out the door.

Uncle John became alert.

"How you feeling?"

"Okay"

"Good, good. Listen Charlie I'm sorry about-"

"Don't, I understand, you were worried."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Listen, I want you to know I want you to stay with us, you're family, you're _Steve's_ but you're mine and Stile's too. Don't think for a moment you're not welcome with us." I hugged him tighter.

"I know." I smiled, it didn't reach my eyes.

Eventually we broke away and I told him about my conditional release, which seemed to brighten him up some.

"Uncle John is Dad- does he- does he blame me?" I asked biting my lip.

"No, honey, not for a minute. Your Dad loves you, you have to know that. He's just- it's very hard right now for him honey. He didn't just lose Whitney, he lost almost half of his co-workers, his partners. If that hiker hadn't found him in the woods, I really don't think he would have survived, he just needs some time to adjust." Uncle John said.

I nodded but I wasn't sure I believed that. The Dad I knew would have been in the room the second he woke up. This one apparently couldn't stand the sight of me.

Melissa came in as soon as her shift started and we shared the news with her, her response was a little mixed (I think she was going to miss me a little). I asked her about Scott but she tensed at the question and then switched topics, I'd have to ask Scott about that later.

Uncle John had to leave for work and Melissa had to finish her rounds so I decided to try and get a little more rest, but I hadn't closed my eyes five minutes before I heard him.

"Charlie?" He asked hesitantly.

I opened my eyes careful not to make direct eye-contact with him. It didn't matter that they had healed, I had hurt him last night and I couldn't bear to look at him.

"What's up?" I asked picking at my sheets, trying to focus on calming myself down.

"Boyd and Erica are leaving the pack." He said finally.

"I know." I was tracing patterns absently on the sheets now.

"You know?"

"Erica told me yesterday, they had come to say goodbye."

"Why didn't you mention it?" He sounded a little hurt.

"I assumed Boyd told you when you guys left the room." It wasn't a lie.

"They want me to go with them."

"I know." I said again. I was chewing on the inside of my mouth praying that I could keep my resolve.

"How do you know?"

He was leaning down trying to get me to look at him, I turned away. I couldn't look at him if I was going to do this.

"Because I asked Erica to take you." I told him, finally looking at him, my eyes were filling with tears.

Isaac looked like I had stabbed him.

"Why?" He sounded so broken, I almost caved but I couldn't.

I was being selfish enough staying in Beacon Hills, if no one else survived Isaac had to, he deserved to.

"Because I want you to leave."

It was the truth but it wasn't the way it sounded. I wanted him to leave because I loved him, because I wanted to protect him, but right now the best thing for him was to believe I wanted him gone.

"You're lying." I could almost hear his heart breaking and it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, but Whitney was dead, my father couldn't even look at me, I was too selfish to let go of Stiles and Uncle John so I had to be strong. I had to save Isaac.

"Isaac you can hear my heartbeat you know that I'm not." I reminded him.

"Charlie please, if this is about-"

"Isaac please just go. You're making this harder on everyone. Go, be with Boyd and Erica, join a new pack, and enjoy a new life. Just Go!"

My heart was breaking, I could see Isaac's eyes watering. _You're doing this for him_ I reminded myself.

"Charlie-"

"If you don't go now, I'll call security" I threatened.

His jaw clenched, he nodded sharply and walked out the door. I called for the nurse and asked her to keep visitors out of my room for the next few hours unless it was my Uncle or Stiles.

When I was positive Isaac was gone I crumbled.

 _"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Usud asked me as soon as I stepped into the nursery._

 _"Can you guarantee me that Isaac won't be killed?" I asked him._

 _"How am I supposed to do that? I didn't write his fate."_

 _"Why didn't you write his fate?"_

 _"He doesn't belong to us. I cover our people, Isaac belongs to another set of fate." Usud said "And before you ask no, I don't know who they are or how they operate, I only know he's not one of mine."_

 _"What about Uncle John and Stiles?"_

 _"Nice try. Look kid, stop worrying about everyone else and start focusing on the task at hand. You've got some major power under your belt, you've just got to focus to find it." Usud said._

 _"You can't just tell me?" I complained._

 _"Trust me this is one that's better you figure out for yourself. I will give you a hint and a little direction, this particular power is why I was able to create a portal like this in the first place, and Dr. Deaton would be a fantastic person to talk to."_

There was a woman sitting in my room, about the same age as Derek when I woke up. She was sitting in the only chair in the room, her feet were propped up on my bedside table.

"You're a pretty tough kid" She said moving her feet to the ground. "Can I get you something?"

"Your name and an explanation for why you're here might be nice" I told her.

I'm not sure why I wasn't afraid of her but she felt familiar, almost like family. I saw her eyes flash red like Derek's and she grinned at me.

"I like you kid, you've got spunk. My name's Sydney Vance, I'm a friend of Derek's and I brought your dad in the other day. I'm here as a favor to them both, they wanted someone to watch over you-"

"Then why doesn't my Dad come! He's right down the hall, I know he hates me right now but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your dad doesn't hate you Charlie, very far from it. He got released a few hours ago, he's with Derek right now. We're not sure what's going on with him right now, the bite acted like it didn't take but he's definitely turned- he can actually go full wolf if you can believe that. He's afraid to be around you or anyone until we know what's going on with him, and he's worried the Argent's know something and are going to target you, which is why you have me." Sydney explained. "As soon as you're out of here, me and Derek are going to figure out a way to get you to your dad okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Dad didn't hate me, didn't blame me. For the first time in a long time I began to feel like maybe I wasn't dangerous to everyone I met. While I hated that Isaac was gone I still felt it was for the best, even if I wasn't a threat the Argents were still around and had already come for him once, he was safer with Erica and Boyd.

"Are you staying then?"

"For a while at least, what with the Argents, that lizard monster running around and Derek's hot but creepy as hell undead uncle, I figure you all could use some extra help."

xxx

Wednesday and most of Thursday were a blur. The move from the hospital to Uncle John's was exhausting. Sydney managed to keep her word after introducing herself as a third cousin on my mom's side, and receiving a confirmation call from Dad, Uncle John accepted the young alpha as a guest without further questioning.

When he asked Dad where he was, Dad said he needed some space. That seemed to be enough for Uncle John, when Mom first disappeared he took off for two weeks without a word to any of us other than to drop me off with Melissa (Aunt Claudia had started to get really bad at that point).

Isaac, Boyd and Erica had officially been declared missing Wednesday when they didn't show for class and Isaac hadn't turned up at the hospital. It should have made me relieved but it only made the knot in my chest tighten. He was really gone.

I had tried to start on my homework Thursday but I didn't have the time or the patience. Stiles was at school, Uncle John was at work and Sydney had left for the day to check in on Dad and Derek. Even though there was an unmarked car that was patrolling our neighborhood, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

Erica stopped by once, only to tell me what I already knew- what I thought I knew anyways. Isaac though- he hadn't come right out and said it, was considering going, they were leaving tomorrow night. I should have been happy but I was miserable.

"You'll take care of him won't you?" I asked not trusting myself to look up.

"You could always tell him to stay and then you could look after him yourself." Erica pointed out.

"I can't, he needs to go, it's the best thing for him."

"Suit yourself. You'll take care of yourself right?" She asked me. I noticed her hair was back to the "Gym-Buddy" hair, I liked it.

"Yeah."

"Keep an eye out for Bat-Man and Debbie-Downer too will you?" She added I quirked an eyebrow.

"By Debbie-Downer do you mean Scott or Derek?" She considered it for a second.

"Derek, Scott's more of a Juliet and besides watching out for Scott goes without saying." True.

"I'm going to miss you Erica." I told her surprising the both of us by giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She told me.

"Tell Boyd to lighten up would you and get his head out of a book for a change?"

"I'll do my best." Erica promised again before climbing out the window.

 _xxx_

"Charlie?"

I jumped, my Dad was standing by the window.

"Daddy!" I practically jumped into his arms, letting him hold me for a little while, inhaling his scent. He was here, he was here and he wasn't angry. "I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't, please don't. The only person responsible for anyone's death that night was Matt." Dad said.

"How are you-"

"I'll get there." He promised me.

I wasn't sure how long Dad stayed but it was dark by the time he left. I used the sleeping pills hoping to escape another terror induced dream with Matt again. Especially since there would be no one to wake me up from it but they didn't work as good as before because sometime after midnight I had dreamed I woke up and Isaac was in my room. Not holding me, but keeping watch, as if he was protecting me- keeping my nightmares at bay. The dream Isaac saw me looking at him but he didn't say anything.

"I love you" I told him "That's why you have to go away." He didn't say anything he just turned and went back to his vigil.

The next morning I walked hesitantly down to the kitchen, I had been avoiding Uncle John and Stiles lately. They treated me like glass and whether they meant to or not I saw the look in their eyes, I was broken, I couldn't stand seeing that.

When I walked in Stiles dropped his spoon and Uncle John pulled me into a hug.

Stiles had his jersey on and his lacrosse stick thing.

"Morning practice?" I asked confused.

"No it's State's today."

"Oh."

After tonight Isaac would be gone.

"Do you want to go to the game with me Charlie it might be nice to-"

"I don't think I'm up for it Uncle John."

Tonight was going to be a nightmare.

"Okay." Uncle John sounded a bit disappointed.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Can I go see Dr. Deaton." Both men looked at me.

"Why?"

"Well he's the one who found me I just- I have some questions and I wanted to thank him. Plus he gave me a job before all of this so I wanted to see if the offer was still open."

I waited, one second, two seconds, three-

"I'll take you on my way in to school." Stiles offered.

I nodded and left to get changed.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Stiles asked as we pulled out of the drive-way.

"Nothing I just want some answers." I told him, it was partially true.

"Okay." Stiles gave up.

We sat in silence the rest of the way.

Deaton was just driving up when we parked.

"You be safe." Stiles told me as I hopped out the car.

"Charlie, it's a little early-"

"Usud said to see you" I blurted.

"Who is Usud?" Deaton asked moving to unlock the door, I followed him inside.

"He's the scribe of fate" I told him.

I sat at his desk and explained my conversation with Usud while he went and checked on the animals, before coming back into the office and sitting across from me.

"Charlie I need to apologize to you"

"Why, Scott said you're the one who found me, saved me I should be thanking you."

"I'm afraid you won't have that attitude when you hear what I have to say." I looked at him and waited. "When I talked to you last, about your mother, I wasn't entirely forthcoming. Your mother wasn't just an adviser. She was a Seer, her mother was an empath, and her grandmother was a medium, and so on. There's one in every generation. It made them invaluable to alphas."

"So what am I then?" I asked him.

"Well that remains to be seen but I would assume given the portal, it would have something to do with the mind and the subconscious, have you experimented with trying to figure it out at all?"

I shook my head.

"I want you to start spending an hour or so a day doing nothing but clearing your mind and trying to focus alright? I know you've probably heard this a lot lately, but it's important you don't block anyone out, talking will help you to clear your mind. Right now, you're so clouded with emotion, I doubt we'll see any manifestation of power. "

We heard the bell.

"We'll save this discussion for another time." Deaton promised.

I nodded and followed him out to see Scott walking in.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

"I decided to go ahead and start working." I told him, turning to Deaton. "If the offer's still open?" If anyone could help me now Deaton could.

Deaton smiled, "Of course, Scott why don't you show Charlie around." Scott nodded.

"What's really going on?" He asked me when we had walked into the kennel area.

"I came for some answers and I got more questions." I answered honestly. "How's Allison?"

"She still won't talk to me, how's Isaac? I saw his name listed with Erica and Boyd as runaways."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Scott was showing me where they kept the food and water, not that I'd be able to do that for a few more weeks.

"What's going on with you and your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

When we came back out, I looked at Deaton. "I thought I was going to be a file-clerk?"

"There's only three of us, you may find yourself having to don a few extra caps now and again." Deaton told me.

Today was a day for observing- not that I was complaining, I was so preoccupied with remembering everything Deaton and Scott said I didn't have time to think about anything else.

Deaton was working on a little white curly-haired dog when the animals started going crazy. Scott went to the door, Deaton sent me to the back to check on the animals. I tried to soothe them but my heart sped up when I caught some of the conversation from outside.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac. He was here, he wasn't gone! I wanted to run to him but I couldn't. He needed to go, if Mom was strong enough to sacrifice herself for me and Dad, I was strong enough to let go of Isaac.

Deaton and Scott must have laughed or something because the next thing I heard was "What?"

I didn't focus on anything they were saying after that, I was sitting on the floor my arms curled around my knees listening to his voice like it was the only thing that would save me and fighting with myself not to run to him and throw my arms around him, beg him to stay and tell him I was sorry.

Deaton came and found me shortly afterwards.

"Charlie-"

"I can't face him- I can't." Deaton crouched down beside me, moving a hand out to touch my shoulder. We both paused, listening to his and Scott's conversation.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac was saying.

"So why are you telling me?" Scott sounded confused. Deaton stared at me curiously wanting to ask what was going on but seemed to decide to listen to more of the boys' conversation.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you?" What? Isaac hated Scott, didn't he? Or did he only hate him because of me? "I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why? I thought you didn't like me?"

"Because Charlie trusts you... Because _I_ trust you." Isaac said finally.

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac said.

There was a pause.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing... Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott clarified. Deaton was almost beaming with pride, I was holding my breath.

"Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Well I guess that makes me lucky cause- uh- cause I don't have anyone." The knife was churning in my chest again but I had done it to myself.

"What are you talking about, what about Charlie?" Scott demanded.

"Charlie doesn't want me anywhere near her she made that pretty clear Tuesday. " Deaton looked at me strangely. "And you know what I don't blame her, I accused her of cheating when that psycho had been stalking her and now every time I touch her she flinches, I couldn't protect her, she's better off without me. So..."

"So- Allison won't talk to me right now but I'm not going to give up. She's terrified, her father's gone, Whitney's gone, she's pushing all of us away, push back, Jesus! Fight to win."

"She doesn't want me!" Isaac argued.

"Are you going to go with them?" Scott halfway accused.

"Yeah. I think I will. Good luck with the game though."

"Thanks but I-I'm not going either. I can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice at all this week were you?"

"No I skipped, why?"

"You didn't hear?"

Me and Deaton looked at one another.

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean there as i-"

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac finished.

"Then, that means- the game tonight-" Uncle John and Stiles would both be there.

"Yeah. He's playing."

 **AN: Sydney is being used courtesy of FriendsWithTheMonster, you can find stories about Sydney over at her page, they're called "The Last of Us" and "The Wolf You Feed."**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR SYDNEY VANCE. This story is now on Wattpad under the same name if you like that site.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Peter watched as the two teenagers exited the house, his nephew was even more vulnerable than he first thought- excellent.

He walked in the door to see Derek leaning over a table before turning quickly and sending a shard of glass hurtling Peter's way. Peter caught it just before it embedded itself in his neck. He forgot how over-dramatic Derek could get.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome after my little _present,_ " Peter said twirling the glass in his hands "But, point taken."

Peter walked into the room he could practically taste, Derek's anger- Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes at his nephew's antics. He could smell two other slightly familiar wolves, but the knowledge didn't concern him. The scents weren't fresh so the wolves weren't here at the moment and even if they were so what? If Derek had two more teenage guard dogs, they were of little consequence to him.

"I assume you did get my message?" He asked.

Derek glared at him his jaw clenched.

"Yes." he admitted grudgingly.

Peter smiled. O the fun he was going to have.

"And how is little Charlie doing? Does she still go by Charlie? Lydia always referred to her as Charlotte- Charlotte has a nice ring to it don't you think? She favors her aunt doesn't she?"

"Shut-up"

"Not that you would know, of course, I don't believe you ever met Mila Vujosevic. Then again Mila and Miri could be twins if weren't seven years between the two-" Derek threw something again- the boy had never learned to use his words.

"SHUT UP!"

Enough small talk, now it was time to get down to business.

"Quite a situation you've got yourself in Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town."

"What do you want?" Derek growled.

Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"Well, I want to help, you're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know there's still a lot that I can teach you" Peter approached and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked down at the hand, "Sure" Victory, sweet victory! "Let's talk."

The next thing Peter knew he was colliding with the staircase. He should have known better, Derek wasn't fond of touch- unless he was causing bodily harm that is. Peter would have to recalculate the situation.

He coughed throwing his hands up in surrender. "You don't" He had to take a breath "think I actually want to be the Alpha again do you? That wasn't my finest performance considering it ended in my death."

He chanced sitting up, Derek watching warily the whole time. Scott's jittery friend was right, Derek was a Sourwolf.

He was rambling on and on Derek had suddenly grabbed him by the shirt rearing back to punch him again, he had clearly misjudged the situation.

"Okay, you know what? Hit me, HIT ME! I can see that it's cathartic for you. Doling out all the anger and self-loathing that comes with being a total and complete failure." Derek tensed again. "I may be the one taking the beating Derek, but you're the one that's already been beaten. So go ahead, hit me- if it will make you feel better, after all I did say I wanted to help."

That did the trick, Derek dropped him instantly.

"You can't help me," Derek said. Did this boy ever get tired of playing the Angst card, it was downright nauseating at times.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I had to go to that game tonight, I wasn't exactly sure what I could do to help, but I needed to be there. So maybe wolfsbane didn't work on Hunters but I was starting to wonder if holy water did. At least on Gerard anyways, there was a church on the way to the field... maybe I'd mention it to Deaton.

Scott didn't want me to go at first but then I reminded him that telling me what to do was about as useful as voting independent so he caved. Deaton gave us a ride, I waited in the hallway while Scott ran into the locker-room.

I called Uncle John.

"Charlie everything alright?" He sounded worried.

"No- Yeah, everything's fine, I was just gonna let you know that I'm at the game- well I'm near the locker-rooms anyways, Scott changed my mind."

"Good I'm glad, I'll save you a seat."

"Actually, I was going to see if Coach Finstock wanted me to keep the stats tonight but I'll stop by and visit."

"Okay," He sounded relieved that I was getting out of the house.

"I think I see Ms. Melissa coming up I'll see you soon okay?"

"Alright- Oh and Charlie, I love you."

"Love you too Uncle John. Bye." I smiled at Ms. Melissa, who was just walking up.

"Hey, looking for Scott?" I asked her, she nodded going to open the door.

"One second," I told her.

I started rapping on the door to the tune of "da-da-dadada" and waited a second before Stiles responded "da-da". It was the way he signaled the "all clear" to me. Ms. Melissa stared at me for a second before she walked in.

Stiles nodded at us as we went to stand beside him, I saw Finstock exit his office with his aviator jacket and a walkie-talkie. Oh God. Stiles and Scott said he did this at the end of every season, but I knew from finals day of Freshmen year what to expect next.

"Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world."

Even if Finstock hadn't taken every possible opportunity to quote it, I would have known this speech anywhere me and Dad watch it every year for the Fourth of July.

"And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of Mankind-"

"What?" Ms. Melissa was confused

"Mankind, that word should have new meaning for all of us." Coach continued his dramatic impression of Bill Pullman's president, I wish I had a camera to film it for Dad.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ms. Melissa demanded, her movie prowess was about as impressive as Scott's which wasn't saying much.

"He does this every year" Stiles sounded somewhere between exhausted and exasperated.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" Stiles sighed.

"We're fighting for the right to live-" The boys broke off into cheers and "yeahs"

Realization dawned on Ms. Melissa as she listened she held her finger up, "Wait, is this-"

"Yeah" Stiles cut her off wearily. "It's the speech from "independence day""

Melissa smirked. We went back to listening- I was starting to think Coach missed his true calling in life.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice!" He held the walkie thing up.

"It's Coach's favorite movie" Stiles commented, I rolled my eyes every free day we had in his classes were devoted to "Independence day" and "Men in Black" I think Coach was secretly in love with Will Smith.

"WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT!" The Coach boomed.

My hand hit my face. Ms. Melissa looked incredulous.

"He doesn't know any sports movie speeches?" She asked us.

"I don't think he cares-" Stiles started.

"Well that and he got in trouble with the school board about using the one from "The Longest Yard" I added.

It was seventh grade, he went on a two hour rant to my dad about how the school board wouldn't know a cinematic masterpiece if it bit them on the ass.

"Today we celebrate our independence day!" Coach growled the boys resumed their cheering.

Melissa, Stiles and I all tensed up when we saw Gerard enter the room squeezing the Coach's shoulder. Melissa gripped my hand in one of hers and Stiles in the other, I wished Scott was closer to us.

"Well Spoken Coach." Gerard said. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value but there's no denying your passion."

I glared at him- like that was going to do anything.

"And while I haven't been here that long there's no denying my pride for having a winning team here at this school. I know you all will be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain." Wait what? The three of us glanced at one another and looked worriedly to Scott.

"Now, I'm your principal but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team, get out there and MURDER them."

Even fanatical Finstock seemed taken aback by the last statement.

"You heard the man!" Finstock said quickly recovering, "asses on the field!"

Scott tried to reason with the Coach but there was no having it. I ran over to Coach.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Finstock demanded. "You haven't even been in class, don't you need to be resting or something."

"Resting? It's State's I couldn't miss the game" I said I needed to be as close to the field as I could get. "I'm the Coach's personal assistant right?"

I really hated myself for that. Finstock got a huge grin and slapped my shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about! Way to commit!" He told me smiling I noticed a little black ribbon pinned to his tie. My breath caught.

"What's that for?" I asked him. Coach looked sheepish.

"The team has memorial ribbons tonight for the deputies its no-"

I hugged him. I don't know why- I did know why, because despite the fact that Coach was crass and offensive he still cared about all of us and even though he didn't know I would have seen it he had ribbons for Whitney and the others and that meant that Stiles would know his team mates were supporting him.

It was beautiful really.

"Thank you." I told him, I had tears in my eyes so I tried to wipe them away.

Coach looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah well it was Danny's idea, I just made it mandatory." He mumbled.

I followed him out of the door and towards the field.

"We're losing Dude." I heard Stiles say as we walked up.

"What the hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started now put on your helmet and get out there you're in for Greenberg." Coach said leaning on the back of the bench, Stiles face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles looked around.

"What happened to Greenberg?" Coach demanded holding a hand out like he was measuring. "He sucks" he held his other hand out, "you suck slightly less."

"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked again me and Scott were both beaming.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather play with yourself." Finstock said sarcastically.

"I already did that today, twice-"

"I think I'm going to be sick" I commented.

"GET THE HELL OUT THERE!" Coach boomed. Stiles clumsily got his gear together and ran on the field. Scott was still laughing.

I heard my Uncle John and turned around, he had his fist in the air triumphantly "MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!" He declared.

I waved at him and he waved back.

I looked at Scott.

"That is one proud Papa!"

Scott laughed and then tensed up suddenly.

"Scott?" I asked confused he held a hand up to silence me. I waited, he seemed terrified. After what seemed like a century, Scott finally looked at me.

"It's Gerard, if I don't give him Derek by the last 30 seconds of the game he's going to have Jackson kill someone."

"We have to get you on the field." I said looking between Uncle John, Melissa, Lydia, and Danny and Stiles on the field.

"Tell me something I don't know." Scott said watching 37 closely.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

"See, prime example, right here I'm not healing as fast." Peter told Derek observing his scrapes absently. "Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know, I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack, an alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek scoffed.

"Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

Peter rolled his eyes, were they ever going to get past his little indiscretion? Seriously you murder one long lost relative and suddenly you're "the big bad wolf".

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho- by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But, we're all works in progress right? So... We need each other. Sometimes when you need help you turn to people you'd never expect."

"I'm not sure there's ever going to come a time we need help from Mr. Zombiewolf, what do you think Steve, do you think we should listen to creepy Uncle Peter?" Peter heard a female voice say.

He turned to see Sydney Vance, Derek's stunning but insufferable young alpha friend, Steve Stilinski by her side. Judging by the flashing gold eyes, it would appear Charlie wasn't the only new supernatural in the family.

"I suppose we should probably hear the talking corpse out before we throw him back in the grave. That is of course, assuming Derek wants to listen to him at all" Steve said crossing his arms.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

Scott and I, watched as the game played out. Stiles caught the ball at one point only to get knocked down seconds later.

"He's just warming up." Scott told me.

I nodded but I didn't need to be a werewolf to know he was lying. We couldn't focus on Stiles at the moment though, Scott needed to get on the field.

"Coach?"

"What Stilinksi?" Coach was watching in horror as his championship team was having their asses handed to them.

"I really think you have no choice but to put-"

"No Stilinksi!"

"But Coach according to the stats without Scott we have a 79 percent chance of failure." I tried again, Scott looked over at me strangely.

"No Stilinski." Coach said through clenched teeth I knew this had to be killing him.

I went back to the bleachers.

"79 percent is that real?" Scott asked me.

"No I just pulled a number out my ass, it sounded legit though."

We turned back to the game.

Stiles just got knocked over again. I groaned. This was going to be very bad if we couldn't get Scott out there soon.

Stiles missed a throw. Coach blew the whistle finally some common sense- or no sense. Scott went to stand up and Coach yanked him back.

"Sit down McCall!"

"But Coach we're dying out there!" Scott tried to appeal to his fanatical side.

"Oh I'm aware of that." Coach said sarcastically "Now sit" He slapped his shoulder.

"Nice try." I told him sympathetically, looks like it was back to the drawing board.

We both hung our heads, what the hell were we supposed to do now?

I felt Scott knock my side and sat up, there sitting beside Scott like nothing had happened was Isaac in his game jersey. My heart was doing flip flops. I didn't know if I was more worried that he hadn't left or relieved to see that smirk again. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"You came to help" Scott said looking at him seriously.

Isaac leaned over to glance at me for a second before looking at Scott again.

"I came to win."

He couldn't be here.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He couldn't be here.

I never wanted him to leave again!

HE COULDN'T BE HERE!

"You shouldn't be here." I had finally found my voice.

Scott looked at me funny and Isaac rolled his eyes turning his attention to Scott.

"You got a plan?" He asked.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him again.

Now Scott was ignoring me too.

"Right now, pretty much it's just keep Jackson from killing anyone" Scott said.

Like Isaac.

"Well that might be easier if you're actually in the game." Isaac retorted.

I didn't want Isaac in the game- I didn't want Stiles or anybody at the game but I had already decided, I was supposed to save Isaac and he was screwing up my plan!

Scott exhaled.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

It seemed to be the only words I knew how to say. Isaac looked at Scott.

"Mind giving me a second?"

Scott nodded and traded so Isaac was sitting beside me.

"Your-" I tried again but he cut me off pulling me into a brief kiss.

"I love you." He told me cupping my face in his hands. "That's why I have to stay"

My eyes widened, I hadn't dreamed seeing him last night, I did see him. He took my good hand in his and turned back to Scott.

"We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you." Isaac said, I didn't like the sound of that.

I tightened my grip on his hand and he squeezed mine lightly.

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he could use before he ever puts me on the field." Scott pointed out.

The boys looked at one another an idea creeping into their mind, an awful, terrible, no good, very bad idea.

"No!" I told them both.

"Charlie if we don't someone could get hurt." Isaac tried to reason.

"And if you do, _you_ could." I countered.

"What if it's Stiles?" He asked me.

"That was low" I told him, how could he ask me to choose between my boys.

"It's true." He reminded me.

I looked out on the field at my cousin, out of all the boy's he was the most vulnerable. I hung my head in defeat.

"Be careful." I begged him.

He squeezed my hand.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked dragging us back to reality.

Isaac looked thoughtful for a second.

He let out a breath squeezing my hand one more time before letting go of it and reaching for his helmet.

"I can try."

I watched with my fingernails in my mouth as number 14 began bulldozing his own team mates. Coach was beside himself.

"LAHEY!" Coach hollered before hanging his head in defeat. "RAMIREZ" Ramirez stepped out on the field. Ramirez was out in another second.

"Murphy" Coach sighed, Murphy didn't look too thrilled to be in on the action. I gripped Scott's hand nervously watching as 14 ran across the field, if he died, I was going to kill him!

Three players were down back to back. I cringed at the sound of impact. Coach was on his feet. "LAHEY! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

He pointed his finger at Isaac who shrugged innocently.

"It's going to work." Scott promised me.

We watched as Isaac went for another player and was knocked over by Jackson. I held my breath, Scott stood to his feet.

Get up!

Isaac was still on the ground. Please, please be okay. Scott was on the field. I followed him out ignoring Coach's yelling.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it." He told us. My hand went to his instantly. They were bringing a stretcher out. "I think Jackson nicked it because I can feel it spreading-"

This couldn't be happening. Scott looked over at Gerard. I started following behind the stretcher.

"What are you doing?" Isaac demanded.

"I'm coming with you." I told him.

"Charlie I'm paralyzed I can't pr-"

"You decided not to leave so, I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore." I told him.

The paramedic looked at me, he looked a little- well he didn't exactly look like someone I'd want near me if something bad had happened.

"Family only-" He started.

"I'm not leaving!" I told him forcefully.

He and his partner got a wicked glint in their eyes.

"Suit yourself"

We were shoved into locker room.

"Run!" Isaac told me, the paralysis was spreading he wasn't going to be able to get very far.

I put one of his arms over my shoulder but crumbled under the weight.

"Charlie go."

We were both crawling now, I still had his arm wrapped around me trying to take some of the dead weight off of him so we could crawl faster.

"I'm not leaving you!" I told him.

I heard Gerard's familiar drawl.

"It was a good effort Isaac." he said patronizingly as he walked closer to us.

We were getting closer to the sinks if we could just- I didn't know. I could see the sweat coming off of Isaac's brow as he struggled to move. This couldn't be how it all ended.

"It was." I heard the sound of scraping metal and glanced behind me Gerard had a sword. "This would be so much more poetic if it were half-time"

I let go of Isaac and lunged at Gerard's knees. I managed to knock him off balance but one of his cronies caught him and the other threw me into Isaac who was at the sink now, standing up.

"And then there's Charlotte here who just doesn't seem to know how to die." Gerard said annoyed.

Isaac was gripping the sink for balance and I was holding Isaac. He looked at the cronies.

"I wonder, would you still survive if I were to cut you in half?"

I buried my face in Isaac's chest, if this was going to be my last moment at least I had him here with me.

PETERS PERSPECTIVE.

"You tried to build your pack, you tried to prepare for the worst but you weren't ready." Peter told Derek, he had his nephew right where he wanted him, desperate. "Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott he's going after _your_ wolves, Charlie." Peter looked over to Steve for that one. "One by one he's relishing in his victory!"

"How about you tell me something I don't know" Derek said glaring at Peter.

If Peter had known how annoyingly depressing his nephew was going to become he might not have encouraged him to turn Paige, then again. The migraine inducing self-loathing of the younger wolf did make it easier for the older one to manipulate him- so long as he could find a way to distract Sydney and Steve from his efforts. Sydney was terribly perceptive for a young alpha, and well accident or not, Steve's experience and age would make him an ideal beta for his young nephew assuming Derek didn't muck things up again.

"Oh I'm going to, and it's going to prove why you should trust me, why you need to trust me because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson-"

"What? How to kill him?" Derek scoffed.

Steve growled a bit at that.

Peter smirked.

"Actually how to save him."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I could hear the sword sliding against the concrete.

"I love you" I whispered to Isaac.

I tightened my grip around him. I was afraid.

"I love you too." He whispered to me.

I felt Isaac tense and closed my eyes waiting to feel a searing pain in my abdomen but nothing happened. Isaac relaxed. I chanced a look up at his face and saw him smirking. I looked at the mirror behind us and saw Scott with his glowing yellow eyes.

I found myself laughing. Scott took care of the two hunters and whether it was from the adrenaline or what Isaac seemed to be getting feeling back into his limbs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. This was the happiest I had been in over a week, I was alive, Isaac was alive we were going to be okay.

"Guys" Scott asked suddenly serious. We both turned our attention to him, his canines were still elongated and his eyes still glowed. "Where's Gerard?"

And just like that the happiness was gone.

"We've got to get back out there." Scott said, looking at Isaac and me. "Can you move?"

"It's coming back a little at a time." Isaac said.

"Go Scott, I'll help Isaac." I told him, there was no point in arguing, until the paralysis completely wore off Scott was the only useful person we had.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

"There's a myth." Peter started. "That you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out it's Christian name."

"It's just a myth" Derek argued.

"Sometimes myths and legends bare into truths." Peter said looking at Steve pointedly for a moment. The man had to have realized by now, exactly what it was his wife had been involved in by now. "Our name is a symbol of who we are, the Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack." Derek looked up at him.

"It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up with no pack?" Peter asked as if he was addressing a kindergarten class. "No identity"

"An orphan"

"Like Jackson, and right now his identity is disappearing beneath that reptilian skin and you need to bring him back-"

"HOW?"

"How, his heart! How else?" Peter said, his nephew could be an idiot at times... his nephew was an idiot.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with."

"Not true." Peter shook his head. "He'd never admit it, but there is one person, one young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him... who can save him."

Realization finally dawned on Derek's face. "Lydia"

"Your best ally's always been your anger Derek but what you lack most is heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott, more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me, knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Just to reiterate, the story is now on Wattpad as well under the same name.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

By the time I got myself and Isaac back on the field the lights had been shut off and absolute chaos was erupting, we were too late. Someone knocked into us, and I stumbled forward, Isaac grabbed me by the waist steadying me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me; he had to yell because of the pandemonium.

"I need to find my Uncle," I told him.

He nodded.

"Go. I'm good now, I'll find Scott." He told me.

I felt his hands for a second longer before he placed a kiss on the side of my head and took off.

"UNCLE JOHN!" I yelled scanning the darkened crowds trying to find any sign of him, nothing. I should have stayed at the stadium, I should have stayed with him.

"UNCLE JOHN!" I tried again.

"CHARLIE!" That voice had never sounded sweeter, I ran to its owner and flung my arms around him.

"Are you-" He started.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, have you seen your cousin?"

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I never thought about Stiles, I just assumed he'd be fine but he was on the field with Jackson, how could I have left him alone?

"What, yo-you haven't found him?"

"No, he was on the field I-"

We both broke off there was a large crowd hovering around a fallen player, we heard Lydia shriek.

No, please God, no.

Uncle John and I both headed towards the body. The voice was taunting me again, but I ignored it.

I hated myself for it, but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the body, it wasn't Stiles, it was number 37 whoever-

I looked at the body on the ground again and felt myself go weak. It was Jackson. Yes, the same Jackass I loved the hate. I thought I would want to see him dead after what happened at the precinct but looking down at him as Lydia wailed over him, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He had been a slave to Matt and now Gerard, who knew how powerful their pull was. He was a slave because he was the Kanima, and he was the Kanima because he didn't know himself. He was my cousin; his mother had been stolen from him possibly because of my mother. I had wanted to talk to him about it all, but everything happened so fast, now there might not be a chance.

I kept waiting for Stiles to come up, I saw Isaac and Scott talking, but I didn't pay attention I was too busy looking for my third boy. In all honesty, my favorite boy.

"Stiles" I called.

There were people rushing by me towards Jackson's body, but none of them was Stiles.

"Stiles?"

Melissa and Lydia were working on Jackson now. Stiles was still nowhere to be seen. I looked over to Uncle John; he didn't seem to be faring any better.

"Stiles?" Uncle John called. "Where is my son."

I walked over to him, but he kept walking frantically.

"W-Where's my son?" He kept repeating it over and over.

"Stiles!" I yelled if this was some joke it wasn't funny anymore.

I reached out and grabbed Uncle John's hand, we needed Stiles.

"Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" He demanded.

Scott and Isaac looked at the two of us.

"Where the Hell is my son!"

We were back in the locker room. I hadn't said anything, it was like that night at the precinct all over again only instead of my dad being missing it was Stiles. Isaac had an arm wrapped around me. But I felt cold, had deciding to try and save Isaac's life cost Stiles his?

Uncle John's voice jostled me from my thoughts.

"I've got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles- his jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means-" He broke off.

I left Isaac and grabbed my Uncle's hand.

"Ah hell, I don't know what that means. Um. Look if he answers his phone, if he answers his e-mails, if any of you see him, uh-"

"We'll call you" Isaac promised.

"Look he's probably just freaked out from all of the attention or something, we'll find him," Scott promised.

"Yeah, I'll see you okay?" Uncle John told us squeezing my hand for a second before letting go.

"I'm going with you," I told Uncle John.

"Charlie I'm headed to work, you can't. Stay with the boys, I don't want to have to worry about you too." He told me before turning to the two of them.

"We'll look after her" Isaac promised, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Uncle John nodded and walked off. The Coach walked up.

"McCall, we need you on the team." He said seriously. "You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah I know Coach," Scott said softly.

"I mean I-I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys... Well, I kind of hate Greenberg but you know that's different it's Greenberg. I'm just saying, we- _I_ need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will Coach. I will" Scott promised.

"I know," Coach said walking off.

I couldn't lose Stiles. Stiles was- he was Stiles, the most- He was more than like a brother to me, more than a best friend, he was my Stiles.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

Isaac looked around. Scott looked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to find him okay? I promise." I nodded.

"I think so," Isaac said.

We heard scratching against the lockers and for a brief second I thought it was Gerard until I looked down and saw Scott's locker door on the floor.

"You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac questioned- no, not Scott's locker, Stiles locker.

"Yeah we both are," Scott said tossing Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get a shirt, and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked.

I glared at Isaac; we were wasting time. Scott laughed for a second but something caught his attention and he squinted. We followed his gaze and saw Derek.

"We need to talk," Derek said seriously.

"Tell us something we don't know Stiles is missing and-" I was cut off a man walked into the room. He seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. Scott stood frozen, and Isaac pushed me behind him.

"All of us." The man said.

"Holy Shit!" Was all that came out of Scott's mouth.

Isaac and I looked at one another.

"What the hell is this?" Scott demanded.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek shot back. I noticed the creepy guy was smirking at their back and forth.

"Wait what?"

I looked at Scott was that before or after Gerard had tried to murder me? I tried to go around Isaac to confront Scott but Isaac reached his arm behind him and held me there.

"Okay hold on, he threatened to kill my Mom."

I relaxed. I didn't blame Scott, he wouldn't have consciously sold me down the river anyways but even if he had, I'm not so sure anymore I wouldn't make a deal with the devil if I could get Stiles back.

"And I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one" He looked at Isaac, Isaac and I raised our eyebrows "Have you seen his Mom, she's gorgeous!"

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott both yelled.

The guy rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained Derek looked like he was going to add something but seemed to think better of it.

"Wait, that's Creepy-Ass Uncle Peter?" I demanded.

"I'd prefer Peter but yes. Hi" He waved at the two of us Isaac gave him something that looked halfway between a smile and a grimace. I tried to step around him again but he seemed to want me even further away from Peter now that we knew who he was- not that I blamed him.

"Good to know." Isaac said humorlessly.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek said. "Maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful except that Jackson's dead." Isaac said, both Derek and Peter looked shocked.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"Yeah Jackson's dead it just happened on the field." Scott said. Jackson was dead and Stiles was missing. Derek looked back at his Uncle who looked down.

"Okay why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac demanded.

"Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter said.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly." Peter said taking a few steps forward. Isaac pushed me farther back and Peter scoffed.

"I don't bite you know"

Derek and Scott both looked at him.

"Anymore." He clarified.

"We need to find Stiles" I told them.

"Charlie were you not listening?" Derek asked incredulous. "We don't have time for that Gerard"

"I don't care we need to find Stiles!"

"Charlie" Scott and Isaac pleaded I couldn't believe the two of them!

"I have something that might be able to help us with this _situation_ at the house" Peter offered.

"Good you call Sydney or my Dad to come get me, I'm sure they'll come get me and help" I said.

All four of them looked at me.

"They're currently tailing Chris Argent-"

"YOU HAVE MY DAD TAILING HUNTERS!" I rounded on Derek.

"Your Dad is perfectly capable of handling himself, Charlie. Besides, Sydney is with him, she's not going to let him get hurt." Derek said.

"Fine then, you all can drop me off at my house on your way." I said crossing my arms.

"There's no time" Derek tried to argue.

"I. Don't. Care." I told him enunciating each word slowly. "Stiles is missing, you guys are too damn busy to rescue the person who's saved your asses I don't know how many times so I will. Drop me off at the house."

"Charlie how are you going to hunt for him." Scott tried.

"I don't know, but somebody needs to!" Stiles was not about to become Whitney, not this time. Let the wolves deal with the kanima, us humans could get along just fine without them!

"Charlie-" Isaac started.

"We're all wasting time arguing, if the little human thinks she can find him let her, we've got more pressing matters at the moment." Peter said rolling his eyes.

Derek nodded and we took off.

xxx

We were all crammed inside of the Camaro- not a pleasant experience I might add. I was in between Isaac and Scott both of whom I wasn't exactly thrilled with at the moment- especially Scott.

"Charlie-" Scott had tried yet again. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, I texted Stiles' like he was going to answer. "We're the only ones who might be able to stop Gerard, John's looking for Sti-"

"You're forgetting that Uncle John is human and GERARD has Stiles!" I shouted, the wolves hissed.

Peter turned back and looked at Scott.

"Would you shut your girlfriend up she's giving me a migraine." I felt Isaac grab my hand tightly.

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"She's not his girlfriend"

Me, Scott, and Isaac yelled.

Peter shrugged innocently.

"My mistake, I just assumed since Derek likes to relive his past mistakes vicariously through his Betas-"

The car screeched to a halt, both of the werewolves in the backseat had flung out Mama-arms over me. Derek had Peter by the throat.

"One more word and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth I don't care what you know!"

"Duly noted." Peter squeaked. Derek relaxed his grip. Scott, Isaac and I sat stunned, what the fuck just happened?

"Paige-" Derek had reached for Peter but he evaded him throwing his hands up in surrender. "Honest mistake"

Who was Paige? I didn't know what the hell was going on but that seemed less likely to be true than Lydia Martin wearing flats.

"I mean Charlotte- may I call you Charlotte?"

"No."

"Like I was saying _Charlotte_. If Gerard really does have your- Stiles, and he's also the one controlling the Kanima, don't you think it would benefit your cousin's wellbeing more if we first incapacitate his walking, talking, killing machine first-"

"But Jackson's-"

"Exactly where Gerard wants him, and your cousin is too. If you want to save Stiles we have to figure out how to stop Gerard."

I opened my mouth to argue again but nothing came out. Peter was right, Stiles' best bet was for us to get the Kanima thing figured out first but it just felt wrong not doing anything. I didn't know what to do, I needed a sign.

Batman.

I scrambled for my phone accidentally hitting both boys as I dug around in the floorboard to find it.

"Stiles?" I breathed.

I could feel tears falling down my face. Scott sat up straighter, Isaac placed a comforting hand on my knee, and Derek looked at us in the rear-view mirror, only Peter seemed disinterested.

"Yeah." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine"

I knew that tone, he wasn't okay.

"I'm coming-"

"You don't need to do that."

"We'll come get you, Derek and Peter are with us- long story. There may be something going on with the Kanima."

"Don't."

"Why not."

"Because I'm tired Charlie, I just want to sleep!" Stiles snapped.

"But-" He hung up on me.

Scott patted my shoulder. "He just needs some space Charlie."

I nodded.

"He'll be fine." He placed a kiss to my temple. I saw Peter roll his eyes through the mirror. Isaac's hand trailed down to my right hand and held it.

xxx

The old Hale house was just as creepy as it looked 4 years ago when Stiles dared me to knock on the door on Halloween. My Dad, Uncle John, and the McCall's had been livid when they found we ditched Stiles' neighborhood and went to the preserve instead for trick-or-treating. Now that I knew the Hales- well the only two living anyways I was disgusted with me and my boys' preteen selves.

"Look I've told you I looked everywhere." Derek complained as we entered the house.

The boys and I raised our eyebrows. Peter headed straight to the stairs pulling one of the steps up.

"You didn't look here" He told his nephew as he pulled out a wooden case.

Me, Scott and Isaac looked over curiously.

"What is that a book?" Derek asked.

Peter looked at him like he was an idiot- I guess I should just say Peter looked at him, because he sort of looked at all of us like we were idiots. I was starting to see why Stiles and the others hated him so much.

"No. It's a laptop, what century are you living in?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Derek looked pissed- then again Derek always looked pissed.

"A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything we had- fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter took off, Derek right behind him.

The three of us looked at one another before following suit. I felt Isaac's hand grab mine.

Scott's phone went off.

"Hey Mom I can't talk right now." Scott said into the speaker.

Isaac and I looked at one another. I felt my heart rate speed up. I knew Stiles was safe but could something else have happened. Isaac squeezed my hand and I felt a little more grounded.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. I held my breath. "Somethings going on with Jackson we need to get down there." He told us.

"You guys go, I'll stay with Peter we need to know what we're up against. Call me when you get there." Derek told us. The boys started walking out the door.

"Uh guys." They all stopped and stared at me.

"Yeah human with crappy normal-people speed here." I pointed out.

"Oh." Scott said suddenly.

"Yeah, Oh."

"So the human stays with us while you boys-"

"NO!" Came from all sides.

I rolled my eyes, they were being ridiculous. We were wasting time and besides, Creepy-Ass Uncle Peter had a point.

"He's right." I told them. "It's not like I'll be much help if somethings going on with Jackson if anything I'll only hold you back-"

"You're not staying with _him_ " Isaac said, Scott nodded in agreement.

"He's not the only one here." I reminded them. "Derek's here."

Neither looked convinced. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise that I was even trusting him, in all honesty I was surprised that I was trusting him.

"Come on guys, he used to baby-sit me when I was little, I'm sure he's-"

"What?" Scott asked confused, oh yeah, I hadn't told Stiles and Scott about that.

"Long story-"

"I used to baby-sit her too if that helps" Peter said suddenly.

Okay, now I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Well one time anyways..." Derek flashed his red eyes at Peter who stopped abruptly.

What the fucking hell?

"We're wasting time." Derek tossed the keys to the Camaro in our direction, Scott caught them. "Go. Call us as soon as you get there."

I scrambled into the backseat as the boys climbed up front, Scott was going nearly 100 the whole way there.

XXX

I had to fight a little bit of nausea when we reached the morgue. Jackson was covered in some sort of crystal looking goo- or was that his own venom.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked as he and Isaac leaned over to get a closer look.

My back was against the wall, those B-flick horror films the boys made me watch on the SyFy channel had taught me what happens when you lean to close to a seemingly dead monster.

"I thought you were going to tell me!" Ms. Melissa said, I was still having to remind myself that she was actually in on everything. "Is it bad?"

"It definitely doesn't look good." Isaac said.

Jackson's body moved and I jumped about a mile high. Isaac jumped back a little too.

"Uh Mom could you zip it up please?" Scott said watching Jackson's not exactly lifeless corpse carefully.

"Really Scott?" I asked him, Melissa looked like she agreed with me.

So much for all of that werewolf power.

"Me and Isaac have to be ready in case it springs out and you only have one good arm." Scott defended I rolled my eyes. "Mom?"

"Okay, okay, okay" Ms. Melissa said she looked like she was bracing herself as she hesitantly grabbed the zipper. "Okay, okay, here we go."

She moved slowly up until the zipper seemed to get snagged on something near Jackson's chin.

"Mom, zip." Scott begged as Jackson started moving again. "Zip mom, zip, zip mom, zip."

When the deed was done everyone else joined me against the wall. Scott called Derek.

"We need to get him out of here." I heard Scott tell Derek before hanging up the phone.

Melissa played scout while the boys carried the body bag and I was the official door holder. Scott had given me the keys so I could get the car open too. Yay! Just what I wanted another car ride holding Jackson's unconscious head in my lap.

We were about half way to the car when Scott dropped his half, I went to see if I could help when a car pulled up behind us. A man I was pretty sure I'd never met before stepped out of the car but there was something familiar about his features, Dad and Sydney were right behind him.

"You made friends." Scott said, it wasn't a question.

"Allies" The man corrected.

"Dad" I nodded to him.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Kid, I guess I should have expected you'd be here." Dad said.

"I think you're going to take some getting used to." I told him.

"What do you want?" Scott asked bringing us back to the task at hand.

"We don't have much in common Scott, but at the moment, we have a common enemy." The man told him.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here-"

"I'm not talking about Jackson, Gerard has twisted his way inside of Allison's head the way he did with Kate. I'm losing her, and I know you're losing her too."

So this was Chris Argent.

"You're right." Scott admitted. "So can you trust me to fix this?"

Chris nodded.

"Then can you let us go?"

"No."

What?

"My car's faster." He told them.

"Actually, my car's faster, but it has limited space." Sydney threw in.

Isaac, Dad and Scott loaded Jackson into the vehicle. Chris looked over at me I noticed his eyes rested more than a few seconds on the bruises that were still scattered on my neck.

"You're human aren't you?"

I nodded- well close enough to human anyways.

The boys had crawled into their seats, Sydney right behind them. Dad was already in the passenger seat watching our interaction. Chris and I were the only two who were still outside of the vehicle. He looked at my dad who nodded his head, before climbing into the driver's seat. I headed for the backseat where Isaac was sitting but the door was locked.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded, slamming my hand against the window.

"You don't need to be anywhere near Jackson or Gerard right now." He told me.

"It's for the best Kid, how're we supposed to save Jackson and Allison if we're worried about you." Dad said.

He and the boys were wearing apologetic looks.

"I'll bring you a souvenir!" Sydney promised before the SUV drove off and left me stranded in the parking lot.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

I stared down at Derek's keys in my hand and an awful, terrible, no good, very bad idea came to mind.

So what if I didn't have my driver's license and my arm was in a cast? How hard could it be right?


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I'm sorry this is so short, I'll hopefully have the Epilogue up tomorrow and information on when to expect a sequel. Thank you all for sticking with me.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Was I really about to do this? I sat behind the steering wheel (it had taken me a second to get the seat adjusted- stupid tall people... taller than me people.) I cranked the car up and put the seatbelt on.

Yep, I was really doing this.

I tried to remember what my dad had taught me, but it all seemed to blur together. I took my hand off of the wheel and moved it into reverse. I let off of the brake slowly, returning my hand to the wheel as I coaxed the car out of its parking space. I braked, moved my hand off the wheel and put it in drive.

It was a little stop-and-go at first. Okay, the entire time. But eventually, I managed to catch up with Chris' SUV.

They turned sharply down an alley and I tried to follow suit, Derek's car was on two wheels for a second. I panicked, the brakes weren't working fast enough and there was no point coming to help if I killed everybody. I went to move the car into park but I hit the accelerator the same time it switched into reverse and the next thing I knew the Camaro's rear end had a dent the width of a light pole.

The airbag didn't come on and while the seatbelt tightened I could manage to unbuckle myself. I got out of the car my nerves a little shaky- then again when weren't they anymore? The four men and Sydney had run over to the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Isaac and Dad yelled as Dad began inspecting me for any scrapes.

"I'm fine." I glanced back at the car. "You think Derek will notice?"

To answer my question, the light pole promptly fell smashing in the roof of the car.

"Nah I don't think he'll notice it at all" Sydney grinned grabbing me and wrapping an arm around me.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see you managed to keep yourself from getting hurt this time."

We walked back to the SUV.

Chris looked livid and apparently decided the best punishment would be to ignore me, which was fine by me really.

"Where's Derek?" He demanded.

To answer his question, Derek came bounding in on all fours, because that definitely screamed Bad Ass. He flipped and landed in front of us eyes growing red.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you," Chris called out I couldn't figure out if he meant as a threat or a promise.

Right now I was just glad the car was out of Derek's line of vision and there were more pressing matters for him to focus on.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," Derek told him before looking at the rest of us. "Get him inside."

Chris reversed the vehicle into the warehouse and the boys' unloaded Jackson. I kept looking around, the plan was that Lydia was supposed to cure Jackson, but I hadn't seen her yet. I was starting to get worried.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

He'd noticed it too.

"Who?" Derek asked.

Was he shitting us right now?

"Peter and Lydia." Scott clarified Derek looked down.

This didn't look good.

"Derek?" I asked.

He ignored me and stepped over the body-bag beginning to unzip it. I stood frozen.

"Derek you promised me if I helped if I joined your pack you were going to protect these kids," Dad said.

Derek said nothing, Sydney even seemed taken aback by the other alphas actions.

Scott held out a hand.

"Woah. Hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him!" Scott accused.

Derek had undone the bag completely. Isaac had moved himself in front of me in case of attack I guess.

"I think we're past that now," Derek said focusing on Jackson.

"Hasn't there been enough bloodshed?" I asked.

"Wh-what about-" Scott tried.

"Think about it, Scott!" Derek said looking at him finally. "Alright, Gerard controls him now. Alright, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog."

Chris started shaking his head in disbelief.

"He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful-"

"No," Chris said. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Gerard said patronizingly, I flinched at the sound of his voice, Isaac's grip tightened on me. "Anything that dangerous that out of control is better off dead."

Derek bent over to slash at Jackson, but Jackson dug his claws into Derek at first. I screamed despite myself. I was frozen, I wasn't in the warehouse anymore. I was in the precinct with a gun against my head, watching Stiles drop to the floor. I was in the river being pushed under by Gerard fighting to live.

"Well done to the last Scott." I heard Gerard say. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him, you just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

I heard a whizzing sound and felt Isaac begin to collapse on me.

"NO!" I tried to cushion him as he fell to the floor.

"Isaac" I couldn't see straight.

I looked up and thought I saw Allison.

"Isaac please," I begged him.

"Allison" Scott sounded horrified, I did see Allison.

He ran over to where me and Isaac were and helped me get Isaac up. We each grabbed a shoulder and ran away from the huntress while Chris, Sydney and Dad faced off against the Kanima.

Once Scott found a place to keep us hidden, he looked over at me. "Charlie I need you to hold him steady a second can you do that?" I nodded. He leaned Isaac's back into my chest. I held Isaac by the shoulders as tight as I could while Scott yanked the arrows free.

"Stay hidden" It took a few seconds before I saw the wounds seal themselves up.

Both boys wolfed out.

"Stay hidden," Scott told me before they went running off to rejoin the fight.

I looked around at the pallets and broken boxes and tools there had to be something I could use. Something that could help. My hand hit against my hip on accident and I felt something hard, a little pink sparkly tube. How the hell had that got in there? I hadn't seen it since the full moon.

I crept towards the opening where the three were battling the Kanima, none of them seemed to be faring well. I took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if it's not a fair fight for them do you really think you'll fare any better- or, do you have some sort of hidden talent you haven't told us about Charlotte?"

I turned to see Peter. I didn't like the way he said that, like he knew something I didn't.

"Why aren't you helping?" I demanded trying to ignore my apprehension.

"I'm out of commission at the moment, rising from the dead really takes a lot out of a person." Peter shrugged.

I got as far away from him as I could without being seen the guy really gave me the creeps.

Scott had just been knocked down, and Chris, Dad and Sydney weren't faring much better even with their coordinated attacks. Isaac was getting up after being knocked down again. He was going to go after it, I started to run out to stop him, to protect him but Allison beat me to it.

Only she wasn't protecting Isaac she was stabbing him, repeatedly. He took a swing but missed she walked behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder blades repeatedly. I saw the blood spray and I saw red. I had run over to her and had launched myself at her like a missile spraying the tube and misting her, me, and Isaac in the process but I didn't care. She was surprised and disoriented which is the only reason I managed to make contact with the side of her face before she had thrown me off of her. My back made contact with one of the pallets before I fell to the floor, I tried to crawl over to Isaac.

I take back what I said before, Allison was a Bitch!

She was heading for Derek. Both Dad and Sydney tried to stop her but the Kanima managed to paralyze them both. I grabbed Isaac's hand and the two of us struggled to sit up watching in terror as she moved to Isaac's Alpha.

Scott moved to stop her.

"ALLISON!" He called.

Her hand was raised to stab him when all of a sudden the knife clattered to the floor. The Kanima had her by the throat.

"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard said walking from the shadows into the light.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said looking straight at Gerard.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked, slightly shocked.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

Gerard looked between his granddaughter and Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac said looking up.

"I am." Gerard confirmed. "I have been for a while now. But unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but, the supernatural does." He looked down at Derek.

Gerard looked at the Kanima and he tightened his grip on Allison.

"You monster." Chris accused.

"Not yet." Gerard smirked.

"What are you doing?" Allison begged, the Kanima tightened his grip.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked.

"When it comes to survival? I'd kill my own son!" He looked over at Scott. "Scott."

Scott growled transforming back before walking to Derek.

"Scotty don't do this!" I pleaded.

For the first time ever Derek Hale looked truly helpless. Scott grabbed him by his neck.

"Scott you're better than this" Dad rasped out.

"Scott, Don't" Derek managed to get out as Scott stood him up. "You know he's going to kill me right after. So he'll be an Alpha."

"That's true." Gerard said. "But I think he already knows that. Don't you Scott! He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek! And in case you hadn't learned yet there is just no competing with young love"

"Scott don't, don't" Derek begged.

"Just wait you psychotic asshole, as soon as I can move again I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth and feed you that sorry excuse for a-"

"As colorful as I'm sure your revenge speech is, I'm afraid we don't have time Miss Vance. Don't worry though, you'll be joining your little friend soon enough, if one alpha will give me power imagine the boost I'd have, killing two?" Gerard said before turning to Scott. "Scott now."

"I'm sorry" Scott said. My hand gripped Isaac's tightly. "But I have too" I turned my head into Isaac and he wrapped his other arm tightly around me.

Gerard let out a blood-curdling yelp and I looked up in spite of myself. We watched as the wound began to ooze out black goo. I looked up at Isaac who looked down at me, that didn't look like it was supposed to.

Gerard looked at all of us.

"What?" He looked down at his arm. "What is this? What did you do?" He accused staring at Scott.

We all followed suit.

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone always said Gerard always has a plan, I had a plan too."

He looked at Gerard. Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill container.

I thought back to that day at Deaton's when I had seen the capsules he had been filling with the mountain ash stuff _"What's that?" I had asked. Deaton smiled. "Just a little side project I'm working on for a friend."_

Scott had this planned for a while, I really had to stop underestimating my best friend.

"MOUNTAIN ASH!" Gerard hollered crushing the capsules in his hand.

Then it really got disgusting, we watched as the black goo started draining from _everywhere_ his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. He looked over at the Kanima before projectile vomiting the black goo and falling like a sack of potatoes. Isaac scrambled backwards pulling me with him.

Derek looked up at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you may be an alpha, but you're not mine."

Derek looked hurt, Isaac looked confused.

Gerard started crawling away.

"Kill them!" He yelled. "Kill them ALL!"

The Kanima loosened its grip and Allison took the opportunity to elbow it (got a hand it to her, Bitch had no fear), but the Kanima knocked her down before heading towards Derek when suddenly it was knocked over like road kill by the Jeep.

Stiles and Lydia sat in the front seat. Stiles breathing like a pregnant woman with his eyes closed.

"Did I get him?" He asked Scott. Scott smiled, I laughed.

The Kanima jumped up on the roof and I heard Lydia and Stiles scream. I went to run to the Jeep but Isaac grabbed me. The two scrambled out of the car, Stiles over to Scott who pushed him behind him. Lydia straight to the Kanima.

"Jackson!" She sounded terrified. "Jackson!" She said more firmly this time. The Kanima raised up to slash her.

"Lydia!" Stiles tried to go to her but Scott held him back.

Lydia was holding up a key. The Kanima paused looking at it curiously.

The Kanima grabbed the key- no not the Kanima, Jackson. Stiles was right, Lydia really was the bravest, most brilliant, amazing girl on the planet. She believed in Jackson when everyone else had lost hope.

Jackson backed away and I saw Derek's eyes flash what was going on? Jackson held his hands up in surrender.

"Derek NO!" Sydney yelled.

Suddenly Derek and Peter both came at the boy gutting him from either side. Isaac moved me so that my face was in his chest.

Why did they have to do that? Lydia had cured him!

I looked up Lydia was holding Jackson in her arms.

"Do- Do you still" He asked her.

"I do." It was automatic. "I do still love you." Almost a whisper.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched my heartbroken friend. The scales had disappeared on Jackson. He actually looked normal. I wished I could do something.

Derek walked over to where Isaac and I stood but I ignored him. I buried my head in Isaac's chest again. I felt his lips touch the top of my head.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked suddenly.

We all looked around.

"He can't be far." Chris said.

Lydia stood up walking back to Scott and the others. Stiles began to walk towards her but stopped short. We heard the scraping of fingernails and turned. Jackson's eyes snapped opened but they weren't the yellow of the Kanima, or the golden hues that Scott and Isaac's were, they weren't red like an Alpha they were blue, a vivid electric blue.

He began to stand and none of us were exactly sure what was going to happen next. He was completely wolfed out, Jackson was alive and a werewolf.

When he looked back down he was back to normal, he stared at Lydia who seemed to need no further invitation as she ran into his arms. I looked over at Stiles who looked heartbroken. I left Isaac and ran to my cousin, his face looked pretty banged up, he looked at me and Scott's questioning looks and merely replied.

"Scratched my jeep." Before walking off.

We were all walking out of the warehouse. Isaac had an arm around my waist, I was relieved. We had all survived, the voice had been wrong. I had my boys, Lydia had Jackass, and I was even feeling good enough to forget the events of tonight and give Allison a bitch-pass.

"STILINSKI!" I turned to see Derek glowering at me the totaled Camaro in the distance. "Would you mind telling me what the FUCK happened to my car?"


	29. Chapter 29:Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER/AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG GUYS, SCHOOL'S BEEN CRAZY AND I JUST GOT BACK FROM A WRITER'S CONFERENCE OVER THE WEEKEND (I HAVE A FEW EDITORS INTERESTED IN MY ORIGINAL STORY). THE BAD NEWS IS I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE A NEW STORY FOR YOU GUYS UNTIL JANUARY, IT'S GOING TO COVER 3A AND B AND IT'LL BE CALLED "CARRY THE FIRE." I DO HAVE A THIRD STORY I'M MAPPING OUT AS WELL THAT WILL JUMP FORWARD TO WHEN CHARLIE AND THE GANG ARE ADULTS. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND HAPPY READING.**

EPILOGUE:

"Don't start until I tell you to- looking at you there Greenberg. You guys got 50 minutes when I say times up that's it, no going back, and no do-overs. If I catch any of you little brats cheating you're not only failing the test you get a one-way ticket to seeing my beautiful face every day in summer school." Finstock told us handing out our economics final exam.

I bit my lip when I looked at the questions. I really should have studied more but between helping Sydney give dad werewolf lessons, and getting to know Jackson as a person and not as the asshole formerly known as Jackass I barely had any time to spend with the boys and Isaac much less study for finals. And that wasn't counting the dead-end training sessions with Deaton. Two months and she still wasn't any closer to figuring out her powers, and Usud was more of a pain in the ass than he was a help.

 _God, I hope Greenberg transfers next year._

I glared up at Coach. That was a rude thing to say, especially with Greenberg sitting right there. I shot Coach a glare.

"What's your problem Stilinski?" Finstock asked, moving a hand to his hip.

I looked from him to Greenberg hoping that emphasized the point, but he and Greenberg both looked at me confused. Oh well, not my circus not my clownfish right?

"Nothing," I said looking back at my paper.

 _Jesus, what happened to this generation of Stilinksis? They're all weird. Steve was never weird like this. I mean yeah we dared each other to streak through the preserve naked before State, but it was State. And nothing bad happened- besides losing a testicle of course but at least I don't have to deal with bratty kids- after work anyways._

I looked around the classroom. Was no one seriously hearing this?

 _God, please let me pass this test. My Mom's gonna send me to Granny Alice's for the summer and she smells._

I looked over to Robin McIntire, but she wasn't talking.

 _What was that thing about Micro-Economics again?_

 _I wonder if Max is gonna grow a pair and ask me out already._

 _I wonder if Jackson's still single._

 _Lydia might be crazy, but I'd still do her._

 _Why can't Finstock make these tests easier?_

 _I'm so gonna fail._

 _Maybe if I pass the test, Finstock will like me._

"Stilinski what the hell is wrong with you?" Finstock asked.

I was holding my head and shaking.

 _Looks like Lydia Martin's got competition for town whack job._

 _What's her problem?_

 _I bet she's faking it to get out of the exam._

"I need to go," I said grabbing my bag and running out the room. I could still hear them out in the hallway, not to mention the dozen or so other classes.

 _Is she having an episode? Should I call Steve? I should definitely call Steve maybe he'll bring that hot cousin of theirs Sydney. Not that that's important, Charlie's important, I'll call Steve if he happens to bring Syd it's just a bonus._

I was halfway to the nurse's office when they caught me. I didn't hear their thoughts at first, there were too many flooding my head to single them out.

"Your heart sounds like it's going to explode, are you okay?" Isaac asked. Scott, Stiles, even Jackson were standing behind me.

 _Please don't be another episode I hate how she looks at me in those._

 _I knew it was too soon for her to be back, she's not ready._

 _This is all my fault._

 _We've got to get her calm before she faints._

"I can hear people," I told them trying to get my bearings. Forget my heart, my head felt like it was about to explode. "I can hear thoughts, everyone's, it's so loud. We need-"

"To go to Deaton, yep got it. We're on our way." Scott promised.

Xxx

The whole way there all I could hear were their fears, worry, regret, intermingling together and overpowering me. When Deaton walked through the door, I was expecting to hear something like "what have these kids got into now" or "I'm seriously not getting paid enough for this shit" but I heard nothing. Nothing from him anyways, the boys were still going strong.

 _Can he fix her? Deaton's like a witch or something, he'll be able to fix her right?_

 _Uncle Steve should be here by now, where are they?_

I gripped my hair as if that would somehow silence them. My headache had lessened a lot since we left the school. But I didn't want to know what the boys really thought of me and every second seemed to confirm my worst fears. They thought I was weak and maybe they were right.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Deaton asked looking from me to the boys.

"She said she can hear everyone's thoughts, is that even possible?" Jackson asked.

"For her yes," Deaton said moving to his medicine cabinet and pulling out a syringe. "Charlie, I won't be able to block the other's thoughts until I can examine you further. I can give you some anesthesia now to put you under a while, maybe you can speak to Usud-"

"Who's Usud?" Isaac asked staring directly at me.

 _What else has she been keeping from me?_

"I can put you under to speak to Usud" Deaton repeated ignoring Isaac's outburst. "Or I can send the boys away and the two of us can figure it out together."

I tried not to focus on the boys thoughts.

"Knock me out Doc," I told Deaton.

Usud would have the answers and I'd make him give them to me whether he liked it or not.

 _"Look who it is little Charlie, it's you almost grown up with no common sense," Usud told baby me in his arms._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Cut the crap. Can you please explain why my head feels like it's going to explode and I can hear everyone's thoughts except yours and Deaton's?" I said moving my hands to my hips._

 _"We're smart?" Usud shrugged, still cradling the baby- me. "You're finally coming into some of your powers-"_

 _"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "I just failed my Economics exam."_

 _"Watch your mouth. The ability to hear others thoughts is usually the first one to manifest itself. The others will build off of it."_

 _"There's more?"_

 _"Eventually, your power is over the mind. One day you'll be able to bend others to your own. But of course, to do that you must know the mind you're working with and the first step to understanding is knowing one's thoughts."_

 _"Why can't I hear your thoughts or Deaton's?" I asked him._

 _"I'm not mortal, my mind is infinitely beyond your control even when you've achieved your full potential," Usud said, there was a smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off._

 _"And is Deaton some kind of superior life-form?"_

 _"Depends on your definition but in relation to your question, no. He is, however, an incredibly talented and intelligent emissary- more on that later dear. I suspect he probably has some sort of lead talisman to guard his thoughts."_

 _"lead, as in poisonous lead?"_

 _"yes and also lead as in used to block out radiation lead. And to answer the next question, yes, getting a little lead bracelet or pendant should shut down your powers until you learn to control them."_

 _"And I would do that how?"_

 _"I thought I already told you, meditation is key. Concentrating, releasing your mind so you are able to focus on what actually matters. Now I think it's about time you head back, Steve is freaking out."_

 _"There should be a loose floorboard in your closet with some of your mom's tools."_

"What the hell happened to parental consent Alan" My dad was yelling.

 _I swear to God if something happens to her-_

 _This kid might as well be a Hale with all the near death experiences._

"I'm back, got any spare lead, Usud said it would do the trick," I said hoping, I could stop the new thought flow. Thankfully the only three people in the building seemed to be Deaton, Syd, and Dad.

"Just a moment," Deaton said moving to his cabinets.

 _Lead, what the hell is going on now?_

Deaton returned with a small coin.

"Better?" He asked.

I turned to look at Dad, but I couldn't hear anything.

"I think so."

Xxx

"Shouldn't Steve and Sydney be here?" Isaac asked as he, Derek, and Peter trekked through the preserve towards the Hale house.

"They might help from time to time, but they're not pack, neither is Scott," Derek said not bothering to look back at his beta.

"But you bit Steve" Isaac argued.

"Yes, but we both decided him knowing me from when I was a kid makes the Alpha/Beta relationship strange so Syd agreed to take him on. Besides what I'm about to show you, neither Steve nor Charlie needs to see," Derek said stopping in his tracks in front of the house.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because, her mother's disappearance has everything to do with that warning on the door." Peter drawled. "I hope he's loyal Derek because he sure isn't bright."

"Warning?" Isaac asked ignoring Peter and looking from the other wolves to the symbol on the door.

"They're coming," Derek said staring at the symbol.

"Who?"

"The alphas," Derek said.

"Alphas?"

"A whole pack of them," Peter answered cryptically.


	30. Not a chapter but an update, sorry!

Hi, guys just posting to give you all a progress report. Obviously, I didn't get the sequel out in January as promised and I'm sorry for that. I'm a senior in college right now and graduate in about 5 weeks and my classes were much more difficult than I originally anticipated. I also wanted to finish writing my novel before I went back to fanfiction. I'm nearly there, I have roughly two to three chapters left and then it's heading to my editor and beta readers. It's taking longer than I hoped but I'm hoping to start writing, no later than May 1. I'm sorry it's going to be so long, I really hope you guys will stick with Charlie and the gang when I do (eventually) get to the sequel. Thanks to the new reviewers and follows and favorites, you guys always make my day.

I do have a question for you guys, and I'll set up a poll on my page. I'm doing Season 3A by the book, but after that, I'm torn between continuing with the seasons or jumping ahead to the gang as adults and only showing the seasons in flashback. As readers what would you prefer?

Thank you all for your help, I appreciate you guys so much!

poorxbrokexcollegexkid


End file.
